Love Hina: A Different Path
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: This is Keitaro's Love Hina adventure with your's truly as the author. After he failed the exam three times, the boy has had enough of Naru. He packs his things and heads out to carve his own journey. Yet after all that has happened, he some how ends up back at the front door of Hinata Sou. How much will Keitaro change, and what is in store for all the residents of Hinata Sou?
1. Keitaro Leaves

Tokyo University, one of the most prestige schools in the world, and the greatest school in Japan. I knew my chances of entering this school were slim...really slim. Be that as it may, I never gave up on that dream of entering, nor the promise to someone I made a long time ago. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, I failed...three times now to be exact. It was my own fault, I have many faults to be exact. Still, I never wanted them to be pointed out by someone...especially, by her. It's because of her, that my life took a completely different path. Maybe if I had made different choices, or if some new plot was drawn out, or maybe if there was a different writer for the story of Keitaro Urashima things could have been different. However, this story was written by someone else. Things change for a different path, and my life becomes complicated because of that girl, Naru Narusegawa.

* * *

"_The night had turned from early to late. It felt normal, like clockwork, it was normal. Knowing that I failed the exams for Tokyo U even felt a bit normal. Still seeing her fail the exams too was something that was anything but normal. I don't know how we ended up here, physically and metaphorically. Our study sessions were going well, and we were getting along pretty good. Yet, still, both of us didn't pass. Now at the moment, we were here at some lousy restraunt drinking god only knows what. It tasted awful, but it was somehow comforting and refreshing. Maybe this is why Mitsune drank this stuff down."_

As Kietaro reached for the large pitcher of liquor, Naru's hand immediately seized his wrist.

"Don't...even...try it", Naru scolded.

Reluctantly, Keitaro removed his hand and let the brunette girl across from him finish the pitcher's contents. Despite there being a lot of noise from within the restraunt, there was an awkward silence between them. The boy with glasses twindled a napkin between his fingers to pass the time by unwrapping and rewrapping the item. It was a small contemplating way to pass the time, but in reality it could only get him so far.

"Naru I'm sorry you didn't get into Tokyo U",Keitaro said trying to be sympathetic. "It wasn't your fault...

"I know it wasn't, it's your fault Keitaro", Naru spattered.

The words that cut off Keitaro Urashima's own speech put a poisonous feeling in his throat. For the first time since they arrived, Naru was looking at him. This look however was not her usual gaze, but rather an icy stare that could somehow burn a hole through him despite it being so cold.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have passed! It's all because of you and your study sessions that I failed; And look at you, you didn't even pass!"

It was now Keitaro's turn to hang his head in shame.

"_She's right."_ Keitaro thought to himself. _"__Our study sessions have taken a lot of our time, but it did raise both of our grade point average."_

"If I had known you would be such a disappointment, I would have never studied with you!..."

As he was now being verbally assaulted by Naru, Keitaro could only continue to hang his head and respond with small unthreatening words. Every word hammered away at his mind and heart as he clenched the table edge.

Keitaro spoke lightly, "Stop it..."

"If you ask me, you have no chance of getting into Tokyo U!..."

"Please stop", Keitaro repeated.

"That promise girl is going to be disappointed when she finds out you failed both her and the test!..."

"Stop it Naru..."

"I know I'd be disappointed knowing I made a promise with a failure!...".

Her words were really getting to Keitaro at this point.

"Please, just stop...", the boy pleaded.

"And I also know now", Naru said as if she was ready to slaughter him with her shouting, "That the whole time studying with you was a waste!...

"**I SAID STOP IT!"**

Everyone remained in a silent shock as Keitaro's anger finally hit critical limit. Despite having a large amount of liquor running through her system, Naru could clearly tell that Keitaro had angrily flipped the table on it's side. To make the matters even worse, his fist nearly drilled two holes into the floor at Naru's sides as he stared into her eyes a mere three inches from her face. The moment was uncomfortable for Naru, but it was necessary for Keitaro.

"Listen Naru, say what you will about me I can tolerate it, I always have; but don't tell me what and why I do what I do. You have no right to judge me by how I keep on going forward."

With that Keitaro grabbed his jacket and left the needed money for the restraunt's services and repairs. Naru could only stare at the floor, and the cracks where Keitaro's fist took out their anger. She couldn't help but wonder two things. How much anger did she take out compared to Keitaro, and how were the choices they made going to affect their lives.

* * *

By the time Keitaro made it back to Hinata Soul, the night was late beyond any. His feet were surprisingly steady despite consuming alcohol from a restraunt less than an hour before. The restraunt incident was still burning through his skull.

"_That Naru, why is she taking her anger out on me? I had no control over what happened, it just happened. But still..."_

His thoughts traced back to his last spoken words to her. "Listen Naru, say what you will about me I can tolerate it, I always have; but don't tell me what and why I do what I do. You have no right to judge me by how I keep on going forward."

"...I_ had no right to say that so harshly to her. I mean, they weren't mean words, but I should have said it differently."_

At last, Urushima had reached the top of the stone stairway. He looked at the large dormitory for a short while.

"Huh, why are the lights on?", Keitaro said to no one in particular. "Is everyone still awake?"

Keitaro entered through the doorway, not even bothering to say he was home. As he peeped from behind the door, he noticed that everyone was asleep on the couches or floor. The room was decorated with a congradulatory banner, some balloons, food that was most likely cold by now, and confetti that was yet to be thrown around. It warmed his heart to know that they wanted to do this for him. Part of him wanted awaken them, he really needed someone to talk to for comfort. Yet, a big chunk of him said "Just let them rest, we can deal with this tomorrow". As any gentleman would do, Urashima gathered the blankets from the cupboards and placed one on each of the girls. Once everyone was covered with a blanket, the boy took refuge on the farther chair that should have belonged in the dining room. He crossed his arms and laid them on the backrest as he placed his chin on his arms. With a deep sigh of either relief or exhaustion, the ronin just stared at the people all around him. While his life was very unlucky, it was also rich in some areas. The calm peacefulness was just what the boy desperately needed. However, like in all of life's tales, peace can only last for so long. It was then that a very unsober Naru Narusegawa slammed the door open. This was the last thing that Keitaro needed right now.

"I'm home everyone!" Naru said, confirming that she was still drunk. "That jerk Keitaro left me and..."

Everyone began to rise from their slumber as Naru faced Keitaro again. There was some kind of transmission disconnection as Naru couldn't process what to say or do. Before any of the seven people in the room could respond, it happened.

"You perv, you dare try looking at everyone when they're asleep!"

Keitaro had no defense as he received a punch right in the jaw that sent him across the room.

"Naru wait it's not like that", Keitaro pleaded as he stood up.

"I'll say it's not very gentlemin like ta be peepin on a bunch of sleepin beauties."

Before he could fully stand up, a large glass bottle was cracked right on his head. There was no delay as Su attacked him with an imense flying kick. The attack was playful, but it still did not help the Urashima ronin. His end appeared in sight as he was now faced with Motoko.

"And now this is where you die", Motoko roared as she unsheathed her weapon. "Stone Cutting Sword!"

Keitaro's reflexes came into play as he tried to quickly grab the sword between his hands. While his body would move just fast enough, his mind was moving even faster.

_"Why am I getting punished", _His own voiced echoed in his mind._ "I didn't do anything. I just put some blankets on them. I was trying to be nice to everyone."_

In the mist of the attack, Keitaro had enough time to rotate his head and look back at Naru. Her expression was still that sub-zero degree stare that could blast a hole through someone like a heat laser. It was hurtful for him, but angering as well.

"_That's it, maybe it's time I stopped trying to be nice."_

Since Keitaro was never one to do the sane thing, his tactics switched to purposely do the insane thing. His eyebrows furrowed and hands dropped as well as his defenses. This did not go unnoticed by Motoko, but it was too late as her attack was in full set motion. The mini explosion happened as the sword and energy collapsed on Keitaro. The only one's to shout for Keitaro in concern were his aunt Haruka, and Shinobu. The dust began to settle from the shockwave. In it's wake the floor now had a gash a good six feet across. The devastation to Keitaro was another story. A large slashing wound ran from above Keitaro's right eye, across his nose, down his left cheek, and across his left shoulder.

"But...how...why didn't you", Motoko stuttered almost as bad as Shinobu.

Everyone was in an utter gasp. The pice of cloth was torn open along with Keitaro's face and shoulder. Unlike his clothes however, they did not spill blood as his face did. It wasn't like when he bleed from a punch or a kick from the girls, it was blood that flowed down in anger. The blood flow fitting as his face showed only anger. He didn't look like the same person they would see daily. The last straw that made him look like someone different was when his glasses split from the sword and shattered on the floor. Motoko's face seemed to read "How did he do that", and "What have I done". Keitaro's face was a mere statue that stayed in a blank angry tone. He walked past Motoko and everyone before gritting the words, "**Naru, outside, now**".

* * *

When Naru finally arrived outside, Keitaro violently ran his hands through his hair in frustration while pacing back and forth.

"Keitaro...I...", Naru tried to say before Keitaro cut in.

"Naru, you've had your chance to speak, now I'll have mine!"

Naru slightly flinched from Keitaro's words. They weren't hurtful yet, but they were very forceful and demanding.

"Naru, for the last few months you have treated me like garbage", Keitaro boasted. "You've worked me day and night in chores and studying! You've physically and violently hurt me all of the days I've been here! You've made fun of my personal life, you've made fun of my sex life, and you've made fun of my past life!"

"All of those things are true Keitaro! When have any of those things been wrong?"

"That still doesn't make it right!"

* * *

Inside the dorms, the girls continued to listen to the conversation outside. The only one who was not listening in on the drama was Shinobu. The younger girl sat in the corner trembling with her hands covering her ears.

"_Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no! Not Keitaro and Naru-Sempai, not them, not them! Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no!"_

* * *

"Keitaro you've tried three times to get into Tokyo U and and failed each time. Why even try it at this point?"

"Why don't you", the arguing between the two continued.

"Because I made a promise to Seta!"

"And I made a promise to the girl!"

Normally the squabbling between these two would have been like a couple having a simple disagreement. This time however, it was different. Sooner or later, one of them was going to say or do something they were going to regret.

"She won't like you anymore Keitaro!"

"Seta won't look at you the way you want him to!"

* * *

At that point everyone was once again in a gasp. The shouting stopped, but not before hearing a very loud slapping noise. Shinobu stopped trembling as she removed her hands from her ears. This would be known as the point in the argument were someone did something they would later regret.

* * *

Outside of Hinata Soul, Naru began to tremble. Her hand was in midair as it recently struck Keitaro's face. The boy turned his head back to face Naru. She immediately pulled her hand back. It was not bloody because she struck the undamaged side, but it still hurt just as much as Motoko's wound. Also like Motoko's wound, Naru's wound drew blood as well. Keitaro wiped his lip from the freshly spilled DNA.

"Was that satisfying, Naru?"

Although Keitaro was good at taking one of Naru's punches of kicks, this slap hurt him in more than one way.

* * *

No more words were spoken as Keitaro entered Hinata Soul. He said no words to them, nor did he try to. The boy stormed upstairs and closed the door behind him. The rest of the night went by in utter darkness for Keitaro. While everyone calmed down and went to rest for the night, the Urashima boy could only lay on his mat in the darkness staring at the hole in his ceiling. His thoughts ran about in his head like a track star at the finish. Close to about two in the morning, Keitaro pulled out some cardboard boxes from his closet. It was then he started placing different items within the cardboard cube. Close to ten minutes later, Keitaro climbed the stairs into the attic and placed the boxes down. As he climbed down for the last box, he was met by a pair of small, fragile eyes.

"Sempai, what are you doing, Shinobu asked a bit nervous.

The boy was at loss for words. What could he say at this point? The best he could come up with was "I'm uh, just moving some junk out of my room". He searched his pocket for an item, an item he thought he brought along for this specific purpose. Shinobu searched the dimly lit ground as well. Her eyes caught the gleam of what she knew he was looking for. Even though he did not say what he wanted, she had enough common sense to tell her that this item did not belong on the floor before them. Finally, the younger girl handed Keitaro what he was looking for, a permanent marker.

"Oh, thanks Shinobu."

"Yes sempai...so...are you ok sempai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Shinobu."

Before he could look away, the Maehara girl gently grabbed the sides of her face to examine his wounds.

"Does it hurt sempai?"

The look in her eyes told Keitaro that she was generally concerned for him.

"N-no, not really."

After a small confirmation, she let go of his face so he could finish his own business. He tried to ignore her from then on as he placed the last box in the attic and walked back to his room. Yet, her voice had an effect that told him to listen.

"Sempai, do you, do you hate Naru?"

Now Keitaro was really at a loss for words. Memories of the two of them flooded his head, both good and bad. The question could be contemplated for so long before he answered.

"No". His answer was simple, and held almost no expression of anger. "As much as she's hurt me, and no matter what she does to me...for some reason, I...I just can't hate her...even if I tried, I could never hate her."

There was a small relieving sound that emerged from Shinobu's throat.

"Ok Sempai."

Before she walked away to her room, and as Keitaro entered his, he called out to her.

"Shinobu", Sinobu turned around as he called to her. "Thank you for checking up on me. I know that was the reason why you came to see me."

"You're welcome sempai."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her before he closed his door. With that, she left to her room for a relieving night's sleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight is said to always bring about something new; but for Naru Narusegawa, it would only bring about the old troubles from the night before. The brunette girl slumber herself upwards from her bed. Her head hurt...alot. Wether it was from the alcohol substances, or Keitaro, she couldn't really tell. All Naru knew, was that she would be in for a bigger headache. Naru looked at her stuffed squirrel, knowing it hid the passage to Keitaro's room. About ten percent of her wanted to look under and see what he was up too. However, the rest of her was in no mood to deal with him for now. He would most likely be at the breakfast table anyways. She slightly contemplated walking down the stairs before taking that first, then second, then step so on and so forth. When Naru reached the bottom, she walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table; heads down and not saying a word.

"Morning everyone."

She tried to have that cheery tone in her voice once again, but her efforts went in vein. She took a seat next to the others at the table. The silence surrounded them despite the ticking clock and Haruka's cooking at the stove.

"So Shinobu, how are your studies going", Naru asked as polite as possible.

The girl said nothing. All she did was scoot her chair a little farther away from Naru. Something wasn't right, no one was acting like themself this morning. As she looked around, she saw the empty chair where a certain someone would normally sit.

"Ah, I see that lazy Keitaro hasn't waken up yet."

At that point everyone stared daggers of death at her. Before they could all jump at her to annihilate the brunette, Haruka spoke up.

"He's gone", Haruka said less Melancholy than the others.

"Huh?"

"He left", Haruka said as she pointed to the counter. "His resignation is on the table."

Despite being at the table for so long, she barely noticed the piece of paper on the table. The form was professional enough as a resignation, but the letter might as well been a note card. It only said " Take care everyone. Love you Aunt Haruka. Sign, Keitaro Urashima". The letter didn't have time to reach the floor as Naru bolted upstairs.

"Keitaro," Naru shouted in hoping she didn't sound too angry.

Her shout was never truly answered back as she opened the door to an empty room. The sickening feeling that he was actually gone was rapidly approaching. Once she confirmed that he was not in his room, she had only one more hope to find him. Her breathing quickened as she rapidly ran down the flight of cement stair to Hinata Soul. When she reached the bottom, she looked in all directions. All she could see was some traffic, and a few people that were not Keitaro. With that, her last hope was gone. Her knees collapsed, and she fell on her bottom. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

"He...he's gone?"

* * *

Back in Hinata Soul, Shinobu sadly walked back up the stairs to her own, lonely room. She was tempted to enter Keitaro's room, but she knew it would only sadden her to see an empty living place. Without even eating breakfast, the young girl entered her own room and quietly shut the door behind her. Despite her room being welly furnished, it felt just as empty as Keitaro's. Her eyes traced her room over and over again; until it stopped at her mirror. Wedged between her mirror and frame was a small letter with her name on it. Immediately, Shinobu rushed to the letter and tore open the package.

Dear Shinobu,

Thank you for checking on me last night. I have to leave for a while to clear my head and get myself straighten out. Don't worry, I'll still write you. Take care of yourself, and take care of Hinata Soul.

Your friend, Keitaro Urashima

Shinobu hugged the letter to her chest in pure relief. She was happy that he would keep in contact with at least her. She questioned whether she should tell Naru, or the others, but put it aside and bask in the mood of relief. Her eyes looked back out the window to the blue sky and fluffy clouds.

"_Keitaro, take care of yourself too ok..."_


	2. The Key

_"My name is Naru Narusegawa. A good amount of time has passed, twenty three months to be exact. Twenty three months since my life has taken a different turn. Alot has happened since then, both good and bad. Not long after we lost of manager, his younger sister Kanako Urashima moved in as the new landlord. We didn't get along. Be that as it may, we've come to an understanding, and the dorms have once again been turned into an inn. Kanako wasn't our only resident to move in. Another student name Mutsumi Otohime moved in, along with her strange flying turtle Tama. She was sweet enough...a little simple-minded and naïve, but sweet. I do admire her for trying to Tokyo U as well. It feels good to have someone to study with. The last new resident that moved in was Sarah McDougal. She's a bit of a troublemaker, but she's a wonderful playmate for Su. Sarah is also the daughter of my long time crush, Seta Noriyasu. He's a good man, and a dear friend. I had to give up these feelings for him when he married Haruka Urashima. I guess you could call her our authority of Hinata Sou. It was a bit sad for me, but I was happy for the both of them. The ceremony in the Toudai ruins was so beautiful, I couldn't help but shed some tears that day. It was an exciting day for us all, but nothing exciting has really happened since. Even today, is kinda boring. At the moment I'm just here all alone, studying for the Tokyo U exams. Yes, I'm still studying for the test. Why I'm not a Tokyo U student yet is no one's concern but my own!"_

As Naru scribbles furiously on a sheet of paper, her pencil suddenly breaks. The girl reaches over for another pencil, but realizes all of them have been worn down to a point of being unusable. The thought of opening another box of pencils crossed Naru's mind, but after some searching she found that none were within her room.

"I could have sworn that I had another box of pencils. Where else could I get some," Naru questioned out loud. "Maybe Shinobu or Haruka has some."

Deciding that Shinobu's room was closer, the brunette walked to the smaller tenant's room. As she knocked, there was no response from Shinobu. Without even thinking of intrusion issues, Naru decided to enter and have a look around herself. The room was neatly decorated, with some stuffed animals, shelves of books, cooking utensils, and boxes of who knows what. The boxes however could be an important key to Naru's quest. The Narusegawa girl searched through the contents of the cardboard and plastic cubes, until she accidentally knocked down a medium-sized metal box. The item landed with a loud thud as it spilled the contents on the floor. Luckily it was nothing that would stain the floor, of beak into little pieces; it turned out to be mere papers and envelopes. Seeing that they were not pencils, Naru began tossing the papers in the box before she was discovered. As she knelt on the ground to re-box the papers, one blue envelope caught her eye. The words read "To Shinobu", which was nothing out of the ordinary. However, the writing seemed somewhat familiar. Naru looked in all directions before opening the envelope out of nothing but pure curiosity. The familiar words danced in her mind as well as on the paper as she read the writing of someone all too familiar.

_"Dear Shinobu, Keitaro here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. Work is still demanding as ever, it's been taking a real toll on my body. Luckily we get a few days off once our mission is over. You know the drill, I can't tell where I am, or what we're doing. Just know that I'm ok. I'm staying cool in the heat, warm in the cold, I'm keeping dry when it's wet out, and I'm eating fairly well. I really need some more sleep, but I'll catch up soon enough. I hope you're doing well. Remember don't get too far behind in your studies, it can be really hard to get back. Maybe I'll see you soon, I'd really enjoy a warm plate of your wonderful cooking. Take care of Hinata Sou, take care of my auntie, and most importantly take care of yourself. I'll write again soon. Your friend, Keitaro."_

It felt like there was a sudden clot in the vessels around Naru's heart. Every word read on the simple sheet of paper, seemed to leave an echo of Keitaro's voice. Naru resealed the letter back in the envelope to cover her tracks. Her first thought was to put the box back and pretend like she found nothing. Yet, there posed the curiosity, the need to know about Keitaro's safety, and all of the many questions in her mind. _"Where was Keitaro? Is he okay? What kind of job does he have now? Did he get into Tokyo U? Is he ever coming back? How long has he been writing Shinobu? Why hasn't he written tto he rest of us? Why hasn't he written to me? Did he write to the others too? IS he still mad at me? Why, just why, am I concerned about this? Is it because I might still like him? Do I still like him? Does he still like me? Do I dare try to find out?"_

Madness eventually took over, and Naru began to rapidly rummage through the box of letters. There wasn't just one or two letters, but dozens of them. Each envelope read "To Shinobu" on them. It pained Naru to not see a single letter to any of the other tenants, or even her for the matter. As she continued to investigate the metal container, a small squeaky voice behind her asked, "What are you doing Naru?" The over curious girl turned. Around to see Shinobu. Immediately, both sets of eyes widened in shock as their minds screamed" Oh-No!

"Aaawwww, Naru what are you doing in my room? What are doing with my stuff?"

Naru was at loss for words as Shinobu flailed her arms in confusion. What could Naru say at this point? There was the idea to defend herself, or lie to Shinobu. Yet, there was something else that Naru desperately needed to know.

"Shin-Shinobu, Naru's mouth tripped on her own words. "Where is Keitaro?

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean Naru Sempai?"

"I know now that you've been talking to him for a while."

Naru knew Shinobu was playing dumb with her. Still, the girl didn't want to upset her younger friend.

"So, I need to know", Naru pleaded, "where is Keitaro?"

"K-Keitaro is..."

"You know where Keitaro is?"

Both girls looked towards the corner of the room as a piece of the wooden floor suddenly lifted up. From underneath the floor emerged Su Kaolla and Sarah McDougal.

"Is Keitaro coming home", Sarah asked excitedly.

"That dork is finally coming back?"

"Well I'll be...Keitaro is finally comin around again", a slightly drunk voice came from outside.

To Shinobu and Naru's luck, it just so happened that both Kitsune and Motoko were passing by in the hallway.

"What evidence do you have that says Keitaro is coming back, Motoko demanded with a hint of concern.

"Shinobu has a bunch of letters from Keitaro", Suu blurted out.

Everyone began to crowd around Shinobu as she began to place the letters back in the box. The girls began to struggle and fight Shinobu for the box as she tried her best to defend her personal treasure chest. As the struggle went on, Naru noticed an escaped letter under Shinobu's desk. Without anyone noticing, Naru pocketed the small letter. The struggle between the Hinata Sou continued until a small black cat knocked the box clean out of everyone's hands. The box dynamically sailed through the air before landing ever so gracefully in Kanako's hands.

"These are letters from my brother, are they not? Therefore, they rightfully belong to me", Kanako stated. "Afterall, I have a closer relationship with him than any of you."

The Urashima sister attempted to open the box of written words, only to discover a small lock embedded within the box.

"Where is the key", Kanako said immediately.

All eyes darted straight back to Shinobu. The smaller girl felt very intimidated by everyone else's gaze. A small sparkle emerged from a small item used. The item was none other than the key that opened the box. Shinobu grabbed the precious piece of metal tightly as her body trembled in fear.

"Get the key", Kitsune shouted.

Shinobu ran for what could be her life dependence. The others chased her through the inn left and right, up and down. It was only when Shinobu was cornered on the roof did things take a turn for the worse. Before any reasoning or negotiating could be done, Su just had to use a Tama droid. Along with destroying most of the roof, the key broke from the string around Shinobu's neck, and landed somewhere within Hinata Sou's hot springs.

"Oh no", Shinobu whispered to herself in a trembling voice.

* * *

The next few hours were spent trying to search for the missing key. Not only was it a key to open a box, it was the key to the answers concerning Keitaro. Everyone had their own reasons for finding the key. The main ones who wanted the key more than anything were Naru, Shinobu, and Kanako. Kanako was naturally concerned for her brother. Her feelings for him hadn't changed since they were young. On top of it all, he had little contact with her most of the time. Shinobu's feelings for Keitaro were still the same as before. She felt a little more confidence in herself since he kept in contact with only her. Naru on the other hand, didn't know why she wanted the key. Sure it would answer some question, but she still didn't have an answer as to why she wanted the key so the day continued to drag on everyone began to desert the objective of finding the key. Why no one bothered to pick the lock, or simply destroy the box, no one ever really figured out. Before very long the sun had set. Each dorm rooms were filled with their own respective resident. Every room that is, except for Shinobu's. Down below in the hot springs, Shinobu continued to search for the key.

"Where could it be", Shinobu said in exhaustion.

Despite her clothes being perfused from the evaporating water, ignoring the fact that she felt woozy from being in warm temperatures for so long, and being well aware that it was close to three thirty in the morning; the girl known as Shinobu Maehara pressed onto the journey for her key. After all her efforts, and time, they were greatly rewarded with her finding of the key. Shinobu completely ignored the fact that it was covered with dirt and grime as she kissed her found treasure. The day was now loss due to a lack of time, but it was deeply rewarded in the end. The small black haired girl fell backwards into the warm water. The victorious young woman simply drifted around staring into the night sky as she clutched the small key.

* * *

Around the same time Shinobu found the key, Naru was about to find things out for herself. Looking like a child hiding from from their parents after being tucked in, Naru hid under her blankets while trying to handle her squirrel plushie, a flashlight, and Keitaro's letter. Now the girl was about to see if staying up so late was worth it in the end. Naru gently separated the envelope from it's contents before reading to her heart's desire.

_Dear Shinobu, It's me Keitaro. I hope my last few letters got to you ok. I apologize for writing you only once a week, but I've had little spare time to call my own. I finished up my training with my sensei yesterday. It feels kinda strange not having to go to those classes again. It was tough, but I'm gonna miss them. I've also been promoted at work. They say my skills are advancing beyond their expectations. I can officially go on C rank missions by myself now. My pets are doing fine. They're a handful, but trainable. I've really missed talking to you and helping you with your algebra homework. I hope Hinata Sou is still standing, hopefully nothing bad has happpened. I have to get going for a jog with my coach. I'll write to you soon. Take care, be safe, and keep smiling. Your friend, Keitaro._

Reading the letter didn't answer any questions, it only raised more. However, knowing that Keitaro was still a little concerned about Hinata Sou did raise her hopes. After placing the letter and flashlight into a special cabinet, Naru hid herself under her covers hugging the squirrel as tightly as she could.

"Please, please come back Keitaro."

It was the only thing she ever asked for before going to bed. Since the day he left, there was only one thing she wanted; and that was for the return of someone she had wonderful memories with. Thoughts of Keitaro raced through her mind, as well as memories of the night that ended it all. Feeling of sadness and pain struck at her brain and heart cells. The worse feeling of all, was one no one could ever deal with very lightly...the feeling of regret.


	3. Meeting Time

After the previous days events, not much was said between most of the residents. Breakfast hadn't been prepared for anyone as Shinobu was still sound asleep from her late night searches. Cooking one's one meals was no major task, but it had become such a daily ritual that now breakfast had to be made by Shinobu. It was fresh in everyone's mind that Shinobu could still be upset about what happened the day before. Leaving her to be was a wise option in everyone's eyes. Even without a proper start in the day, life continued. The day seemed pretty much normal to the tenants with either chores, studying, training, or simply goofing off. Come around the hour of mail time, all others could tell this day was indeed not quite normal. However normal Hinata Sou can get at least. For the time, Mutsume practically skipped through the house in her carefree manner as she brought a watermelon and stack of papers with her.

"Everyone, the mail is here!"

The normalness ended as all the other girls burst through the halls yelling either " giveme giveme giveme, let me have it, or is it food". In the process no one seemed to notice how Mutsume dropped the large fruit on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"Wow, you're all very excited for the mail today", said the naïve girl.

Seeing people react to receiving mail this way, one would think that a relative was dying, or someone they knew was in the army. Yet there was only one reason why everyone wanted the mail, and that was to know if Keitaro sent another letter. Sure enough, their prayers were answered.

"I have the letter", shouted Kitsune.

With eager excitement and slight victory, the barely sober resident waved the small envelope with Shinobu's name in the air. As Kitsune was about to tear open the letter out of pure impulse, her hand was stopped by Motoko.

"Wait we can't open this right here, what if Shinobu or Haruka catches us?"

"To the Hideout", Sara exclaimed.

Not knowing where the hideout was exactly, the others followed the short blonde to wherever the hideout was. Mustume simply watched in wonder as her tama turtle joined her on her shoulder.

"What a particular bunch of people."

Mutsume's only reply came from the turtle with a, "Myu."

* * *

It should have been expected that the so called hideout would be nothing in particular. Afterall, it was dusty, crowded, and drafty. In better terms, it was known as the attic. With a simple lantern for light, all the other girls crowded around the letter as it sat there on the dirty floor. No one was sure what to do at this point. Should they open it? Should they not? If so, who should open it? No longer able to take the pressure anymore, it was Kanako who spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Everyone watched as his the Urashima girl slowly, but carefully unsealed the envelope. It was frustrating, but it had to be done to hide their tracks later on. Once the envelope was removed the letter was unfolded, and Kanako took a breath before she began to read out loud.

_"Dear Shinobu, Keitaro here. I hope you're doing okay. I know you're doing great in school, I'm rooting for you. Listen up, I know schools in that region are taking some vacation time off, and I'm gonna be stationed in Tokyo for a while. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee, my treat. If not, then no big deal, if so I'll be at the "El Guapo" coffee shop on Fenner and Seendra street on Monday. Shall we say ten, ten thirty? No point in getting there too early. Hope to see you there. Your friend, Keitaro."_

At that point in time, everyone was in a gasp.

"He's here", Kitsune asked everyone.

"In Tokyo", Motoko inputted.

Su questioned "Meeting Shinobu"

"For coffee", Kanako said quite shocked.

"In Tokyo", was Naru's response to this.

"We already said that dork", Sara said to Naru.

Whatever emotions of relief or thankfulness were now gone. Instead it was replaced with anger, and a bit of frustration.

"That perverted jerk", Naru shouted as she stood up. "he has some nerve coming back to Tokyo after what happened!"

"That evil, half of a man dares to show his face around here", Motoko said enraged "Why if he even gets close to Shinobu I'll..."

"Now hold up there sugar."

Kitsune was able to prevent Motoko from unsheathing her sword any further as she tried to reason with everyone.

"Now I'm not too happy about Keitaro being back either", Kitsune tried to reason. "But we can't let Shinobu find out that we know either. I might have a better idea.

Perhaps reasoning was the wrong word to put Kitsune's intentions. It was more like deception and deviousness.

"Now here's what we're gonna do..."

The others huddled around as they intended to listen to what the female was plotting out with them all.

* * *

The details of the day were passed by in relevance. The new day had approached, saying that it was close to the time of meeting Keitaro. Shinobu received the letter mysteriously at her doorstep, never suspecting that it was read before her. As time was passing by, Shinobu looked in her mirror as she brushed out the tangles from her hair. In the corner of her dresser was the small folded letter from her Sempai. His written words seemed to repeat in her head "_I'll be at the "El Guapo" coffee shop on Fenner and Seendra street on Monday. Shall we say ten, ten thirty?"_. She looked to her clock on her wall. It now read nine seventeen. The young girl grabbed her purse, and matching hat that went with her sweater.

Although Haruka wasn't around today, there was still the obstacle of sneaking past the other residents. As quietly and carefully as she could, Shinobu began to tip toe down the flight of stairs. With the place being unnaturally quiet, every step felt as if it sent an enormous shockwave of noise throughout the dorms. One way or another, she managed to make it outside without anyone noticing. Or did she?

"Is she gone", Sarah asked suspiciously

Su answered her with,"Yep, she sure is."

One by one, the others began to emerge from their hiding spots. Su and Sarah were in the closet, Motoko was behind the couch, Kitsune and Naru were around the corner, and Kanako emerged from a large cupboard along with her cat.

"Okay everybody, phase one complete" Kitsune said.

The more sensible Naru asked, "There's different phases?"

"Why yes! The first part was to let Shinobu get away, not the second part comes in play."

"Remind me again what that was", Sara questioned.

"It's easy enough honey, we stalk Shinobu until we find Keitaro."

* * *

Inside the heart of the city was a monorail. Inside the heart of the monorail, was a little girl named Shinobu Maehara. Inside the heart of the little girl, there was a steady beat. If an EKG monitor was at present, it would say that she was fine. However, deep down to the emotions of her heart, she was a bit unsteady.

"_I'm going to meet Keitaro today. This is it, this is the moment, I've been dreaming about for the last few months. What should I say to him?_

Shinobu would have to be awakened from her thoughts as the monorail now approached it's stop.

"Ladies and gentleman", the conductor announced, "We are now arriving at the Tokyo stop. We thank you for riding our transportation. Please watch your step, gather your belongings, and have a nice day."

As the crowd of people used this moment to exit the transportation vehicle, an even smaller crowd moved out as well. Following close by, but not too close, was the "Follow Shinobu Renegade". Or so they called themselves, the name on behalf of Su and Sarah. This could easily be called a felony by any police officer, but it was all another day for the Hinata Sou residents. Shinobu paused a moment in her tracks. Once she did so, all of her stalker friends hid behind a parked vehicle.

"Uh-oh, do you think she noticed us" Naru nervously asked.

"No, she's looking down not behind" Kanako reassured them.

It was an actual surprise that they had not been noticed. Shinobu was a very smart girl, and there was a total of five girls and a cat following her. Kanako was right though, Shinobu was looking down. She was not looking down at the floor however, she was looking upon the letter in her hands. More specifically, she was looking at the directions written down by Keitaro. It looked like the place, but the corner streets were spelled Fener and Seender street. Was this the place, or was it a little bit farther? The coffee shop called "El Guapo" was there, but there was more than one of those in Tokyo. Deciding to take a chance, Shinbou approached the cafe. Not too far behind, the others made sure to keep her in sight.

Kitsune giggled, "Target lock on"

* * *

By first looks, everyone was sitting outside to enjoy the fresh air. Shinobu felt so out of place, being the youngest person within the small vicinity. Never the less, the girl scanned the area for the familiar face. There seemed to be no sight of him so far. Then something caught her eye...dark brown hair. It had that same familiar combing, with a head that was about his familiar size. She squeezed the letter a little bit tighter to her chest. Only one thing could describe her shock, "Le Gasp"!

"_This is it, it's him! What should I do? Should I approach? No, I'll wait for him to notice me! No, that's no good either! I'm going to do it! I'm going to approach Sempai first! I'm really going to do it!"_

The Maehara girl placed her hands on her lap before taking a small bow. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"GOOD AFTERNOON SEMPAI!"

Unknowingly to herself, Shinobu screamed her greeting to the top of her lungs, not only for her targeted person to hear, but the entire neighborhood as well.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

Shinobu opened her eyes. Not only did this person not recognize her, his voice didn't sound anything like Keitaro. Shinobu lifted her head from the bow and realized this person was not Keitaro.

"Awww, oh-noI'msosorry! Ididn'tmeantodisturbyousir! Pleaseforgiveme!I'msosorry! Itwasanaccident! I'msosorry!"

Before Shinobu was through with her very complicated and gibberish apology, her flailing arms accidentally let go of the letter.

"No! Oh-no, please no", Shinobu begged the flying letter.

Shinobu tried desperately to reach for the letter as it took to the air. However, due to her short stature and a high wind, the letter was just out of her reach. She almost felt like crying. She had made a fool of herself, and now her precious written words from a precious person was about to leave her. However, almost as if someone was watching over her and ready to give her a break, a hand seized the note. The hand belonged to someone else, the same person that she now accidentally bumped into due to forward momentum.

"Shinobu?"

The smaller girl's mind was now back on track as she heard her name from a familiar voice. She looked up to the person who saved her letter. He was male, he had brown hair, and a sweet smile on his face. She was on the edge of guessing who it was, yet some things didn't add up. He wasn't wearing glasses, and there was a deep scar that ran across his face.

"Hey, long time no see." said the taller man. "Sorry about the street direction typos, it's been a while since I've visit here."

That was it, that was all the confirmation she needed before embracing him in a tearful hug. Even though they were separate minds, Shinobu and all the other spying Hinata Sou residents whispered one word, "Keitaro".


	4. Acquaintance

It was hard for Shinobu to believe that Keitaro Urashima was sitting across from her, at the same table, at the "El Guapo" coffee shop. The only thing she was worried about for the time being was that she was going to wake up.

"Again sorry for the bad directions Shinobu", Keitaro apologized to her a fifth time.

"No, it's okay Sempai. What matters is that I'm here with you right now", Shinobu answered. "That's more than worth the direction mix up."

She slightly drifted off in her own world. They were both interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. Both Shinobu and Keitaro turned their heads to see a waitress holding a small pen and pad of paper.

"Afternoon you two", the waiter said. "What can I get you both?"

"What would you like Shinobu", asked Keitaro,"A hot chocolate?

"_He want's to order a hot chocolate for me. It sounds good, but it makes me look like a kid."_

The girls with black hair shook her head in protest.

"No, I'm a lady now! I'll have a cup of coffee, black please", Shinobu stated in a deeper tone.

"Are you sure", the older boy asked.

"Yes, I'm a big girl now sempai."

"Okay then. She'll take a black coffee, and I'll have a hot chocolate."

"Alrighty, I'll have your orders in a jiffy' said the waiter in a nonchalant tone.

As she started to walk away, Shinobu was puzzled by what Keitaro wanted for himself.

"You're not getting coffee Keitaro", the black haired girl asked.

"Naah, I'm not too big of a coffee drinker. Hot chocolate is more of my style."

Hearing this Shinobu stood up and ordered to their passing waitress, "I've changed my mind, I'll have a hot chocolate too."

* * *

From about a block away, Keitaro and Shinobu had no idea that they were being spied on. For the moment, the rest of the tenants watched the two targets through a small laptop screen.

"Hmm, nothing interesting is happening yet", Su said in a boredish tone.

As Su began rapidly tapping the buttons on her small device, the others watched the screen with questions and concerns of their own. On the screen, Keitaro was reaching into his pocket and placing a small box on the table for Shinobu to take.

"What's he doing", Sarah wanted to know.

Naru said shouted low enough to not get any unwanted attention, "This is frustrating, I can't hear what they're saying."

"Don't worry, I'm working on that part", the machine nut Su tapped on her laptop buttons. "Just a few more moments...aaaand...there"

With that, the sound of the conversation automatically came to life. The other moved in a little closer to hear what they were saying.

Keitaro spoke loud enough for the others to hear as he said, "Here, this was a little souvenir I picked up in Hawaii."

He went to Hawaii after he left us?

There was a slight irritation in her voice. The camera zoomed in a little bit as Shinobu opened the box. Inside was a small sea shell made bracelet with a bright blue pearl in the middle.

"Keitaro its beautiful", Shinobu said in excitement.

"You like it", Keitaro asked. "I was hoping you would. I remember you saying you wanted a vacation on the beach, and I thought you would like this.

"Thank you Keitaro", Shinobu told her old Sempai. "I didn't even get you anything."

Keitaro realized he had to back track some of the conversation because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's no big deal Shinobu, honest...So, how are you holding up at Hinata Sou?"

Hearing this question Shinobu paused for a moment. On the other side of the screen, the rest of them also held their breaths in their throats.

"W-well, I'm doing okay", Shinobu shyly stated. "I've been keeping up in my studies, and all the other tenants are doing well.

"That's good, that's good", he said to her.

As Keitaro grabbed another sip from his beverage, Shinobu asked a question that completely caught him off guard.

"Keitaro, are you still mad at Naru?"

The boy spit out the hot chocolate that was in his mouth onto the floor. He was obviously not prepared for this.

The boy stuttered not from the heat of his beverage, but from the awkward question. "Well..it's just that..."

It was now Naru who moved closer to the laptop screen. She need to hear this desperately. There was no response from Keitaro for what felt like a long time. As her eyes focused on Keitaro's image, the camera began to move. The screen pointed to the sky with a small nose whiffing the camera. Naru grew concerned and shook the laptop slightly.

"Su, what's wrong? What's happening", Naru shouted impatiently.

"I don't know", Su replied trying to regain control. "It looks like something took the camera."

* * *

Keitaro and Shinobu both sat at the table peacefully without knowing the panic coming nearly a block away.

"So that's how you feel then? I guess that's reasonable Sempai", Shinobu told Keitaro.

All of a sudden, a small brown furry creäture landed right in the middle of their table, knocking over a small bowl of sugar. Shinobu had enough time to shriek in fear as Keitaro saved the falling sugar bowl.

"I found this turtle in a tree", the creäture spoke.

The little girl was at loss for words. This small, weasel like creäture was...talking...talking like a human. It wasn't very different from Kanako's cat, but it was still amazing to know that a small animal like this could speak.

"It...it talks", Shinobu said as she nervously pointed to the animal.

"Huh, oh yeah this is my Pine Martin, Skinny."

"Oh, it's...it's so cute."

"Thanks missy, the martin politely replied.

"Skinny, what do you have there", Keitaro asked.

The small weasel like animal held out what looked like a small mechanical turtle.

"I found this in a tree, and I thought it looked cool", was Skinny's reply.

Keitaro held the device carefully as he examined it further. On the other side of the camera, the girls held their breaths, covered their faces, bit their nails, or prayed that Keitaro would not discover them. After some closer examination, Keitaro handed the martin the small turtle.

"It looks like someone's toy, better put it back Skinny"

"Ok", said Skinny.

There was some slight disappointment in Criminals tone. Never the less, he wasn't one to disobey his master when given an order.

* * *

On the other side of the lenses, the girls were vitally relieved that their cover had not been blown...yet.

"Phew, now that was a close one, wasn't it y'all", Kitsune said as she wiped her sweaty forehead off.

The others watched on the screen as the small furry mammal placed the camera back in its original position in the tree. As it scurried, they were all shocked to see that their previous targets were gone.

Kanako asked "Where did they go?"

Her cat answered, "That way, that way, meow!"

The six hidden girls watched as Keitaro and Shinobu walked by a mere thirty feet from them. It was a miracle that they were not spotted as the small pine martin provided a distraction. The rest of the day was spent in pretty much the same fashion. Keitaro took Shinobu to the lake edge to watch the fish swim by in the crystal clear water. He also took her to movies to see some sappy romance film only she liked. Not that Keitaro was complaining or anything. In both events, close by was the "Follow Shinobu Renegade". Before everyone knew it, the day had turned into night. The city was brightly light as much as the night sky full of stars. Despite the wonderful scenery of the night-time, Shinobu knew that her time grew short.

"Keitaro, it's getting late", Shinobu said with some sadness. "I have to get back to Hinata Sou."

"Alright Shinobu, but before we go, I have to show you something", Keitaro said with a hit of wonder in his eyes.

The two friends walk a surprisingly short distance before reaching their destination.

"The park", questioned Shinobu.

"Yeah, hop on."

Shinobu looked to Keitaro, he was kneeling down with his back to her, signalling that he wanted her to climb on his back. Doing what she felt was right, Shinobu wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his sides with her legs. She was in great surprise as Keitaro swiftly, and easily climbed the twelve-foot fence and landed ever so gracefully. Once they were over the metal barricade, Shinobu jumped off of his sides. "C'mon", was all he said as he walked deeper into the shadowy park with Shinobu, and Skinny right behind him. The three of them were out of sight and earshot as the other girls tried to scale the fence. It was easy enough for Su, Sarah, and Kuro to squeeze through the bars, but the rest of them were having problems of their own. Before their targets could move any farther out, Motoko used her signature Rock Splitting Sword Technique to forcefully open the gates.

* * *

Deeper in the park beyond the trees and pathways, the booming noise from Motoko's technique ran throughout the area.

"What was that", the girl asked in a small scared tone.

Keitaro looked towards the trail that they came through. Despite seeing nothing there, he continued to stare out beyond the blackness.

"Boss? What's wrong Boss", Skinny asked.

"Shinobu", Keitaro said in a deep seriousness. "Go behind that big rock over there and don't move until I tell you to."

"What?"

"I need you to trust me Shinobu, Keitaro continued" Skinny watch over her.

The girl nodded her head before doing what she was instructed to. The pine martin was immediate to follow. The whole time, Keitaro did not budge, and continued staring at the road.

* * *

The rest of the girls continued moving as fast as they could to find their targets. After a certain amount of running, they arrived at a small clearing. Yet, there was still no sign of either Keitaro or Shinobu, not even his pet. On the other hand it was hard to see in the park at this time of the day.

Kitsune said in an obviously out of shape voice "Now where did they all go?"

"Right behind you", a mysterious voice said.

None of them moved another inch as they heard the sound of clank that was too close to a gun for their liking.

"Don't move", the voice continued "Put your hands in the air and..."

**Worthless thief! Rock Splitting Sword!**

The voice never had a chance to finish his demands as Motoko unsheathed her sword and focused her Ki into her sword attack.

"Waita go Motoko", Su cheered.

Her attack was powerful, but not successful. The clearing dusk with no victim confirmed it. The only thing in it's place was a small gun on the floor. Before she could react, a strong hand grabbed the back of her outfit and tossed her into a tree. As everyone shouted, "Motoko" out of concern. Kanako reacted the way she was taught by her grandma. Using her trained skill, Kanako repeatedly attacked her opponent with rapid martial art punches and kicks. However, her opponent was a professional on her level, if not a higher level. Her agility and natural flexibility was an advantage, but her opponent had a speed and strength advantage. Without even realizing it, Kanako had a small opening in her defense, an opening her opponent preyed upon. With a strong elbow attack to her midsection, Kanako was sent flying.

"You sneaky bandit, I'll teach you to use your tricks on us!"

Motoko attempted to split her opponent in half with her sword from his blind spot. As her sword came closer, the shadowy figure stopped the sword with a pocket knife. As he struggled with blade against blade, he did not see as Naru picked up the gun and pointed it point blank shot at their attacker.

"Now you don't move and put your..."

Using his free right hand, their opponent chopped at Naru's wrist. The gun was sent out of her hands for a split second before he seized it in his own hand. Despite the darkness, Naru could hear the piston drawn back and could make out that it was being pointed at her face.

"Naru?"

All movement ceased as they all heard Shinobu. Out of all the times, the lamp-post in the park all sparked to life. With the newly acquired light, everyone began to take in the scenery. From behind the rock emerged Shinobu and Skinny. Keitaro looked all around him and saw many faces all too familiar.

"Su?...Kitsune?...Kanako?..."

He looked above him and realized his pocket knife had collided with Motoko's sword.

"Motoko?..."

The biggest surprise was the one literally right in front of him. Keitaro stared deeply into the frightened eyes of an old acquaintance as he held the gun to her face. He slowly lowered the gun and stood up as his soft breath echoed her name.

"N-Naru?...I..what are you...I mean..."

"Keitaro..."

He stepped back as she inched closer to him. His pulse was out of control, and his breathing wasn't any better.

(Keitaro) I gotta go!

Before he could say another word, Keitaro bolted off into the distance. Not too far behind was his small furry friend Skinny shouting "Hey, wait for me boss!"

"Keitaro wait! Keitaro!"

Despite Naru's cries, the older male did not stop for her. He continued to run until he was gone from everyone's vision. With that Keitaro Urashima was gone once again.


	5. A Little Light In The Darkness

By this time in the night, it was very dark. Not the kind of dark to send shivers down the spine, or to seem halloweenish. It was simply, dark. From out of the blackness, a door swiftly opened, and immediately slammed shut. Within the process of the door closing, Keitaro Urashima leaned against the door, and slid down until he was sitting on his rear. His breathing was rapid, due to him running for a good distance. He ceased all breathing when a rapid knock sounded off. It seemed to echo in the dark room he stayed. At first Keitaro said nothing, and moved nowhere.

"Boss! Open up, it's me Skinny!"

Keitaro felt a shimmer of relief rejuvenate his body. The young man stood on his feet and opened the door for his companion. Once the small pine martin walked through the entrance, Keitaro closed and locked the door behind both of them. The young man didn't notice as the small animal looked around in disappointment.

"Lights please", Skinny asked.

In response to the simple request, Keitaro flipped the switch for a single light bulb above. The light was dim, and somewhat shameful. His living situation was not much better either.

"Boss", Skinny asked. Why are we still living in an abandoned warehouse?

The Urashima boy sighed and held the ridge of his nose with two fingers. Obviously this was a conversation the two of them had before.

"It's just temporary Skinny. When we're done here, we'll head back for base."

The answer was simple, but it was not a very pleasing one for the small animal. As Keitaro placed his gun and knife in a metal case, Skinny asked another question.

"How come you don't move back in with those girls you used to talk about?"

This was another question that caught Keitaro off guard. Like earlier in the day, Keitaro needed time to think. The images of people continued flooding his head, from his promise girl, to his aunt, to the other tenants, and finally, Naru.

"Skinny", Keitaro began. "It's...it's complicated little buddy.

"It can't be anymore complicated than this", Skinny argued back.

Keitaro eyed the pine martin as he referred to their living situation. It was a surprise to anyone that the dark warehouse could sustain any kind of life. It was desolate, dirty, and somewhat dangerous to even hang around. No one dared to enter out of fear that the place may collapse. At first, Keitaro thought it was a descent idea seeing that it was uncostly and private. Now, he wasn't so sure that his theory would live up to its standard.

"We're living in a dump of a warehouse boss. Face it we're living by a thread", Skinny notioned. "We've got no home to return to, your tutoring is expensive beyond belief, and you haven't been out to have fun until today."

Keitaro hung his head in disappointment. The small furry mammal had a point. Before he could defend himself, the little creäture cut in.

"Boss, this is your chance to get some relief!"

"That's enough Skinny!"

It was the martin's turn to be silent this time. Normally his master wouldn't yell unless he did something wrong, or Keitaro was serious.

Keitaro started with "I know things are uneasy, but we have a long road ahead of us. It will get better soon, I promise. For now, I just have to focus on my studies, earn my promotion for work, and once I'm in Todai, everything will click in place."

No one said anything between each other. The silence settled in much like the blackness outside. It was dense, and simply...silent.

"As for our living situation", Keitaro added, "we don't need to be in anywhere fancy. So long as we have a sturdy roof over our head, we'll be fine.

Perhaps it was all coincidence, or Keitaro's old bad luck. Whatever the cause was, half of the warehouse's roof collapsed onto the floor. Both Keitaro and Skinny coughed a bit from the debris. Once the dust settled, the Urashima boy looked at the full extent of the damage. With a quick nod to himself, Keitaro considered all he had said so far.

"Ok, I'll think about moving in with them again", Keitaro defeatedly said.

"It's a start boss, it's a start", the martin said in a comforting tone.

Keitaro sighed to himself while rubbing his neck in annoyance, and some self-pity. Even though he felt submerged in the darkness of night, there was always a flicker of light. The question was, why did the light have to be Hinata Sou of all places?

* * *

Around the time of being past early, but before late, Shinobu was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. All the while, the other girls continued hounding her with one question after the next.

"Motoko demanded "What were Keitaro's intentions for you Shinobu?"

"Is he still a dork", Sarah childishly asked.

"Did Keitaro have a wad of cash on him", was Kitsune's concern.

Kanako wanted to know, "Where did my brother learn to fight like that?"

"What was that little furry mongoose he had", was Su's question for Shinobu

In the event of these questions, Shinobu ignored them all. She was hoping to simply wait out there questions for the night and hope they forget about it by tomorrow. Or at least deal with them in the morning. As she tried to walk back to her room, Motoko grabbed her small shoulder so Shinobu could face the rest of them.

"Shinobu", Motoko spoke out, "Why did you go to meet him?"

"It's because...I..."

She was stuttering again. It was a habit of hers that haunted her until this day. She remembered that she stuttered very little when she was with Keitaro earlier. Gathering up some of the courage she showed earlier, Shinobu spoke to the rest of the tenants with a more stern tone.

"...What I do on my own time is no one's business but my own!"

The other girls were a bit surprised by Shinobu's reaction. The look on her face was assertive compared to its normal view. The expression changed after due time as Shinobu realized how she was talking to her resident family. Without another word, the small girl, quickly evaded into her room; leaving the others to linger in the hallway for a short time. When Shinobu was sure that everyone abandoned the premises, Shinobu sat on her bed and opened the small case Keitaro gave her. She closely examined the beautiful bracelet. As she was lost in her train of thought, she heard a slight tapping noise at her window. Shinobu looked through the glass, and saw none other than the person she was thinking about. As quickly as she could, Shinobu unlatched, and opened her window for Keitaro.

"Hey Shinobu, can we talk", asked the surprising Urashima boy.

* * *

Despite the girls asking a mess of questions about Keitaro, there was one girl missing from the group. In the higher levels of Hinata Sou, Naru paced back and forth in her room. Thoughts rambled through her head and it was definitely showing. At first glance someone would say she was crazy, especially when she was talking to herself at the moment.

"That Keitaro, he has changed much since the last time I saw him. What was with that fighting style? Why did he have a gun? And, why did he run?"

The last question Naru had was rather cliché. She knew exactly why he ran, and it was because of her. Naru was the whole reason Keitaro left. She had been referring that to herself over and over for the last hour. Since they arrived back at Hinata Sou, she hadn't spoken to anyone. She began thinking that maybe it was time to talk to Shinobu about this.

"Maybe Shinobu knows something about him."

Before she knew it, Naru was walking out of her room towards the younger tenant's. On her way, Naru tried to justify the questions she was going to ask Shinobu in less than sixty seconds.

"So I'll just ask how Keitaro has been, and what he has been up to lately. Yeah, that's not too complicated. It's a simple question. If she says anything, I'll just tell her I'm not trying to get in her business; I'm just concerned for him. No wait, that sounds too obvious! I'll just say I'm curious, that's all. No, that sounds even more suspicious!"

Before Naru was about to pull out her hair in frustration, she heard voices coming out of Shinobu's room. She tip toed closer to the girls room and pressed her ear against the door. Naru's eyes suddenly lit up as she recognized Keitaro's voice. One reaction would have been to bust into the door to say what she needed to say. Then there was the possibility that he would make a run for it. Listening to her cautious side, Naru slid the door open by an inch. It was enough for her to peer through and see both of her designated targets. Both Shinobu and Keitaro looked deep in conversation. She sat on a small chair as he sat on the window ledge.

"Shinobu", started Keitaro, "I want to apologize for what happened today. I ruined the night, and I ran away without saying goodbye."

"No, no it's okay really! I had a wonderful time with you today Sempai."

Having his back turned to Naru, only Shinobu got to see him smile at that moment. However, the smile disappeared after Shinobu's next question.

"But, why did you run Sempai?"

"...I don't know...I just freaked I guess."

Suddenly Keitaro's feet became the most interesting thing to him as they dangled out of Shinobu's window. Both Keitaro and Shinobu looked out at the night's moon. It was all quietness for a short moment. Not having much else to say Keitaro, spoked what would hopefully be his last words for the night.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time Shinobu", Keitaro said while trying to lighten the mood. "It was fun, and I enjoyed seeing you again. I better shove over, it's getting late."

From behind the door, Naru was ready to go grab Keitaro, and not let him go. Interestingly enough, Shinobu got there first. As tightly as she could, Shinobu held onto Keitaro's arm with her tiny little hands. This prevented the Urashima boy from escaping, and it saved Naru from blowing her cover.

"Please be our manager again", Shinobu bluntly asked him.

"W-what?"

Keitaro was lost. Maybe it was because of her sad little eyes, or the unexpected question. Somehow, Keitaro had that feeling again, like being lost in the dark. Still, there was that little bit of light.

"We need you Sempai, I need you", the little girl pleaded.

"But Shinobu, I...I...don't know..."

"Please reconsider Sempai! Please...for me?"

How could anyone refuse this? How could he refuse? The boy felt like a deer staring into headlights. His conscience told him to stay away, but his heart weeped for him to stay closer. For the whole time he remembered the darkness of Hinata Sou, he almost forgot about the little lights within.

"...I'll, I'll think about it."

"Promise", Shinobu asked, worried he woud say no.

Her eyes were watering again. It was a habit almost as bad as her stuttering. She had a slight chill run through her. It wasn't from the night's air, it was from Keitaro as he wiped away the tears with a smile.

"It's a promise", Keitaro gently told his friend.

Shinobu wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. She sniveled a little bit as she spoke to her older friend.

"Thank you Keitaro...I...I need another favor." Her expression changed from sad to hopeful. "Can you meet me here at Hinata Sou?"

"I have some work to take care of for the next few days. How about Thursday", the Urashima boy proposed.

"Can you meet me in the evening this time Sempai?"

He smiled before answering, "No problem Shinobu. I have to go now, it's really late."

With a last goodbye, Shinobu released his arm. Still hiding behind the door, Naru watched as Keitaro dropped out of the window and landed who knows where. Naru was barely considering that they were on the second story of Hinata Sou. How Keitaro managed to climb up to Shinobu's room, was a mystery. Before she got too carried away in her thoughts, Naru made herself scarce and slipped away to her own room.

* * *

For a few moments, Shinobu looked out her window at the night sky. It was odd how there were many stars when Shinobu was on her date with Keitaro, yet now that he was gone there were none. Yet somehow, the crescent moon was shining a little bit brighter at this time of night. The white shape in the night was just a small light in the darkness. It made her think of how Keitaro was back in her life, but seeing him brought only more sadness. It wasn't his fault, it was just a price that had to be paid. Still, the questions was in her skull of, "What can I do? How can I make this better".

"_He's been gone a really long time, I don't want to lose him again so has to be something I can do to make him stay. I know he's still upset, but there has to be a way we can have a fresh start."_

This was a feeling Shinobu had experienced before. It was the same one from when her own parents were fighting. It was an emotion that tore everyone up on the inside. Shinobu didn't like this feeling. There wasn't much she could do then, but she definently felt as if she could do something different this time. The girl began to think and plot. It was a good ten minutes before she moved from her sitting spot.

* * *

The little girl known as Shinobu Maehara was never one for loud noises. None the less, here she was in the middle of the living room, pounding a pair of cooking pans together. The noise echoed through out the tea house, reaching everyone's room. One by one, the girls grogilly walked into the living room. By now, everyone was in the room from aunt Haruka, to Kuro and Tama.

"Shinobu, what is the meaning of this", Kanako said while cradlying her cat.

Kitsune rubbed her eyes while telling Shinobu, "Yeah Shinobu, some of us are tryin to get our beauty sleep."

Now sure that Shinobu had everyone's attention, she stopped banging the cooking utensils together.

"I know how to get Keitaro to be our manager again", Shinobu answered, "but I need all of your help."

This was enough to wake everyone up to full attention. From there, Shinobu huddled closer to the girls to explain the plan of how to get their old manager back, Keitaro Urashima.


	6. A Guest's Arrival

At last, Thursday arrived. There was a lot of preparing the Hinata residents had to prepare for this very evening. From scrubbing, to sweeping, to cooking, to dressing, and a little house construction, it was all done within three days. By this time, Shinobu sat on the top steps to the House of Hinata. Her eyes wandered about as well as her mind. It wasn't very late in the day, but the clock sue was ticking by pretty fast. Where the devil was Keitaro? It's true that she didn't really give him a specific time to meet her, but it sure seemed pretty late at the now.

The younger girl looked down at her small teddy bear shaped pocket watch. It read five after eight. Shinobu had officially been waiting for her sempai for two hours and fifteen minutes. The discouraging thought that maybe he wasn't going to show up began to take over.

_"What if Sempai doesn't show up? Maybe I asked too much on him?"_

She placed her cheeks in her hands as her elbows rested on her hands. She closed her eyes with a small sigh. There was no real meaning for this. Maybe it was an act out of a small depression. It could have been a way to relieve oneself of this reality. Then there was also the possibility that it was a mere Shinobu thing. Whatever the case, her eyes were shut to view, but her other senses were more open up.

The smell of the evening wind had an almost pine needle taste to it. The cool breeze wasn't chill, but it could relieve someone of their own body heat in small gust. There was the rustling of small leaves in the trees, as well as the slight whispers of the wind. Then, an unnatural sound approached her ears. It was the sound of deep breathing and rapid footsteps on concrete.

She shifted her senses back to her main one, eye sight. Quickly approaching up the steps was once again her Sempai, Keitaro Urashima. Shinobu stood up as the older boy arrived at the top of the steps. He was obviously running for a long time, by the way he was huffing and puffing.

"Sempai", Shinobu excitedly shouted, "You made it."

Keitaro wheezed out, " Yeah sorry I'm late. My motor bike broke down, I had to push it for a few miles, then I had to go buy and install a new piece myself, then I had to manuever past traffic to get here."

"It's okay, it's okay Keitaro Sempai", Shinobu reassured. "You showed up, that's what counts right?

"Right", Keitaro agreed. "So, where do you want to go now? The park? The City? The River Bridge? I heard they're having fireworks at the hound forest entrance tonight.

"Actually Sempai", Shinobu began, "I was wondering...if you wanted to...

"Yeah"

"If you wanted to",Shinobu continue under nervous stutters. "If you wanted to go inside."

"Wh-what?"

Keitaro felt like he was hit by a taser...Well not exactly, as he was hit by a taser once in his life before. Still, the metaphor brought up a point. It had been nearly two years since he last set foot through the Hinata Sou front door. It felt like bad Taboo for him to enter at this point.

His response was, "Shinobu I...I can't."

"Please Sempai, I'll be in there with you.

"It's just...that..." Keitaro began to add before Shinobu grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"I promise Sempai, you won't regret it. Haruka is waiting inside to see you Keitaro."

Shinobu thought to herself that maybe if she mentioned some of his family, the Urashima would change his mind. Her efforts would soon pay off.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit for a little while", the older boy finally agreed.

Shinobu jumped a bit as she excitedly pulled Keitaro towards the front door.

* * *

As the little girl opened the main entrance, Keitaro hesitated to go through. She could read Keitaro's face, and it was saying that he was still uneasy about this place.

"It's okay Keitaro. You can trust me"

She gave him a sweet smile that practically faded away all of his shyness. They boy took no more than three steps into the building before the lights brightened up and "SURPRIIIISE" echoed deeply across the neighborhood. Shinobu looked to her side to know what Keitaro's reaction was, but he was gone from sight.

"Hey, where did he run off to now" Kitsune questioned.

"Oh, it's just you" Keitaro said as he emerged from a hiding spot behind the stairs.

No one seemed to notice as he slipped a gun into a holder behind his back. Another thing no one noticed, was when Naru began to descend down the stairs. She stopped midway, nervous to be seen by Keitaro yet.

She thought to herself, _"Why am I so nervous? My heart's beating so fast. I have to talk to him at least go say Hi to him."_

"Keitaro!"

No one stopped Kanako as she ran up to her older brother. Naru remained hidden behind the stairway railing as she watched Keitaro interact with everyone else. Kanako practically jumped into Keitaro's arms, and her scooped her up in a great deep hug. Her feet dangled off the ground a good six inches. She noticed this when he finally set her on the ground.

"Wow brother, you got big!"

He scratched the back of his head shyly as he said, "Yeah, I kinda had a growth spurt when I was gone."

"I'll say"

Their attention was turned back to the main household of Hinata Sou, Haruka Urashima. As he was about to embrace her in a hug, the older woman grabbed the sides of his cheeks. He flailed his arms in discomfort as she continued to stretch the skin that were his cheeks. The Narusegawa girl chuckled to herself from Haruka's actions.

"You're malnourished, and you have bags under your eyes", she said plainly. "You need to get some more sleep, and remember to eat."

She released his cheeks, causing them to slap back into place like a rubber band.

"Nice to see you too aunt Haruka", he stated while rubbing his cheeks.

"Always a pleasure Keitaro, but I'm not the only one here to see you you know".

Haruka motioned to the other three girls waiting on the other side of the room. Not wanting to get between anything that needed to be said, his aunt left to the kitchen while pulling out another cigarette. Keitaro's uneasy feeling returned to him again. Sure he met these people before, it was a fact that he lived with them once upon a time. Now, he felt like he was meeting strangers again. Swallowing down whatever stopped him from talking, he took a slight bow.

"Hello Motoko, Su, Kitsune, it's nice to see you all again."

"Welcome back Keitaro!"

He was stopped mid sentence as Su rushed the young man with a flying kick to the stomach. Naru cringed from the feeling of pain that Keitaro must be feeling right about now. Then, something remarkable happened...Keitaro didn't go flying. There was very little reaction from the Urashima male. Sure he took a step back from the impact, but he didn't go flying into the wall, he didn't get the wind knocked out of him, he was barely phased by the attack/greeting. Naru's mouth was opened in a silent gasp. Su felt as if she hit a brick wall. It didn't hurt, but she was stopped in mid-flight. Before she fell to the ground, Keitaro gently seized her hands and hoisted her into a standing position.

"Are you okay Su", Keitaro asked a bit concerned.

"Wow Keitaro", Su joyfully boasted while tapping Keitaro's stomach, "You've gotten strong."

He looked towards the other girls. They all seemed to have a shocked expression on their face. Anyone that was human would have been put to the ground by a kick like that. Yet, their supposedly weak and frail Keitaro was still standing without so much as a bruise on him.

"I've been uhh" Keitaro pretended like he was lifting weights over his head.

"It was expected from everyone that Keitaro would have some change to him after nearly two years. This on the other hand, was almost too much. Keitaro had some explaining to do now that he was here.

"Urashima", now everyone focused of Motoko. "You have some explaining to do for us, like what happened the other night."

"About that, I want to apologize to you all." I never meant to hurt any of you. I guess I just freaked out when I saw you all..especially..."

"Naru", Su pointed as she finished his sentence.

Instinctively like a trained dog, Keitaro followed Su's finger and where it pointed. From behind, Naru slowly took the last few steps before she reached ground level.

"N-Narusegawa."

Keitaro choked on his own words. He so badly wanted to make a run for it again. Still, Shinobu asked that he stay, and the others expected him to stay as well.

"Keitaro, it's umm, well..."

Now she was drained of speech like some idiot ready to give a public speech. She mentally kicked herself for being caught so easily. This meeting was definently going to happen, but any procrastination would have helped. Almost like some crazy driven god was watching them, Naru's prayers were answered.

"Eveyone", Mutsumi rang without a care, "I'm back with the groceries.

She couldn't really see where she was going, because of the many food bags she held. Plus, everyone else was focused on the long-awaited meeting between Keitaro and Naru. Like always, Mutsumi was careless to what was going on around her. One of the bags she carried had a hole in the bottom, causing an orange to roll out onto the floor. With the luck she had, Mutsumi tripped on the small fruit, causing her to stumble and lose her balance; as well as lose the groceries. The only salvation to save her from her fall, was to grab hold of something. That something, happened to be none other than Keitaro's shirt. With the reflexes Keitaro had still unknown to all others, the boy quickly spun around from the tug on his shirt. There was a ripping sound, and a loud thud.

The thud came from the weight of the grocery bads making contact with the floor. The ripping noise, came from Keitaro's shirt, as it was tore completely off. Through it all, Mutsumi was fine. She was immediately seized around the waist by Keitaro's tightly gripping hands. To ensure that she didn't fall completely over, the Otohime girl wrapped her arms around the gentleman's neck. The scene was somewhat paralyzing for everyone. Despite the small shock, Mutsumi was able to whisper out, "Oh, Hello there."

"Uuummm, Hi", the boy said with a blush.

All around the room, there others were frozen by what happened for many reasons. It stung a little bit as Keitaro held Mutsumi backwards as if in a Tango Dance. It wasn't perverted or anything. It looked like the seen out of a bad romance novel. There was also the unaccepting fact that his reflex could keep up in a fraction of a second. There's no way the old Keitaro could do this. The final straw was that he now had no shirt on. By now of course, the Urashima boy had caught onto this. He lifted Mutsumi onto her feet with a deep hot pink blush over his cheeks. The color deepened when he realized how bad his situation really was.

"I'm so sorry", he quickly defended, "I didn't mean to..."

He didn't finish his speech as he noticed his torn shirt on the ground. His slow wits now caught on that he was completely shirtless.

"Oh no! Aaawww, why is this now happening to me! Back then it was everyone else but me!"

"It's ok, you don't have to worry" Mutsumi assured him. "It was my fault, I'm a bit clumsy. Thank you for not letting my fall."

"Oh it's no problem. It's what I do."

He tried to chuckle off the situation, and in good nature she did the same.

"I'm Mutsumi Otohime" the girl told him.

"I'm Keitaro Urashime, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He politely shook her hand. She had some kind of gleam in her eyes that made him feel calm. Calmness was something Keitaro hadn't felt since he re-entered this place. There was also something familiar about this girl, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. These thoughts would have to be put at rest for the night as the others spoke up.

"I would advise that you put a shirt on now Keitaro", Motoko spoke out.

"Huh, oh right, right."

"Keitaro bent down to examine his now torn shirt. While he held the shirt up, he didn't know that he was being examined by the other girls of the Hinata Dorms. Every one of them, Naru, Mutsumi, Kanako, Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, and even Su, all stared at Keitaro's well toned upper torso. With the exception of a few scars here and there, his arms, stomach, and thorax were all chisseled into perfect form. He wasn't bulky or hulking, but anyone could tell he was capable of a lot of physical things. The thought creeped up in every girls head at least once...how stong was he, and how strong was he in bed. The perverted thoughts kept pouring in, until Keitaro announced, "This shirt is totaled". From that point, the perverted images were shooken free.

"This is kind of a long shot, but, you wouldn't happen to have a shirt I can borrow, would you?"

Pretending she wasn't thinking anything suspicious, Su said, "If Keitaro wants, he doesn't need a shirt. He can just eat dinner without it."

For a guy this would cause a nose bleed. For a girl, the upper part of the face turned purple, and the lower half shined a deep red.

"I might have something he can wear" Mutsumi spoke up.

"You", Naru questioned, "You have something he could wear?"

"Why of course", Mutsumi clasped her hands together, "I'm always sewing new things for my family, and I think I have something new for my dad."

"I guess we could try it, it's better than having nothing", Keitaro insisted.

"Alright, then it's agreed. I'll take you to my room."

With that, Mutsumi snaked her arms around one of Keitaro's, and led him upstairs. The thing that put everyone in silence was that Keitaro was not complaining about it.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, and wonderful muscles Keitaro."

"Thank you Mutsumi, you have beautiful eyes too".

The conversation between Keitaro and Mutsumi was now in silence as they walked upstairs. The other girls collapsed on the couch and could only stare at the staircase where Keitaro was only moments ago. Removing herself from silence, Naru spoke up.

"Is it me", she started, "Or has Keitaro become..."

"Hot" the other girls finished.

"Oh...Do you think Keitaro..."

"He didn't notice", every girl but Naru answered.

"D-Does it feel like Keitaro, and Mutsumi..."

"They had had a spark" the other girls answered Naru's questions in unison.

The moment was dulled. He hadn't been in the house for more than fifteen minutes, and already they were off to a shaky start. There was still much to be said, and he had much to answer. The first step was getting him in the house, that was done. Still, they weren't any closer to making him stay, or speaking to Naru...The worse part was, dinner hadn't even started.

_"This was going to be a long meal",_ Naru thought to herself.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your patience. With school and my other stories, I'm gonna be kinda slow to update. Just hang in everyone, I'm get more in soon. Hope you enjoy, and hope for some reviews.**


	7. Fail?

The kitchen smelled of many different aromas from steamed vegetables, to sautéed meat, to scented candles. Hidden from all the commotion in the living room, Seta Noriyasu put the finishing touches on the meals.

"Is it ready papa", his young blonde daughter asked.

"Yep, it's ready. We won't be needing these anymore".

In unison, both Seta and Sara tossed their matching chef hats out the window.

Just as the dinner table was completely set, the residents piled into the room for the evening meal. Seta ttook a mental head count of the people in the room, but noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Mutsumi and our guest for the night", Seta asked.

Everyone was in silence by this point. It was Naru who eventually spoke up to her old sensei.

"We uuumm, had a little incident, and Keitaro needed a change of clothes."

Almost like clockwork, Keitaro was back in the room with Mutsumi wrapped around his arm. The sight was irrating...but somehow comical. Sara was on the floor laughing by what Keitaro was now wearing, a pink blouse like long sleeve shirt. He sighed before trying to explain himself.

"Look, I know it's kinda fruity", Keitaro mentioned, "but it does the job of covering up okay.

"I'm sorry", Mutsumi cut in. "I forgot that the only clothes I sewed up were for my mother."

Seta and Haruka chuckled to themselves as Sara pulled herself off the ground. Out of politeness, Seta walked over to Keitaro.

"So you're the boy my Haruka has had to take care of so much."

"And you must be the guy my aunt married. I'm Keitaro, it's nice to finally meet you Seta."

Naru was surprised by how Keitaro willingly shook Seta's hand. They were able to jokingly have a nice greeting with one another.

"_They seem to get along so well_", Naru thought to herself. "_Telling Keitaro that Seta was my mentor probably isn't a good idea at the moment. Still how does Keitaro know about Seta and Haruka if he never visits. Maybe I can talk to him later one on one about this._

* * *

Dinner somehow reached a center point with little disturbances. The food was passed around with some light conversation. One way or another, the conversation seemed to avoid Keitaro's personal life. It was somewhat irritating for the residents, especially the Narusegawa girl. Keitaro ironically sat across from Naru, whether it was intentional, by accident, bad luck, or just old fate, Naru couldn't tell. Till this moment in dinner, he acted like she didn't exist. They barely exchanged words, and he seemed to almost avoid eye contact with her. Fate wasn't going to wait for her this time. Naru was going to have to take the direct approach.

"So Keitaro", Naru asked, "What are you doing now that you're not living here anymore?"

That sure got his attention.

"Well, I've actually started working for a private agency. It pays well, but it is a strain on me sometimes."

"Really, what agency do you work for", Naru persisted.

"I can't really say", Keitaro answered. "It's a private agency. You know, one of those confidential businesses. I'm not doing anything illegal, it's just under a low pro.

"I see", Naru confirmed.

This wasn't really getting anywhere. Even though she asked a general question, he still managed to slip out of it. Naru wanted to know more about him, but she didn't want to get into anything too personal.

"Well, I'm sure your parents agree it's a good career choice right?"

There was a deep sound of clanking silverware and glass. Naru felt like she hit an uncomfortable nerve; not just on Keitaro, but Haruka and Kanako as well. The table was silent for a while, yet everyone was oblivious of why. It was a matter that only the Urashimas knew of. None of them were ready to spill about the uncomfortable feeling. From out of the dead quietness, Seta slapped Keitaro on the back a few times.

"Well now", Seta chuckled, "I'm pretty sure they are. Keitaro is probably pretty tired from work, so how about we change the subject from work to something else."

"Yes, that would be a good idea", Kanako chimed in.

They all had to think about a new subject for a few seconds. What else could be held in a discussion. There were so many subject to be spoken about, but it was moments like these that none came to mind. Out of all the people in the room, the Konno girl spoke up.

"So Keitaro", Kitsune spoke out, "Are you still a virgin?"

Keitaro spit out a whole mouthful of water from Kitsune's question.

"Kitsune", Motoko exclaimed, "This type of conversation is not acceptable at the table!"

"Why, I wanna know" Kitsune defended. "Right Naru?"

As the fox girl looked over at her best friend, she had a real shocker. The water that Keitaro had spewed from his mouth earlier, landed on none other than Naru herself. They couldn't see the look on her face, because her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"I'm, I'm sorry Naru" Keitaro told her, "I didn't mean to..."

"KEITAROOOOO!"

In a rage awakened from her past memories, Naru stood up ready to send the boy flying through the wall with her fist. However, Lady Luck was not on her side tonight. Out of all things to happen, Naru tripped on her seat, and fell backwards in her chair. With a loud thud, Naru was flat on her back. Keitaro knew that this was very well his fault, but he pondered if he should help her or not. She wasn't the politest person to him, so she might blame him for the whole thing. There was also the fact that he had a clear view up Naru's skirt. All Keitaro could pray for was that Naru didn't notice any of these things. As the girl layed on the floor, she quickly thought up her next move.

_"That idiot, I should send him clear across the nation with the bottom of my shoe!...No, no, I can't. I have to ask him so many thing...and we need him as our manager...just keep your cool Naru, just keep your cool."_

Without another word to anyone, Naru calmly readjusted her seat, and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright Naru", Su asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naru said as she wiped her face off with a napkin.

"Naru I'm really sorry" Keitaro apologized again, ""t's just that..."

"It's fine Keitaro, really", Naru tried to assure everyone.

With that incident out-of-the-way, there were more questions to be asked.

"Maybe a more mature question is in order", Haruka started, "Like what do you do on your spar time now?

"I've actually started jogging more often. I run take a morning run, nothing major, just a good six-mile run. Sometimes I play basket ball with my co-workers, and I study some zoölogy every now and then."

"You say you play sports Urashima", Keitaro was now focused on Motoko. "Yet how are you able to perform such high levels of combat like the other night.

"I don't know, I guess I just watched too many fighting movies."

He was trying to play dumb, and Motoko knew it.

"Liar", she bluntly stated. "Those abilities could only be performed by a professional fighter, so how did you do it?"

"I'm telling you Motoko" the Urashima began, "It was just luck and a little adrenaline. I'm not some super powered martial arts expert."

"You are a lying disgrace of a man, and a disgusting insect of Hinata Sou!"

She stood up and began to unsheathe her sword. The others scooted back a little bit while Keitaro stood up.

"If you will not tell me the truth, then I will personally sever it out of you!"

"Motoko Noooo", Shinobu yelled as she swung her katana.

A deep loud ring of the sword passed through the kitchen, along with many gasp. Shinobu opened her tiny eyes to an astonishing event. As Motoko's sword was within an inch to Keitaro's face, it was parried by Keitaro's pocket knife. Both blades fidgeted slightly from the power being put into their weapons. As Motoko stared down Keitaro dead in the eyes, she found what she was searching for.

"I knew you were hiding something Urashima."

The intensity of his face lightened from what she said. Keitaro noticed that all the people around him were in a state of shock and fear. He gave a slight push from Motoko's sword to gain some distance. When he was out of reach from Motoko's sword, Keitaro tried to catch his breath from the small adrenaline rush. It was no use. As got a better look at everyone's face, his breathing became more rapid and shallow. Everybody, every one of them had a deep sense of fear in their eyes. It was hard to understand, but Keitaro read their expressions as fear.

"I..." Keitaro choked up, "I gotta go!"

Without even trying to finish his dinner or telling them all thank you, Keitaro bolted from the room in a fast sprint.

"Wait Keitaro", Shinobu shouted.

Shinobu was the first to chase off after him. One after the other, the girls chased off after Keitaro. The only ones who stayed behind were Haruka, Seta, Sara, and Mutsumi. With the room silent and no more to be said, Haruka took a small sip from the contents in her glass.

"Well, that was an Epic Fail", Seta said with no shame.

Haruka gave him a strong punch to the jaw that put Seta to the ground. Without even bothering to see if her husband was still alive on the floor, Haruka took another drink from her glass.

* * *

Wanting to get out of this place as fast as he could, Keitaro didn't bother using the steps. Instead, he slid down the smooth side railing on the steps to Hinata Sou. He could already hear them filing down the steps, along with their calls to return.

"Brother, please come back!"

"Sempai be careful on the railing"

"Urashima, stop right there!"

"Now don't leave just yet Keitaro!"

"You can't leave yet Keitaro, we still haven't eaten desert yet!"

"Keitaro, wait!"

Each voice he recognized, and each different calling was familiar. Still Keitaro kept moving.

"Why am I running", the Urashima questioned in his mind. "It was mistake, it was a mistake coming back here! I can't let them see me, I can't let them know about me!"

By this time, Keitaro had reached the bottom of the steps. Just around the corner, Keitaro's black motorized bike was waiting for him. He fought his pocket to find his keys. Once they were found, his bad luck as always forced him to drop the keys. With some unfocused fiddling in the ignition, Keitaro desperately tried to start his bike.

"C'mon, c'mon start", he tried to order his bike.

After a few attempts with the ignition, the bike sprung to life. With some black smoke and puttering, Keitaro revved the engine to get moving.

"Wait Stop!"

Like a trained soldier to its commander, Keitaro braked his bike to an immediate halt. The back wheel jumped up slightly, from the impact of his stop. This abrupt stop was necessary. For Naru Narusegawa held was right in front of him holding the handle bars of his small motor vehicle. It was a stupid move to make, but a bold one to say in the least. Although he was in a rush to leave, Keitaro was slow to look Naru in the eyes.

"Please, let go of my bike."

"Be our manager again!"

That was it, Naru said it. That was what this whole evening was about anyways. Hinata Sou needed a manager. Haruka was doing a great job as being manager, no doubt about it. Just as well, everyone was willing to do their own fair share of cleaning. However, it still wasn't the same as when Keitaro was here.

"Wait, what" Keitaro asked thinking he heard something else.

She had Keitaro's attention

"Come back and be our manager again Keitaro", Naru asked again. "Hinata Sou hasn't been the same without you."

Keitaro listened to what she was saying. It didn't sound like she was lying, making Keitaro look her straight in the eyes. How could he look away. Her expression was sad and sincere with swelling eyes that threatened to cry.

"Please Keitaro, we need you...I need you."

Keitaro looked back to te residents of Hinata Sou. Shinobu, Kanako, Motoko, Kitsune, Su, they were all there. They looked so inviting. The only thing that would make it seem more welcoming is if they all held their arms wide open for him. He traced his head back to Naru. That sad look on her face just shattered his hear again. Why was it breaking again? There was no violence again, and no regretful words this time. While these old abandoned emotions tugged at Keitaro's heart-strings, he had to cut the bondage. There were reasons why he couldn't return to Hinata Sou, return to his old life, return to Naru. As for the reasons why, he couldn't tell them. The Urashima boy gripped onto the handles of his bike. He lowered his head just enough to see the road, but to not see Naru's face.

"Naru...you don't need me...not anymore."

Naru's eyes faded to a deep, darker hue. His words hurt her, deeper than anything he had ever said before. There weren't criticizing, or spiteful, they just hurt. As gently as he could, Keitaro turned his bike off to the side before speeding off down the street. He didn't say anything, or look at anyone, he just left, like before. As he drove off, he could see Naru in his rear view mirror. She fell to her knees and broke down in a full-blown cry. The other girls ran up to her, most likely saying he was no good, or they didn't need him; but Keitaro didn't care what they had to say about him. While Keitaro was driving, his vision began to blur. As he took a sharp turn around a corner into an alley way, he turned off his bike.

Keitaro began to wipe his eyes, but it was no use. The blurriness didn't go away, it only smeared on his borrowed blouse. With the oncoming headache, Keitaro grabbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. With his palm covering his eyes, Keitaro let out his deeper emotions. It wasn't anger, or fear, it was sadness. Sadness strong enough to make even the invincible Keitaro Urashima cry.

* * *

Back at Hinata Sou, Kitsune helped her friend Naru to the couch. She had stopped crying after about a half an hour, but everyone could still see the effects. Hell, it took an effect on all of them; but not like Naru. By Now Haruka, Seta, Sara, and Mutsumi had called it a night, but not the rest of the residents. Everyone took a seat on either the couch or a chair. Somehow, the floor or their own feet became the most interesting things in the room. The only thing that made noise in the house was the annoying clock on the wall. Out of the five girls here within the room, Shinobu was the one to squeak up the first words.

"We...We failed...Didn't we?"

Everyone's silence answered her question for her. After all the effort, and heartbreak, it was all for nothing...or was it?

"Not everything was a failure", Su said as she dug into her pocket. "Look, I got Keitaro's wallet when he wasn't looking."

Everyone pretty much said "Le Gasp" in sync as they saw what Su held in her hands.

"Su give me that", Motoko ordered. "You shouldn't be taking things that don't belong to you. Especially when they belong to that slime ball!

As Motoko tried to take the small item away from Su, the little girl was having none of it. It was all just one big game to her. When the kendo girl finally seized the small item, it accidently slipped out of her hand and landed in the exact center of the living room. As it made contact with the ground, the contents of the wallet splattered all over the ground. This intrigued everyone in the most. Naru was the first to dive to the ground to see what was in the wallet. Soon everyone else joined in. No one said anything for a while. They only wore questioning and puzzling expressions.

Their eyes darted back and forth between the little papers and cards. Kitsune pocket the money from the wallet as they all exchanged the other contents. There were pictures of various things. One looked like a family photo of him and his parents. There was another of him running on a race track, wearing a running outfit. Perhaps from when he was in highschool or something. There was a third one of him in what looked like a military training uniform. He was dirty like he had been rolling around in the mud. Along side him were two other soldiers not too far from his age.

"Well I'll be", Kitsune said, "I didn't know Keitaro was in the army."

"I didn't either", Kanako added, "He, he never told us..."

Now things were starting to get suspicious. How could someone hide that they were in the army. Someone could hide that they were in a club, or in a sports team, but not in the army. They needed more information. Su emptied the rest of the wallet's secrets onto the floor. Inside were some simple things, a paper clip, a stick of gum, a few coins that Kitsune also pocketed, and some cards. The first one was a library card, nothing suspicious. However, they started getting more and more questionable. The next card was a an animal sanctuary card, most likely involving Skinny. The third one had the picture of a green tree that read, "Oni-Zakura Dojo". This card especially caught Motoko's attention. The next was questionable, it was a simple note card with an address on it. There was no picture or markings, and it looked like some wrote the address with a pen. Another card was olive-green with yellow writing on it. The main title said "experimental Recruitment Training (ERT)". That would explain the pictures of Keitaro, but not why he didn't tell them.

The last card was pure jet black. There was some white writing on it that read Mission Card: Demon Cheetah. Naru flipped the card o the other side, where it said insert into laptop this side face down. They would have to try this later with her own laptop. They all remained with no words. This time they weren't sad or upset. No one really knew what to think of this. The only question on everyone's mind was "Keitaro, what are you hiding from us?"

* * *

**Wow two chapters in less than a week. I hope I didn't rush my way through this chapter. It's just that I had some free time, I had some good ideas, and...well, you all can guess the rest. This is where the story starts to take a whole new turn. Stick around and see what happens. You won't be disappointed I promise! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Hope you all enjoy. XD**


	8. The Lighter Truth Behind Keitaro

In the middle of a small shop, a young girl, maybe no older than sixteen, sat behind a small desk. Despite all the noises of different various animals, she found some way to read a book in the middle of her duties. The noises came from different exotic creatures from parrots, to lizards and snakes, to the average like dogs, cats, fish, and hamsters. There was the slight jingle from a bell that hung over the door, signalling that someone had entered. Not wanting to seem lazy or inattentive, the girl hid her book behind the desk before answering to the customers.

"Hello", the girl said cheerfully. "Welcome to First Animal Sanctuary, can I help any of you?"

The girl got a better look at the people who just entered. There were eight girl, some older than he, some obviously very young. It wasn't bad for business, but it was odd to see so many people at once.

"Hello, I'm Naru", one of the girls explained, "We're looking for Keitaro Urashima. Do you know him?

"Keitaro huh", the girl thought for a bit. "Yeah, I know him."

"You do", Shinobu asked"

"Yeah, good guy, he comes in here every now and then. I remember he bought our last Pine Martin here."

"You mean Skinny", Sara implied. "The little weasel thing."

"Yep, that's the one" the sore manager added. "He buys toys and pet materials here every once in a while. On Saturdays we have training sessions, you know like teaching dogs to sit and roll over, teaching birds to speak, all that. Keitaro visits sometimes and gives us a hand. I'm telling you that guy could almost speak the animal language.

"Right I'm sure", Naru added a bit sarcastically.

It wasn't that she didn't believe her, or doubt her. After all, Kanako could talk pretty well to her cat, and she witnessed Keitaro talking to Skinny. Plus there was Mutsumi, who somehow had a flying turtle living with them.

"Is there anything else I can help you with", the girl asked.

"Any other information about Keitaro would be a delightful help", said Kitsune.

"Sorry, that's all I really know about him".

"That's alright, I think we got what we came for", Kanako said as she marked "Animal Sanctuary", off her check list.

The black-haired girl circled the word "Library" on her list as they all exited the place.

"Thank You, visit us again sometime", the girl shouted to everyone else. Once they were gone, the young shop keeper continued back to her book.

* * *

Outside, Kanako lead the small team down the street.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Kanako" Shinobu questioned.

"Of course we must", Kanako answered. "You saw the pictures and cards, Keitaro is involved in the military. He could be in danger, or worse."

"I know it looks that way, but maybe he's not, maybe it was all cosplay, or a Halloween party", Mutsumi added in. "I couldn't see Keitaro hurting a fly."

There was a possibility to what Mutsumi said. Keitaro never seemed like the type to cause any harm to anyone. In her younger days, she remembered him being so kind, and gentle. Yet seeing him fight the other day, and last night's events with Motoko, that brought up a whole new set of possibilities.

"I know Keitaro isn't someone to hurt another in cold blood", Kanako said as she stopped in her foot steps. "But I know he would do anything to protect someone else. That's what the military does, they train to protect themselves, and others. You all know how tough and determined he was, how strong he looked last night. I think he just needed a way to deal with all the burdens in his life...that's too much of a strain on him."

"All of his burdens" Naru questioned, "What are you talking about Kanako?"

The adopted Urashima remained silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing, nothing, let's continue to the library."

The others followed in sync as Kanako kept moving. All that is, except for Naru. She assumed when Kanako said burdens in his life, she meant her...but something bothered her about that. Was Kanako not telling her something? Did Kanako know something about Keitaro that she didn't tell anyone? She was his younger sister, it wasn't too far fetched.

"Naru, are you commin", Kitsune shouted back to her friend.

Naru pushed the thoughts out of her head as she caught up with everyone else. Whatever was going on, they would know soon enough. The only thing that was on everyone's mind was to find the truth about Keitaro.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, they were at the library. It was nothing eventful, just a simple place to check out books from manga, to story books, encyclopedias, children's books, novels, and many other pages with words. They searched around at the front desk and through out the area, but found no person in charge. After a quick split up, they all reassembled in one of the isles.

"Anything", Naru asked.

However, everyone';s reply was either a no, nah-huh, or a shaking of the head. When all seemed hopeless, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, up here"

They all looked up to see a man on a ladder.

"Would you mind passing me that blue book on the cart behind you?"

Being that Motoko was the tallest, she reached for the blue text-book, and handed it up to the man. He replied with a "Thank You, before shelving the book, and sliding down the wooden ladder. On the ground they noticed he had a lab coat that read "Manager".

"Are you the manager here", Naru asked.

"Yes, manager, professor, librarian, whatever you want to call me is fine.

"Okay, professor", Naru began to talk. "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about our friend Keitaro Urashima."

"Keitaro" the man asked scratching his head. "Sorry miss, I get a lot of customers here every day. Do you have a library card, or his card number maybe."

"Oh yes, here" Mutsumi handed the professor the card.

He pulled out a small gadget from his pocket, and swiped the card within the machine. He handed the girls the card back as the information was processed.

"Okay let's see" he said. "Keitaro Urashima. Last check outs have been, "The Art of War, "Demons of the Past", "Japanese Mythology", "Coping with Loss: For Dummies", "Pine Martin: Zoology", "Cheetah: Zoology", "Martial Arts: The Guide To Self Defense", "Military Training: Beginner", "Weapon Mechanics", "First Aid: The Written Guide", The Art of Self-Reliance", and "Children's Story Time". No late dues, no current check outs. Huh, your Keitaro is one busy guy.

This was a lot of information to process. What did it all mean. It would be different if certain types of books were checked out, but it all seemed to be so random. The library wasn't much help, but it was better than having no new information.

"Thank you for your time", Kanako added as she continued on with her list.

Shrugging off the whole events like nothing happened, the professor continued to place the books in their right spot.

* * *

Looking down on their list, their next place to visit was a track field. They had to look at Keitaro's outfit from his picture to know what school to visit, but here they were now, "Rainya, Home of the Cheetahs"; or so their mascot implied. Although they could very well blend in with the crowd as transfer students, the girls of Hinata Sou wanted to avoid drawing any attention to themselves. The easiest path was to go around the edge of the school's fence until they found the fields. There was a swimming pool, a tennis court, a grassy football arena, and just what they were looking for, the track field. With their new objective in sight, the girls followed Kanako to the track, other than Kitsune as she flirted with the other athletes. Naru would have to pull her away in order to move along. When Kanako first stepped foot onto the track, she had to quickly move in reverse. Three younger boys sprinted past her, and would have hit her if not for Kanako's quick reflexes. Using a little more caution, the small group continued walking until they reached the coach.

"C'mon Nason, pump those arms" the coach shouted across the arena.

"Umm, excuse me", Shinobu piped in.

The coach turned around to face the other girls.

"Sorry girl", the coach said with an accent saying he was from Kenya. "The deadline for try outs was Monday."

"No it's not that", Kanako corrected, "We have a few questions about Keitaro if you have a few minutes."

"Keitaro", the coach said as if a light bulb lit over his head. He shouted back to his trainees, "Alright, take a little break and get some water."

As the students paused their work out and drank some fluids, the coach returned his thoughts back to the girls.

"You wanna know about Keitaro huh?"

"Yes", they all said in unison.

"Is there anything you can tell us about him", Naru asked politely.

"Man, Keitaro was beast", the coach said enthusiastically. "He ran all four years of highschool both cross-country and track. He wasn't captain, but oh man he was awesome! I remember in his second year of cross-country, we went against the Suikage high, Keitaro was out there! He started in the back, second to last! He's keeping a slow pace, nice and easy. Then when the hill shows up, he starts kickin it! He's passing up guys left and right, one at a time. Our captain finished first so we had a high score. Then Keitaro is battling this guy from Suikage for second! No one's letting up, he stays right on this guy's tail, and when he's about six feet in front of the line, Keitaro puts a last spring in his step, and beats the guy by a single foot! He was, amazing in that race! Another time was..."

"Coach" Naru cut in. "Focus, please. We just need a little bit of information regarding Keitaro. We can talk about the race afterwards."

"Right, I'm sorry", the coach apologized. "It's just when someone brings up Keitaro.."

The coach pumped his fist in the air, obviously excited by Keitaro's glory days. The other girls sweat dropped a little bit.

"Anyways, Keitaro was one of our best runners, because he had four things. The first being speed. Second was endurance. Third was stamina. Finally and most importantly, Keitaro had will power. When he first arrived, his speed wasn't that special, just barely above average; but I worked hard on him. Before I knew it, his speed was unbelievable. We called him Rainya's Cheetah. To accomplish this he had some pretty high endurance. I mean you could drop a brick on him three stories above, and it wouldn't phase him.

Naru sweat dropped a little bit more. She had a bit of experience knowing how tough Keitaro was. Maybe this was how he became so used to hard blows and surviving.

"With him being able to take a lot of punishment", the coach continued, "He built a lot of stamina. A key to cross-country is not really running until you're tired out. It's being able to keep going even though you're tired. Keitaro could best even the captain when it came to longer workouts. The last thing I can say about him was that he was really determined.

"Really" Naru asked.

"Yeah", the coach answered. "That's what I liked so much about him. It didn't matter how beat down he was, he still got back up to try again. He wanted a scholar so badly. He used to say something about getting into Tokyo U, and a promise girl. That's kinda what drove him on most days."

The girls were touched by this. It sounded like something from a hero's story, about a boy determined for a girl and a dream. Naru sniffed a little before answering back to the coach.

"That's so sweet."

"It is", the coach agreed. "Well, that's all I can really say about him other than the stories about his races and league meets."

"That's okay", Naru responded. "Everything you've told us has been useful. Thank you for your time."

"No problem."

The girls thought this was a real eye opener, as they walked away. Keitaro was determined, that much they knew. Seeing him in this light made everyone feel that maybe there was a chance to getting him back after all. These next few places to visit would tell them things they needed to know.

* * *

The next place was a farther one to visit. It was near the forest area, kinda near the holy shrines. The bus was only allowed to go so far before the streets ended, and it was all dirt path. The next mile of traveling was done on foot.

"So where is it we are going next" Su asked a bit excited.

"The card said it was called the Oni-Zakura Dojo", Motoko added in.

"Is it another sword school", Sara spoke up for once on the road.

"I don't know. Our sword clans kept in close contact for centuries. If it is one, then maybe it's a dark sword clan."

While they kept going they heard a deep noise. It sounded like a crowd shouting in sync. No it was more than that. Each time their heard the shouting, it sounded like, "Heyaah!" The voices repeated on and on, getting louder as they ventured forth. The road stopped after a small turn about near the trees. What they saw amazed them. It looked like something from Ancient Mythology. Ahead of them were people in martial arts uniforms doing arious things from training in a group, one on one duels, meditating, and balancing poles.

"Uuum Naru", Kitsune tapped her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I think so", she replied without looking.

The view before them was absolutely astonishing. Being on a running team was one shocker, but it couldn't compete with this.

* * *

**Looks like I added another chapter. Some of Keitaro's past has been explained, but I'm saving the best for the next few chapters. Hope you all stick around and post some reviews. Bye-Bye!**


	9. The Dimmer Truth Behind Keitaro

For a short while, the Hinata Sou tenants watched the martial artists go about their daily lives. That was until one of them approached from the side.

"I'm sorry" the student informed, "This is a private area. Only students are allowed on these grounds."

"We just need some information if you don't mind", Shinobu said politely.

"Alright, ask your question", he conversed with the others.

Naru stated, "We need to know about Keitaro Urashima."

Suddenly all action ceased. Training, meditating, it all stopped when hearing the boy's name. It was quieter than a ghost town, besides the noise of the wind. It made everyone else uneasy. Who was more uncomfortable, the students, or the Hinata sou residents, no one could tell. Naru wanted to continue what she wanted to ask, but was cut off by the same student.

"Go home", he stated bluntly.

"Say what now" Kitsune asked a little confused.

"Go home now. We can't answer that."

Hey wait", the Narusegawa girl shouted back, " We just need a little bit of information about him."

"You don't know what you ask of girl. Go home now."

"We're not leaving until you tell us what we want to know", Sara boldly stated.

"You say big words for a little child", the student replied.

"She may be small", Motoko stated, "But I'm bigger."

"Aww, a Kendo girl", said the student a little impressed. "From the Shinmei-Ryu Dojo I presume."

"So you know about my clan. Did Keitaro tell you", Motoko asked.

"We've heard about your clan from the history's text. You are especially not welcome here, and not worthy to hear of Keitaro."

Motoko was becoming frustrated with this boy. He wasn't mocking her, but he was beginning to be a bother for her. Everyone else knew, one wrong word, and chaos could break out.

"Are you saying I'm unworthy of this knowledge?"

"I'm saying your clan should know better, and stay away from us", the student said with a warning tone.

"What if I said...no?"

Motoko slipped her sword out of it's container a small inch. The blade gleamed in the sun with a sparkle. Anyone could tell that a sword was a dangerous weapon, especially if it was directed for a specific person. Yet, the student didn't seem phased of intimidated by the weapon. He slowly slipped out a pair of black, metallic nun-chucks.

"If you refuse, we'll have to force you away."

"You say big words for a little clan", Motoko repeated back to the opposing student.

With those words, the student flew into a battle of rage. He rushed the kendo girl, nun-chucks swinging at a rapid speed. With not time to rush him head on, Motoko drew her sword and played the defense card. The student's attacks were fast with great strength, but they were all countered by the Aoyama girl. His offense was great, but not as great as his defense. Seeing an opening to the lower torso, Motoko took a chance to counter strike. Noticing that she was preying on a vulnerably area, the student retreated back in a swift jump. Both were now out of harms way, with no injuries so far. When the opponents were far enough from each other, they stared one another down; sizing each other up, studying one another. As they prepared to collide with one another, an old throaty voice called out.

"Now what's all this racket I'm hearing?!"

All eyes reverted their gaze to the voice. From the dojo's doorway a small old man, no bigger than Su, took his time climbing down the steps. He was frail, surrounded by for strong looking guards, and relied on a cane in one hand. The other students took to a knee as the one battling Motoko rushed to the old man. He place his weapon back in his belt and took to a knee like the other students.

"My master", the student spoke head held low. "These girls, they invaded our dojo and asked about the one called Urashima."

"Invaded our dojo you say", the old man asked.

He gave a quick glance back to the other girls. Perhaps seeing the older man, something was implanted into their brain that told them to be afraid of an elder's punishment. The sweat beaded down their faces as they tried to hide it with a fake smile and a passing laugh.

"It doesn't look that way", the old man said.

"But, master..." the student tried to reason.

"If you'll look closely, they never crossed the line to entering our dojo."

The other girls looked down to their feet. Ahead of Motoko, there was a line etched into the dirt that seemed to run all around the small school. It could have probably been easier to use a fence, but they most likely had their reasons why there was none.

"Which of you two attacked first", the old man asked.

"It...it was me master", the student said almost ashamed to admit it. "I apologize master, I was not thinking straight I..."

"Do not worry about it my boy", the old man politely cut in. "You were simply defending your school, and it's pride. Remember to keep that pride of yours in check, and reason before battle."

"Yes master", said the student like a child being disciplined.

The old man turned his attention back to the girls outside of the dojo.

"I apologize for my student's actions", said the master as he patted the boy's head. "He has a temper, and a sense of pride for himself. I welcome you all to the Oni-Zakura Dojo.

"Thanks you" the others said in their own ways.

"Now then, I believe you all came here with a purpose", the old man predicted.

"Yes, we're here to talk about Keitaro Urashima", Naru said not thinking about the consequences.

This time, there was no unpleasant silence.

"The Urashima boy is who you seek. Very well come in for tea, we have much to discuss. I only ask that you leave your shoes and weapons outside; and do not feed the monkey. He has already eaten and will only waste the food by throwing it at my students."

The girls hesitated before stepping onto the dojo's grounds, especially Motoko. Summing up a little of their hidden courage, the girls walked bast the bowing students and climbed up the short steps to enter the dojo.

* * *

The inside was not entirely a training area. Besides a sparing arena and a few training rooms, it kinda reminded them of Hinata Sou. There was a kitchen, lounging room, bathrooms, hot springs, dorm rooms, but instead of a flying turtle, there was a jumping monkey. Su and Sara took an immediate liking to the small animal. Like they were instructed, the gave the small mammal no food, but continued to play with it. While, Su and Sarh enjoyed themselves, the others sat across the table from the master. There was fresh team served to them by the old man's four guards.

"So what is it you want to know about my student", the old man questioned.

"He, he's been gone a really long time", Naru stated. "We just want to know what happened to him when he was gone."

"And why would you want to know that."

"We're concerned for him", Kanako added. "We don't want to see him get hurt, and we want to make sure he isn't in any danger."

The old man met their eyes in a simultaneous instant. He had much experience during his life, and could tell when someone was deceiving him. However, none of the girls gave off that kind of sign.

"You underestimate my student. He's pretty tough, and can take care of himself", the old master stated. "However, I don't see any lies in your words. Listen carefully to what I must tell you".

The other tenants focus and leaned more towards the old master. Even Su and Sara quit their pursuit of the monkey to hear what he had to say.

"Keitaro came here nearly two years ago. He was frail and weak, but he had the fighting heart of a warrior. His incredible dexterity and speed helped him much. I taught him all I knew about martial arts, meditation, and the spiritual energy that flows through us all. He endure much pain, and suffering...much pain and suffering."

The other girls felt a little guilty about this part of the story, especially Naru Narusegawa.

"Still, that boy was remarkable", the old man proudly said. "His determination pushed his body even past his own limits. No matter how many times he was defeated, he came back for a rematch."

This was all too familiar to the Hinata Sou residents. It not only sounded like what the coach said, but it was a review of Keitaro's personality and his goal for Tokyo University.

"Aw, how nice", Mutsumi added. "Did he also do it for a promise girl?"

"That was one reason", said the old man. "but..."

He sighed to himself before continuing.

"He always looked like he had some awful memories on his mind. Keitaro never said what troubled him though. Maybe I should have pressed him more to speak to me, but I wanted to give him his own space. He's his own man. He has the right to live his own life his own way, and he would deal with these memories in his own way, at his own time."

Naru looked away for a little bit. She knew that one reason Keitaro was upset was because of her. While the others focused on Naru's sad state, no one noticed Kanako looking a little guilty as well.

"After some time, there was no more I could teach him. Whatever haunted Keitaro, he wasn't going to bring it to rest here. I told him to leave. I didn't force him out, but I told him it was time to take a different path. He hasn't been back since."

"I see Motoko" spoke out. "So that is how he is able to fight so well."

With nothing else to say, the old master stood up and walked away with his guards.

"That is all I can say about Keitaro. I must end our tea session early, my students need to be trained."

"Right, thank you very much sir", Naru said with a boy.

Before the girls left to the exit door, the master spoke up once again.

"One more warning before you go. If you meet Keitaro again, I warn you, do not make him upset."

"Don't make him upset", Kitsune asked. "Whateva do ya mean by that?"

"There are two things you need to know about this. Keitaro is a strong boy, but his emotions sometimes get the better of him. It's always been his Achilles heel. Deep down, he no stronger with his emotions that any of you. The last warning I can give you is...don't make him...angry."

"Don't make him angry", Sara asked. "Why will he turn into the Hulk or something?"

It was more of a joking question, but the master didn't find it funny. On the other hand, the old man looked sort of confused.

"You know, the hulk", Sara tried to explain. "He gets really big and strong when he's mad. You don't read those comics?"

"No", the master said in a very serious tone. "Pay very close attention to what I have to say about Keitaro. It regards your own safety. Keitaro has a deeper power inside him that even he's afraid to tamper with. To protect him and our dojo, I can't tell you what it is. All you need to know, is that it's triggered by his emotions...more specifically, anger and rage."

As the master left the room, his guards began closing the door behind him. Before it fully shut, the old man said one more thing.

"You're very concerned for him, that's something I admire in you all. Just remember what I told you, good luck."

The wooden door slid shut with a loud thud. What sounded like a large lock shifted behind it right after.

* * *

As the girls traveled down the road from where they started, Kanako marked off the Oni-Zakura Dojo with her pen.

"Well now", Kitsune started, "That was quite interestin'."

"Interesting", Kanako protested. "That wasn't interesting, that was beyond strange."

"Keitaro's hiding something, the master confirmed it", Motoko added in.

"Whatever he's hiding I'm sure he has his reasons", said Shinobu. What made me sad though was when he said that Keitaro hides his emotions."

They all looked kinda down when hearing this.

Mutsumi said, "That's right he did say that. It's not healthy to bottle in your emotions. Maybe if we find out more about Kataro from here...", Mutsumi pointed to the last two places on Kanako's list, "we can help him deal with his emotions better."

The girls pondered with this for a little bit. The old man warned them about tampering with Keitaro's feelings. It was in doubt that Keitaro would transform into the Hulk like Sara said, but what exactly was bad enough that they were not allowed to find out. Was it something they should even try to figure out?

"We should press on."

The rest of the group looked to Shinobu from her statement.

"Sempai may be emotionally unstable, but he's still our friend. If he doesn't want to tell us what's on his mind that's fine. He doesn't have to, but he have to at least try to help him. He would do the same for any of us."

The young girl was right. From what the coach and master said to them, no matter how tough things got, Keitaro was never one to back down. Why should they be any different? Shinobu's words needed to be said. She seemed so grown up at the moment.

"You're right Shinobu", Naru told her. "He wouldn't give up, not without a fight at least. Now c'mon, we have to help Keitaro!"

Almost like soldiers heading off to battle, the girls took a fast sprint down the trail back to the city. On the way, Naru thought of how Keitaro really was stubborn. Until this day, he was still the one to keep moving forward. If the coach knew it, if the master knew it, and if Shinobu knew it, then maybe, just maybe; Keitaro didn't give up on her.

* * *

**At this last scene when they were running, the Love Hina Opening Theme was going through my head. Ooooh, more secrets have been revealed, but this isn't the worse of them them. Stay tuned as more of Keitaro is revealed!**


	10. The Darker Truth Behind Keitaro

Inside a well-organized office, a well dressed woman was behind her desk scribbling and signing some things on paper. While in the process of finishing her work, a small buzzing noise came from a com link installed into her desk.

"Yes", the woman asked in a sort of annoying tone.

"General Avianna, there are some people here requesting to speak to you", said a young male assistant's voice.

"Tell them I'm out on the barracks", she ordered.

The assistant inputted, The wan't to know about Keitaro Urashima and his involvement with ERT ma'am."

Avianna thought about this for a moment.

"Send 'em in", the woman finally answered.

There wasn't much time to pass as the door soon opened. From the entrance came Naru, Kanako, Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Sara, and Su. Being in an office was nothing new to any of them, being in a military office was something else very different. It didn't look like much. It had books, a desk, some furniture, pictures, all of that. However, the older woman behind the desk giving them a death glare was some what intimidating.

"So I heard that you know about Keitaro and my program", she said in a frosty tone.

Everyone was hesitant to speak up. Maybe being that it was her brother who was on the line, Kanako was the first to respond.

"We-we need some information about Keitaro Urashima."

"And why would you want information about my soldier? More importantly, why should I tell you anything?"

"We're his friends", Kitsune added, "And we're worried that he might be in some kinda trouble."

"Really", the woman said as she stood up from her chair, "Cause I was under the impression that his only friends were the other soldiers on this base."

"That's not true! We're his friends from Hinata Sou", Su said.

"Hinata Sou huh", the woman questioned as she opened up a folder. "Well, here's some information about Keitaro. Apparently when mentioning about subject's past living arrangements, he refused to answer with hints of depression. Subject also shows signs of anxiety at the mentioning of close friends, girlfriends, and anyone of intimate relations."

Avianna put down the folder on her desk as she examined each and every one of them.

"You know what this is", the sergeant asked, "This is a guilt trip.

"What", Motoko confusingly questioned.

"Yeah, you're all here because you're guilty of pushing Keitaro away, aren't you? So tell me, who was the lucky girl, huh? I doubt, it was you two?

Avianna pointed to Su and Sara. Su still wasn't sure of where Avianna was getting at, but Sara got pretty huffy by the older woman's statement.

"Enough of this", Naru said, "Look we don't want any trouble, we only want to help Keitaro."

The woman chuckled to herself as she went around her desk.

"Little girl, you're a looong way from the truth. Keitaro doesn't need you. In fact he doesn't need any of you."

"What are you saying", Naru said needing an answer.

"If you're concerned for him, don't be. He can take care of himself. I gave him the tools to do so. I built him from shattered glass, which I'm sure one of you turned him into. If you think he needs a friend, I AM HIS FRIEND! I'm the closest friend he's got on this planet. I've made him sweat and bleed, and he would still be willing to polish my boots and call it fun!"

Naru had her teeth clenched, and her fist balled. Not just her, the majority of the girls in the room felt the same way. The only one with a smirk on her face was General Avianna. Before any of the tension could be unleashed, a small knocking at the door interrupted them all.

"Enter", Avianna shouted loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear.

As the door opened, a young man entered carrying an open folder while read the contents out loud. He hadn't noticed who else was in the room, but they sure knew who he was, Keitaro Urashima.

"Kietaro", Mutsumi said to get his attention.

Sure enough, removed his mind from the folder contents. His mind was better off in the folder, for now it was a jumble as he met who else was in the room. By this time, Keitaro didn't care that he dropped the documents on the floor.

"M-Mutsumi", the boy shouted in shock.

His blood pressure sky rocketed as he took in his surroundings. A military base was enough pressure on someone, now the people who were considered a health hazard to him were in the office of his commander.

"What are you all doing here" Keitaro asked in exclamation.

"WE HAVE QUEST IN THE OFFICE SOLDIER, BE AT ATTENTION!"

Responding to Avianna's commands like a well oiled machine, Keitaro stood in place like a trained cadet. The girls were surprised by this, it could compete with the responsive training at the Oni-Zakura Dojo. Avianna circled Keitaro, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Not bad huh", she asked while getting no reaction from Keitaro. "See, this is how good of a friend someone should be. URASHIMA, DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TEN!"

"YES MA'AM!"

With one swift move, Keitaro was on the floor doing his set of push-ups. While the loyalty and ability was impressive, it still didn't sit right with the girls. It wasn't like asking someone to clean the kitchen and they do it, this was different. No one should have to be treated like a trained dog. No one else was more upset than Naru as Avianna stood on Kietaro's back while he did his push-ups.

"As I was saying", Avianna continued. "Thetre really is not need to be concerned about Keitaro."

Avianna stooped her speech when Keitaro was finished with his push-ups.

"Eeeh, give me ten more", she requested.

"YES MA'AM!"

Keitaro continued on. Avianna was really pushing Naru's buttons this time.

"_That woman_" Naru thought in her head. _"Is she purposely trying to upset us?! Is she trying to test us?_

Avianna jumped off the Urashima when he was finished with his small exercise. As expected from his general, the boy was back at attention in a split second.

"What kind of training are you putting him through" Naru asked in a louder voice. "You can't ask him to do something he doesn't want to do. It's against his rights as a human being."

"What rights am I violating" the woman asked nonchalantly. "If he didn't want to be here, he could pack his things and leave. It's not like I ask him to do anything undignified. KEITARO, THERE'S A SPOT ON THE WOMAN'S SHOE, AND I DON'T WANT IT IN MY OFFICE! BE A GOOD BOY AND CLEAN IT FOR HER WILL YA!"

In a responsive action, Keitaro pulled out a small rag from his back pocket. As he leaned down to wipe the small smudge on Naru's foot, she moved away.

"Keitaro no", Naru said to her old manager.

"Naru don't..." he started to say before she cut back in.

"You don't have to do this Keitaro! You don't have to listen to her", Naru said in a weak voice.

"Naru...please...just...just let me do my job".

He looked back up to her with a sad look of defeat. She didn't object any further as Keitaro cleaned the little amount of dirt on her shoe. The boy didn't look up back at her. When his task was finished, Keitaro stood back at attention, a little slower than before.

"You can't treat him like this."

The other girls looked back at Kanako. She had small tears in her eyes.

"You can't treat my brother like this! What gives you the right to be like this to him!?"

Perhaps you have it mistaken", Avianna said as she circled Keitaro. "You see, I'm not all that bad to him."

Keitaro shuddered as Avianna raked her finger nails along his neck. She let her index finger trace up his neck, across his cheek, and multiple times around his ear lobe.

"I can be gentle when I want to be. Or..."

Removing her hand away, Avianna lifted her boot, and slammed it down as hard as she could on Keitaro's foot.

"...I can be brutal when I need to be!"

She continued to grind her boot on Keitaro shoe. He was obviously in pain, but he didn't flinch a muscle. It could have been his intense training, his pride as a man to not be weak i front of a woman, or because he had endured pain much worse than this. As the others watched, they could almost feel the impact of the shoe on their own feet.

"STOP IT", Naru shouted, "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HIM?!"

"Hurting him" Avianna asked while removing her shoe. "I'm not hurting him any worse than the way you hurt him."

Naru back paced a little bit and turned her head. The deep sadness on her face and in her heart was just what Avianna was searching for.

"Ha, so I was right! It was you who pushed Keitaro away, I was righ! Damn, I should have bet money! High Five me somebody!"

The general held her hand out for their response, but no one reacted.

"No, anyone? Alright then, URASHIMA HIGH FIVE ME!"

Keitaro looked at Avianna's hand confused. He took a look at the sad expressions of the other tenants, especially Naru. Then, he turned his gaze back to his commander.

"That's an order Urashima" she plainly stated.

Keitaro looked to the floor in a sad surrender, as his hand clapped hers.

"See, that wasn't so hard", Avianna stated. "Now if you don't mind. Urashima was about to give me a full report on his last mission.

The higher authority took a seat as she put her legs up on the desk. She made a scooting motion with her hand for the others to leave.

"If you don't mind Urashima, show them out the door."

With nothing more to say, Keitaro place the folder on the desk and opened the door for the other girls. One by one the passed him by. Mutsumi was kind enough to give him a quick pat on his chest. Kanako gave him a sad look saying, "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed." When everyone was out of the room, Keitaro watched them go through the hallway. Before she turned around the corner, Naru looked back. Her face was sorrowful, and so was his. The almost read "I'm sorry", through one another's' eyes. When she turned around the corner of the hallway, Keitaro closed the door to give his report.

* * *

Back in the city, the girls sat on the steps to a museum. There was an event for people under thirteen to get in for free, but no one wanted to go in. For now they just wanted to drown out their sorrows. Su and Sara weren't all that said, they were easily brought to happiness when Mutsumi bought them a hotdog and soda from one of the carts. It was going to take everyone else a lot more than food to cheer them up.

"After we left the dojo", Shinobu spoke on, "I thought we were going to get the answers we were looking for. Instead we got nothing."

"Seeing my brother like that", it hurt" Kanako said. "I nevr wanted to see my brother so submissive, especially not to someone like her."

"It doesn't surprise me", Motoko said.

"WHAT" Kanako said a little angry.

"Urashima was never one to stand up for himself. Why would he be any different from before?"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUT UP!"

Before anyone could react, Kanako tackled Motoko. Both black haired girls rolled down the stone stairs, still trying to obtain dominance in the squabble. Before anything could get out of hand, the others pulled the fighting girls apart. As Kanako and Motoko tried to get their bearings back together, Kanako's list fell out of her pocket. The pen rolled a bit as the paper fluttered to the ground. She hadn't marked Military base yet; neither did she scratch out the mysterious address in Keitaro's wallet. For a few lasting moments, Kanako looked down at the small paper. Gathering a more determined thought in her mind, she took the paper in one hand and the pen in the other.

"Keitaro was very submissive to that women, I can never forgive her for that."

Kanako furiously scribbled out "Military base" from the list, and circle the address on her paper.

"But I could never forgive myself if I didn't do whatever I could to help my brother out. I don't care what she said about Keitaro, I'm a better friend than she'll ever be for him!"

"Me too! I...I want to be a better friend for Keitaro too", Shinobu repeated.

"We can all be a better friend for Keitaro", Kanako added. "If we can't help Keitaro because he doesn't need us around, then we'll be better friends so he'll want us around.

"Yeah", Sara shouted with a high jump.

Despite their hardships with the new secrets revealed, the girls of Hinata Sou pressed forward. Afterall, how much worse could thing get for them?

* * *

**A little extra time for another chapter. I was going to combine this chapter and the next chapter together, but I wanted to keep you all in suspense. I know, I'm evil. I had some reviews saying how they wanted Motoko punished. Well, compared to Avianna how do you like her now? Don't worry, the craziness of Hinata Sou is still progressing. Keep watching!**


	11. Crenjer

The place the hoped to visit didn't have a fancy card, or a picture photo. It was a simple address on a note card. When everyone arrived to the small garage like building, they were having some second thoughts. It gave them the impression that they were in the wrong neighborhood. There paint was clearly chipping away, the windows were boarded to prevent anyone from looking in, along with some spray painting on the sides. Once they confirmed that it was the right address, Kanako crumbled the small paper in her hand and motioned for the others to follow her.

Motoko and Kitsune lifted the large garage door. Once it slid all the way to the top, they could hear a buzz saw cutting through a metal. Everyone else entered in wonder as they looked at all the equipment around them. There were machines used for who knows what. Weird gadgets littered the tables with what looked like it could have been out of science fiction movie. Naru and Kanako stayed together as the came closer to the buzzing sounds. From under a car, a pair of legs were visible along with sparks from the rotating saw.

"Excuse me", Naru asked obviously not being heard.

She shouted a bit louder this time, but there was still no reply as the hidden person continued to work. Seeing that shouting was getting them nowhere, Kanako gave the person two light taps with her foot. The person felt the foot against his leg. The saw stopped it's buzzing as the person rolled out from under the car. He removed his welding mask while remaining on the creeper.

"Can I help you", he asked.

"Yes, we just have a few questions to ask", Naru stated.

With that, the man took to his feet and became defensive.

"Now listen here, I told your boss that weapon contained too many volts to handle!"

"What do you blabber about? That's not why we're here", Motoko spoke out.

The young man looked at all the other people approach him. He obviously had them confused with someone else, and now tried to piece together what they wanted.

"Oh, then tell Darius I'll have his money by next Friday."

"We're not here to collect anything Mr...", Mutsumi politely asked while trying to get his name.

"It's Crenjer...so you're not here for money or a complaint?"

"No, we're here to ask a few things", Kanako formally said.

"I see", Crenjer said as he ran a gloved hand through his blonde spiky hair. "I'll show you what I have then."

The boy removed a large crate, revealing a secret handle within the floor. Gripping the metal bar, Crenjer opened a secret stash and pulled out a different sorted machines. Some were clearly weapons, others were strange devices, then there were those that couldn't be identified at all.

"Okay what are you looking for here", he asked. "I have Ion Accelerators, Thermal Plasma Blasters, Nitrogen Mines..."

"No you're missing the point", Naru said obviously frustrated now. "Look, all we need is a little information about Keitaro Urashima!"

"Keitaro", Crenjer asked.

Hearing this, Crenjer began rapidly putting the machines back in his underground vault.

"Sorry about that, I can't give any information about my clients", he stated while putting the crate back.

"So you do know him", Mutsumi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You just said he was a client of yours" Sarah back talked.

"Do you got any proof", Crenjer asked trying to cover his tracks.

Sarah got a little huffy by him talking back to her. She couldn't help it, it was just in her nature to argue with people like Crenjer. Still, there was always another way to deal with someone like him.

"Naru, Motoko, make him talk", Sarah told her older friends.

The two girls from Hinata Sou didn't need another order to get what they wanted. Naru cracked her knuckles as Motoko unsheathed her sword. Before they could get any closer however, Kitsune grabbed the two of them by the back of their clothes.

"Now hold on there justa minute."

Kitsune pulled Motoko and Naru into a huddle as everyone else watched over Crenjer, so he didn't try to make a run for it.

"Kitsune what are you doing", Motoko questioned.

"Listen here", I've been studin' this guy", the short-haired girl pointed out. "He's not gonna speak if we beat 'em or seduce 'em."

"Who said anything about seducing him", Naru sarcastically inputted.

"No, no", Kitsune said ignoring Naru's remark. "We're gonna have to try a whole different approach. Don't worry fellas, I got this."

Naru sighed to herself before agreeing to her friend's terms.

"Alright, alright give it a shot. It would be the first time you actually put some work into something."

Everyone questioned Kitsune as wnet up to the desk near Crenjer.  
There were the thoughts of _"What is she going to do? Is she going to play a mind game with him? Is she going to sweet talk him? Is she going to threaten him?"_ The got their answer when Kitsune slammed a large amount of money on the desk...her method was bribery.

"So listen here sugar, we really need a whole lota information regardin' our friend Keitaro. Can ya help us out hun" the fox girl demanded, and kind of asked.

"BRIBERY!? THAT WAS YOUR BIG PLAN" Naru shouted to her friend.

Crenjer shook his friend with his arms crossed.

"You know bribery is a crime that I don't allow here."

With a second glance to the money, he took it into his hands, and quickly counted with small, expensive papers.

"However, Crenjer stated, "This would be no different from buying an expensive newspaper, it's just information. Besides, you need to know things I know, and I need to pay bills with money you have.

The blonde boy put the cash into a juror before locking it with a key.

"Now then, what can I help you with?"

Naru thought in her head, _"I can't believe that actually worked. I'll have to ask Kitsune how she knew it would, and where she got that money from."_

"Keitaro Urashima", Shinobu said. "Is there anything you can tell us about him?"

"The Urashima guy, yeah I know him. He's a customer here. I sell him some of my weapon merchandise, information on the streets, and I help him fix up that bike of his every now and then. I would tell him to get a brand new one, but that piece of junk helps me pay some of my debts."

"You said you sell him weapon merchandise, what for" Kanako asked.

"It's for his mercenary or soldier business. The better weapons beat the better people."

"We know he works under Avianna, but what does he exactly do for her", Kanako continued to question.

"It all has to do with the ERT", Crenjer told them. "Her let me explain, the government wanted an emergency team put together in case something beyond their control was to happen. The government has their own system of spies, soldiers, military, all that. The ERT however, isn't connected to the government. Instead, it's a separate branch from them, completely controlled by the smaller branch of the military. In this case, Avianna is in charge of the ERT."

"But why would they want Keitaro? Is it because he can take a punch from Naru very good", Su questioned.

"It's not just because he can take a hit pretty good", Crenjer kept talking. "It's because of the things he can do."

"Like what", the younger Shinobu asked.

"If you have ever seen this guy in action, you would know. Trust me, he's like Mission Impossible, The Men in Black, an Animal Speaker, A Kung-Fu Master, and a Navy Seal all in one!"

"He can be all of that, how is that even possible", Naru said in shock.

"I don't know, he's just really good. He's something beyond even human.

"What eva make ya say that", said Kitsune.

Crenjer took a look around to make sure no one else was there before continuing.

"There was this one mission in Central America, there was a...bad guy, we'll call him bad guy. Well, Mr. Bad Guy was up to no good involving explosives and blowing up certain military training centers. No one could reach him, the CIA, caught in moments on the base, military drones, shot down in by anti-aircraft guns, their soldiers were either captured and killed, or captured and tortured. Mr. Bad Guy would even send back some soldier pieces to threaten the military."

This story was very disturbing to the girls. It seemed like it only got worse and worse by the second. Nonetheless, they stayed silent to hear what Crenjer had to say about their friend Keitaro Urashima.

"Ponit is, no one could even touch Mr. Bad Guy. So, they call Keitaro. The military drop him off fifteen miles away at sun down. In the morning, Keitaro calls his buddies in the ERT to pick him up. When they get to the base, it's completely annihilated. The building was detonated by explosives, all of Mr. Bad Guy's buddies were beaten to a pulp. No one, died, but they had to be in a hospital for a very long tome. Keitaro got shot three times, had a broken elbow, and was bleeding all over, but he had Mr. Bad Guy in cuffs before breakfast the next morning."

"Not only does he work hard, he works strong. Since that mission, they've been calling him "The Demon Cheetah". I don't know how he does it, or where he gets that raw power from; but he is capable of leveling this city all by himself if he tried."

The rest of them tried to absorb exactly what Crenjer was telling them. They got their questions answered, but they didn't like the answers they got. What kind of person was Keitaro hiding within himself. Naru had to take a seat, out of even Kanako and Shinobu, the Narusegawa girl took the news the hardest.

"Is, is what you're saying true", Shinobu asked hesitantly.

"Do I look like I would lie after I've been paid", Crenjer asked. "I'm a business man, and I have to be sure what I'm selling is good quality, otherwise it will come back to bite me in the ass."

"We have to get back to Hinata Sou", Naru said wanting to desperately return home. "Thank you for telling us all that you could. Is there anything else you can tell us. Maybe anything regarding this."

Naru reached into her purse and pulled out the black card that read Demon Cheetah.

"Never seen it before" Crenjer said plainly.

The brunette girl sighed before handing Crenjer a twenty-dollar bill.

"Okay, you hold the card to the right side of the laptop where you insert flash drives. Press the white paw print face up, and watch the magic happen. Here, I'll throw this in for you guys. You'll need it."

Crenjer opened another juror and pulled out a laptop. It was a bit dirty and scratched, but if Crenjer said they need it, then they needed it.

"Thank you Mr. Crenjer", Su gleefully said.

"No problem", he said. "Remember, you never say saw me, you don't know me, and you found out all this information yourself."

He took a last look around before whispering to them.

"If you guys need any tech or weapons, I'm your go to guy."

"Okay" Su said before they all left the garage.

* * *

By the time everyone arrived back at Hinata Sou, it was after dark. Haruka didn't bother asking where they were, and Seta was nowhere to be seen. For now, the party of girls gathered in the attic, or better known as "The Hideout". Even Tama-chan and Kuro watched the laptop screen as it blared to life. They had a quick argument about who was going to insert the card. It's not that they were afraid of what would happen. On the other hand, hearing about Keitaro has been through, anything was possible. Before it got out of hand, Tama-chan was handed the card. The little turtle took the card, and did as it was instructed. Within a few seconds, the card lit up with a small light, and a low whine. The card began to shift and transform before plugging into the laptop itself. The laptop suddenly shut down, and the screen went black.

"That's all", Kitsune asked disappointed.

Before anyone else could respond, the mobile computer flickered before bringing up the letters (ERT).

"Welcome Chettah Demon" the laptop spoke in a female like tone.

Now, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**So I got another chapter in. They really should have gone to see Crenjer first. Hope you all stay and review.**


	12. Mission

It was a dark Saturday evening in the military hanger bay. Sitting on a crate, a young man perhaps twenty-five or so, smoked a cigarette. Smoking wasn't allowed in the hanger bay, due to the high levels of jet fuel. Still, the blonde haired boy paid no real attention to the rule. While his back was turned, he was approached by eight other people.

"Are you the one flying us out today" asked a male voice.

The blonde boy quickly tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped out the ashes before responding.

"Yes I'm...oh, it's just you Keitaro", said the man.

"Yes", Keitaro said saluting the other soldier. "I was told you could take me to where I'm required to go."

The man became confused by what Keitaro was saying.

"Dude, what's with the formalities, it's just us."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Keitaro apologized. "I was under the impression that we had to be formal all the time, Mr...uuuuhh..."

Keitaro trailed off, now realizing he didn't remember the other soldier's name.

"Are you drunk or something?...It's me, Nentou. We've been on the same squadron for the last eight months."

"Right, right, sorry" Keitaro apologized once again.

As Nentou rolled his eyes from Keitaro's forgetfulness, he noticed the other people behind Keitaro.

"We're's the rest of our squad", Nentou asked. "I don't recognize these people."

By a first glance, no one would be able to recognize them. The seven other soldiers wore the standard military outfit, but each one of them had a dark mask on that covered the entire lower half of their faces. Their hair was easily covered by a military cap too. Keitaro tried to think of an explanation for this as he looked back at them.

"They're a temporary squad."

"Oh yeah, from what division", Nentou asked.

"From uuuuhh", Keitaro struggled with an answer. "They're from the F division.

This was hard for Nentou to swallow. He gave a second glance at the other soldiers, then to Keitaro.

"Are you sure", questioned Nentou. "I remembered the F division being a bit bulkier...and taller.

Nanrou referred to the three shorter soldiers.

"They've cut down on the junk food", Keitaro quickly added.

"Aw, I see", Nentou said while nodding in belief. "So wat do we have today Keitaro?"

"Mission Charger", Keitaro said in a serious tone.

Nentou's eyes opened up extremely wide from this. It was almost as if it meant suicide, or just really, really, really bad.

* * *

The bay doors opened as a small, highly classified jet, began to hover in the hanger. Inside of the jet, Nentou sat at the controls, while Keitaro remained in the shotgun seat. In the back sat the seven other recruits. As the aircraft continued to hover, Nentou engaged the various buttons and knobs before looking back to Keitaro.

"Are you sure about this", Nentou said in a higher voice to speak over the jet. "We can always wait for the others."

"We'll be fine", Keitaro yelled over the earphones. "These seven soldiers are the best."

Putting his trust into the Urashima boy, Nentou resumed control of the jet. It passed through the open doors, and gained both speed and altitude on the way out.

While Nentou was occupied with pilot duties, he didn't notice how nervous the soldiers were. More mistakenly, he missed how nervous Keitaro was. As Keitaro scratched an imaginary itch behind his ear, there was a tanish putty on his gloves. Keitaro immediately wiped the substance in his pocket. "How did it get to this" Keitaro thought in his head. Except it wasn't Keitaro's voice in his head...it was Kanako's.

* * *

The night before, the girls of Hinata Sou surrounded the laptop as it spoke out "Welcome Cheetah Demon". The screen turned to other various settings. It looked more like an agenda board. The options were Mission Neon, Mission Class, Mission Progress, or Mission Request. No one around would know how to work any of these except for Keitaro. It was too late in the day to re visit Crenjer, and their money was kind of short now. The only options in a situation like this was to take an educated guess, or simply Innie-Minnie-Minney-Moe. Choosing the first one, Kitsune move the slector to Mission Neon. Once again the computer spoke to them while bringing up different things.

"Mission Neon Commencing, abort or select", the laptop asked.

The girl hesitated for a small time. It was probably out of impatience that Kitsune chose select.

"Due to a power outage of unknown reasons, project Cyber was recently stolen from military hands. It was soon discovered to be stolen by both Neon and Draconian, aka Project Blaster, and Project Dragon. Project Dragon's whereabouts are still unknown. However, it is believed Project Blaster is with project Cyber in hopes of obtaining a new type of technology from a business associate. The associate is identified as a weapon manufacturer named Darius. Main objective: Obtain project Cyber, capture both Darius and Project Neon. Your mission will now be set in progress. Be ready tomorrow evening by 19:00 hours, good luck soldier...Warning, this laptop will self destruct in ten seconds, please remove card immediately.

Wasting no more time, Motoko quickly removed the jet black cat before kicking the laptop a safe distance away. They all took cover behind boxes and other items. A large explosion was imminent, but they were disappointed as it blew up in a small "piff". The blast was not very exciting, but it was thankful for not destroying their home. They all realized now that this was the reason Crenjer gave them a free laptop. Now with this new set of information, the next thing to do was take care of this mission for Keitaro.

* * *

On board the military jet, sat the seven recruits from the F division. Nentou had no clue, that all of them were from a separate division called Hinata Sou. In their own seats sat Motoko, Kitsune, Sara, Su, Shinobu, Mutsumi, and Naru. In the pilot seats sat both Nentou and Keitaro...or so it seemed. Under a mask that would have fooled anyone in the world, was Kanako Urashima.

"_I have to be careful no one discovers my identity_", Kanako spoke in her head. "_If we can pull of this mission for Keitaro, we can at least lighten his load a little bit. He's going up against so much, I don't want to see him get hurt."_

From the jets glass window, the clouds disappeared and showed a small island.

"There it is", Nentou spoke out, "Darius's private island. Neon should be there with project Cyber, you know what to do Urashima."

Keitaro/Kanako nodded to Nentou.

"I'll drop you all off by the eastern part of the island. You'll have to walk the last two miles. There's some comlinks under your chairs, if something goes wrong, or if you finish early, give me a ring."

The girls began to check under their seats to find the small communication devices. The jet began to descend lower and lower, signalling the beginning of their mission.

* * *

In the living room of Hinata Sou, Haruka Urashima sat on the couch drinking tea while reading the newspaper. Despite it being later in the day, she didn't make any time to read most of the articles. With the girls gone out, and Seta off to who knows where, she had the quiet time she needed to thoroughly read the paper. He quietness was soon interrupted by a knocking at the door. As Haruka stood up to answer, she could see through the glass that it was Keitaro. It took a second to realize it was him for sure, since he didn't wear his glasses anymore, and now had a pine martin on his shoulder.

"Hello Keitaro, what brings you here", his adopted relative asked.

"Hi aunt Haruka. I barely just realized this, but I think I left my wallet here.

"Aw yes", Haruka reached into her pocket to hand Keitaro his belongings. "The girls brought it back yesterday."

"Thanks Aunt Haruka, I..."

The boy ceased all conversation as he searched his wallet. By the look on his face and his frantic searching, Keitaro was missing something.

"Is something wrong", the woman asked.

"Yeah, I could have sworn I had some money in here", Keitaro said. "It's no big deal, but I'm also missing someone's address.

While Keitaro had no clue that Kanako crumbled, and trashed the index card with an address, he was smart enough to know someone had dug around in his wallet. The other cards were there, all in their rightful slots. Feeling somewhat suspisiouc, Keitaro pulled out a small device from his pocket. He ran his jet black mission card trough the machine. The device immediately responding with a reading.

"Keitaro asked", Mission activated? Mission Charger? How did they find out about this?...Crenjer!"

The only one who could have possibly known about this would be the one he did the most business with. He wasn't one to squeal about something, but he could be easily bribed. The word bribed, brought up the thought of money; and the thought of money brought up other suspicions. Keitaro swiped his card through the machine again to find something out.

"Emergency Spendings Account has been emptied...Kitsune!"

"Keitaro what are you yelling about? What's going on?"

"Sorry aunt Haruka", Keitaro said as he dashed out of the Hinata House. "I have to take care of something."

Keitaro pocket his wallet and device while pulling out a comlink headset. He tried to support his balance as he rapidly went down the steps.

"Communication this is Cheetah Demon I need the location of Mission Charger pronto, and I need a ride there...That's too slow...then set me up in a parachute jet...I'll be at the base in about an hour. Keep the afterburners hot.

* * *

On the island of Darius, Motoko lead the way using her katana to cut through the vegetation. Behind her were Su and Sara with flashlights in handy. No one could tell who they were exactly, but among themselves, they could distinguish who was who.

"We're getting closer", Kanako said, "The map show that the based should be just ahead."

"Hang in there everyone, we're almost there", Naru cheered on.

Motoko cut through one last palm tree before arriving at a clearing. Ahead of them was a large cement wall. It stood a good eighteen feet tall, with barbwire, and search lights at the top.

"So what's the plan hun", Kitsune asked.

"Maybe we can blow up the wall and make a doorway", Su said while waving her flashlight around.

"You know", a new voice interrupted. "Shinning the light in the darkness is not a good idea for infiltration."

The other girls spun around in shock as they found a new person with them. He had on a metalic jumpsuit without sleeves. It looked like the armor someone would wear when they rode a motorcycle, but it had a combat look to it. He was about Seta's size, just a little bit more muscular with a wavy highlighter colored hair. The hair looked ridiculous, but no one was laughing, because there was something very intimidating about this man. Motoko immediately took up her sword in a defensie pose.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I should be asking you those questions", said the man

The clanking and winning od automatic weapons rang through the area. Dozens of firearm lasers displayed all over the Hinata Sou girls as dozens of mercenaries emerged from hiding. The girls slowly raised their hands into the air. Even Motoko admitted defeat as she placed her sword into her sheath. Her clan was always taught not to surrender, even take their own lives to prevent this. However, without her, there's no telling what would happen to the others. Thinking more about them, Motoko played the yield card. While the guns remained on their targets, the strange chair colored man walked up to the captives. The sound of his boots and armor rang like tremors as he came closer, and closer. The main one he kept his eyes on was Keitaro.

"When we caught signal of you flashlights I thought, how can he make such a poor mistake." the man chuckled to himself as he continued to approach. "Letting the enemy see you as you approach? That's a rookie mistake! The great Cheetah Demon, giving away his position? It's unheard of!

By now, the man was at arm's length of Keitaro. Eyes locked with one another despite the darkness.

"Then I look into your eyes", the man said as he grabbed Keitaro's cheek, "And I realize..."

In one clean piece, the highlighter haired man tears of Kanako's mask.

"...the Cheetah Demon was simply a copy cat."

He turned around and slowly walked away. The man gave a signal to his subordinated to take the girls away. As they struggled against the mercenaries' grips, the man stared at the mask in his hands. His hands began glowing a neon color as the mask began to dissolve into little pieced. Before long there was nothing left of the mask.

* * *

**I can't believe how late I posted this chapter. I should be asleep right now. The mission has started, with an immediate capture. What will happen, find out and see. I want to thank for all the comments. It's the most I've had in a fanfic. I'm shooting for firty comments. I'll do the writing and posting, if you'll do the favoriting and following. Hope you all enjoy.**


	13. Neon

The room was dimly lit with only enough light to see the guards around them. As expected from a rookie renegade, the Hinata girls found themselves tied to chairs, at point-blank range of assault rifles. So far their captors had not abused, or harassed them. Their masks were simply taken away, along with Motoko's sword, Su strange weapons, and their communication devices. The mercenaries surrounding them did not approach them, or even try to interrogate them. They all stood and watched them like robots monitoring an experiment. No one would be surprised if they gave them an inhuman stare. On the other hand, they were wearing full faced gas mask. Trying to lighten the grim moment, Mutsumi spoke up.

"Excuse me, how long are we going to stay here?"

The guards gave no answer. They didn't even bother to glance at them. While they continued to go about their guard and patrol jobs, the others try to think of some way to get out of there. Every idea that came to mind was either a stupid, or far-fetched idea. The most descent one that anyone had come from Naru. It was a long shot...and kind of cliché, but it would have to do.

"Excuse me", Naru asked, "I need to use the bathroom.

Before any progress could be made, the soldiers ignored her.

"I need to use the bathroom", Naru pleaded again.

Still nothing.

"Hello, I said I need to use the little lady's room", Naru said a bit more irritated. "Hey you with the mask! I said I have to use the bathroom!"

As Naru started to shake in her chair violently, one of the soldiers held his assault rifle in Naru's direction. In cold fear, she could almost make out the bullet in the chamber. This was the second time in a week, that Naru had stared down the barrel of a gun. The first time was with Keitaro, but he was at least willing to pull the weapon away. No one knew how much Naru wanted to see Keitaro again.

"_Keitaro, I wanted to complete this mission for you_", Naru cried in her head. "_I wanted you to see that we still cared for you; That I still cared for you. I don't know if I'll get that chance now. I won't get the chance to apologize to you. I'm sorry Keitaro."_

As the water threatened to rain from Naru's eyelids, the sound of shattering glass breached the darkness. Everyone's eyes darted around the warehouse structure. A clue to the sound's origin came to view as glass shards landed on the ground. Instinctively, they all looked up. It was hard to see from the low light, but they could see someone quickly descending down a rope that was anchored outside of the broken window. The guards reacted in their programmed function and targeted the intruder. However, the intruder predicted this before.

As one hand gripped the rope, the other gripped a hand gun. It wasn't automatic, or equipped with a laser pointer. However, each shot the figure took, was a successful kill shot. One by one, the guards fell as the intruder slid down the rope. DEspite their greater numbers and heavier firearms, the shadowy person was never even grazed. When the intruder's feet touched the ground, he took a quick tuck and roll before checking his surroundings, with his gun in hand still. Once he was sure the place was secure, he pocketed his weapon before proceeding to the captives.

"Thanks a bunch for the save Nentou", Kitsune said. "Why if it wasn't for you we..."

The Konno choked on her words as their savior tore off his mask. The others were in hysterical shock when they discovered the one to save them was no one other than their old manager, Keitaro.

"You do NOT know how much trouble you're all in right now", Keitaro told them as he cut their ropes.

"Keitaro, why are you here", Shinobu asked once she was free.

"This is a mission on my military card" Keitaro said. "What were you all thinking by activating that?!"

"I'm sorry brother", Kanako added. "We thought you were in trouble."

"We're in trouble now" Keitaro exclaimed. "Avianna's gonna eat me alive for this! Now c'mon we have to get out of here before..."

The lights suddenly burst on in a blinding effect.

"...they find us" Keitaro finished.

"Mr. Urashima, how nice of you to drop in", came an all too familiar voice.

Up above them on the second floor stood the highlighter haired man. Surrounding him were two other soldiers, no more, and no less.

"Neon", Keitaro said. "I should have expected you when I head project Cyber was stolen."

"As I was expecting you to show up...eventually", Neon said as he walked down the stairs with his soldiers. "How is general Avianna?"

"She's been under a lot of stress", Keitaro said as he unnoticeably clicked a button on the side of his belt. "She's been raking her brain trying to find out what you did with project Draco and project Cyber."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk...such a beautiful woman shouldn't stress her mind so much" Neon said as he stopped across from Keitaro.

Keitaro held an arm up, motioning for the other girls to stay back.

"I do have some sympathy for our old general", Neon said as stood over one of his fallen soldiers. "To put her mind a little at easy, I will confirm..."

Neon removed the mask of one of his soldiers. Only to show that his comrade wasn't even human at all, but a human shaped robot.

"...Project Cyber was a success...and..."

As Neon held the mask, it dissolved in a highlighter glow, much like Kanako's mask.

"...Project Neon was a greater success", Neon finished.

Without warning, Neon rushed Keitaro. Meeting his challenge, Keitaro dashed for the villan.

"Keitaro what are you doing", Naru shouted in concern.

Before the actions could befall, Keitaro gave a powerful spin kick to Neon sending him back a few feet. With enough time to recover, Neon assaulted Keitaro with a barrage of punches and upper cuts. The Urashima's reflexes could match him, but Neon was still able to give him an uppercut that sent Keitaro flying. It wasn't a ridiculous blow, like Naru's, but it was devastating enough to put him on his back. A surge of pain rippled through Keitaro's spine as he landed.

"Keitaro", Naru shouted as she tried to rush to his aid.

"Naru don't" Keitaro commanded while still on the floor. "Don't get involved, the robots will shoot if you do."

Keitaro was right. They had no regard for emotion, which would explain why they ignored her when she said she needed to use the bathroom. Keitaro was pretty much pinned in his own situation. Still, he did have one trump card as Keitaro spoke into his commlink while trying to get back up.

"Ok Nentou, any time now."

Using a table to regain his stance, Keitaro found Motoko's sword. In the reflection of the polished wood, Keitaro could see Neon quickly approach from behind. Before Neon could land another blow on Keitaro, he used the sheathed sword a bat to knock his enemy away.

"Escape way Nentou, Now!"

Before Neon could get back up completely, a large explosion tore through the side of the warehouse. The dust didn't need to disperse for them to see the aircraft. A large gatling gun popped out from the bottom of its hull. It rapidly spun in place before firing dozens of rounds at the Cyber robots and Neon. Neon wasted no time to take cover. As the ship hovered in place, a platform opened up for everyone to file in. Keitaro was the last to enter, bringing Motoko's sword, and the other commlinks.

* * *

Everyone strapped themselves in as the jet hovered in a U-turn. As the afterburners kicked in, a loud thudding noise was heard.

"What was that", Sara asked.

Nentou pressed a few buttons on the control panel. From the corner of the pilot's seat emerged a small screen. As the small tele blared to life, they could see Neon tightly holding onto the back of the jet. He wasn't simply gripping the hullwith his hands. A highlighter energy surrounded his hands and feet that allowed him to stick to the metal.

"He's on the back", Nentou shouted in alert. "He's gonna tear this jet apart, I'll try to shake him."

"No", Keitaro said, "I'll take care of him".

Keitaro opened a small locker, and retrieved a thick metal belt. When the boy wrapped it around his waist, for large, metallic, spider-like appendages emerged from the belt.

"What are you going to do", Naru asked frightened by what the answer could be.

"I'm gonna get this monkey off our back."

Keitaro opened the ship door. Once the lock was released, a great gust of wind entered the ship. As the oxygen entered, Keitaro exited using the spider limbs.

* * *

On the outside, Neon could had finally stand of both feet as he got used to the high gusting wind.

"Neon", Keitaro shouted from behind.

The opponent grinned to himself before turning around.

"So I see you've come out to play with your toys", Neon remarked the spider limbs. "Still that's not your best toy is it. It's not nice to be stingy with what you have, let us see what you're really made of."

Keitaro did not acknowledge Neon, he only gave him a challenging stare.

"No", Neon questioned. "Well if you won't show me your favorite way to play..."

Suddenly a highlighter colored light began to trace around Neon. It bled into the crevices of his armor, and started a grid like form around his face. It would remind most people like something from the movie "Tron". Keitaro knew what this was, and pulled out his pocket knife. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to do.

"...Then I'll have to play unfair", said Neon in a disappointed voice.

With a loud battle cry, Neon rushed Keitaro again.

* * *

Nentou along with the other girls, watched as Keitaro back lashed at Neon's attacks. Whenever Neon attacked with his fist, Keitaro was a second early to block or dodge it. However, Neon was able to keep Keitaro at bay from causing him any harm. The extra robotic spider limbs should have given Keitaro a few extra appendages, but they only prevented him from falling off the moving aircraft. There occurred one moment when Neon landed a solid uppercut to Keitaro's gullet.

The blow itself looked painful enough for everyone else watching to feel it. Keitaro became momentarily disoriented from the uppercut. It was the moment Neon preyed upon. Grabbing the Urashima boy by the neck of his shirt, the enemy slammed Keitaro down as hard as he could. The sound of denting metal rattled the ship. Even though it belonged in some childish cartoon, the ceiling now had a dent in the shape of Keitaro's body.  
Nentou felt helpless to his comrade as he battled Neon alone.

"What's wrong with you Keitaro, let him have it" Neon shouted through the commlink.

* * *

Ignoring the soldiers orders, Keitaro took up a new strategy. By using the metal spider limbs as a leverage spring, Keitaro landed both solid feet into Neon's chest. The attack took much strength to push the powered up enemy.

"_This isn't getting me anywher_e", Keitaro thought. "_He's too powerful in his Neon power form. My speed won't do me much good in this environment, and the spider limbs are what's keeping me on this ship. I still have my trump card to play..."_

Keitaro shook his head free of the idea plotting in his mind.

_"...No, I can't let them see me in that state, especially not Naru. Still, I don't think I can match Neon without that form. The only other option...is to force Neon off the ship!"_

With an idea to try, Keitaro dashed forward using the spider limbs. In one attack, Neon caught hold of Keitaro's fist holding the knife. Using his now enhanced strength, Neon began to twist the blade so it was facing Keitaro. With only one arm, Neon began to slowly overpower both of Keitaro's.

* * *

Back in the hull, Shinobu was out of her seat, shaking the viewing screen.

"Noooooo, don't die Sempai! Don't die!"

The little girls was hysterical with fear. Nentou shoved her back to his seat so he could concentrate of flying. He so badly wanted to try to shake off Neon, but there was a good chance that Keitaro would fall off too. Even though he could take much damage, there was no way even Keitaro could survive a fall like that.

"Keitaro! Don't hold back anymore", shouted the pilot through his headset. "Use everything you have!"

* * *

As the Urashima boy continued to struggle against Neon, his critical situation only worsened. Neon's hands began to glow that highlighter color. There was a slight mist along with a searing noise. Keitaro winced in pain, as the searing sound was from Neon burning through his sleeves and wrist. Keitaro raked at his brain for anymore ideas other than his trump card. Through some miracle, Keitaro came up with something.

Using two of the spider limbs, Keitaro slashed at Neon's face and chest. It was only a small scrape, deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to scar. Still, It was Keitaro's chance for a counter attack. Mustering all the strength he had in a single blow, Keitaro placed a very strong uppercut into Neon's jaw. The attack was enough to send him stumbling back, and soon falling over the ship.

On the inside of the ship, most of the girls were cheering for Keitaro's success, and some only gave a sigh of relief.

"Did you get him", Nentou asked to confirm.

Still taking advantage of the spider limbs, Keitaro inched closer to the ledge to see if Neon really was gone.

"I don't see him", Keitaro said into the commlink.

* * *

Nentou switched a few other knobs on the button platform. A second screen appeared in a different corner. It was obviously searching on the outside, but on the lower half of the ship. After a few scans, the found what they hoped not to find. Still using the neon colored energy to grip onto the ship, their enemy was still alive.

"Keitaro he's on the belly, he's on the belly" Nentou shouted in alert.

Almost as if their enemy could hear them, Neon gripped the camera within his first. He gave it a good strong squeeze before it dissolved into nothing.

* * *

Keitaro tried to get a better look on the side of the aircraft to see if he could spy Neon. There was still no sign of him, but Keitaro knew he was there.

"Nentou flip it over!"

* * *

Doing as his comrade told him, the pilot gave a strong jerk to the steering. Not, everyone was completely upside down in their seats. Luckily for Shinobu, she was buckled back in her seat. Unluckily for Kitsune, she was feeling sick from drinking too much sake before the mission, and for the intense ride so far. Sickness would have to wait, because they had other problems.

* * *

As the ship turned upside down, Neon was gifted with being right side up. His personal gain was shortly lived when he heard a loud battle cry. Before he could turn around, Keitaro landed a clean, falling punch to Neon's face. Even though he hadn't played his trump card yet, Keitaro wasn't holding back.

* * *

While Nentou tried to find another way to get a view of Keitaro, it was hopeless. The camera was destroyed, and only static was on the screen.

"We're blind from view", Nentou yelled to the other girls. "I need eyes, and I need them now!"

"You called for eyes" and unfamiliar voice breached their commlink. In the pilot's window, a black helicopter appeared behind some clouds.

"Angel" Nentou shouted in a question.

* * *

"This is Angel here."

Within the helicopter there were only to people. One was a pilot, the other was their guardian angel with a sniper rifle. Despite the high winds flailing his deep silver hair, the sniper kept his focus through the scope.

"Do you see Keitaro" Nentou asked through the communication device.

"Yeah I see 'em."

"Think you can hit Neon" asked Nentou.

"Hitting him is no problem", confirmed Angel, "But their moving around too much, I can't get a clean shot in."

* * *

In Keitaro's own struggle, he was not letting up on his barrage of attacks. He used everything he could to hurt Neon, from punches, kicks, and even attacks with the spider limbs. When it looked like Keitaro was gaining the upper hand, Neon grabbed one of the spider limbs in his energy powered hand. He tore the tip-off of the artificial appendage, rendering it useless now.

"You can fight really well in most conditions", Neon added.

As Keitaro threw another punch, it was seized in Neon's hand, and deeply burned by the energy. The hand wasn't permanently damaged, but it was enough to prevent its use. Using another spider limb as a substitute, Keitaro attacked again. This time Neon seized both his fist, and the spider limb. Neon also destroyed the tip of the metal gadget. Holding the smaller boy above the ground, Neon casually walked towards the edge of the ship.

The Urashima boy was trapped. There was the possibility of using his legs, or the last two spider limbs to attack, but Neon would surely let go, and Keitaro would fall overboard.

"You see, this is what you get for being stingy with your toys", Neon stated. No matter, when your body reaches the bottom, we'll retrieve your carcass, and take what we want.

The Urashima boy didn't like the sound of that, as he looked over the edge.

* * *

Up above more, Angel observed the situation through his scope. He let out a slight grin as the sniper dot targeted Neon's head.

"I got him, Angel said coolly.

As his finger hugged the trigger, a sudden thrashing motion shook the helicopter. No one was sure what happened. Whatever it was, it caused Angel to miss a successful kill shot.

* * *

The bullet sailed through the air. It was slightly off course due to the fast-moving winds. However, by some miracle, the bullet grazed some skin and bone. By sheer chance, the metal miracle grazed the top of Neon's hand, barely missing Keitaro's face. Neon yelled in pain from the metal digging through his skin. Wasting no more time than need, Keitaro reacted with his hidden reflexes. He grabbed the larger opponent, and tossed him over his shoulder, into the clouds.

* * *

While Keitaro ensured his victory, Angel watched Neon through the scope. As the opponent descended down, down towards the earth. A dark figure zoomed past him. Whatever it was, it took away Neon in a flash. Angel removed his blue eyes from the scope before closing it up with a lens cap.

The ship's doors closed as Keitaro entered. The ship was now right side up with all passengers, and no villain.  
Naru, Shinobu, and Kanako were the first to rush to Keitaro, as he tossed aside the damaged spider limbs.

"Are you okay brother", Kanako asked in deep concern.

"Yeah I'm alright" Keitaro grunted out with some pain.

"Naru seized his arm and yelled, "You're not alright, look how bad your arm was burned".

"The more important thing is Keitaro's alive" Shinobu said.

Before their conversation could progress, Angel cut into the ship's speakers.

"You guys, it's Avianna", the sniper said in a grim voice, "She's pissed."

The speakers made a clicking sound before switching to their general's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING", roared the angry commander. "dO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE!? GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK TO BASE!"

Keitaro hung his head low. He already predicted this outcome, but it was not any better when it happened. This was going to be a short ride home, with a bad ending...a very bad ending.

* * *

**I had this part of the story in my head for a long time. I hope I did well in it, with few spelling errors. Things go from bad, to even worse. How bad exactly...just wait and find out.**


	14. Sorrow and Anger

No one could give in detail the kind of tension within the room. Avianna ran her hands through her short, blood-red hair. Right behind her was Nentou, standing at attention. While in front of her was Keitaro, making no movements while he stood. Along side him was Naru, who stood with much nervousness. The other girls were waiting outside, only imagining what kind og punishment Keitaro and Naru were going to receive.

"I'll give you one chance, one chance to explain yourself, and it had better be a damn good one", the military woman said in a grim setting.

"It was Neon, he got hold of project Cyber", Keitaro firmly stated.

"I know he has project Cyber", Avianna lashed back. What I want to know is why you went after Neon yourself, and why civilians were in the firing zone with you?"

"We were at a compromise, there was no other choice for us", Keitaro said.

"A compromise?! With Civilians?!"

Every word Avianna blurted out was terrifying and intimidating. Naru couldn't imagine herself dealing with this kind of pressure or anxiety. She couldn't even imagine how Keitaro could handle any of this. On the outside he was calm and unmoved as Avianna continued to shout in his face. The real question on Naru's mind was how did he feel on the inside? Was he terrified? Was he scared? Was he about to snap?...Was she about to snap herself?

"And you", Avianna shouted while pointing to Naru, "Where did you obtain a Mission Acccess Card?"

"Well...we...", Naru was stuttering from fear.

"Go on spit it out", Avianna shouted, causing Naru to flinch a little. "You stole it, didn't you?! You stole a military device that put the lives of seven civilians, and three of my units in danger, along with the failure of an S-Class Mission! This will set you all back a long thirty years in a governmental prison, you know that?!"

Naru's vision darkened. She had really crossed the line this time. Not only was she going to a cell in a dark corner, she ruined the lives of her family at Hinata Sou. She was going to have to say goodbye to her life, her family, her friends, Hinata Sou, Tokyo U, and she would never get the chance to say how sorry she was to Keitaro. In her dark hazy mindset she heard Keitaro's voice again. The voice shouted, "It wasn't her fault...it was mine." Suddenly, Naru's vision returned as she was jerked back into reality. Naru looked back at Keitaro as he stared Avianna dead in the eye.

"What", Naru asked in a whisper.

"Explain yourself Soldier", Avianna gritted under her teeth.

"It was my fault.", Keitaro began. "I purposely left my mission card behind for them to find. I needed them as a diversion to lure out Neon and to find out about project Cyber. I knew from the beginning that they would pick out the S-Class mission, and I wanted to bring down Neon alone. My calculations were correct, but I underestimated Neon's power."

Avianna grabbed Keitato by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him mere inches from her face.

"You expect me to believe that!? You really expect me to believe that one of my best soldiers purposely went against my orders, put civilian lives in danger, jeopardize the lives of his own comrades, and scrapped an S-Class mission he has been trained specifically for?! Huh, Soldier!?"

Naru wanted to speak up. He was obviously lying, she knew it, and Avianna knew it. As Naru tried to speak out, Nentou, still stationed behind her shook his head no. Naru took the other soldier's advice and kept silent.

"That's the story I stick by", Keitaro firmly stated.

The commander and soldier continued their stare down before Avianna released Keitaro with a slight shove.

"Fine then", Avianna said. "By standards of the ERT, you are here by revoked of any pursuit of project Neon, project Cyber, and project Draconian until further notice. We'll place a one of our mercenary units until you're ready."

"What", Keitaro suddenly outburst. "Aviann you can't place a simple mercenary unit in my spot."

"You've left me with no other choice Keitaro", Avianna shouted back.

"The mercenary unit's don't stand a chance against Neon and Draconian! I've been trained specifically to fight Neon!"

"And you showed some real results today soldier!"

"Avianna don't send them in my place!"

"You don't have the authority to speak to me like that", Avianna yelled only three inches from his face. "You won't be needing this anymore!"

Keitaro's eyes widened as Avianna stripped a patch off of his jacket. The tear was nice and clean, with a loud tearing sound. However, it ceased all heart beat in slow motion for Keitaro.

"You are suspended from all A rank missions until my approval has been met by you. Now get out of my sight before I demoted you any further!"

Doing as he was told and trained, Keitaro took the standard salute before turning on his heels and exiting the room. Naru was soon to follow before she carefully shut the door behind her. The blood-red haired commander huffed out a breath of calmness in the utterly now quiet office.

"You do know that was all a lie right?"

Nentou, Avianna almost forgot that he was right there behind her.

"He wasn't going to tell the truth", Avianna said in a less harsh mood.

She looked at the small red badge in her hands. Compared to the other soldiers on the base, it wasn't dirty, it wasn't faded, and it was still slightly stiffened. Keitaro had barely made it to A-Rank, and now the badge was once again just out of his reach. She remembered placing it in his hands, ordering that he sew it himself. She was so proud of him for advancing so far, in such little time. Now, he was back in a lackey place when he should be up in the higher leagues.

"So", Nentou asked casually, "What's the plan now?"

"Like I said, I'll send in a mercenary unit to back you and your team up."

"Are you sure that's the best idea", Nantou asked knowing very well he was tip toing on glass. "I mean Draconian and Cyber we can handle, but we need Keitaro to fight Neon."

"Keitaro's obviously not ready to battle Neon. His heart is too compromised, and his mind is a mess. Until he puts whatever he has against those girls at rest, we can't use him on the battlefield."

"True, very true", Nentou commented. "Still, is it okay to just, let him go with those girls. What if they upset...that, thing inside of him."

"It's out of my hands now Nentou", Avianna said as she placed Keitaro's badge in a juror. "We can only hope that Keitaro can pull himself together, as carefully and quickly as possible.

* * *

Outside of the base, Keitaro slumped a green duffle bag over his shoulder as he rapidly climbed down the stairs. Naru tried her best to keep up with the Urashima boy while trying to reason with him.

"Keitaro I'm sorry about what happened", Naru pleaded. "It was an accident, we didn't mean for this to happen."

"An accident", Keitaro fumed while he continued to walk ahead. "You went behind my back and broke into classified governmental files. How is that an accident?

By the time they reached the bottom of the steps, the rest of the Hinata Sou group exited the building to find Keitaro and Naru arguing.

"Brother wait" Kanako called out before she shuffled down the steps after him.

"Shinobu was immediate to follow as she called out, Wait Sempai, where are you going?"

By the time the girls had caught up to Keitaro and Naru, he was already packed on his bike with Skinny, ready to leave.

"Keitaro please, just listen to me for a minute", Naru pressed on.

"No Naru, I have nothing more to say to you tonight", Keitaro now faced Naru.

It was intimidating for Naru as he spoke to her. His voice was deep with anger, he now towered a full head above her since nearly two years ago. With every word Keitaro said he would take a step closer to Naru, and she would retreat with a step back.

"You have done nothing but cause me trouble since I came back to Tokyo! You invaded my private life, you investigated me like a spy, you ruined my career, you compromised military business, and you compromised me! Until now I have never lied to my general; and who did I lie for?! I lied for the one who pushed me away until I was beaten down to my knees! Naru I may be guilty of lying, but you're guilty of throwing my life into chaos! You and everyone else here are just as guilty!"

Having finished with what he needed to say, Keitaro slumped his bag over his shoulder before looking back to the Hinata Sou residents.

"You all found your way here, you can take the subway home!"

With that, Keitaro angrily sped off on his bike like he did the other night. Only this time, he didn't look back. However, like before, Naru fell to her knees in a burst of tears.

* * *

Although Keitaro's motor bike wasn't in the best condition, it didn't take him long before he was a good five miles out away from the base. The pathway was dark and desolate. There were no lights, or tar roads, it was basically all dirt. With no signs of life, the area was very quite, with the exception of Keitaro's bike. As he continued to drive the motor vehicle, Skinny spoke up.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know Skinny"., Keitaro said not taking his eyes off of the road. "I'm not sure where to go from here?"

"Boss I know you were relying on that S-Class promotion, but I think we've hit rock bottom now."

"Not just rock bottom Skinny, we broke through the rock, plunged through the earth, and landed in the magma. Unless we have someplace to stay for free, we might have to be sleeping out in the cold tonight."

"Well, there is one person who can help us...your aunt".

Hearing this Keitaro took his bike to a slow halt. The motor continued its pitter-patter as he held the bars looking at the ground. His mind tried to scrape for another solutions, anything would do. Sadly for him, Keitaro Urashima came up with nothing.

* * *

It was late in the night, even for Haruka. The only reason she was up was because she heard a knock at the door. She groggily trended down the steps before tying the belt on her robe, and turning on the lights.

Haruka thought in her mind, "_If this is you Seta you're dead_."

As the woman looked through the glass door, she saw that it wasn't Seta at all.

"Keitaro", Haruka question before opening the door for her relative and his pet.

"Hi aunt Haruka", Keitaro said while shaking from the cold. "I know it's late, but I need to talk to you"

"Sure Keitaro. Here come inside, it's too cold for you out there."

The older woman put her arm around the boy, physically telling him to enter. It was a relief to be out of the cold, but it wasn't going to make Keitaro feel any better for what he had to say.

* * *

It was a long train ride home for the group of girls, especially for Naru. She hadn't stopped crying since Keitaro yelled at her. How could she? He was upset, more upset than any of them had ever seen him. It tore their hearts apart to see such once good friends bickering with such intensity. None of the other girls felt any better than the Narusegawa girl. He blamed not only her, but everyone else for what happened. If they were in front of a judge they would be charged guilty for by association.

The reason they aren't in front of a judge, or even in custody is because Keitaro lied for them. He didn't just lie to anyone, he lied to his own commander. Someone a soldier respected as much, if not more than their own parents. While everyone should be grateful that he took a bullet for them, they couldn't bear to see Naru this upset. No one wanted to leave her alone, but no one see her like this either. In fact, the seats around them were completely empty.

The other people riding the bus did their best to ignore the sobbing girl. They took it as far as moving away from Naru and the rest of the gang. Eventually, someone felt sorry for the crying Naru. He asked in a low tone, "Can I help you in any way miss?" His gesture was abruptly rejected as Motoko hissed back "Mind your own business! You men are all alike!"

"Motoko stop", Kanako ordered. "He didn't mean any harm, he's just concerned."

Realizing how she outburst to the stranger, the kendo girl took a seat as the man retreated back to his.

"I know you're upset about Keitaro", Kanako said to Motoko, "But let's just work on calming down Naru for right now."

Motoko tried to subside the anger she felt towards Keitaro. However, seeing Naru cry like a defenseless, because of what he said to her, it flare Motoko up like lighter fluid. Still, this wasn't about her or her emotional anger. This was about Naru needing comfort in this difficult time.

* * *

Finally, the train had brought them to their destination. They still had some distance to cover before they would reach their home, but at least Naru had calmed down.

"Are you okay sugar? Feelin better", Naru's long time friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kitsune", Naru said under some sniffles.

The remaining steps to the building were walked in silence. It wasn't just because it was a long day, or because it was late, but because it was a disappointing day. As everyone reached the top, they noticed the light was on. They quietly opened the door hoping not to alert anyone of their presence. That's when they heard a familiar male voice, and when Naru got a glimmer that the day might not have been a total disappointment.

Naru rushed to the kitchen as she yelled, "Keitaro". He was neatly seated in front of his aunt and pine martin before Naru made her presence known. Out of instinct and training habits, Keitaro took a fighting position before seeing who it was. As Naru tried to get closer, the boy didn't let his guard down and moved away.

"No, you stay back Naru", Keitaro ordered. "I've had my fair share of dealing with you tonight."

"Keitaro wait just listen..."

"YEAH JUST SHUT UP" the Urashima soldier blared out.

That silenced Naru. It also made her fearful. The others now had arrived in the kitchen when they heard the shouting.

"You and your big mouth have said too much already! Now it's my turn to speak, you hear?!"

But...I...I..."

Her speech trailed off as more tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt as she sobbed out loud. Theis was the second time Naru had cried tonight, and they just calmed her down. The rest of the girls grew concerned for her, all except for Motoko, when reached her frustration limit.

"Urashima you have some nerve coming back here and making Naru cry again!"

"You say out of this Motoko! You haven't made my life any easier since I arrived at this place."

"It's because we don't want you here! You've been a hindrance to us all, and you don't belong here!"

"I don't belong here", Keitaro asked as he approached her. "Look at you, you're a run away kendo girl. You and your sword turned tail and ran away from your problems. This place is only a hideaway for you!"

By not Keitaro and Motoko were face to face. Height wasn't her advantage anymore, as Keitaro now stood above her. The other girls watched in horror as now Keitaro and Motoko argued.

"You have no right to be here. If you don't leave I will take matters into my own hands."

"Motoko no", Kaqnako said. "Keitaro doesn't want to fight you."

"I accept you challenge."

Everyone broke out in a gasp, Naru even stopped her crying at this moment.

"What", Kanako asked in disbelief.

"You've treated me like garbage since I got here", Keitaro truthfully spoke. "It's time to put an end to this, but not here. Let's take it to the roof."

Motoko needed a moment to take this in. Never before would the ever consider Naru willingly accepting her challenge. Nevertheless, an opponent is an opponent.

"Very well", Motoko said.

With that, Keitaro led the way to the roof with Motoko right behind him. The girls looked at one another as they considered whether they should follow. Naru was the last to head for the roof.

"_Keitaro what are you doing_", she thought as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with college, other stories, and volunteer work. Anyways, I hope you like this update. I explained a little of Avianna's physical appearance, and I left off with a prelude of what's to come. Wait to see, this next chapter might take a while to right, I want to make it perfect. Hope you all read, enjoy, and comment.**


	15. What Lies Beneath A Tough Exterior

Standing across from one another, were Keitaro and Motoko. In the background, Su waved two fans that had both opponent's chibi faces. She obviously couldn't make up her mind on who to cheer for. No one could really decide who to root for. Motoko had been their friend for a very long time, but Keitaro was someone they couldn't just leave high and dry. Shinobu begged her Sempai one more time for him not to fight Motoko, but he ignored her pleas. The boy handed his pine martin his gun, his wallet, and the other miscellanea things in his pockets.

"Watch my things Skinny, I'll finish this off quickly", Keitaro said not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"Aye Boss", the small mammal replied.

He took a seat on the ground right next to Tama-chan, and Kuro. As Motoko and Keitaro eyed each other, they paid little attention to the details around them. They didn't notice how there was no cool breeze tonight. They neglected to pay attention to the sound Su cheering both of them on; but most of all, they didn't see how Naru's hands trembled as she held her arms around herself. The Narusegawa girl was trembling in anticipation to what was to come. Everyone else sat around her, Kanako, Mutsumi, Haruka, Shinobu, Kitsune, Sara, Su, and even the pets, they were all nervous to see what was about to happen.

"Do you think Keitaro can win", Naru nervously asked.

"I don't know", Kanako answered. "We've seen what Motoko is capable of with a sword. She's a kendo swords-woman who was trained since she was a child. But Keitaro is a soldier and a martial artist."

"He can win."

Both Naru and Kanako looked over at Skinny as he cut into their conversation. He never removed his eyes from his master as Skinny talked.

"Boss may not have had as much training as Motoko, but I'm pretty sure he went through much more brutal training than her. She at least had family, and some stability in her life, but the Boss had none of that. He had to endure it all alone."

This really put a sting in Naru's chest. She gripped onto the edge of the cloth covering her heart, as if it could subside some of the pain.

"Don't worry about Keitaro", Skinny told them. "Keitaro can take care of himself. Besides, he has two trump cards to play if he needs to."

"Two trump cards", Kitsune asked getting in on their conversation.

Before they could continue talking, Motoko made the first move.

"Stone Cutting Sword" was the first attack uttered by Motoko.

The Ki of energy blasted towards the Urashima, but this wasn't the first time he would avoid this attack. Although he maneuvered out of its way, the attack was still too close for his liking. There would be no time for delays. Within the blink of an eye, Motoko was right at his side, the sword quickly approaching his midsection. With only a small window to defend, Keitaro reacyhed into his pocket and countered Motoko's weapon with his knife. The metal repeatedly clanked upon one another. The other girls watched as the weapons collided and the sparks erupted from the blows.

It was true that the Aoyama swords-woman had the edge of him. He superior skills in swordsmanship, her longer length of training, and even the length of her weapon choice gave her the upper hand. However, Keitaro was never one to go down very easy. He had his own set of skills to match Motoko; skills that he had yet to show anyone else but Skinny. There occurred one bad moment when Motoko's sword came ever so close to Keitaro's throat. Kanako squeezed her own hands until the white of her knuckles showed.

"_Be careful big brother_", Kanako thought to herself.

All of the other girls remained on edge as the match continued. So far Keitaro had made no real effort to attack, only to defend and dodge.

"_I can't get a good hit in. Her attack power is too strong, and her sword is too long for me to reach her_."

No one noticed it yet, but Keitaro was stuck. He didn't have any strategy to get within reach of his opponent. Unless her rendered Motoko of her sword, he would have to remain on defense. However, defense could only get a person so far.

"Thunderclap Sword", Motoko roared.

A technique new to Keitaro, Motoko performed a slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the sword. The soldier boy managed to escape the full power of the attack. Still, the attack cut the edge of his lip, and left a rather deep gash across his chest. The watching audience remained in "Le Gasp", as the say the wound Motoko left on him. Surprisingly, the only blood that showed was the one from his lip. Keitaro wiped the small stain of red onto the back of his hand. Once her confirmed that it was blood on his hand, Keitaro did something very crazy...he smiled. This irritated Motoko to no end.

"Why do you smile Urashima", Motoko demanded.

"Because, this is the second time you've made me bleed", Keitaro said as he surprisingly took his shirt off. "Only four people have ever wounded me enough to make me bleed. Two of my enemies, Naru, and you."

Naru felt even worse from the audience by what Keitaro stated. Although she only made him bleed on the lip from a simple slap, she felt that it was no different than striking him with her fist, or a weapon.

"What is he doing now", Mutsumi asked.

Naru was brought out of her train of thought as she watched Keitaro strip his shirt off. Beneath the cloth they expected to see his well toned chest again; which made them all blush at the thought. However, they were a bit disappointed to see him wearing what like a black bullet proof vest. The slash mark from Motoko's sword was clearly visible, but it had no effect of Keitaro's skin.

"Wearing armor to a kendo match is considered cowardice", Motoko said referring to her simple training uniform.

"It's not armor", Keitaro replied as he unbuckled some of the straps.

"Oh now it's getting good", Skinny opened up.

"What do you mean, now it's getting good", Sarah asked impatiently.

"Just watch", Skinny told everyone, "You're about to see Boss's first trump card."

When Keitaro undid the last strap, he took the vest off before cracking his shoulders. Like the last time, the girls blushed from seeing Keitaro without a shirt. However, unlike last time, Naru noticed a small tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. It was a small X, surrounded by a triangle, within a circle. It only caught Naru's attention, but questions would have to wait until this whole incident blew over.

"Now I fight you on equal term", Keitaro said as he threw down the vest.

As the vest landed on the ground, it clanked in a loud metal like noise. It was enough to make everyone jump out of their seats in surprise, but not as much as Keitaro's next surprise. Within the blink of an eye, Keitaro was gone. Before, Motoko or anyone else could respond, Keitaro had landed a well-aimed kick to Motoko's side. The blow completely took her by surprise, with not time to react. As she stood back up again, Keitaro zoomed around her in a zig zag formation. She couldn't keep up with him, he was just too fast.

"How is he doing that", Shinobu asked in surprise to her sempai's amazing feat.

"This is one of the Boss's trump cards, and it's also why the military nick named him "The Cheetah", Skinny said. "That vest he threw down weighs exactly one hundred pounds. What you're seeing is Boss's true speed from Track and Cross Country, and military training."

The girls watched in amazement as Keitaro continued to zoom around the roof's arena. The only thing they could clearly see was a blur the color of his clothes and skin. It was now Keitaro who had the upper hand. As he passed by Motoko only a few inches away, her attacks could not move fast enough to catch her opponent. Every attack she tried was simple too slow. Motoko switched gears to her Ki once again.

"Stone Cutting Sword", the kendo girl roared again.

"The Ki attack still didn't touch Keitaro, only this time, he was able to move past it with much more ease.

"_He's moving too fast for only sword techniques_", Motoko tried to compromise a new strategy in her head. "_Flash techniques would be the next best thing to try_."

"Light-Cutting Flash", Motoko unleashed a new attack.

The energy Motoko release seemed to hone-in on Keitaro. His feet were fast enough, and agile enough for him to move out of its way. It was still a Ki strike, but no doubt that it was much faster than her other attacks. It wasn't fast enough to quite reach her target, but it still showed some progress. Motoko then prepared a second, much stronger attack for Keitaro.

"Scattering Light-Cutt..."

Before Motoko could swing her sword to its full extent, Keitaro grabbed a hold of Motoko's wrist. Everyone watched in awe as Keitaro moved fast enough not only to appear in front of Motoko, but to stop one of her faster attacks. Everything seemed to move in slow motion not just for Keitaro, but Motoko as well. Reality kicked back into a faster pace for the kendo girl as she received a very strong uppercut to her stomach. The attack knocked the wind out of her and sent her skidding across the roof.

The others blanked out at that point. Keitaro had actually won against Motoko, one of the strongest people they knew. No one cheered for anyone as they witnessed the outcome of this phenomenon. Kweitaro walked over to Motoko as she stood back up from her fall.

"Urashima you..."

Keitaro responded with another hard blow to her stomach. With no time to feel the full extent of the pain, Keitaro grabbed her by the arm and tossed her across the floor again. As she slid on the ground, Motoko held her stomach while coughing from the agony. AS she laid there, the soldier said nothing more. Keitaro held her by the back of her kimono before placing three punches and a knead to her mid-section, then tossing her again. Before she could hit the ground, the Urashima soldier used his inhuman speed to reach her and land a strong hook kick to her back. The others were horrified by what they were watching.

"Brother you've won, that's enough", Kanako yelled to Keitaro.

The adopted Urashima girl's pleas were ignored.

"Sempai stop, you're hurting Motoko" Shinobu yelled to him.

Despite their yelling, Keitaro insisted on continuing the fight. Naru held her hand against her mouth to stop her own screams. However, that did not prevent the tears from escaping her eyes. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all.

"KEITARO STOP IT, THAT'S ENOUGH", his aunt ordered.

Somehow, Keitaro looked lost in his own state of mind. He was basically beating someone when they were already down, and he couldn't stop. Maybe it was a lot of suppressed anger that he unknowingly awakened. The rest of Hinata Sou was horrified by Keitaro's assault. Even as Motoko tried to escape the arena, Keitaro would simple not let her go.

"Skinny, why isn't he stopping", Kanako asked in fear.

"I don't know, I think he finally snapped", Skinny said in a fearful tone too.

Skinny looked at the tattoo on Keitaro's shoulder. No one noticed as the ink started to run, and spread across his shoulder.

"_Oh no_", Skinny thought to himself.

The thud of vibrating metal filled the air as Motoko was thrown against the roof's railing. Her skin was battered, and bruised. Her midsection felt as if was beaten to a pulp, and now she felt dizzy. She felt like a small child being thrashed by a school bully. Maybe this was what Keitaro felt like when she struck him. All the feelings, all the anger she had pointed at him had now turned against her in the form of fear. It was the fear of more pain, the fear of Keitaro, and the fear of dying that caused her to cry on the floor like scared child.

She covered her ears and shut her eyes as she weeped on the floor, knowing very well what was approaching. With an expression of anger on Keitaro's face, he reached down to grab Motoko by the arm. That was, until he finally heard someone else yell his name.

"KEITAROOOOOOOOO!"

No one expected what was to happen next, not even herself. Moving purely on emotions, Naru punched Keitaro square in the jaw. The boy's speed did nothing for him as he flew over the rail and off of the roof. The Naru punch wasn't funny like it used to be, but it still sent him flying like in the old days. Instead of flying into the greater distances of the sky, Keitaro hit the closest pine tree to Hinata Sou. This however wasn't the end of it. The Urashima boy fell down, down, and down the tree...hitting each branch on the way. Luckily he didn't land on rough ground, or flat pavement, but rather the warm water of the hot springs. Naru held her fist in mid air where it once connected with Keitaro's jaw. She was shakily frozen in place as she tried to calm her breathing. Most of the others ran to Motoko's aid, while Shinobu, Kanako, and Skinny looked over the rail.

"Sempai, are you okay", Shinobu shouted down to the hot springs.

Once she received no answer, Shinobu ran down the stairs with Skinny and Kanako right behind them. Finally gaining some sensibility, Naru knelt down to Motoko's eye level.

"Are you okay, Motoko", Naru shakily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", the kendo girl said in a combination of strain, and sniffles.

As Naru inspected her more closely, she could see no major damage. Maybe a few scrapes and bruises, but no signs of broken bones or internal bleeding was visible. As Naru and Kitsune helped their friend onto her feet, Motoko remained shaky on her own. In fact, Naru was rather shaky standing on her own as well.

"Don't worry sugar I got her", Kitsune reassured her. "You better hurry and find out what happened to the otha fella."

Naru looked back to Motoko, to make sure she was in good hands. The Aoyama girl gave her a nod saying "Go on". With that reassured, Naru took off down the stairs as everyone helped Motoko out.

* * *

When Naru arrived at the hot springs, she found Kanako, and Sinobu looking for Keitaro Urashima.

"Kietaro...Big Brother", Kanako called out as she looked for her brother around every corner.

There was the possibility that he climbed out of the water and made a run for it. Then there was also the chance that he was still in the water. As Naru looked around the water, all she could see was steam, and some branches that fell with Keitaro. However, there was no visible trace of Keitaro.

"Boss, Boss can you hear me", Skinny shouted.

The Martin's shouting was enough to get the three girl's attention. Each of them ran to the deep side of the hot springs where Skinny appeared to be yelling to a large branch.

"Talk to me, say something, anything Boss!"

When Naru, Kanako, and Shinobu circled around the branch, the could Keitaro under the large tree piece. Keitaro was struggling to get out of the water, which was unusual. It was no great task to get out of the water in the hot springs. Even the deepest end was no more than four feet in-depth.

"Keitaro what's wrong, are you stuck", Naru asked.

"No, my shoulder it...it hurts", Keitaro answered.

It was then that everyone found out the reason for Keitaro's struggle. As he raised his bare shoulder out of the water, a large visible branch had pierces under Keitaro's shoulder-blade, and emerged from the opposite side. All of them shrieked in fear by their friend's wound. When Keitaro noticed the damage to his body, he didn't seem phased at girls could only imaging how painful it was.

Shinobu bit deep into her nails as she watched her Sempai try to pull the branch out of his shoulder. As hard as he tried, the thick wooden stick was simple lodged too deep in his shoulder. Despite using all the strength he could muster out, the branch would not move. Pulling it out only made it bleed even more, but Keitaro didn't care. Despite his prideful efforts, Keitaro gave up in frustration. The moment he gave up was the moment Haruka arrived on scene with the rest of the girls.

"Keitaro", Naru spoke up, "Here take my hand. Let me help you."

Keitaro took the childish and pedantic approach. Using his undamaged arm, Keitaro slashed the water to purposely spray it on Naru. The Narusegawa girl gagged and coughed from the unexpected splashing.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM KEITARO!?"

"Are you tired", Keitaro asked in a low defeated tone.

"What?"

"Are you tired", Keitaro repeated, "Because Naru...I am so tired of this. I mean, I'm physically tired, my mid is a wreck, and I'm just tired of the way things have been going lately."

"What are you talking about", Naru questioned while listening to what he had to say.

"Keitaro took a deep breath to cool down, despite being in a heated hot springs.

"Naru, what happened today with Avianna...that was basically all of my efforts going down the drain. She demoted me back to B rank missions. I worked hard reach A rank...I mean, I just barely got my A rank patch. I only went on four A ranks missions with my team. That's how new it was...Avianna...she, she said I would have been ready for S class soon enough. Naru I was counting on getting that promotion.

"Why, what's so important about the promotion", Naru questioned.

"The pay", Keitaro answered. "I needed that money. For food, clothes, Skinny's needs, a place to stay, pieces for my bike, ammo, and tutoring lessons for Tokyo U...I can't pay all that on B rank missions, I was barely getting by on A ranks.

Keitaro took another deep breath as he held the bridge of his nose. It was hard for everyone to see him like this. It was just as painful as when they watched him clean the grime from Naru's shoe in Avianna's office. Here he was now, basically surrendering, with a wound that continued to bleed out in the hot springs water.

"Naru, do you know why I came back here tonight?"

"W-why", Naru said almost afraid to ask.

"I came back here to ask for my old room back", Keitaro admitted. "I don't know about you...but that is very hard for a man to do. To crawl on his knees and beg to be taken back, it's hard for a man to throw down his armor, and his pride."

"Oh Keitaro", Naru tried to sympathize. "Keitaro, why didn't you come sooner? Why didn't you go to your parents?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD NARU", Keitaro suddenly shouted. "They died almost two years ago."

This cut all blood flow to Naru's head for a split second. She looked back to Haruka and Kanako for what to say. Haruka nodded her head in confirmation that Keitaro wasn't lying.

"It's true", Kanako said.

It all made sense now. This was the burden in his life that Kanako refused to tell them about. Losing not one but both parents was something that Naru couldn't bare to handle even if she tried. Even though her parents did fight sometimes, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

"Naru", Keitaro continued, "After my parents died, I inherited the family sweets and bakery shop. I could be living a nice comfy life making pastries. I didn't have to go through this, but I refused it. I gave it to some of my relatives, and you know why?...Because I still want to go to Tokyo U! I want to prove, that even a loser like me, can do great things!"

Everyone watched as the Urashima soldier tried his best to escape from the water.

"I want to get past all of these hardships, and I want to keep that promise to that little girl! If that means suffering for a few more years, then so be it! I don't want to give up on my dream!"

As the ground where Keitaro struggled became moist from the water, he began to slip back into the hot springs. However, two soft gentle hand grabbed his arm.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER KEITARO!"

Keitaro looked down at the hand, then back up to see Naru only inched from his face. The tears returned to her eyes again, but they were tears that seem to represent caring, and sadness.

"You don't have to suffer Keitaro. I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through...I'm so sorry...Please, I'm begging you, come back to Hinata Sou...I can help you get into Tokyo U...we, we can study together again...we can both get in...and things can go back to being the way they used to be. Just please...please forgive me and come back to us."

Keitaro stared back into Naru's watery eyes. It was like a deer staring into a car's headlights. It left him paralyzed, and at their mercy. Deep in his heart he wanted to forgive her so badly. He truly did want things to back to the way they used to be. They were...happier times. However, all happiness comes with a price. That price threw his life into chaos, and he was still trying to find salvation from it all. After a few moments, Keitaro gave his answer.

"N-no Naru...I can't forgive you."

"Everyone's heart sank to the pits of their chest cavities as he spoke.

"What you did to me Naru was unspeakably cruel. I'm just not ready to forgive you for that..."

Naru held her head low, low enough for the hair to cover her eyes. She felt like crying, or screaming...that was until Keitaro continued to speak.

"But", Keitaro said.

"Naru immediately lifted her head at the small glimmer of hope.

"I can't abandon my aunt or my sister", Keitaro said. "We never abandon family. Plus Shinobu needs me, and Hinata Sou needs a manager. If you're willing to give me back me old room, I can go that extra mile for this place. If something's broken or needs repairs, I'll fix it. I'll scrub the floors, I'll clean the hot springs, and I'll wash the dishes when they're dirty. I can take care of the maintenance like the roof, of the machinery when it needs it. I'll mail the bills when they need to be sent. If one of you needs an extent, I can cover you for a short time. I've been in that situation more than my fair share. And as for us Naru..."

Naru's face perked up by his last five words. While Keitaro spoke to the brunette girl as he pulled the branch out of his shoulder. The wood only stabbed under his shoulder-blade, and not through it. Even though there was so much blood, Keitaro spoke almost as if nothing happened.

"...We can start small", Keitaro said as he fully removed the foreign object from his body. "There will be some days when work will need me. I might not come home until late, or until the next day. If you can take care of some of the smaller chores, I'll finish the major things when I get back. If you can feed Skinny when I'm not home, it would be much help for both him and me. I know you still want to go to Tokyo U, Naru. If you need another place to study, my room has plenty of space. The subway can be a bit of a hassle, and if you need a ride to the university, we can take my bike. It's nothing special, but it's reliable, and it does save money."

Naru wiped her eyes for maybe the hundredth time that night. The tears wouldn't relent for a little while longer, but they would soon come to an end. With a last sniffle, Naru spoke to her old friend.

"Okay Keitaro I'll...I'll do my best Keitaro. I'll do my best to be your friend again."

"Okay then, Naru."

Naru took Keitaro by the arm to pull him out of the water. However, the boy still held it away in protest.

"Wait a minute", Keitaro told Naru. "Everyone, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were only trying to help me. I had no right to talk to you like that, and I had no rightto treat you the way I did...Especially you Motoko..."

The girls were touched by Keitaro's apology, but not as much as Motoko. Never in her life at the Shinmei-ryu did an opponent apologize to her when she lost. Yet here was Keitaro, saying he was sorry when she was the one at fault.

"It...it's quite alright Urashima..."

"No, it's not alright", Keitaro interrupted. "I pushed that match too far. My parents, and my sensei, taught me better than that. I promise, I'll never strike you again."

Motoko blushed from his promise, but in shame as well. He was willing to forgive and forget when she treated him so horrible. Her own sisters and senseis taught her better, but she still acted out of anger and impulse.

"I'm...I'm sorry Urashima.

"Don't be", Keitaro grunted in pain as Naru, and Kanako helped him out of the water. "Let's just forget about it."

Although he was out of the water, he still needed Naru and Kanako's support to keep balance. Haruka and Sarah brought dry towels for Keitaro while Naru and Kanako wrapped him in the warm cloth. Refusing to go to the hospital, Skinny sealed up the wound with a thread and needle. Very little more was said to Keitaro from then on. It was late, a lot had happened, and they all needed rest. Keitaro was back, and new things awaited Hinata Sou. However, it would all have to wait until morning.

* * *

**How was it? I hope it turned out well. I had this chapter in my mind for a while. About the peoples' request, much more things were explained about Keitaro, Motoko was at the receiving end of an ass whipping, and some of the bad blood has been cleaned out. This is not the end of the fi...oh no, this is still only the beginning. I'll try to post as soon as possible. School and other fics are keeping me busy. Take care, hope you all love, and review.**

**P.S. Neon is not a crossover from Evangelion, that was entirely coincidental. Just wanted to clear that up...**


	16. The Craziness of Keitaro's Return

Everything was all that of white. It wasn't blank, it wasn't desolate, it was just white.

"Where am I", Keitaro said to himself.

He looked around, but saw no one. The boy suddenly heard a child laughing. He turned completely around and saw a little girl. It wasn't just any girl, it was the same girl he had made his promise to so long ago. She still looked the same, her short brunette hair, the sand castle she built, the little yellow squirrel toy she had, it was all so familiar to him. The only thing he could never remember was he name. It was something that haunted him till this day. She now knew that she wasn't alone as she looked over at the boy.

"Keitaro, come play with me", she asked in a sweet voice.

Keitaro hesitated to take the first step. What was going to happen? Was he suddenly going to fall into an abyss if he tried to go forward? Was she going to disappear? Was it all some hallucinating trap? He had to find out. He at least had to try and learn her name. Keitaro walked closer to her, one step at a time. When Keitaro reached the sand box, he knelt down to her level. He wasn't really sure what to say, all he could whisper out was, "Hi."

"Hi", she said back.

Keitaro struggled with what else to say. It felt like he had cotton in his mouth, and a jagged stone in his throat.

"You look so sad Keitaro", the promise girl said. "Why are you sad?"

"I...I don't know", Keitaro said.

"Don't be sad, cheer up. You have to be happy if you want to get into Tokyo U."

Her words put a numbing feeling in his chest. Tokyo U was always a goal that just seemed too out of his reach. It was beyond doubtful that he could get in now.

"Little girl I...I don't think I'm going to Tokyo U", Keitaro admitted sadly.

"Why not", she asked moving her attention away from the sand castle.

Keitaro fiddled with the sand too. Although his hands grasped the sand, he felt nothing as it slipped through his fingers.

"I'm not good enough little girl. I can't do it", Keitaro shamefully admitted to the girl. "Don't worry about me, you'll find someone better than me when you get there."

"But I don't want to find someone better."

Keitaro looked back to the little girl. She was a little bit closer to his face now. Her small eyes focused through his larger ones. He could swear that he could see his reflection in hers. Usually when he thought about these moments, he was still a little kid. Yet he was at his current age, and she was still very young.

"Don't give up Keitaro, I haven't given up. The worse is over now, Just keep trying, for me."

The promise girl held his cheek with one had before kissing the other. The small peck gave Keitaro a good blush. Compared to holding the sand in his hands earlier, he felt the small pair of lips meet his cheek.

* * *

Suddenly being thrown back into reality, Keitaro found himself under some sheets on a small sleeping mat. He had to sit up to realize where he was again. The room looked familiar to him.

"This is my old room", Keitaro said to himself.

His eyes shifted to the book shelf, the small desk, and the hole that still remained in his ceiling. Keitaro winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. There were large wrappings on his shoulder with a tint of dried blood. They would have to be changed soon. When Keitaro rubbed his wounded shoulder, the memories of realization came back.

"I'm back here huh", Keitaro asked no one.

He looked back to the clock on the book shelf. It said three forty-two, an unusual time for someone to be up. He laid back down staring back at the hole in the ceiling, knowing very well who was on the other side. Even the soldier oy had a hard time wondering why he gave her a second chance. Other things ran through his head too. What was he going to do about everyone else? What was going to happen with him and his missions? Was he going to try for Tokyo U again? What about the promise girl?

It was all too much for Keitaro to go back to sleep again. The boy kicked off the sheets before putting his clothes back on, grabbing Skinny, and heading for the front door. He silently shut the glass entrance, then headed down the steps. As he neared the bottom, Keitaro gave a last look at Hinata sou before taking off on his bike.

* * *

The sun was now up with the call of some random rooster. Naru stretched her arms and legs with a yawn. As she sat up from her mat, she looked across the floor to the hole. Even though there were plenty of other places to sleep, Keitaro had taken the room right below her. Not second guessing about intrusion, Naru slowly lifted the small piece of wood.

"Keitaro, are you awake", she called out in a low voice.

There was no answer.

"Keitaro", Naru asked again as she peered through the hole.

To her disappointment, the Urashima boy wasn't there. The mat was there, and the blanket was folded neatly, but it was missing the person. Something didn't settle right with Naru, as she now had a bad feeling approaching.

* * *

The Narusegawa girl sped through the kitchen where everyone else was. That is, everyone but Keitaro.

"Everyone, where is Keitaro", Naru quickly asked.

"You mean he's not snoozin in his room", Kitsune asked.

"No I checked, he's not there", Naru said.

Shinobu dropped a hot pan of breakfast when she heard Keitaro wasn't in his room.

"What, the Sempai is no in his room", Shinobu blurted.

Everyone was worried now. Once again, Keitaro had left them. Just when they thought things were going to get better, it happens again. The girls searched the rest of Hinata Sou, from the hot springs, to the attic, to even some parts of the forest, but there was no sign of Keitaro Urashima.

* * *

Noon had arrived as all the girls sat in the living room.

"He left us again", Naru said with her head hung low.

No one else had said much while they waited for nothing. Each one them tried to concept why he left, but it only made them feel worse.

"This is all my fault...", Naru said to herself, but was cut off by Motoko.

"No, it my fault", Motoko admitted. "I'm the one who treated him the worse when he came back."

She thought of the bandages around her arm, chest, and head while she spoke.

"I physically hurt him the most, and I got when I deserved, but he still apologized to me."

She did have a point, but it didn't make the burden feel any less for the others.

"You hit him just as much as me Motoko", Naru told her, "But I'm the one who pushed him away the most."

The others wanted to say something to make Motoko and Naru feel better, but what was there to say. It was times like these when all you could do was listen to what the other person had to saw. No one else made a sound, only when there was a knock at the door. To everyone's surprise, Seta peered through the glass. Naru opened the door for her old teacher as Sarah rushed to him yelling, "Papa!"

"Seta Sempai, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Naru, Keitaro asked me to come here with my digging equipment and some elevator blue prints."

"Digging equipment, elevator blueprints, what are you talking about Seta? Keitaro isn't here", Naru said in confusion.

"He's not", the older man asked. "That's odd, he said to meet him here about noon."

Both Naru and Seta turned around as they heard two large trucks pull up. One pulled off to the side and dumped a lot of debris, from piles of wood, to stones and broken pieces of concrete. As everyone came to the front door, the second truck started unloading some boxes. From the shot-gun seat, Keitaro Urashima stepped out. Naru was the first to greet him at the bottom steps.

"Keitaro where have you been, what's going on", Naru asked.

"It's a little project I'm working on", Keitaro said as he waved by to the truck that dumped the debris off.

"A project, what kind of project", Mutsumi asked as she reached the bottom steps with everyone else.

"You'll see when I'm finished", Keitaro said as he gathered on of his boxes.

"What's in the boxes", Su asked from curiosity.

"Just my belongings, I'll put these in my room and be out of you way."

"Do you need a hand", Kanako asked her brother.

"No I'm good, thanks though", Keitaro said as he climbed the stairs. "Seta if you want to unload the supplies by the debris I'll be there in a few."

With that, everyone was left dumb folded at the bottom of the steps.

"Keitaro, what are you up to", Naru said in her mind.

* * *

It was now three thirty, and close to lunch time. Shinobu had prepared some snacks for everyone on a tray and took the set to the living room.

"Everyone, I made lunch", Shinobu said.

The others took a break from doing their various daily time passers like studying, polishing a sword, or working on some new invention.

"Thank you Shinobu", Kanako said.

"No problem", the younger girl said.

Shinobu looked around and realized someone wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Kitsune."

It was a good question, no one had seen their half sober friend in quite some time. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if they found her drinking, or hung over someplace. Still, everyone thought it best that they all go looking for her.

* * *

Back in her room, Kitsune leered through her window with a large scoped camera. She giggled to herself as snapped another shot of something.

"This is great, wait till I show the othas what I have."

Coincidently enough, the rest of the Hinata Sou residents showed up in her room, minus Haruka and Keitaro.

"Kitsune what are you doing", Naru asked her long time friend.

"Oh you're just in time. Come check out what I stumbled on", Kitsune motioned for everyone to look through the window. Everyone's face erupted in red and their pupils changed randomly by what they saw. Keitaro worked tirelessly through the assorted rubble without a shirt on. The sweat gave his well-built muscles a shine to it. He ran a hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat away. That was enough to make shinobu collapse on the floor.

"Kitsune, show some discretion", Motoko hysterically yelled.

"Why is that, I'm in my own room aren't I", Kitsune tried to make a point. "An beside the point, I can get some great photos here."

The fox girl handed the others the photos she had taken. Their minds nearly set into overload, by Kitsune's pictures. More were of Keitaro doing some manual labor, a few of them were zoom ins on Keitaro's muscles, others were of him bending over, and a few were even zoomed in crotch shots.

"Kitsune you pervert, you can't do this to Keitaro", Naru wailed out.

"Awww, but it's so fun Naru, just look at him out here", Kitsune leaned her friend out the window.

She was mesmerized by Keitaro as he separated the debris into different piles. Naru still wasn't sure what he was doing, but she was too entranced to take her focus off of Keitaro. The military training had really changed Keitaro...really changed Keitaro. Naru tried to gain some control as she changed the subject for them.

"What is he doing out there?"

"I don't know, maybe he's building a time machine" Su inputed.

The small foreign girl looked out the window at Keitaro, she had that same look in her eyes as a stalking predator. Like one, she was just as bold.

"We should have him take a bath with us!"

The other tenants said in unison, "WHAAAT!"

"He looks all sweaty, we should invite him to take a bath with us."

"SU WE CAN'T ASK HIM TO DO SUCH THINGS, IT..IT..IT'S INDESCENT", Shinogu shouted in a crazed tone.

As Shinobu peered through the window, she saw Keitaro looking in her direction.

She gasped, "Everyone hide!"

With no extra commands to process, The girls took to the floor to hide themselves from the window view. Once a few seconds passed, Kanako peeked over the window edge. The girls adopted brother still looked in her direction. Kanako retreated from view when Keitaro began to wave.

"I think we've been spotted by Keitaro", Kanako said embarrassingly.

Motoko had Kitsune by the neck of her shirt as she scolded, "Kitsune look what you've done now!"

Before the fox girl could receive any punishment, Su activated a strange divice with a wine.

"Let's see what Keitaro is saying about us."

The machine's noises bounced back and forth before calming down. Almost like a microphone, the girls could hear Keitaro speaking as if he was in the room.

"You really did dig a pit in three hours", Keitaro said. "So you're documented digs weren't an exaggeration."

"You could say I've made a career out of it", the girls heard Seta talk through the machine."

Kanako looked through the window again. The girls took a sigh of relief when Kanako confirmed that Keitaro was waving to Seta.

"Well, now that the hole is finished now what", Seta asked.

"That's pretty much it. I'll return the tools and the blue prints once I'm finished."

"No problem Keitaro just don't overwork yourself okay."

"No promises Seta", Keitaro chuckled.

The older gentleman left Keitaro to continue his work as the other girls listened in on the last words. None of the questions they had were answered, but at least they weren't discovered.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed in normal function for Hinata Sou...or at least as normal as it could get. Een though Keitaro hadn't been living at Hinata Sou for nearly two years, it felt odd that he wasn't around. They only times we ventured inside was to grab some drinking water, or use the bathroom. As of now, everyone was gathered in the den area, except for Sarah and Su who had fallen asleep early. Mutsumi had pulled out a board game for everyone to play along. As the others took their turn at rolling the dice, Naru looked through the window at the setting sun. It was well behind the horizon, but still radiated a small tint of orange.

"Naru, it's your turn", Shinobu interrupted her train of thought.

Snapping back to reality Naru rolled the dice and moved her piece. Once her turn was over, Naru began to daydream again as she looked out the window. The world looked the same on the outside, but inside her mind she was thinking about something else. Naru still wondered what Keitaro was doing. He was still at Hinata Sou, but he hadn't made his presence known. "_Keitaro_", Naru thought in her brain. It was simple as that, "_Keitaro_". Out of the blue, a sliding noise traveled from the back door to the living room.

"_Speak of the devil_", Naru mentally told herself.

The others soon caught on that Keitaro was in the dorms as they heard his approaching footsteps. It was enough to piqué their curiosity, but not enough for any of them to approach him. Naru peeked behind the kitchen entrance as she watched Keitaro. He still had his shirt off, and looked both dirty and sweaty. Luckily, no one saw the red blood gathering in her cheek muscles. She couldn't understand why she was hiding from him. It wasn't fear, and it wasn't shame, but something else...something that felt too close to...shyness. The same shyness that one feels when they see their crush. Naru pushed those thoughts out as she continued to spy on him. The other tenants joined in on this, even Keitaro's own aunt and sister.

At the time, Keitaro had his back turned to them while he poked through the fridge. Shinobu so badly wanted to tell him that there was a plate waiting for him on the table, but she had that same feeling that Naru had about approaching him. From all the things Keitaro could have taken from the fridge, he took out an entire case of water. It wasn't very odd, people got thirsty after all. Keitaro opened the water bottle and drained it dry in seconds, most likely from the days labor. With more H2O to spare, Keitaro drank another, then another, and another. Now things were getting very odd. The girls watched as Keitaro downed eight bottle of water under three minutes. It was odd to see, but he still showed signs of civility as he placed the empty plastic in the recycle bag, and the rest back in the fridge.

The well-built soldier bent over to peer through the fridge. As he continued to search, Naru tilted her head to get a better look at his behind.

Kitsune whispered into Naru's ear, "An yall called me a pervert."

Naru Kyaaaed at her own perviness. It was then that Keitaro now knew someone was behind him. Before he could turn around, the other girls went back into hiding. That is, all except for Shinobu who was too confused to know what was going on.

"Oh uh, hi Shinobu", Keitaro said.

Shinobu was frozen. She didn't know what to do as her blood pressure sky rocketed.

"Shinobu? Shinobu what's wrong", Keitaro asked as he stood back up.

Shinobu couldn't even mutter out small words as she stared at Keitaro. She had a crush on him even before he left, but now it was on a whole new level. Her mind spazzed out as she stared at Keitaro's thorax muscles. Before she could get lost in her fantasies, shinobu made a mad dash for her room.

"I'M SORRY SEMPAI! THERE'S A PLATE ON THE TABLE FOR YOU!"

Keitaro was now confused by Shinobu as she slammed her door shut.

"Hey wait, what's wrong! Is my fly down", Keitaro yelled back to Shinobu.

Pushing the incident out of his head, Keitaro took a few containers of food in his arms before climbing the stairs up to his room. The others came out of their hiding places as they looked up the stairs where Keitaro recently was. They remained in silence by their own actions. The all spied on Keitaro, and let Shinobu get caught for it. The missing sound was soon broken by Mutsumi.

"That was strange."

"Yeah", Haruka said. "What kind of person takes a whole meatloaf, and two pounds of rice to eat alone in their room."

* * *

**I wanted to post another chapter up as soon as I could. I know this didn't answer squat, and only raised more questions; but I wanted to add some of the silliness I had been missing up until now. Some of these events will play a significant role in the later chapters. I wan to thank those who have read, reviewed, and favorited this fic so far. I finally reached fifty reviews. I know a few were mine from replying to comments, but it's all been thanks to you all. Let's try for one hundred reviews! Ill do the writing, you do the reviewing! XD**


	17. The Start Of Healing

Naru sat in her room that night still daydreaming. She couldn't get her mind off of Keitaro. The way his muscles stretched every time he made movements, the deep and masculine look in his eyes, the fact that his voice had deepened. Once again, the girl had to shout to herself to try and gain some control.

"Awww, what am I thinking about right now!"

Naru gave up on trying to study as she layed on her floor staring at the ceiling.

"What has gotten into me", the brunette questioned. "Why am I so nervous around him now?"

Despite being still flustered, her mind returned to Keitaro. It retraced the memories of Keitaro back in the kitchen. As she recalled every muscle in his back and shoulders, she also recalled the strange tatoo on his shoulder. It wasn't very big, most likely from the military, but for some reason Naru just wanted to find out about it. It could be a chance to start some conversation with him. Since his return, they hadn't had a real chance to talk. Naru sat on her knees as she began to remove the board on her floor. She took a deep breath, still hesitant to open up the hole.

When she opened the hole, she saw something that should have been expected. The hole had been covered up by a set of boards.

"What, when did Keitaro do this", Naru asked as she touched the boards for it stability.

In disappointment, Naru placed the wood back on the now covered hole. She was quite saddened that there was no longer a peeking entrance into Keitaro's room. Sure back then Keitaro sometimes got a too personal peek at her because of that hole, but it also served as a small communication entrance. Now it was gone, and it was going to be that much harder for her to talk to him.

* * *

Outside in his own personal hot tub, Keitaro soaked his body in the warm bubbles. It was refreshing for him to wash all the daily dirt from himself. The hot tub also did some good for his bones and muscles that had been working all day. Keitaro felt at ease while he looked to the stars above him. His mind paid little attention to the rest of the environment as someone approached him. He only caught on when they closed the door behind them. Keitaro instinctively reached over for his gun on the table and pointed towards the intruder. His pupils dilated once he was the newcomer waiting at the entrance was Kanako.

"Kanako", Keiaro said as he quickly hid the weapon behind his back. "What are you doing here, I could have killed you."

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to startle you", Kanako said in defense.

"No, you don't have to apologize", Keitaro reassured her. "I'm the one whose sorry. It's just that...well...being in the military...it's just all reflex now."

"It's okay Keitaro", Kanako told her brother.

There was an odd silence for a moment.

"Keitaro, do you need help. I could wash your hair and your back for you."

"Keitaro thought about this for a moment. Every time something like this happened before, he was always accused of something perverted. He knew Kanako weren't blood related, and she did have a thing for him once. On the other hand, it was late, the chances that someone else showing up were kinda slim. The feelings Kanako had for him were put at rest a while back.

"Well", Keitaro began, "It would be helpful if you can get my hard to reach places", Keitaro said as he tapped his wounded shoulder.

The black-haired girl was joyous that he was going to allow this. As she was about to take off her bath robe, Keitaro raised his voice, "Wait!"

"Before you get in, I have one request", Keitaro told her.

* * *

Finally submerging herself in the water, Kanako readjusted the straps on her two piece bikini. Keitaro requested that she were something to cover herself up, that way none of them ended up in trouble. In fact, he himself was in his swim trunks. The boy remained silent as she washed his hair from behind. It was comforting to both Keitaro and Kanako. After all, it brought back old memories, and helped to strengthen old bonds. Both of them remained in utter silence as Kanako shampoo, and conditioned his hair.

Right after, Kanako moved to his neck and shoulders. She soon started noticing all the details on his back. It wasn't just the muscles that caught her attention. Her eyes traced to the bandaged wound, the unknown tattoo, a few birthmarks here and there. However, the thing that caught her attention the most, were the scars. there were so many scars.

"Keitaro", Kanako whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are all of these scars from", the girl questioned.

"Oh Jeez Kanako", Keitaro said, "I have so many scars, I don't even know where to begin."

"How about...this one", Kanako said tapping a small slash across shoulder-blade.

"That one, that was a training accident", Keitaro told her recalling the incident. "When I was at the Oni-Zakura Dojo, I wanted to learn how to use a Kusarigama. When I was swinging it, I lost control and cut myself."

"I see", Kanako said. "What about this one?"

"Gunshot wound."

"And this one?"

"Stabbing wound."

"This one", Kanako said as she tapped various scars.

"Another gunshot wound."

"What about right here?"

"Oh that one, Keitaro said sounding a little embarrassed. "Some of the other soldiers were kinda drunk when they were playing darts. You can guess the rest. I don't even know how that happened, I was in another room, in the opposite direction."

Both brother and sister chuckled a bit from the story. It wasn't to make fun of the incident, but it did put a smile on their faces. Kanako washed his back a little more with a small sponge. Then her eyes were drawn back to the tattoo. Using her bare hands, Kanako pressed on the tattoo. It felt warm, warmer than the rest of his skin. The boy grunted from her touch.

"Not so hard Kanako, that spot is sensitive."

"I'm sorry", Kanako said as she removed her hand.

The girl dropped all thoughts about the tattoo as she finished washing Keitaro's back.

"Okay, I'm all done brother", Kanako told him.

"Thanks Kanako", Keitaro said. "Here, let me wash your hair too."

You don't have to do that for me brother", Kanako said somewhat blushing.

"It's the least I could do. Here turn around."

Not willing to complain or argue back, Kanako did as she was told. Before long, her hair was in deep suds as Keitaro ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not scrubbing too hard, am I", AKeitaro asked.

"No, it's okay Keitaro", Kanako said. "It feels, so nice."

The two stopped the conversation for a time. Then, it was Keitaro who started up again.

"You know this feels kinda like deja vu. I remember scrubbing your hair here at Hinata Sou when we were still kids."

Kanako remembered it. She remembered it very well. The girl hesitated before asking.

"And you remember our promise?"

"For a while I didn't, but I eventually picked it up."

"...And", Kanako edged for an answer.

"Well...I'm still not sure if I can run this place at all. If I can survive for a little while longer...I'd like to run this place with you as brother and sister."

Even though it wasn't as a lover, Kanako still wanted to run Hinata Sou with Keitaro. The answer he gave her wasn't a for sure yes, but he at least had his mind open for her.

"Thanks you...brother", Kanako told him in a deep, blushing whisper.

"No problem Kanako", Keitaro told her. "You know, I've really enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too", Kanako said.

The rest of the bath was spent in silence. Nothing else was said between them besides, "Thank You", and "Good Night". For the matter of fact, nothing really needed to be said.

* * *

Keitaro didn't go to sleep after his bath, unlike Kanako. He was too busy setting up his room again. The boy installed a lock on his door, had a small refrigerator, a portable stove, and a few other belongings. He wanted to keep to himself for the time being. The main reasons he would have to leave would be to do his laundry, use the bathroom, do the chores, or leave the dorms. It was better this way, as it was going to take some time to re adjust to living back here again.

There was finally one more box to open. It had some more personal items. Inside were a few photo albums and picture frames, library books, and stuff that only meant something to him. The last item he pulled out of the box was a small, hand-held container. It wasn't the small cardboard container that made it special, it was what was inside that mattered. Keitaro took a look around, just to be safe. Skinny knew exactly what was inside, but it didn't matter because he was asleep.

The Urashima boy opened the box, and pulled out a ring. It was simple, silver with three dark crevices on the side. The boy layed back on the sleeping mat as he inspected the metal.

"_Why did I ever buy this_", Keitaro asked himself mentally.

He was never much of a jewelry person, but he saw it one day it a small shop in America while on an assignment. Something that day told him that he must have it; if not for himself, then for someone else. Till this day, he never gave it to anyone, no did he let anyone else see it. While he inspected the ring, his eyes were drawn to the now covered hole in the ceiling. Somehow, the image of Naru receiving the ring from him crossed his mind. The thought of placing it gently on her finger. She would smile to him, and he would smile back. They would both lean in closer, and closer as they slowly close their eyes...and then...

Keitaro somehow lashed himself back into reality! He ruffled his hair with his hands while shouting, "What am I thinking!" As he squeezed his hands into a frustrated fist, he remembered he still had the ring in his hand. Keitaro stared at the small metallic circle in his palm, then back at the covered hole. He sighed to himself before placing it back in the box.

"I guess, I'll hold onto this a little while longer", Keitaro said as he placed it into a juror.

* * *

With too many things on his mind, Keitaro went back to work. As the manager, he had his duties to fulfill. It started off with cleaning the hot springs, repainting the side of the house where the paint began to chip, and scrubbing all the floors to the dorms. The chores were simple, but not easy, and plenty time-consuming. Once all was done, Keitaro went back to working in his personal construction zone.

* * *

It was now a Monday morning for Motoko. As usual, her day began with some morning training in kendo on the roof's platform. She practiced her various slashed, and thrust, but today her training was off. Motoko held her still bandaged arm in ache. It wasn't to its full strength, and was slowing her training down.

"It's still not fully recovered", Motoko told herself as she sat down.

While Motoko took a small rest on a bench, she heard the sound of some loud panting. The kendo girl looked around, but saw no one. With nowhere else to search, she looked to the bottom of Hinata Sou. Just on the opposite side of the fence that separated the hot springs, and the forest, Keitaro was arriving from a morning jog.

"He's up early, I didn't hear him leave, and I've been here since sunrise."

Keitaro tried to recalibrate his breathing as Skinny approached with a small bag of supplies. Keitaro stripped off his sweater and shirt, but Motoko wasn't able to blush this time. The bandages around Keitaro's shoulder were a dark, fresh crimson. He stripped off the wrappings, giving Motoko a look at the full extent of the damage. The wound was very much closed, but it still had a deep gash where the branch once pierced through.

"Boss, you can't keep over doin it, otherwise the wound won't heal."

"C'mon Skinny", Keitaro grunted as the pine martin applied alcohol to the flesh wound, "I've been through worse."

"Just don't push yourself too hard boss", Skinny pleaded. "Remember, you're a tough cookie, but you're not invincible."

"I know" Keitaro said as if he's heard this conversation before. "Just, don't tell the others about this okay.

The small mammal sighed before saying, "Alright Boss."

"Thanks Skinny", Keitaro said as he gave the small creature his stained wrappings. "Here, sneak these off to the trash cans, I don't want them to see the blood."

"Aye Boss", Skinny saluted before beginning Keitaro's order.

Still unnoticed above them, Motoko watched as Keitaro staggered to his feet. He clapped his hands on his cheeks before entering the dorms. Motoko remained in silence on the roof, even after Keitaro was no longer in sight.

"_Keitaro, why are you doing this? Why are you hiding everything from us_", Motoko questioned in her psyche.

This was something that bothered her for some time. She really had no right to go snooping in his personal life, not after the way she treated him, and not after everything that has happened. Even so, it was never good to keep secrets. From what she had just seen, Keitaro was hiding things that were hurting him. If he tried to cover something as small as a physical wound, what else was he keeping for him. The kendo girls wasn't just curious, she was also...concerned.

* * *

Not long after, Motoko was descending down the stairs to the kitchen where Shinobu now had breakfast. In the living room, Keitaro sat on the couch gulping down a fresh bottle of water. Before she could approach him, Keitaro received a greeting kick from both Sarah and Su. Keitaro's body barely moved from the impact due to his new strength, but his facial expression showed great pain.

"Su, Sarah, leave Keitaro alone", Motoko defended Keitaro.

The two younger girls were surprised by her reaction. Yet, they weren't surprised as Keitaro was, and eve he was not as shocked as Motoko was. She felt odd that she had actually defended the Urashima boy. Immediately, Motoko tried to change the subject.

"I mean...you shouldn't bother yourself with Keitaro. Shinobu has breakfast prepared, and it won't be enjoyed cold!"

"Hey you're right! Why are we bugging this dork when food is ready", Sarah told her partner in crime.

The Kaolla girl shouted, "Yipee", before the two bolted for the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Motoko was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She then noticed as Keitaro reached the steps leading to his room.

"Keitaro, you should eat breakfast too. You can't go the day on an empty stomach", Motoko informed him.

"That's ok, I have some rations in my room", Keitaro told her.

Motoko tried to push the issue a little further.

"Shinobu prepared a plate for you too. She would want you there as well."

The boy grabbed his shirt as he told her, "But I'm all sweaty from my morning jog. I'll wash up then eat it later."

Motoko still didn't let this slide as she said, "Shinobu won't mind, she'd just want you to have a morning meal with her. Just go, she's waiting specifically for you.

Keitaro considered this for a bit. Shinobu would want him at the table with her, and he hadn't really spoken to her since he got back. It was going to be kind of awkward at the table, but it was just a meal. It wouldn't take long, and most of the tension has already been out-of-the-way.

"Okay", Keitaro admitted defeat, knowing he couldn't win in an argument against a girl.

As he walked past her, Motoko remained in question.

"Why am I trying to get him near us", Motoko tried to answer to herself. "Is it sympathy, is it pity, is it concern, or...do I just simply want him around?"

Motoko's questions would have to wait since Mutsumi called her around the corner.

"Motoko, breakfast is ready."

In any case, it was a new day, and more things awaited them other than morning supper.

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you liked this one. Someone questioned if Keitaro was going to have a bath scene with one of the girls, so I decided to put one with Kanako. The reason being, I wanted an intimate scene, but nothing pervy. I think it went really, well...both that specific scene, and the overall chapter; but that's my opinion, I'd like to hear the rest of yours.**


	18. The Way To Keitaro's Heart

Not unexpected in the least, Keitaro was the main center of attention at the table. He wasn't eating like a slob, or food was flying anywhere, in fact he had rather good table etiquette, it was just intriguing how much Keitaro could eat in one sitting. Already he had three dishes worth of food, Shinobu had to make extra in order to keep up with Keitaro. The Urashima paid little attention to everyone else as he continued to chow down. Despite him being so naïve and slow-witted, he eventually discovered that all eyes were focused on him.

That was perhaps the most awkward moment at the table. It was quiet enough to where anyone could hear him chewing across the room. He swallowed quickly, and loudly before attempting to speak up.

"Uuumm...it's...it's good.", was all Keitaro could say.

His eyes sheepishly drifted to his now empty plate in front of him. Keitaro then took the plate to the kitchen where Shinobu waited to wash the last few dishes in the kitchen.

"Thank you Shinobu, it was wonderful."

"It was no big deal Sempai, I'm really glad you liked it."

As Keitaro handed the younger girl the item, he turned back around to everyone sat, still as speechless as ever.

"Well, uh...", Keitaro pointed his fingers to the kitchen exit. "I'm gonna go and finish my project."

Keitaro immediately escaped the kitchen, but not before coming back for the last pieces of toast. Once he was out of the kitchen, not one of them said a word. Naru eventually broke the ice they were solidified in.

"He can sure pack on the food."

"Yeah, he ate my entire box of pop tarts" Sarah complained.

* * *

By now Keitaro was building two good, strong structures outside. The first one was a bit small, while the second one looked as if it could be a small living space. The larger one still lacked a completed roof, but it was getting closer and closer. Keitaro was on the higher drilling in some screws as Skinny handed him the needed screws.

"Oh Keitaro", the Urashima boy looked down as he heard Mutsumi's sweet voice.

"I brought you a snack in case you wanted something sweet.", Mutsumi said as she held a tray of snacks.

"Wow, thanks Mutsumi.", Keitaro said, "I'm actually kinda busy right now, can I eat it in a little while?"

As he focused back on drilling the screws to secure the roof, Mutsumi asked him one more time.

"Are you sure, it's milk and cookies."

Keitaro ceased all work when he heard this.

"Chocolate Chip", Keitaro asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fresh from the oven", Mutsumi said with a smile.

Keitaro considered the possible outcomes for this. The day was rather cool, it was already lunch time, and he hadn't taken a break from work yet. After a few moments thought, Keitaro agreed to her terms.

"I'll just have a little", Keitaro said as he climbed down the latter.

* * *

The two sat on the front steps of Hinata Sou as they enjoyed the food. Keitaro decided to eat the small meal a little bit slower, to prevent any unwanted awkwardness. They remained in silence as the two watched the swaying of the trees, the flying birds, and the invisible waves of the wind. Just as Keitaro was about to thanks Mutsumi, she asked him a question that made him blush out of nowhere.

"Keitaro, will you take your shirt off for me?"

The boy would have had a nose bleed, if only his sinuses weren't clogged with the milk he was drinking. He coughed a few times before asking, "What?"

"Your shirt", Mutsumi asked, "Please take it off, I want to check something."

The Otohime girl tugged at his shirt, basically asking him to remove the clothes. Doing as he was told, Keitaro removed the shirt he was wearing. Underneath, was the heavy weighted vest that he wore to restrain his leg speed.

"Please remove this too Keitaro", Mutsumi asked.

Before he could comply with her, Mutsumi began to unstrap the buckles that held the vest in place. Keitaro had to look around first, to make sure no one was around to accuse him of anything pervy. Once the straps were taken off, Keitaro had to remove the vest himself because of the sheer weight. Keitaro's chest now had no protection against the cool wind, or Mutsumi's eyes. The Otohime girl let her eyes trace over him for some time, starting at his neck, to his bandaged shoulder, to his muscles and abs.

As her eyes were focused on his chest, hie eyes were lost in hers. There was something about those eyes that he remembered from before. It was some distant memory that he couldn't quite grasp. Maybe they went to the same school, they could have sat across each other on a bus ride, or maybe he saw her as some random person in a random crowd. Whatever the case, he had no idea where he had seen those eyes before. He wasn't going to get his answer now as Mutsumi turned him around to look at his back.

Keitaro thought in his mind, "_What is she doing? Why is she looking at me like this?_"

He suddenly felt a soft finger lingering on the tattoo at his shoulder. She shuddered slightly as she traced the design of the markings.

"_This feels like deja vu from yesterday_", Keitaro mentally said. "_Why is she doing this? Did Kanako tell her something about this?_"

"Does it hurt", Mustumi asked about the ink design.

Keitaro was hesitant to ask as if he was hiding something. Strangely enough, Mutsumi didn't catch his flawed answer.

"Sometimes", Keitaro asked. "It gives me problems every now and then."

Mutsumi was silent for some time. Keitaro began to worry if he said too much.

"I see", Mutsumi said.

It put Keitaro on edge as if she found out some dark secret about him.

"If it starts to hurt you more, I'll be here for you."

Kietaro shuddered as he felt two soft lips press against his shoulder. Oddly, but not unexpected from someone like Mutsumi, the Otohime girl kissed the tattoo on Keitaro's shoulder. He turned around to look at her as she walked away. She smiled and waved back to him as she giggled. Keitaro sat there dumb folded as he watched her disappear into Hinata Sou. Still frozen by the event, Keitaro was in a deep mess of brain fibrillation.

"What just happened", Keitaro asked only the invisible wind currents.

* * *

Not much else happened in the day. Keitaro had shown little of himself. He continued to work on his constructive projects, then locked himself in his room. His door was now literally locked since he had installed one into his room. For now he remained in solitude, even absent of Skinny as he watched a movie with a small bowl of popcorn. While his focus was on the television, it was suddenly was disturbed by a loud creaking sound. Keitaro quickly looked around the room, his hand ready for the gun at the table.

After a pause and trying to sense for the sound, nothing appeared. Before he could reach into his bowl for more popcorn, he heard the noise again. Knowing that hearing the noise twice wasn't a good thing, he stood up to search for the source of the disturbance.

"Skinny, is that you", Keitaro asked.

No one was at the door, neither the window. His closet was undisturbed, and nothing was under, behind, or hiding in his furniture.

"Huh", Keitaro said after an unsuccessful search.

As he scratched his head in question, he heard the noise again. This time it was more loud, rapid, and easier to trace. The Urashima boy looked above him and saw a deep crack emerging from the wood he used to cover up the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh dear", Keitaro muttered in worry.

As it god bigger and bigger, it suddenly stopped. He had a moments relief, but only a moments worth. With a final snap, the plywood came crashing down with a certain brunette wearing glasses. She shrieked from the downwards descent, but somehow avoided a crash landing. Maybe it was reflex or instinct to catch someone falling, but somehow, Keitaro managed to catch Naru in his arms bridal style. With no sudden complaints, Naru immediately held on to him.

Both Naru and Keitaro were breathing deeply from the sudden shock of events. Before long, Naru's eyes behind her glasses met his. For a moment, just a moment, she was thankful that he was there. He suddenly came to his senses and gently set her down on the floor.

"Naru what are you doing", Keitaro said trying to sound irritated. "I just put that board up."

"Me?! I...I was just sitting in my chair when it came crashing down! Yeah! It came crashing down! You're the one who didn't do a good job of fixing it up!"

Naru also tried to hide herself by pretending to be angry and irritated by the incident.

"Oh yeah, well what's that in your hand", Keitaro asked referring to the mallet in her hands.

The Narusegawa girl hid the item behind her back as Keitaro picked up the splintered pieces of wood off the floor. He tossed the items out the window like a frisby, knowing it would land near the pile of construction items he had outside.

"Never mind, I'll fix it tomorrow", Keitaro said before Naru spoke up.

"No, you don't have to do that!"

Keitaro looked back at her. She said that a little too quickly. By the look on her face, it was as if she didn't want him to repair the hole. As he stared on, she turned her head in another direction with a tint of pink in her face.

"I mean...I don't want to fall through the ceiling again! It's dangerous! I'll just put the board I already had...it'll be fine."

Keitaro didn't buy it. There was another reason why she didn't want him to repair the hole. However, he didn't feel like pushing the issue any further, and decided to drop it with a simple, "Huh..."

They stayed in silence for a while, eying everything else in the room besides each other. Surprisingly, everything Keitaro owned were still in boxes. The truth was, Keitaro wasn't sure if they would let him stay permanently. If that was going to be the case, he would be ready to leave in a moments notice. Still he didn't tell Naru or anyone else that he was already prepared for the worse. He wouldn't get to, at least not tonight. About then, Naru noticed that Keitaro was watching a cartoon.

"What are you watching Keitaro?"

Keitaro tried to avoid the answer by saying, "Nothing."

"Well it's obviously something", Naru pursued. "Tell me, what is it?"

"It's umm...it's", Keitaro mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear.

"What was that", Naru asked.

"It's...Sleeping Beauty", Keitaro said now truly embarrassed.

He had the feeling that she was either going to roll on the floor laughing, call him a pervert, or call him a sissy...but that's not what he received. Surprisingly Naru let out a girly "Aaawww, that's so sweet! I love Sleeping Beauty!"

Without thinking that this wasn't her room, Naru sat on her stomach, with her stocking feet up in the air as she watched the movie too. She was basically making herself at home in his room. Keitaro was debating whether he should kick her out of his room or not. She didn't make fun of him, yet, she seemed to like the movie, and company during a movie wasn't all that bad. Following something that was a combination of instinct and trust, Keitaro sat down right besides her. He took the bowl of popcorn and passed some over to Naru.

Both sat and watched the film of the small screen munching on the popped corn. It was then Naru asked him something.

"So you like Sleeping Beauty huh?"

"Shh", Keitaro held a finger to his lips not taking his eyes off the screen. "This is the whole reason why I watch this movie."

Naru turned back to the screen to see what he was talking about. It was at the scene where the owl, and the other forest critter stole Philip's clothes to approach Aurora.

**"You know I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers. But we've met before. I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream! I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar! A gleam yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem!"**

Naru turned to Keitaro again. He was tracing Aurora's words with his lips as if he'd seen this part a million times and memorized it by heart.

**"But if I know you, I know what you'll do! You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!"**

At that part, Keitaro stopped following her words, and shoved some more popcorn into his mouth. Naru decided it was alright to ask why that was his favorite part, even though the movie wasn't over yet.

"Well", Keitaro began, "Do you remember the promise girl I told you about?"

"Yeah", Naru said as she listened to what he had to say.

"The thing is, I used to dream about her...a lot."

Keitaro scratched a non-existent itch on his cheek in embarrassment.

"I always had this little fantasy that when we did get into Tokyo University, she would see me, and I would see her. We wouldn't recognize each other, but we would know that we've met before. She would ask me my name, and I would tell her. Then I'd ask for hers, and she would tell me too. Then I would ask her, have we met before? And then...she would say...we have, in a dream I once had. I've been waiting for you...that's when..."

That's when what", Naru asked now very interested.

"...That's when I wake up", Keitaro said in disappointment. "Reality hits me, and it hits pretty hard, then I realize...it's all just a fantasy."

"Keitaro", Naru said as he shied his eyes away from her.

She looked under his face as his head hung low.

"You know, if you believe and try hard with your heart, some fantasies come true."

The Urashima boy looked up at Naru. She had a genuine smile on her face, as he had masked one on his. Naru refocused on the television as she took some more popcorn in.

"This is also a good part", the Narusegawa girl said with a mouthful of food.

Keitaro tried to push the conversation out of his head. It was hard for someone to just do that on his own. Nonetheless, when Naru Narusegawa was with him at that moment, he felt he could rest at ease. He didn't have to worry about sad or depressing memories from his past creeping up on him. His heart was just happy that he could share a moment like this with someone like her. After all, life could be rough, cruel, and straight out mean; but it could also be spectacularly happy.

* * *

**They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Which is true, it's our weakness. Still, there are some other ways to Keitaro's heart. I think this chapter turned out quite well, if I do say so myself. I'll see when I can post another. Finals are approaching, and so are the holidays. Hope you all read and review! :j**


	19. The Start Of Something New

The small fairy tale movie had come to an end. Keitaro shut the TV down before placing the now emptied popcorn bowl on the table. The two sat in silence not looking at each other. Despite seeing a happy ending to a sweet movie, the feeling around them didn't put that warm fluffy feeling in them. Traced circles around the floor with her finger as she laid on her stomach.

"So Keitaro, are you still shooting for Tokyo U", Naru asked.

He hesitated before telling her, "I don't know."

Naru was surprised that he didn't give her a straight answer. She shouldn't have been surprised, as their relationship hadn't been fully repaired yet, and he was skeptical to talk to her yet. The Narusegawa knew that things between them were going to take time to heal, but she would have to start the process. On Keitaro's side, he was willing to start again, but he was too hesitant to take that first step. Naru was going to have to play a risky card.

"Hey Keitaro...", Naru asked.

"Yeah", Keitaro answered.

"...If, if you want, I can tutor you if you need help."

This caught his attention. As he looked at her, only a few feet away, he couldn't help but notice a few things about her. The way her eyes told him that this wasn't a trap, the fact that she was laying in this position said she trusted him; and he still thought she was beautiful, even with her thick glasses on. The gaze he narrowed upon her lasted for some time. Naru didn't actually know he was admiring her, and assumed that he was doubting her.

"I won't charge you anything I promise", Naru said defensively. "It's just that, well, if you're serious about getting into Tokyo University, I'm more than willing to help. I'm sure Mutsumi would like to study with you too."

Naru sheepishly looked in an opposing direction, but Keitaro never took his eyes off of her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", Naru back tracked to give him an escape way. "I don't want to pressure you..."

"I'd like to study with you again."

Keitaro stopped her mid sentence to say what he had to say.

"To tell you the truth, it's been kinda hard to study on my own. What with work, Skinny, and other things, I haven't had a real opportunity to practice with anyone else."

"Really?", Naru asked. "Well, you do have a lot on your slate right now. If you need an extra study buddy I'm here for you."

"Thanks Naru, I'd really like that."

The two looked into the each others eyes almost as if they could see their own reflection. Keitaro could clearly see that Naru had nothing to hide from him. There was no deceiving gaze, or mysterious gloss behind her light brown orbs. This made Keitaro feel a little guilty himself. It wasn't that he was deceiving her, or tricking Naru, he could never do that to her. However, the Narusegawa could already tell that we was hiding something. His facial expression was trying to mask a sorrowful feeling behind a semi-happy one. Before she question it any further, Keitaro spoke up.

"Uh listen Naru, it's getting really late, and I uh, have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'm gonna have to ask that we call it a night.

"Oh...okay", Naru said a little disappointed.

Keitaro unlatched the locks and opened the door for her to exit. Once she was clear, and almost all the way down the hall, Keitaro contemplated whether he should say anything else. Despite having that cottony feeling in his mouth, the soldier boy managed to call her name out.

"Hey Naru...uuuuhhh", Naru turned around with a small glitter of hope. "Listen, if you're not busy tomorrow evening...would you mind if I...went to study in your room?"

Before she could answer, Keitaro began to babble on like thinking he overstepped some boundary. She didn't mind at all, but Naru thought it was cute that he could still trip on his own words like in the old days.

"Or if you want we could use my room!...No wait that didn't sound right! We can always ask to use Mutsumi's room!...No, no, no wait, that's even worse! We can make out, READ OUT on the roof!...No, no, no wait!"

"Shall we say six o'clock my room, tomorrow", Naru said so he didn't completely make a fool of himself.

"Y-yeah...I mean, sure, whatever works for you", Keitaro said trying to act cool all of a sudden.

"Great, I'll see you then", Naru strolled around the corner of the hallway.

Keitaro had to take a deep breath before closing the door to his room.

* * *

Around the corner, Naru held her heart as she leaned against the way.

"_Wow, what is this feeling in my chest_", Naru thought to herself. "_It feels warm, and fluffy. It feels good._"

Naru held her cheeks before dancing around a little like a child who had just won a prize from the claw machine in an arcade.

* * *

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck before clapping his hands together once.

"_Man, this has been a good night for me after all_", Keitaro mentally commented. "_Maybe tomorrow will be looking better for me._"

He raised his hands in the air like a champion boxer before yelling, "Woo-hoo!" It was a miracle that no one else in the house heard him, but in any case, Keitaro was finally happy...for now.

* * *

Tuesday strolled by in the blink of an eye for Hinata Sou. For right now, Motoko had removed the bandages from her arm. The wounded appendage was completely healed. However, it still retained a certain soreness, and stiffness. It was going to take some time to retrain and restrengthen. Still, she was from the Shinmei-Ryu clan, so it wouldn't be too hard of a task. After saying her morning bowing to the Samurai armor in her room, Motoko silently made her way to the roof area.

As the opened the door to the barely rising sun outside, who should she find but Keitaro waiting there as well. She was surprised to see him here, this early. He hadn't noticed her yet as he rummaged through a green duffel bag. Having no fear as a warrior, but some cold feet as a girl, Motoko was still hesitant to make her presence known. With a quick gasp of air to calm all nerves, Motoko called out to Keitaro.

"Keitaro", the swords-woman uttered.

With a heads up that someone was approaching him, Keitaro didn't reach for his gun as he would when he felt someone was sneaking up on him.

"Mornin Motoko", Keitaro greeted Motoko.

With a quick acquaintance, neither of them paid much attention to each other after that. It was still early, and no one was really up for talking at this moment; but as they say, curiosity has not specific time of day. Motoko slightly looked over Keitaro as he assorted the different things in his bag. Despite it being still early in the morning, Kietaro could tell there was a shadow hovering over him. It wasn't bright enough outside to block his light, but it was enough to put him on edge.

He turned his head slightly to find the girl concentrated on the items in his bag. He had a close view of her face...as well as a personal view of her cleavage. Not wanting to get on the wrong end of Motoko again, Keitaro reverted his eyes back to his bag. There wasn't much to show, so why was she looking so intensely through his belongings.

"What is all this", Motoko asked referring to the entire bag.

"Just my stuff for work. I have to leave for my job in a little while."

"What", Motoko questioned with a hint of concern. "You can't leave yet, you're still not healed yet."

His outfit still covered the bandages around his shoulder, but one visible strand could be seen near the collar of his shirt.

"What this, nah this is nothing", Keitaro tried to reassure her.

"What do you mean nothing?! You can barely lift your arm above your head!"

"Don't worry about it Motoko. My body's pretty sturdy when it comes to things like this."

"Your body may be sturdy, but this isn't", Motoko gently placed a hand on Keitaro's heart.

The Urashima boy's face flushed from the intimate touch Motoko gave him. Sure he had clothes on, but he could almost feel the heat from her palm radiate the area.

"Keitaro your body is built to last a lifetime if you take care of it. You may be strong on the outside, but it's a medical fact that your heart can only take so much. Don't push yourself to a limit you can't handle."

It was obvious when Motoko referred to the heart, she was talking about the organ that pumped blood. However, only Keitaro was able to find the hidden metaphor in her words. Before she continued on with her warnings, Keitaro held the hand that was pressed against his chest. This silenced Motoko, and caused a pinkish tint to glow through out her cheeks.

"Okay Motoko, I'll try to be careful", Keitaro said as he met her eye to eye.

Motoko was captured in Keitaro's stare. She looked up to him now due to his growth spur, but now she was looking up to him maybe the fact that he had matured a little bit. With a last smile, Keitaro let her hand go and knelt down to pick up his duffel bag. Clumsily, as expected of Keitaro, some of the contents fell out. Keitaro exasperated in annoyance before returning to the ground to retrieve his belongings. The Aoyama swords-woman could see the difficult he was having, being that his shoulder wasn't 100% recovered.

Helping him for once that wasn't out of pity, Motoko handed him some of his contents. He replied with a weak, "Thanks". There was a point in time when they both reached for a small compass. Their hands touched again, but both retreated from each others phalanges.

"Sorry", Motoko said retrieving her hand completely.

"It's okay", Keitaro told her, trying to drop the incident.

As Keitaro re bagged the majority of the items, only three remained. One, was a set of dog tags, standard items in the military. The next one was a small box, and the last item was a book that read "Demons of the Past." This gained Motoko's attention as she held the thick book in her hand.

"You like that stuff huh", Motoko looked back to Keitaro as he spoke to her. "You can borrow it if you want. I just need it back by the the end of the month. You know, library late fees, and all that."

"Thanks you Urashima", Motoko spoke back.

It was true, Japanese Mythology was something she loved to study. Her family had been trained to slay these things for generations. However, that still didn't explain why Keitaro would have this book.

"Keitaro, why do you have this?"

Keitaro began to answer, "Well Motoko, it's just that..."

He didn't get to finish as a large black helicopter appeared above them. The aircraft hovered loudly above them as a rope ladder dropped for Keitaro. They could see through the window as Nentou used a megaphone to speak over the spinning blades.

"C'MON LET'S MOVE IT! WE GOTTA GET TO THE BASE EARLY, AND COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE BEING SO LATE!"

Keitaro placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head to Nentou.

"So, duty calls", Keitaro spoke louder for Motoko to hear.

Before he started climbing up the ladder, he tossed her four keys on a single ring.

"What are these for", Motoko questioned.

"Three are for my projects I've been building on the side. The other is to my room. If I'm not home on time, please feed Skinny for me. His food is in the top cupboard on the left side in my room. If you go into the new buildings, don't touch the walls, the paint needs to dry. And if you go into the smaller one, don't go through the metal door, okay?"

The Aoyama shook her head in understandment as Keitaro seized the rope ladder.

"Okay cool. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Keitaro waved up to Nentou in the pilot's seat. Seeing that the Cheetah Demon was ready, the helicopter rode took off with Keitaro still climbing the latter. Motoko remained on the roof as she watched the aircraft disappear from sight. She looked back to the keys in her hands. Despite them being in a heated dispute less than three days ago, he was already trusting her with something as sacred as his room. She felt rather guilty by this. A room was more than just a living space, it was their sanctuary, the place where they felt safest in. Motoko had lived here for quite some time, and she barely let any of the other girls into her own room.

"Keitaro, you're too trusting for your own good."

She smiled to herself. It wasn't because she wanted to try something harmful against him, like sabotage. She smiled because someone like Keitaro, was trusting someone like her. After all that has happened, he was still as kind-hearted as ever to her. It was more doing on his part, but it was a start to being friends again.

* * *

**Thought I'd post another chapter up. Not too much interesting has happened so far, just some stuff to pass up the time. Hope you all still like it anyways. Have a good day everyone.**


	20. Never Forgotten

Morning had passed by with no trouble, other than the helicopter waking everyone up a little too early. Once some of the daily routines were taken care of like changing clothes, eating breakfast, personal hygiene, and morning chores, only one thing remained on their minds. Motoko was followed by the others as they exited the building to the side of the dorms. Like Keitaro said before, there were two buildings, one small, and one much larger.

"Well then, which one should we be trying first", Kitsune asked.

Everyone paused as Motoko held the keys. Sarah spoke up first by saying, "Let's try the small one first."

There was no complaining or objections, since neither of these premises had been entered yet. After finding the right key to opening the door, Motoko clasped the door handle to enter. No one was expecting what was to come next. Keitaro had worked hard on these projects, it was a miracle that he could cram building, eating, chores to carry out, in only a few days. The Aoyama girl entered first to a dark room. As she reached for the light, something immediately struck her in the face.

It was too sudden for her to block the new threat. However, this strike wasn't powerful. It felt soft, and kinda damp against her face. As the wall switch brought light to the room, everyone looked around in disappointment. The small area was no bidder than a person's closet. Around them were various shovels, buckets, and tools. Sarah screamed "EEEEWWWW", as she realized what hit Motoko. The swords-woman pushed off a damp mop from her face. Everyone else giggled from the clumsy mishap.

"What is the meaning of this", Motoko referred to the tool shed.

To everyone's disappointment, Motoko was right. There was nothing really special about this place. It was simply a place to keep supplies. The residents were so used to placing these items either in the closets, or in the attic. It was often a hustle just to find the mop on some days. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have, but it did feel like a let down to the residents. The enthusiasm was sparked again when Su asked, "What's that over there Motoko?" In another part of the tool shed, was a thick green gate with a lock on it. Behind the gate was a metallic door that look like it could take a hit if someone tried to bust it open.

"Oooh, did Keitaro tell you what was behind there Motoko", Mutsumi asked innocently.

"No, he didn't", Motoko stated while remembering what he said earlier.

"_If you go into the smaller one, don't go through the metal door, okay_", Keitaro's words repeated in her head.

"Motoko you have the key, open it up", Sarah ordered as her and Su tried to pry the gate opened.

"I...I can not do that", Motoko told the younger girls.

"Huh, why not", Naru questioned Motoko.

"Keitaro asked that we shouldn't go through that door."

"Aaww, why not", Su asked in slight complain.

"I'm not sure", Motoko addressed to not just Su, but everyone else. "However, if Urashima said he doesn't want us to go through that door, then we should respect his wish and stay out of it." Sarah was going to fuss some more before Motoko interrupted, "He'll show us when he wants to."

Naru gave a last glance to whatever was hidden behind the secret door.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Motoko", Naru imputed.

Motoko smiled to the Narusegawa girl. She could tell that she had grown in the last few days. Heck, she had grown herself in a short time, and it was all thanks to Keitaro. Just his presence here changed them much. With his trusting nature, he put Motoko in charge of his keys. He basically left his privacy in her hands, and she didn't want to betray that trust by doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Come now, let's see what's in the other building", Motoko said as she led everyone else out of the tool shed.

* * *

The small equipment room was locked before they all headed for the larger site. It wasn't as big as the dorms, maybe only about a quarter of its size, but it was still pretty impressive. As they continued to walk on, Kanako accidentally kicked something with her foot. She looked down on the ground, and found a basketball. She had never played the game before, but she knew very well what it was for. Kanako picked up the toy and bounced it on the floor once.

She looked around for a hoop, and sure enough, there was one high on the wall at the side of the building. Kanako took a chance to make a score, but it went to no success.

"A miss huh", Kitsune told her friend. "No matter, it was still a pretty good shot."

"Kitsune, Kanako, come look at this", Naru shouted from the door of the structure.

The two residents jogged to the entrance, and were luckily not disappointed like before. The inside of this building was that of a large dojo. It had maple wooden floors, a large training mat in a corner, a sand pit in another, and a small pool that had no water yet.

"Wow, Sempai did all this in only a few days", Shinobu praised her friend in disbelief.

It was a real shocker. This place would be a perfect place to practice his martial arts, or for Motoko use her kendo. Placed out across the dojo were wooden practice dummies, a few punching bags, some bulls eye targets, and even a rubber practice dummy for training children.

"It is pretty nice in her", Naru said as she ran her hands against the white wall.

This however was a mistake. She immediately removed her hand as she felt the stickiness of wet paint.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea", Naru said as she held her palm away from herself.

"Hey this is fun", Su said in glee.

Everyone was in a new set of warning as they say Su. She was covered everywhere in pain, almost as if she had rolled around in it.

"Su what have you done" Motoko shouted in shock. "C'mon we have to get you cleaned up!"

Everyone decided it was time to leave, that way no paint dripped on anything else.

* * *

Once Su was cleaned off, there was still one more thing that needed to be taken care of...and that was to feed Skinny. No one had seen the small pine martin in some time, and there was even some suspicion that Su could have eaten him already. Without even checking if Skinny was alive or not, Motoko unlocked Keitaro's door to his room. They slid the door quietly, as if they were trying to be sneaky about it. With no sign of any traps or immediate danger, the residents walked into his room. On a nearby shelf, they found Skinny trying to remove a large box from the shelf.

"Skinny", Naru asked.

The pine martin turned around to see everyone else behind him.

"Hey there missy. Where's Boss at?"

"He left for a mission earlier", the Aoyama girl told him.

"He did, already? He didn't even feed me breakfast. I've been trying to open this box for the last half an hour."

"Here, I'll feed you", Kanako offered as she opened the box.

"Cool, thanks missy", the small animal said in appreciation.

As Kanako gave Skinny his required feeding, the others had used this time to look around Keitaro's room. There wasn't much set up yet, just some of the basic things. On the shelves they found some martial arts, track, and cross-country trophies and medals. Kitsune and Naru found a few framed pictures. One was of him and his parents when he was no older than five. There was another of him with his track teammates. Kitsune held one of the pictures as he shook hands with another man. It was signed with a pen in one corner. She had to take a closer look at it to make sure who it was.

"Hey now, that's Jean Claude Van Damme!"

"Who's that", Sarah asked now interested in the picture.

"He's a famous movie star", Kitsune told them as she read the signature out loud. "Best wishes to my biggest fan and best student. Keep up the good work and remember what I taught you. Your trainer, Van Damme."

Kitsune handed the picture for everyone else to see.

"Well how bout that, our Keitaro is famous!"

They looked over at his desk to find new items. Mutsumi picked up what appeared to be some sort of controller. She shook it around a little before asking, "I wonder what this is?" As she held it to her ear, she pushed a small button, causing it to start a thick whining noise. She took it away from her ear to inspect the object further. Seeing another button on the device, Mutsumi instinctively pushed it. An end of the device began to spark with a tiny stream of electricity. Skinny turned his attention away from his now emptied bowl.

"No don't touch that", Skinny warned before taking it away from her.

"What's the matter Skinny", Mutsumi asked as he shut down the machine.

"That's a taser. You shouldn't mess with that."

The tiny mammal started throwing other small devices in a separate box on the floor.

"What is all that", Naru asked the working martin.

"It's all stuff you shouldn't be messing with.

"Really, what about this one", Su said as she held a small cube like device.

"NO, ESPECIALLY NOT THAT ONE!"

Skinny immediately took the device away from Su.

"Why what is it", Sarah questioned.

"I don't know, Boss built it and he doesn't even know?"

"Wait so let me get this straight.", Naru questioned. "Keitaro built that thing, and he doesn't even know what it does?"

"Yeah, he just threw in some machine parts, a few isotopes, and put a button on it. He wants to try it, but he's not sure what it'll do."

"I see", Naru said as she turned her attention back to the desk.

Along side his lamp, there was a small book. The cover read, "Children's Story Time". Naru took the small book in her hands as she skimmed through it. Most of the pages were fairly new, however, the story had visible signs of being reviewed over and over, was "The Ugly Duckling".

"Boss used to read that one a lot."

Naru looked on her shoulder to find Skinny perched there looking at the book as well.

"He used to say something about him being the ugly duckling, and how he wanted to someday be something better."

Naru turned her attention back to the book one last time before closing it for good. As she placed it on the desk, she say a picture from of two people. From all the people in the world, she say herself and Naru in the frame. She remembered that day. It was when they first found out that Keitaro wasn't really a Toudai student. They kicked him out for lying to them back then. Even though he didn't tell the truth about being a Toudai student, Naru went after him. Something inside of her told her to pursue him. Maybe it was because he had the same goal as her...Maybe it was something else.

Whatever it was, Naru eventually found him walk into a photo booth. He was no doubt going to take another sticker picture for his collection. Somehow out of pure impulse, Naru tagged along for the picture too. She teased him for a little bit, saying he didn't lie about never being with a girl before. Such distant memories were now contained in a small frame.

"_Such a wonderful memory frozen in time_", Naru thought to herself as she held the picture. "_I wonder if he still remembers that day_?"

"Keitaro" Naru spoke out loudly as she looked into the framed photo.

* * *

Elsewhere, Keitaro sneezed. He wasn't sure where it came from. It could have been from an approaching cold, it could have been from the mask he wore, of it could have been from the fact that he was upside down right now. With one hand and his legs, Keitaro remained off the ground as he tapped the buttons on a wall with a metal pen. It was necessary for him to work like this, due to the laser grid on the floor. After hacking the small pad like he was taught to before, the laser grid shut down. As quietly as he could, Keitaro placed his feet flat on the ground.

He stood up successfully with no hint of triggering the alarm. With great caution, Keitaro approached a jet black vault with a spin lock on it. The Urashima scanned the lead casing for any signs of traps, or tampering. Luckily there was none, and Keitaro went to work. Using small rod like device, a thin read laser began to cut through the vault crevice between the door and frame. Keitaro needed a special pair of green lensed glasses for this, to see in the dark, and for protection against the laser.

Somewhere in the shadows, Keitaro felt something move swiftly. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the shadow. Seeing nothing there but another safe, Keitaro continued with his work. The laser did a neat job of cutting the door off of the safe. With a slight squeak, Keitaro opened the container. Inside was a thick silver cylinder about the size of a thermos.

"Hellooooo, Plasma Enhanced Isotope", Keitaro whispered.

As he reached for the item, a dark slender tail flailed above him. Keitaro didn't know what it was, but he had the feeling that something was behind him. He only had a moment to turn over as someone suddenly pounced on him. Keitaro held the wrist of this much bigger person as he tried to grab Keitaro's mask. At the same time Keitaro's own hand was pinned to the ground by his enemy's.

"Helooooo Keitaro", the person said in a deep husky voice.

It was difficult to see in the dark, but Keitaro could tell who it was. This opponent had long black, spiked hair that ran along his back. He was bigger than Keitaro, with a muscle advantage over him.

"Draconian, why are you here", Keitaro grunted as he tried to push back the enemy.

"For the same reason you're here. the isotope. Still...", Draconian's hand suddenly morphed into a thick scaly, red claw, "...A chance to finish you off is an opportunity that doesn't come every day.

The claw struggled closer and closed to Keitaro's face. He had to think on his feet. Then it hit him...feet. Keitaro roared as he used his better leg muscles to push Draconian off and over him. The enemy hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Sorry Draconian, not today", Keitaro said as he stood up in a defensive pose.

The dragon stood back up while shaking off all feelings of confusion.

"Have you already forgotten Keitaro?"

Keitaro watched as a thick red tail with green spines emerged from Draconian's back.

"I'm the greatest subject from Project Dragon!"

Without any warning, Draconian opened his mouth with great exhalation. However, it wasn't air that passed through his mouth, but flame like a dragon. With nowhere else to run, Keitaro was going to have to brace himself for the impact.

* * *

**So here's my chapter twenty. Now you all know what Keitaro has been up to since he got to Hinata Sou. As to why he put so much effort into this, you'll find out later. I recently saw "Expendables 2", so that's why I had Keitaro with Jean Claude Van Damme in a picture. Ever since I was in martial arts when I was young, Van Damme was my inspiration. I always loved to see him fight. Plus I have a really mean spin kick that I learned from watching him. Also I hope Keitaro's encounter with Draconian wasn't too close to Spiderman's encounter with the Lizard in "The Amazing Spiderman." Hope you all enjoy and comment.**


	21. Dragon

Within the metal corridors of an unknown base, a blast of flame penetrated the wall. In its wake, Keitaro was at the receiving end of the blast. He suffered no burn or major damaging wounds, as he used the small vault door he cut from earlier as a shield. As he tossed the heavy door off of him, an alarm triggered with red blinking lights, and the a recorded voice that yelled, "Warning-Sector Eight-Floor Two-Security Breach-Overload-Defense System!" Draconian burst through the new opening with the cylinder in hand. Keitaro took to his feet in pursuit of the enemy.

As he chased Draconian, the door ahead of him began to shut. Draconian managed to slip through the closing exit, but Keitaro was left behind on the opposite side. The Urashim punched the door in frustration as he looked for another way around. There was a second automatic shutting door that Keitaro slipped past with his greater speed. He was able to maneuver past a series of doors in succession. However, that was only the start of his problems. From the ground emerged three turrets, all pointed at Keitaro.

"Oh great", Keitaro thought in his head.

Each one fired a green blast of energy at Keitaro. He had some practice trying to dodge Su's weapons before, so he was used to this. However, this time he was dodging for keeps. With no weapons strong enough to counter these machines, all he could do was keep moving. One of the energy beams destroyed the door to another hallway. The hole was big enough for Keitaro to squeeze through. With a risky quick jump over the large guns, Keitaro jumped through the hole, narrowly missing a laser blast.

Once he was through and around the corner, Keitaro held his left arm. The energy attack had singed some of his long sleeve, but didn't damage the skin. He heard a loud crashing sound ahead of him. As he looked on, Draconian ran perpendicular to his location. He still had the isotope in tow, giving Keitaro a good enough reason to pursue him.

"Draconian", Keitaro yelled as he chased after him.

Down the hall he could see the project dragon subject making a run for it. Keitaro drew his gun and fired three shots at his target. One bullet nailed him in the shoulder, but the others zoomed past the target. Draconian turned around and deeply hissed at Keitaro. His tail reemerged as Keitaro took better aim. Before he could fire at him, another bullet zoomed past Keitaro. The Urashima turned around to find four other mercenaries shooting at him and Keitaro.

"Target's located, Sector Seven, Floor Two!"

Keitaro took cover behind some metal crates as Draconian continued to escape. As one of the mercenaries chased after Draconian, Keitaro grabbed him by the arm before knocking him out with a good kick to the skull. Before the others had time to fire, Keitaro was already upon them. He was trained to fight in close combat, it's something Avianna and his Dojo Sensei taught him. Once these four were taken care of, Keitaro continued the dragon chase. Down one of the other hallways, there was a hole, obviously created from Draconian's fire breath.

Keitaro drew his gun again as he looked through the dark opening. The new area wasn't a room, but an elevator. Keitaro looked down to see only blackness and the cables. As he looked up, he say an exit that a red scaled tail went through.

"Freeze, on the ground", Keitaro turned around as three more mercenaries approached.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Keitaro leap into the elevator opening. The mercenaries turned on the flash light at the end of their automatic weapons. Their eyes eventually told them to look up. Keitaro was working on climbing the elevator cords. He was almost at the top when the mercenaries began firing at the intruder. Keitaro made it through alive, but not without receiving a bullet though the leg. He applied a quick tourniquet to the leg using some of his sleeve cloth. He used no more time to patch up the wound, which he would most likely pay for later.

Keitaro searched around for the enemy and the isotope, but found neither of them. However, he was getting closer, as he found more wounded and unconscious mercenaries.

"_You're not getting away this time Draconian_", Keitaro mentally noted.

* * *

The project dragon subject continued to run through the base with the Plasma Enhanced Isotope under his arm. There was a large door up ahead that his fire breath simply could not handle. He clasped the cylinder with his tail as Draconian pried the door open with his muscles and claws. The door creaked and struggled before finally opening. Ahead was Draconian's destination, the hanger bay. It was filled with different vehicles from choppers, jeeps, private jets, and construction trucks.

Draconian walked through the hanger bay, looking for the door. After only a few steps, he was struck in the back by Keitaro's flying kick. The impact put the dragon to the ground, and the isotope rolled off into another part of the bay. Keitaro was ready for a rematch as Draconian stood up again.

"So, you showed up to die", Draconian said to Keitaro.

"No, I came back for the isotope", Keitaro said menacingly.

"You want the plasma enhanced isotope? Now why is that?"

"That isotope was stolen from a governmental science lab", Keitaro said as the two circled each other, "The question is why do you want it? You're not smart enough to use that isotope to its fullest extent, you must be working for someone else. The question is who exactly? Is it Neon?"

Draconian chuckled with a serrated grin.

"It is true that I'm working with Neon on a new project. However, he and I are merely partners. There's one more of us that works for our boss."

"Who's in charge of you three?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", Draconian said sarcastically.

"At this point it doesn't matter who they are. All I have to do is defeat you."

"Defeat me huh", Draconian said. "That's exactly what Masuka said before she died."

Keitaro's temper flared into rage. In the blink of an eye, Keitaro collided his pocket knife with Draconian's claw. The villain's was merely bone, but it sparked against the knife as if it was made of metal too. Draconian grinned in satisfaction as Keitaro gritted his teeth in anger.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! You didn't know her, so don't think you can talk about her like that!"

"Oh I know her a lot better than you think", Draconian said as he shoved Keitaro off of him.

The Urashima continued to slash at the dragon. However, each attack was either a miss, or blocked by the red scales of his tail.

"You DIDN'T know her! You didn't know what she was like! You didn't know how kind she was! You didn't know what she wanted in life...AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME!

"Yes I did...", Draconian grabbed the wrist Keitaro held his knife in"...Because you watched me kill her.

With a good jerk of his arm, Draconian tossed Keitaro across the hanger bay, causing the boy to lose his knife. Keitaro took to his feet as he tore his mask, shirt, then vest off.

"You didn't just kill her! You killed Metaru, and Simon, and Yangu! They didn't deserve to die!"

Keitaro used his now enhanced speed to land a straight punch to Draconian's jaw. Draconian tried to fight back with his claws and tail, but Keitaro's speed kept him in a safe zone. He continued to assault the dragon as he continued to yell at his enemy.

"Metaru trusted you! He respected you, and you murdered him in cold blood! Simon had just become a father, his daughter will never know the kind of man he was; And Yangu! You killed Yangu, he was only five years old! He had his whole life ahead of him, and you killed him!"

Keitaro gave a last strong spin kick to the Dragon's chest. As he skidded across the hanger bay floor, Keitaro found his knife. He took the weapon in his hand before jumping into the air as high as he could. The weapon's sharp edge and Keitaro's impact would be enough to pierce through Draconian's heart. However, the dragon had an emergency safety card to play. Keitaro's knife was blocked by a large wing, the same color of scales that were on his tail.

"You speak of these people so highly", Draconian said under the wing.

Before Keitaro could react, Draconian's feet transformed into talons. One of these talons was large enough to grip Keitaro's entire waist. As the Urashima struggled in the trap, he neglected to move his hands away as they were caught in Draconian's fist. The Dragon balanced on one talon as he held Keitaro with the other.

"They were once good people, but now they're dead people...just like you."

Keitaro screamed in pain as Draconian ran the jagged side of his tail against Keitaro's back. The green spines cut through Keitaro's skin like scissors through paper. Keitaro cried in agony, something Draconian nearly fed from. As bad as it hurt, Keitaro didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning. He used his freed legs to kick the opponent in the jaw. The blow sent a shock wave through the dragon's body. In the midst of the attack one of Draconian's spines broke off of his tail as Keitaro was now free.

Keitaro landed face first on the hard floor as Draconian ended up on his back. Keitaro struggled to get up, but the pain was too great. The wound on his shoulder, his leg, and now his back had finally caught up to him. Draconian stood over Keitaro as he tried to get back up and fight. The enemy raised his claw in the air for the dead blow, but was disturbed by a series of gunshots. Draconian blocked his face with his wing as more mercenaries fired upon them. Draconian seized the isotope as Keitaro crawled behind a crate for cover.

"Until next time Keitaro", the dragon yelled as he sprouted another wind. "Don't die yet, we still have some unfinished business to take care of.

The dragon ran for the open bay door while the mercenaries still fired on him. Draconian took flight with the prize, and was home free at that point. However, Keitaro was still in his own situation. He was pinned down by these mercenaries, with only a hand gun, a knife, and three wounds that were draining him dry of blood. This was one of those situations where he could either run in guns a blazing, take the suicidal route, surrender for capture, die running for the door. Some choices these were.

Keitaro cocked his gun back for his next move. Then, a miracle happened. A missile fired at plane close to the enemy mercenaries. This caused the aircraft to explode in a blaze. Keitaro Urashima looked to the bay exit, and could see a familiar black helicopter, with a familiar pilot, giving a familiar finger to the enemy.

"_Nentou, he always shows up just in time_", Keitaro thought as he made a break for the chopper.

"Get to the Chopper", Nentou jokingly yelled through the megaphone.

As the chopper door opened for Keitaro, Nentou had finished destroying the last of the flying aircrafts, to avoid any pursuit. With the job done, Nentou piloted the helicopter away from the base. Keitaro took an uncomfortable seat in the chopper as he strapped himself in.

"Dude, what the hell happened out there!?"

"It was Draconian", Keitaro said as he tried to remove the bullet from his leg.

"Draconian, damn", Nentou said as he knew how bad Draconian was. "And the Isotope?"

"He got to it first", Keitaro grunted as he finally removed the bullet.

"Damn, Avianna isn't gonna like this. Don't worry about it dude, I'll take you to the infirmary and..."

No, no infirmary", Keitaro said, "Just take me home."

"Are you sure, cause you look like dude."

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Keitaro reassured him. "Just take me home."

"Alright", Nentou said uneasily.

Nentou continued to pilot the helicopter as he contemplated what to do with Keitaro. As a soldier, he was technically above Keitaro's ranking, and he should just make Keitaro see a doctor. Even as a friend, it would be best to make him go. However, Avianna warned him that Keitaro might do unusual things after he was demoted. Nentou was a brother in arms, he wasn't his father. Keitaro could make decisions for himself. Maybe they weren't always the best ones, but Nentou was going to have to trust him as a friend.

"Keitaro", Nentou called out.

"Yeah", Keitaro said as he concentrated on fixing his wounds.

Nentou wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He choked and said, "Be sure to use alcohol and not antiperoxidase."

"Sure thing", Keitaro said back.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride home. The chopper ride back was long, and too quiet.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint in this one. Keitaro's first encounter with Draconian in this fic, and more questions about Keitaro's past have been raised. What happens next, stick around and find out.**


	22. Trust

In the Hinata dorms, Naru slept on her desk with her face nuzzled in her arms. This was done to studying and waiting for Keitaro to show up. The had agreed to meet in her room at six for a stud session the day before. However, the Urashima never showed up. She was disappointed, but never gave up on him not showing. Her slumber was suddenly disturbed by a small scratching noise at her door. Naru lifted her head and wipe the drool away before answering her door.

At first she saw no one, that was until she felt something tugging at her pajama pants. The Narusegawa looked down to see Skinny staring back at her.

"Naru, I need you're help. How steady are your hands?"

"Huh", Naru squeaked in confusion.

"Your hands, how steady are they?"

"I don't know", Naru said as she held her hands out for the small mammal to view.

"Skinny looked up to them before saying, "Good enough. Here put these on and follow me, quickly."

Naru had no time to question as he tossed her two blue rubber gloves for cleaning the floor.

* * *

Naru followed Skinny into the bathroom where the light was on. When she entered she was in for the shock of her life. Sitting on a stool, Keitaro faced the opposing direction from them. His back was uncovered, revealing a thick green object lodged in Keitaro's back. Blood ran down his back onto a towel placed on the floor. Naru held her hands over her mouth to avoid screaming.

"Keitaro, what happened to you?!"

"Nevermind that", Keitaro told her. "I need you to remove this from my back. I can't get it out."

The tone of his voice let her know he was in deep pain. She hesitated to touch him, or the lodging.

"What do I do?"

"Just get it out of there", said Keitaro.

Naru slowly held the green spike. It felt similar to a bone. As she gave a small tug on the item, Keitaro grunted and winced in pain.

"Keitaro I can't do this", Naru said.

"Yes you can Naru."

"No I can't we need a doctor for this."

"Naru, I need you."

Naru calmed when she heard this. She felt as if he was calling out to her like his life depended on it.

"I'm counting on you Naru. You can do this, I'm trusting you."

Naru gathered some of her determination. This was a chance Naru had been waiting for, to show that she could be a friend he could count on. The brunette inspected the damage more closely. It was in there at an angle, and looked almost serrated.

"Keitaro what is this exactly?"

Keitaro couldn't tell her what it was for classification reasons. He mad up a lie and told her it was a piece of shrapnel.

"Naru, that object has a curve to it", Keitaro said remembering the shape of Draconian's spike. "In order for you to get it out, I need you to push it in deeper, and pull it out at a curving angle."

"But Keitaro, its jagged. If I push it in, it will cut you deeper."

I know Naru, but if you tug on it too much, you might fracture the vertebrae and paralyze me for life."

"What!?" Naru hysterically yelled. "I thought you said I could do this!"

"You can do this Naru. I'm trusting you with this."

There was that word again, "Trust." While he had been back at the dorms and she felt there was no more tension between them; Naru personally felt that she still needed to get his original trust back. Naru inhaled, then exhaled.

"Okay, for you...Keitaro", Naru bravely said.

Naru began on the procedure. Doing as she was told, Naru pressed the object deeper into Keitaro's back. The Urashima bit into a towel as he grunted in pain. He could feel the intense pressure in his back, and in his chest. When Naru thought the object was clear of the spine, she started pulling it out at a curve. The dragon spike emerged from Keitaro's back, showing just how big it really was. As the bloody object was slowly removed from Keitaro's body, the pain intensified. The serrated edges continued to cut into Keitaro, and he was starting to lose his steady focus.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've almost got it, Stay with me Keitaro."

The spine was soon removed from Keitaro in a final pull. Keitaro dropped the towel in his mouth as he fully leaned against the sink. The blood gushed out of the gaping wound, and now it was Skinny who would tend to this. Naru inspected the green object, before tossing it into the garbage.

"Thank you...Naru", Keitaro said weakly.

"Sure", Naru said.

It was all she could say. This was one of the most frightening time she had ever experienced in her life. She was afraid that she was going to lose Keitaro if she did something wrong, or he was going to be crippled if she screwed up. What could have put him in such a situation? She wanted to know...no, she had to know.

"Keitaro, who did this to you?"

Keitaro shook his head before saying, "Sorry Naru, that's classified."

"Classified? Keitaro you were almost paralyzed, what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

Naru became more upset that he wasn't speaking to her.

"Was it Neon?"

"That's classified?"

"Keitaro you almost ruined yourself for life! Why would you willingly get yourself into something like this?!"

"That's personal?"

"Keitaro I know you can't tell me about your job, but at least tell me what's going through your head!"

"Naru...that's also classified."

Keitaro met Naru's gaze in the mirror. She didn't look angry, she looked upset and concerned. Keeping the secrets about his work was one thing, but keeping the secrets of your emotions was another; and Naru knew this. Normally, Naru would press a matter like this until she got an answer, but she was tired, and Keitaro had already been through too much tonight. Naru turned away for the exit, but not before stopping in the entrance.

"Okay, Keitaro, I'll let you off the hook on this one...but remember, you can't bottle your emotions in. It will eventually catch up to you. I know it's too early to say this, but I need you to trust me again. If you don't, we can't be friends again. I'll keep trying, and I'll give you time...but you're going to eventually have to trust again. If not me, then someone else."

Without looking back, Naru left the room. Keitaro looked into the sink drain, as if he could find the answer in there. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, or maybe it was to make himself feel better. Whatever it was, Keitaro felt like water running down the drain. The pine martin finished cleaning up, and covering the wound as Keitaro looked up to Skinny. The brown, furry animal didn't say anything, but he motioned with his paws for Keitaro to follow her.

* * *

In the hallway, Naru took small steps through the hallway. She stopped when she heard Keitaro's voice say, "I can't sleep at night." Naru turned around to question what the significance of this was.

"I can't sleep at night. I can't sleep because my body hurts from all the missions and training I do. A lot of times I don't get a wink of sleep because I'm either trying to study, or work keeps me awake."

Naru began to inch closer and closer to Keitaro as he leaned against the wall for support.

"I was trained to wake up to the slightest hint of danger. I once shot a fly with my gun when I was taking a nap. When I do get a night's sleep, I dream a lot.

By now, Naru was inches from Keitaro's face. He was still taller than her, but it took no notice to her Keitaro continued on.

"I would dream about my promise girl sometimes. Sometimes I would have nightmares, or night terrors. I would wake up in a cold sweat not remembering where I am. I worry a lot Naru. I worry I'm not gonna live up to what's expected of me. I worry that I'll never get into Tokyo University. I worry that I'm gonna go to work and never come back. I worry someone's gonna show up and hurt the people closest to me...and I worry, someone's gonna hurt you...Naru..."

Naru felt touched by Keitaro's words. He shied his eyes away from her as he spoke.

"...and I worry...that...I'm gonna hurt you."

Naru gently grabbed his cheeks so he could focus on her.

"Keitaro, don't worry, I trust you enough that you won't hurt me. You're still my friend Keitaro, you always will be. I am so, sorry for pushing you away. I won't ever do that again, I promise. You don't have to make me any promises, just don't leave me behind Keitaro. Okay?"

Keitaro nodded in agreement. She smiled at him while looking through his tired, worn eyes. They were tired, but very comforting. She had no idea how comforting her own eyes seemed to Keitaro. Slowly, Naru wrapped her arms around the back of Keitaro's neck. Almost naturally, Keitaro rested his own hands at her waist. Their bodies moved independently of their minds, relying only on instinct and harmony. Naru stood on her tip toes as she inched for Keitaro's face. Her eyes slowly shut as Keitaro tried to meet her the same way. As he closed his eyes, he felt a tightening in his leg.

Keitaro grunted in pain as his hand clasped the now wrapped bullet wound. The both turned their attention to Keitaro wound. She asked if he was alright, but he only masked the pain with a cheap smile.

"It's okay, I'll be fine", Keitaro tried to reassure her.

She didn't buy it, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the good mood.

"Here, I'll help you to your room."

Naru threw one of his arms around her to ease the tension on the leg. Keitaro didn't really need the extra help. He was hurt, but still strong enough to make it to his room. In any how, Keitaro didn't complain, and enjoyed being this close to a caring Naru.

* * *

In his room, Naru covered Keitaro with a soft fresh blanket. It smelled kinda nice, like it just came from the dryer. Naru tucked him in like a child being put to bed by their mother. It was completely unnecessary, but why would anyone argue with someone as beautiful as Naru.

"Thanks Naru", Keitaro gratefully said to her.

"No problem."

Once he was all set, she caught sight of the small set of keys on his desk. It was the same pair that he left to Motoko and the others.

"I almost forgot', thanks for letting us into the exercise room, and into your room."

"Hey no problem", Keitaro said. "It's really no big deal."

"But you trusted us all with your room. That's something big Keitaro."

Both realized how big Keitaro's handing over keys really was.

"Huh, I guess I really am starting to trust all of you", Keitaro chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Naru decided it was time to leave back to her room.

"Good night Keitaro."

"Good night Naru", Keitaro answered her.

The Narusegawa girl reached up for the hole in Keitaro's ceiling. However, the brunette was simply too short to reach it. Keeping on her more persistent nature, Naru took a chair to reach the hole better. Why she didn't just leave the room and use the stairs was something they would never know. This compromise would almost cost her neck as the chair became unsteady. She would have crashed to the floor, if Keitaro hadn't caught her by the legs. Naru looked down in surprise as smiled back up at her by the bottom of her feet, and the back of her legs, Keitaro gently lifted her towards the entrance.

"Keitaro what are you doing?!"

"You looked like you were having some trouble there."

"But your injuries, I don't want them to open because of me."

"Don't worry, I trust her", Keitaro reassured her.

This was the second time tonight that the simple word, "Trust", had calmed her down. Naru pushed the wooden piece off the hole before climbing through it. They exchanged good nights before she closed the hole again. Keitaro laid back on the sleeping mat after shutting the lights off. At last, he could rest at ease, at least until tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in a day! This is the result of Keitaro's battle with Draconian. From the moment when Naru removed the spike from Keitaro's back, till the end, the song "It's Been A While", by Staind was goin through my head. Hope you all read and review.**


	23. Superman's Tears

Morning had arrived rather painfully for Keitaro. He was having trouble sitting up from the soreness of his body. The boy looked over at his clock, it read six forty five, but the daylight spoke otherwise. He knew this was inevitable. His clock had been acting up for some time now. It wasn't simply the batteries, the clock's time was just up. He would have to replace it soon. There was always the option of buying another one, but he had little money to spend since he was still on B rank missions. As Keitaro tried to find another solution, he at last thought of one. The day he eft, he remembered he put some of his belongings in the attic. He could only hope that there was still a clock in there somewhere. Keitaro grunted in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Damn Draconian", Keitaro cursed under his breath.

The healing wound from his shoulder, the tear in his back, and the bullet wound in his leg began to take its toll on Keitaro. There was no helping it. Keitaro was going to have to take this slowly. Sometimes slow and steady won the race, but no one ever said it wasn't painful.

* * *

In the attic, Keitaro used a flashlight to scour the boxes. He coughed from the flying dust as he moved some things out of his way. Rewarding his efforts, Keitaro found the box with his name on it.

"It's still here", Keitaro said somewhat surprised. "Thankfully Aunt Haruka didn't throw away my things."

After digging through the contents Keitaro found what he was looking for.

"Score", Keitaro exclaimed in victory.

As he was about to close up the box, he found a few more things. It was as if his old memory lane was contained in a cardboard cube. Something that caught Keitaro's attention was his old sketch book.

"Wow, I haven't drawn anything in years", he told no one as he flipped through the book.

Inside were more familiar belongings, including his old journals. Keitaro turned page after page, remembering how young and naïve he once was. He couldn't help break out a small smile as he decided to take the entire box with him, back to his room.

* * *

In the hallways of the dorms, Sarah stood in the doorway munching on a banana. Su was surprisingly not around, leaving Seta's daughter bored to no end. She wanted something exciting to happen, even if it was still early in the day. Sure enough, she got what she wanted. Unnoticed to Keitaro, Sarah watched as Keitaro climbed out of the attic with a large box in tow. He was sluggish, and appeared sore from some unknown cause. This was something the little devious girl preyed upon. As Keitaro slowly made his way back to his room, Sarah lazily tossed the banana peel on the floor. It wasn't because Keitaro was slow-witted, even if he was, it was just the fact that he was caught off his guard that Keitaro fell for the classic trick. Like all slipping tricks, there were consequences to them.

As Keitaro fell on his back to the hard wooden floors, the box landed on his chest. Keitaro cried out in searing pain. However, it wasn't just one cry he wailed. He continued to scream out like a wounded animal. By now Sarah would have fled the scene of the crime, but Keitaro's echoing pain froze her steps. With whatever strength he could comprehend, Keitaro pushed the box off his chest as he rolled onto his side. Sarah put her hands to her mouth as she thought, "Oh no, what have I done?!" While he was on his side, Sarah's face paled as she saw blood pool in his shirt, and on the floor.

Despite her mischievous ways, Seta always taught her that she should help someone when they were in need. The small girl walked around to Keitaro's side. She stepped around the blood as he curled into a ball. She tried to talk some sense into him over his wailing. As the young girl knelt by Keitaro, he finally noticed she was there. He didn't even suspect that she was responsible for this incident. The soldier boy was only glad that she was there at the moment.

"Sarah, go get Haruka!"

Without anymore delay, Sarah ran in another direction yelling, "Haruka, Haruka!"

* * *

It didn't take much time before Keitaro was in his room being treated for the damage. However, it did take a lot of bandages to patch up, and a lot of soap to wash up the the blood in the hallway. Everyone was in his room for concern for Kaitaro. The worse had passed as laid on his stomach to ease his back. Haruka, Su, Naru, Mutsumi and Kitsune had all gone to the store to get some thing for Keitaro's wounds. That left, Sarah, Motoko, Kanako, and Shinobu to attend to their manager.

"Thanks for helping me back to my room, and sorry for all the trouble. I promise, I'll scrub the floor later today."

"Oh no you won't", Kanako broke in. "Until you're fully recovered, you're not leaving this room brother."

"I agree, what were you thinking trying to carry such a heavy box on your own", Motoko scolded.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just needed a new clock. I didn't think it would be any trouble. I must have slipped from the weight and then this happened."

No one noticed as Sarah looked sheepishly away with a guilty face. It wasn't devious or cunning, it was just guilty.

"A-Anyways, Keitaro is safe now. That's all that really matters. Right", Shinobu defended her sempai.

"Thanks Shinobu", Keitaro told her. "Wait a minute, you didn't happen to find my other contact lens did you?

"They were drenched in blood, so we had to throw it away", Motoko stated.

"Aw man, that was my last one. I'm as lind as a bat without them. I can only see out of one eye with this one. They might as well call me lefty."

The others tried to think of a solution for this problem. Yet, it was Keitaro who had the first idea.

"Hey do me a favor, check those boxes to see if you find a pair of glasses", Keitaro asked them.

The girls brought the box closer to Keitaro so he could view the contents. As they searched, and searched, Sarah found a small contained. She opened it up, and BINGO, there they were. A set of prescription glasses ready for Keitaro.

"Wow, thanks Sarah I..."

Keitaro was at a loss of words as she placed the glasses on his face.

"Oh umm, thank you Sarah.

Keitaro took a look in the mirror on his dresser. They fit him despite all these years.

"So, how do I look?"

"Like a dork", Sarah commented.

"Like the way you did when we first met you" Shinobu said as she clasped her hands together.

"Really, thanks Shinobu", Keitaro told her. "It's been so long since I've worn a pair of glasses."

"Yeah, and why is that", Sarah asked.

The question caught Keitaro off guard. He wasn't expecting this as he stared at Sarah. At first she thought he was simply trying to remember. Then she saw that he was staring at her a little to intently for her liking.

"What are you looking at", Sarah said trying to act tough.

"Keitaro came back to reality as he shook his head clean.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who", Kanako asked.

"Uuuhh...it's complicated", the Urashima scratched his head while trying to dodge the questions.

"Please, tell us Keitaro", Shinobu pleaded with large sad eyes.

Those sad, adorable eyes were something that Keitaro couldn't avoid. He tried to think about what to say next. He let his eyes wander around the room, hopelessly trying to find the answer somewhere else. His glasses focused on the box he had brought back from the base.

"Do me a favor, hand me that box", Keitaro said as he sat on his rear.

Motoko handed Keitaro the box without opening it up herself. He thanked her before he started digging through it himself. He pulled out a red piece of cloth, and a photo album. Before they could ask Keitaro about the cloth, he handed them the photo album. Inside was a picture of him, and a little boy on his shoulders holding a balloon. The little boy was young, maybe no older than five. His hair was a dirty blonde, with bright blue eyes.

"Who is that", Kanako asked.

"That's Yangu. He was a friend of mine."

"What do you mean was a friend", Motoko asked.

Keitaro held his head low as he took a deep breath.

"Yangu was...he was a stray kid..."

Everyone gasped from this.

"He didn't have a family, or a home. One day we caught him stealing from the base kitchen. We would have sent him to the orphanage, but my team agreed not to. He kept him on the base, and he kinda grew on us."

"What was he like", Shinobu asked rather interested in the picture.

"He was a peaceful child", Keitaro said to her. "No matter what kind of bad day you were having, he could always cheer you up."

Keitaro looked back to the photo as he pointed to Yangu.

"I remember we took this picture on his birthday. He had just turned five. I remember the exact thing I bought him. I bought his a Superman comic book. If you could have seen the look on his face, he was so happy." Keitaro shifted the glasses on his face as he said, "I also remembering him saying I reminded him of Superman because Clark wore glasses. It made me happy to hear that."

Keitaro lifted the red cloth he took out of the box. The Urashima opened it up to its full extent to see that the cloth was a Superman cape.

"That year, he said he wanted a Superman cape...and I had it ready for him."

So what happened", Sarah asked.

Keitaro held the cape in his hands as he stared deeper into the S symbol. Floods of memories came rushing back to him like a nightmare.

* * *

_There was fire all around them. The big artillery and mobile vehicles had all been destroyed in the blaze. In the smokey ash and embers, the sound of clanking metal tore through the chaos. Keitaro was thrown into a destroyed jeep like a rag doll. The metal from the vehicle dented from Keitaro's impact. He was breathing heavily from a recent fight. His head and shoulder her bleeding out badly. From out of the dark smoke emerged an opponent with a red reptilian like tail. Keitaro recognized who it was._

_"Why Draconian, why?"_

_"For the sake of Project Dragon. I was a perfect candidate for it, but hey refused to listen to me", Draconian said._

_"You're obsessed with the power Draconian. Let it go", Keitaro said as he wobbly stood up."_

_"Give it up? Now why would I give up this awesome power? Perhaps it is you who needs to give up on this path you've chosen."_

_Keitaro braced himself as Draconian prepared another fire breath attack. Before he could attack, the small boy Yangu jumped onto his arm. It was more of a hinderance to the dragon than a threat, Yangu refused to let go._

_"You leave Keitaro alone", Yangu shouted._

_"Insolent bug", Draconian spat._

_Using his razor claws, Draconian forcibly tore the child off his arm in a strong swipe. Keitaro could hear the gurgled choking as Yangu flew through the air. The blood rained through the air as Keitaro watched the event in slow motion. Before he could hit the ground, Keitaro bolted for Yangu and seized him in his arms._

_"YANGU! YANGU I'M SO SORRY", KEITARO CRIED OUT TO THE CHILD"_

_He took a quick look around himself. Draconian had escaped from him, and there was no one else in sight._

_"YANGU, CAN YOU HEAR ME", Keitaro said as he looked over boy._

_His eyes were closed, and he couldn't hear a heart beat as Keitaro pressed his ear gently to Yangu's chest. Blood smeared on the side of Keitaro's face, but he didn't care._

_"YANGU, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! yOU HEAR ME YANGU, YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON! HELP WILL GET HERE YOU'LL SEE! YOU JUST HAVE TO HANG ON, CAN YOU DO THAT LITTLE BUDDY!"_

_By now tears were rushing down Keitaro's face as he tried to find help._

_"JUST HANG IN THERE YANGU! WE'RE SUPERMAN BUDDIES REMEMBER, SUPERMAN BUDDIES FOR LIFE! JUST PLEASE, DON'T GO! NOT YOU TOO! SOMEBODY, HELP! ANYBODY!_

_The rest was just a faded memory after that. It was all another part of a deep dark past Keitaro had a hard time swallowing down._

* * *

"By the time we reached th hospital, it was too late", Keitaro told them. "He just...died in my arms. There was nothing else I could do."

Tears from his eyes smeared his glasses before dropping on the cape in his lap. The girls were all heart-broken from the story, and from his crying. Sarah felt really low for causing him physical pain, when he was already suffering through so much mental pain.

"Ever since that day, I stopped wearing glasses. It reminded me too much of that time Yangu said I looked like Clark. I just...I couldn't...I never got to thank him...I, I never gave him his Christmas cape...I just..."

Keitaro couldn't finish as he buried his face in the cape. It was too painful of a memory for him to hold in any longer. He covered his face, and he wailed like a crying child. Sarah couldn't stand this. She had already heard him cry in pain earlier, and now it was really pulling at her heart-strings. She so badly wanted him to stop, and she so badly wanted to cry too. Wanting it all to stop, Sarah did the only thing she knew what to do. She wrapped her arms around him, and cried with Keitaro. Motoko, Shinobu, and Kanako felt the same way. If they couldn't stop the pain, then they could help ease it. The rest of them joined in as Keitaro and Sarah cried in unison.

* * *

**So, a little more of Keitaro's past is revealed...again. It's a bit sad, and kinda gory, but I tried to keep it at a minimum. I hope you like this one, and I hope I didn't rush this chapter too much. I might not have another chapter until after the holidays, but we'll see. Tell me what you all think. :)**


	24. Painful Past Pages

No more than an hour had passed when Naru, Haruka, Mustumi, Su, and Kitsune arrived back home.

"We're baaaack", Su cheered as they all entered Keitaro's room.

At the moment, Kanako, Motoko, Sarah, and Shinobu sat around Keitaro as he showed them a photo album.

Kitsune asked, "What do you have there Keitaro?"

"It's photo album I had", Keitaro answered the girl.

They newcomers noticed that Keitaro was wearing his glasses again. Thankfully for the eye drops he carried, there was no visible evidence that he had been crying less than an hour ago. The others seemed very intrigued by the contents of the book he skimmed through. Soon everyone from Su to Aunt Haruka took a seat behind Keitaro. The page he was on was a familiar one. It was the same picture they once found in Keitaro's wallet.

"Who are those people", Haruka questioned.

Keitaro pointed to one person with thick, wavy, brown hair.

"That's Simon, he was from Norway." Keitaro pointed to the last person with black hair as he said, "And that's Metaru, he was always playing pranks on us."

Keitaro chuckled to himself as Mutsumi asked, "Why were you both so dirty? Was it your first day of training?"

"Uuuhh, no, it was actually our first basket ball game together."

"Your first basketball game", Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah", Keitaro said as he drifted back to his old memories. "It was our first game together...and...the first time I spoke to any of the guys on the base."

Haruka noticed how Keitaro ran his hand across the photo. His eyes looked heavy with a hint of sorrow. She was knowledgeable enough to put two and two together.

"Did they pass away Keitaro", Haruka asked knowing very well what the answer was.

"...Yes...a long time ago" Keitaro said.

"Oh Keitaro, I'm so sorry", Naru told him. "Were you close to them?"

"Yeah", Keitaro answered with a long pause after. "They were murdered by one of our own units."

Everyone drew their attention from the photo album to Keitaro.

"What happened, was it Neon?"

Keitaro shook his head, "No", to Naru's question. Normally he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his military life, but he was willing to make an exception to this. Avianna's wrath was the least of his worries, and he needed to talk to someone about the bottled up emotions he held.

"...His name was Draconian, he was another soldier in our unit. I didn't know him all that well, but he was Metaru's best friend. The four of us signed up for the ERT. Our chances of success were small with four against fifty, but we didn't care. The higher-ups told us that we would be making a break through in science if we signed up. It's classified to tell you exactly what we were signing up for, but we had to train for three intense months. I didn't meet any of the requirements, but Metaru was chosen for something called the Dragon Project. We were so proud of him, all of us were...all except for Draconian."

Most of the girls noticed that Keitaro said Draconian's name in a grim tone in that last sentence.

"He wanted the Dragon Project. He was obsessed with the power. Draconian took the project by force, but he wasn't alone. There were two others with him, including Neon. Along with Project Dragon, four other projects were stolen. I didn't have the power to stop them. We lost nearly all of the ERT units. Only a handful survived, including me."

"I'm sorry Keitaro", Naru told her heart-broken friend. "That must have scarred you for life."

"It did some damage", Keitaro Urashima said to her. "It was also a wake up call. I needed power, and I needed it fast. I wound up at the Oni-Zakura Dojo. The sensei taught me how to fight, how to protect, and how to believe in myself. There was only so much he could teach me, and I went back to the ERT. However, the ERT had changed. Instead of candidates for Projects, they were looking for people to stop the criminals with the projects."

"And that's why you wanted the S-Class Missions", Motoko clarified.

"It's just that...", Keitaro tried to answer her question as honestly as he could. "...I need to stop them Motoko. I can't let them get away with what they've done. Especially to those who were precious to me."

"Brother", Keitaro turned his head to Kanako behind him. "I know that stopping them is important, but don't go in so recklessly."

"It's alright Kanako, I'll be fine."

"No Keitaro, you won't be", Kanako pressed with her words. "Look at what happened to you. These arent wounds you can just walk away from. If you're not careful, you might lose more than just the fight, brother."

Keitaro couldn't argue with her. Not because she was a girl, or because she was his sister, but because he had no defense against this. Hoping to change the subject to something else, Keitaro flipped the page of the photo album. The next pages were of various things. Some were of him training in the military, or in the Oni-Zakura Dojo. There were a few of him spending time with Metaru and Simon. They asked frantically why he was holding a baby in one picture, but Keitaro explained that it was Simon's. Another interesting picture was of him holding a young Skinny.

"That was the first day I had Skinny", Keitaro told them. "I honestly didn't know what the heck he was. All I knew was that he was fuzzy, he was small, and he was on sale. I bought him at the "First Animal Sanctuary", and I've had him since.

Keitaro smiled as he watched the small pine martin snoozing in his bed. Keitaro turned the page to something a little more joyful. This part of the book looked as if he had been on a safari with different exotic animals.

"What is all of this", Su asked more interested in the animals.

"Well I do volunteer at the sanctuary. Sometimes they need help training the exotic animals, and I can safely say I'm pretty good at it."

"You don't say, huh", Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, one of these days I'm gonna have to bring one of them for you all to see."

This put some excitement in the air for them. The last page was of him with a girl with long black hair. Seeing this, Keitaro quickly closed the book.

"Hey, what's that last page", Sarah asked.

"Nothing", Keitaro tried to cover up.

"Are you hidin somethin", Kitsune asked.

"Nevermind Kitsune" said Keitaro.

"Who was that girl on the last page", Su asked clinging to Keitaro's arm.

"Nothing, no one, who are you talking about, who are you", Keitaro started to sweat from fear at this point.

Before he could resist anymore, Sarah started scratching Keitaro in his ticklish spots. The older boy started to giggle from the little girl's assault. It didn't take an order for Kitsune, Su, and for the heck of it, Mutsumi, as they continued to tickle Keitaro.

"AHAHAHAHA, STOP IT, STOP IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Kanako and Shinobu tried to remove the troublemakers, since they were more concerned about Keitaro's well-being. The struggle only stopped when Su seized the photo album from Keitaro's grasp.

"Oooooh, who is this girl", Su asked as Keitaro tried to regain his possession. "She's very pretty."

"Look it has a signature in the corner", Naru inputted.

"No it doesn't", Keitaro tried to cover up.

Naru read the writing out loud, "To my one true love, I hope we have many more years together. Love, Masuka. XOXOXOXO"

Everyone face was in utter shock as Keitaro retrieved the book. Haruka dropped her cigarette, and Shinobu had bolted out of the room. The question on everyone's mind was, "Who was this girl?"

"Keitaro, is she your girlfriend", Naru asked out loud...really out loud.

"NO, YES, NO...well...", Keitaro placed the book back on the floor for the rest of them to see.

The picture was of both him and her together. She was directly behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her looked like it was fluttering from the wind. It wasn't idealistic for a photo, but it still didn't compromise any of her beauty. Naru stared intensely at the photo before looking back to Keitaro. He had that sad look on his face as his eyes met hers. Naru wasn't psychic, and she couldn't tell what Keitaro was going to say. However, she knew that she wasn't going to like it, and he was going to have a hard time telling them about.

"We were recruits in the ERT. We dated a while back, but it wasn't for very long."

"What happened", Mutsumi asked.

"She died", Keitaro admitted. "She was one of the victims when Draconian and the others stole the projects."

The others didn't speak. They were kind of regretting forcing the answer out of Keitaro. The Urashima closed the book in a sad, slow motion. Keitaro placed the book back in the box, but still, no one said anything. The silence was putting Keitaro on a tense edge.

"_What are they thinking_", Keitaro thought to himself. "_Did I say too much? Are they mad?"_

Still no answer was spoken out. No one could look at each other. It wasn't clear as to what they were thinking, but in any case, the silence spoke for itself.

* * *

Somehow, Keitaro had managed to escape his room. He wasn't sure if the girls had left his room or not. He didn't spare anytime to be asked questions. Even with his deep, painful wounds, Keitaro managed to sneak away and avoid any further contact with them. His eyes remained shut, and his body was in a state between tension and relaxation. His current location was under the waterfall in the forest behind Hinata Sou. The cold water ran down his shoulders and bare skin. With the exception of his bandages, and his boxers, Keitaro was at the mercy of the old water.

The Lotus position in which he sat in didn't warm him in the least, but it helped give him focus. With his training at the Oni-Zakura Dojo, the environmental change had little effect on him. Keitaro's body was at ease, but his mind was another story. His eyelids tried to fight him against remaining shut, due to ramble set of thoughts in his head.

"_What happened back there. Maybe I shouldn't have told them about Masuka...Masuka..."_

The girl's name echoed in his mind and memories. He let his thoughts turn back to Masuka. Keitaro recalled the times when they would walk the barracks together. He would usually walk a few steps behind her. There was no clear meaning to this, it was just a habit. He could almost feel her silky black hair brush up against his cheek when the wind was high. Another memory was of them eating lunch together. One incident happened when she dropped her sandwich. Being a gentleman, Keitaro offered her half of his. He couldn't hear her words, but her lips clearly read, "Thank You", before taking a nibble.

One of their best past events was when they walked hand in hand through the park. The light was low, and only the street lamp gave away their presence. Masuka stopped right in front of Keitaro, taking both of his hands in hers. He wasn't as tall as he was right now, but he was still an inch above her. Masuka's eyes and lips were just as inviting as he remembered. Instinct and familiarity told him what happened next. Before he could make that last move, a splash of water interrupted his thoughts. With his other shadow called clumsiness that followed him around, Keitaro fell into the deeper part of the water.

The boy struggled to the shore of the water, since his wounds were still severe. Keitaro inhaled as much oxygen as he could. The memories of Masuka crawled out of his head. Some still remained, all were good...maybe a little too good. Despite all the wonderful exents they experienced with one another, they were all painful relics to him now. Keitaro rubbed his eyes as he placed his glasses back on. With his vision back in check, Keitaro looked back into the depths of the water. In the reflection he existed. However, he could have sworn he saw others. His mind played the trick on him that Metaru, Simon, Yangu, and Masuka. The images quickly faded away with the moving water, leaving a depressed Keitaro behind.

"What's happening to me", Keitaro asked himself.

"You are recovering painful memories", another voice appeared.

Keitaro's eyes searched the bank until they discovered three old men sitting on a set of rock. He recognized them from his earlier years here before. Like before, they always said their strange philosophy to no one.

"Recovered memories may be painful", the second man said.

"But even painful memories can teach us something", the last one said.

In the past Keitaro didn't pay attention to what these men would say. They always seemed so annoying since they showed up at the worse possible times. However, they made a point here...some kind of point at least. Point or no point, the present time with the residents of Hinata Sou wasn't going to be easy now that they knew more about his past.

* * *

**Meeeeeeeerry Christmas everyone! I tried my best for another chapter before the big 25th. Explaining some info about Simon, Metaru, and Masuka. How everyone will deal with this, and what will happen next, you'll have to wait and see. Best wishes for the holidays, and hope you all post some comments or thoughts.**


	25. Doesn't Remind Me Of Love

Little of Keitaro was noticed by everyone for the rest of the day. However, the Urashima gentleman remained on all of their minds for the entire time. The cold night air countered the warm heat of the hot springs. In their collision, steam emerged between the water and wind elements. It was an invisible, unnoticed battle; much like the conflict that was going on in the minds of the other residents. Everyone was accounted for in the warm waters, all but Keitaro and Haruka. Little splashing occurred from the girls, even from Sarah and Su. Whenever there was a disturbance in the water, it felt as loud as a roaring river. All they really needed for the moment was some peace and quiet. On the other hand, this is life; and in life, you don't always get what you need.

"Alright, I'll be the first to say it", Kitsune broke the tension. "Keitaro had a girlfriend."

It was out in the open now.

"Now I know it's a really shocker, heck I didn't think the boy had it in him. But still, he did say it was only for a short while.

"I know it was only for a short time", Kanako added, "But why couldn't he tell us. Does he still not trust us?"

Motoko covered this part with, "It doesn't surprise me that he didn't tell us. Keitaro was miserable here because of us, and he still has the scars to show it."

Motoko wasn't just talking about the scar on his face, that she personally put herself. The kendo girl referred to the way his new personality was. Sure his training and military life had its own effect, but it was all because of the events at Hinata Sou.

"That may be so, but there may be other reasons why he didn't say anything." Their attention was turned back to Mutsumi as she spoke. "Maybe the memories of Masuka were too painful to talk about. Perhaps they had a fight, and he was angry with her. It could also be something totally different."

"I see" Shinobu whispered. "Whatever the cause, Keitaro had his own reasons for not telling us. I think we should let him be, at least until he trust us more. When he's ready he'll talk to us, I'm sure of it."

Everyone felt a little better by Shinobu's realization. Once again, the younger girl had managed to cheer everyone up. That was all except for Naru. She remained undetected in the deeper parts of the hot springs. Her ears remained shut to the outside world, as only the voices in her were listened upon.

_"Keitaro...why didn't you tell me about her, Keitaro?...Are you still mad at me?...Was Masuka that special to you?...How far did you go with her?...How far apart have we drifted?...Are you still in love with her Keitaro?"_

All these questions raced through Naru's psyche. She sank nose deep into the water as she continued to ponder her thoughts. The main question Naru had on her mind was, "_Is Keitaro still in love with her_?" It scared her. Although Keitaro said she passed away some time ago, she wasn't sure if he truly let her go. If Keitaro still had some lingering feelings for Masuka, then maybe he would never move on. That is what scared Naru the most.

* * *

In the solitude that was his room, Keitaro sat at a desk trying to study with whatever light his little lamp could give him. Skinny sat at the corner of his desk, watching his master. The brown pine martin took in every detail that was present. From the sweat drop over Keitaro's eye, to the number of times he had erased with his pencil.

"You're not focusing boss", Skinny said.

"I'm trying Skinny, I'm trying."

"Boss put the pencil down, you need a break."

"It's ok Skinny, just three more problems. I got this", Keitaro said as he scribbled faster.

"Boss, you've been at it for three, nearly four hours now", the martin insisted he stop.

"Hang on Skinny, just this last proble..."

Keitaro couldn't finish his sentence or the math problem, as his pencil lead broke. Keitaro breathed a sigh of defeat before inspecting his pencil closely. The writing utensil was small, smaller than his pinkie from sharpening it so much. The tip had collapsed from the pressure Keitaro applied when writing. He tossed it in the trash, but missed as the can was overfilled with literally dozens of other over sharpened, and broken pencils.

"Boss, you're done, call it quits for the day", Skinny tried to convince his master.

"Skinny, I really need to study, otherwise I won't be ready for the exams coming up."

"Yes, you need to study Boss, but not like this. Just study more tomorrow, you're too unfocused."

"Yeah, how so", Keitaro asked.

"Boss, you went through your entire stack of pencils in three hours. You've been looking at your mission log every five minutes. You haven't eaten dinner yet. You're studying with one lamp, even though you have four other perfectly good lights; and you don't even have your glasses on."

Keitaro touched his face to confirm this. He hadn't even realized that he was missing his glasses. The boy had been so into his studying that he forgot all about these things. It could also have been that Keitaro had gotten so used to contact lenses that he didn't remember what wearing glasses felt like anymore. Within his reach across his desk, were his glasses. Keitaro slipped them on over the ridge of his nose into place. As his vision reappeared, he viewed Skinny holding the sleeve of his thermal. The pinemartin stared through his eyes.

"Boss, you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I know, I know Skinny", Keitaro told the mammal. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I know that, but you need focus. Take one thing on at a time."

"Skinny, there's too much going on right now. I have to find some kinda balance for it all."

"Yeah, balance is necessary, but so is letting go of some things."

Keitaro's attention was fully on the martin.

"What are you getting at Skinny?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about Boss. Do you remember yourself nearly two years ago? Remember before the ERT started, or the Dojo, or any of that other stuff with Neon and Draconian? You used to talk about a happy life. A life at Tokyo U with a girl. What happened to that dream Keitaro, and what happened with her?"

"Skinny I..." Keitaro hesitated with the next words to choose,"...I changed Skinny. I had to change, because no one was going to accept for me who I was."

"Are you so sure", Skinny asked, knowing Keitaro wasn't going to have the right answer. "Masuka liked you for who you were."

"Skinny, Masuka died because of me."

"No she didn't. She knew very well what she signed up for, and so did you. It wasn't your fault Keitaro, Draconian was the one who killed her."

"If I had been stronger, I could have saved her."

"That may be so, but look how far you've pushed this", Skinny said to his master. "You stayed in the ERT, and you joined the dojo, all for revenge."

"It's not revenge Skinny", Keitaro talked back to skinny, "It's just something that I have to do...for Masuka."

"Boss, I know you're still hurting inside from losing Masuka", Skinny said before being interrupted.

"What do you know about losing someone special to you?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. You are all I have Boss. I know we all have to die someday, but I don't want to see you fall before me. Neither would Masuka."

Both master and pet said nothing at that point. A full minute passed before Skinny passed.

"Boss, Masuka loved you, but she's gone now. She would want you to find happiness again. Look around you, there are many girls here that love you with all their hearts...and, I'm pretty sure you love one of them."

Keitaro's face tinted a small pink as he spoke out to Skinny.

"Hey, that's a false assumption!"

"Really? Well if I'm wrong, then why have you been taking out that ring lately?"

Keitaro let his eyes wander to his desk, at the small casing that held a ring in it.

"You have never worn that ring, and you haven't looked at it since you were still together with Masuka."

That was it, Keitaro didn't need to take this from a pinemartin.

"I'm going for a jog", Keitaro said as he quickly changed into a sweat suit.

As Keitaro changed into his new outfit, he slammed the sliding door shut behind him. The mammal wasn't offended by the gesture. In fact he had a smile on his tiny whiskered face. For the spot on the desk now had no ring on it.

* * *

With stealth abilities taught to him in the military, Keitaro escaped Hinata Sou unnoticed by all. While practically gliding down the stairs, Keitaro attached a small music device to his hip, with the earplugs set in their respective places. One Keitaro reached the bottom steps, he was off. He wasn't sprinting nor was he speed walking. He was simply pacing himself in a wonderful jog. Few people beyond daily runners knew the secrets of a simple jog. It calmed people down, and helped them think. The music added a certain rhythm to his body, as his mouth echoed the lyrics to the songs. The cool air around him was perfect for running. It wasn't icy cold like in winter, neither was it blazing like in the summers.

In the entire process of running, he had to pay little attention to what was around him. Most of the shops in this part of town were closed. The street lights barely lit up the area, but it didn't matter to Keitaro. All he was focused on was the road ahead of him. There were times when he would take a long jog, and not know where he was at the end. Even now, he felt like he could go on forever and ever if he wanted to. However, his body was only going to take so much. The wounds were beginning to hurt again, especially the one in his leg. His aunt would kill him if he returned back in a poor condition. He let his leg make the decision of taking a rest on a bench.

Keitaro was relieved to find no blood seeping through the bandages as he lifted his sweat pants up. As he checked on his shoulder, he heard the sound of something hit the ground. His reflexes kicked in as he held his gun behind his back. Alas, no one was around, but it still didn't explain the sound. He checked the ground around him, just to be sure. It was a wise decision, as he now knew the source. On the ground, was his small ring box. It most likely fell out of his jacket pocket when he was looking over at his shoulder wound. Keitaro picked the item up, and dusted it off before opening the small box.

Inside was the same ring. The silver was shiny enough to reflect some of his face on it. He stared at the ring for a very long time. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this. He didn't know why he would look at it for so long, it's not like it had changed since the last time he saw it; even if it was just the night before. Nevertheless, here he was staring at the ring, as if it stared back at him. He had half a mind to just leave it on the bench right next to him. Let someone else deal with it. However, something deep inside of him told him not to. Like another voice inside of his mind, it said to keep the ring.

Why should he though. It wasn't making hims happier by keeping it. He highly doubted himself that he would give it to someone. Sure it cost him money, but money comes and goes, as his father would say. On the other hand, money made the world spin around. He could easily get something if he sold it at a pawn shop. Yet that tiny little voice in his head, continuously told him to keep it. With a noise that seemed almost as loud as shutting a door in this alley, Keitaro closed the ring box.

"It's official, I'm an idiot", Keitaro told himself as he pocketed the ring.

Keitaro shook his legs back awake before continuing his jog back home. He set the music, picked up the pace, and let his legs do the rest.

* * *

**This chapter has a little fewer words than my other chapters. I probably should have added more, but I thought it was good to end it here. Plus I wanted to get at least one more chapter in before the year is over. (Goodbye 2012!) The song "Doesn't Remind Me", by "Audioslave would have been a perfect song for Keitaro to listen to when he was on his jog. To bring it all to an end, I want to thank all my watchers and the reviews you all put up so far. I want to do a shout out for Samhan, for putting the most comments on this fic. Thank you again, you've been a wonderful sport. I recommend you all to read their fic, it's amazing! Hope you all review, hope you stay tuned for the next chapter, and I wish a Happy New Year to you all! XD**


	26. A New Situation

Keitaro continued to climb the stairs that lead to Hinata Sou. The aches in his body continued to harass him, but it would soon end as he reached the top of the steps. He felt as if he had finished one of his League Meet Races in Track Season. However, there was no feeling of accomplishment or victory, only stubborn exhaustion.

"Man...I really need to get in...better shape."

His coach would probably kick him in the ass for being tired after a slow jog. Keitaro wouldn't accept the fact that his wounds were the cause for his physical limits. It had already been drilled into his mind that pain was only a mental problem, and his body could take it. He second guessed it when his vision began to grow dim and somewhat hazy. He shook off this feeling and proceeded back inside. As his hand reached for the sliding door, it suddenly opened up for him.

His senses were acting up. Normally he would have noticed that someone was right behind the clear, glass door. Out of any one in the world that it could have been, it had to be none other than Su. This was the last thing Keitaro needed. He wasn't sure if his body could handle a blow from Su at the moment. Reflex, or instinct, Keitaro braced himself for one of her flying kicks, or a radio controlled homing missile. His eyes remained shut for some time, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Keitaro didn't recognize this voice. He lifted one eye lid, still cautious about what was to come next. That's when he noticed that the person before him wasn't Su at all. She had a resemblance to the young resident, but it wasn't the same person. No, this girl was different. She was taller, her hair was silver, and her eyes were a darker blue compared to Su's.

"Hey wait a minute", Keitaro now realized, "You're not Su.

"No, I'm her older sister Amalla", the Indian girl told him. "We've been waiting for you."

"We", Keitaro questioned. "Who's we?"

"Over here Keitaro!"

Keitaro looked over Amalla's shoulder to Kitsune calling him into the living room

"We have quest here."

Keitaro entered the dorms to everyone in the living room. Besides Amalla, there was only one other person in the room that he didn't recognize. She had a sword at her hip, there was a large crane on her shoulder, and this woman looked very identical to Motoko. By her age, even Keitaro was able to put two and two together that she was Motoko's older sister. On another couch sat Su and Motoko. Su looked just as cheery and playful as ever as she kicked her feet. Motoko on the other hand was a terrified mess. Only her sister was oblivious to what Motoko was feeling.

"Umm, Hi", Keitaro squeaked out nervously. "What uumm, what's going on."

"Keitaro this is Tsuruko my older sister", Motoko motioned towards her sibling, "I've told you before darling."

"_Older sister, Darling_", Keitaro thought to himself. "_I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna pretend like I do_."

"Oh yes. Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you", Keitaro said as he shook her hand. "I apologize for my appearance. If I had known we had company, I wouldn't have gone for a jog."

"It's quite alright", Tsuruko pardoned Keitaro's sweaty appearance. "I'm married, so I know the feeling; and soon Motoko will have that experience as well."

"What do you mean?"

Keitaro didn't get his question answered as Su grabbed his arm and pulled him into another direction.

"My turn, My turn! Keitaro, this is MY sister Amalla!"

Keitaro shook Amalla's hand, as Su held onto Keitaro's other arm.

"Hi, how do you do?"

"I'm very well thank you", Amalla told him. "I must say you bear a striking resemblance to our step brother Lamba Lu.

"You don't say", Keitaro said as he tried to pry Su off of his arm.

"And this is Shiro" Su pointed in another direction.

From around the corner of the couch, Skinny ran for his life as a large, albino alligator chased the poor mammal around the floor. Skinny jumped into Keitaro's arms, and soon the pursuer would do the same.

"NONONONONONO", Keitaro yelled out as the alligator tackled him to the ground.

Skinny remained on Keitaro's shoulder as the alligator responded Amalla's command to "Come here Shiro." With the excitement passing, it was now time for business.

"Alright so go over it again for Keitaro", Haruka asked.

"As I was saying", Amalla began. "Su, our princess, has responsibilities in the Kingdom of Molmol. We believe that it is time for her to return to fulfill her duties and return to her homeland. Hinata sou has been a wonderful experience for her I can understand that, but it can not be a permanent residence for her. She must return home at once."

Keitaro had some difficulty swallowing this all down. Not only did he barely find out that Su was a royal princess, but she now had a sister who wanted to take her back home for some reasons that he shouldn't be asking for. Even so, questions were going to have to wait until both Amalla and Tsuruko finished telling their stories.

"I also have a similar situation", Tsuruko said as her bird ruffled it's feathers to Skinny. The martin hissed at the crane to say it would defend itself if necessary. "The Shinmei-ryu dojo has been without a head leader for some time now. Our elders have kept it stable in a unified council. However, being from the Aoyama family, and I being married, Motoko would now resume responsibility. It is now time that she returns home to assume the family mantle in the dojo."

Before he could speak his own mind, Motoko cut in.

"I told you sister, I can't go home!"

"Oh yes, of course, Motoko told me all about it", Tsuruko said in a cheery tone.

"What do you mean", Keitaro asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Oh don't be shy Keitaro, you can trust me Keitaro", Tsuruko implied.

"...About...", Keitaro asked in one word trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Why your and Motoko's wedding, silly boy."

"WHAAAAAT", Everyone shouted in unison.

Keitaro's blood pressure sky rocketed in his already weakened body. Shinobu and Naru felt as if they were going to pass out, and everyone's expression was self exclamatory.

"So I assume the wedding will take place very soon", Tsuruko asked.

Once again Keitaro's arm was grabbed by Su.

"Not until Keitaro finishes helping me with my studies."

"Say what now", Keitaro asked not quite fully recovered from his shock.

"Su has told me that you have helped her with her studies, is that true", Amalla asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sure", Keitaro lied to defend his tenant.

"Excellent. It would be a first time that Su has sat down to study for so long."

"Yeah, we really hit the books when we study", Keitaro laughed as a sweat drop appeared at the corner of his forehead.

"Then it's settled", Amalla said to everyone. "Su and Motoko can remain here."

"Aw good, then things can all go back to normal", Keitaro said as he tried to slip out of the room. "I wish you all the best, and I hope your ride back home goes smoothly..."

"Not so fast Keitaro", Tsuruko said as she grabbed his shoulder from behind. "There are some...conditions...that we must see to before we leave."

"Conditions", Keitaro asked not bothering to turn around.

"Why yes. You see, I love my sister very dearly. I want to make sure that she will be happy with her new husband. Because if she's not happy, I'm not happy; And I don't think you want to see me unhappy."

The last sentence was said in a dark, eerie whisper. It made Keitaro gulp, and sweat all at once.

"I trust that you are a smart person Keitaro", Amalla said to him as he turned around. "However, Su is also precious to me. I want to make sure she receives the best education she can get."

The albino alligator snapped its jaws at Keitaro and Skinny. They didn't need another warning to know that she was just as serious as Tsuruko.

"Okay, soooo, what did you have in mind", Keitaro asked nervously.

"We would like to spend a few day here", Tsuruko told everyone else. "We want to make sure this a well-balanced environment for Su and Motoko. I personally want to make sure that both Motoko and Keitaro are compatible. It won't take long, just a short amount of days, and some friendly observation, that's all."

"That's all huh", Keitaro said even though it sounded like a lot for him. "I guess we can survive just a few days."

"What was that", Amalla quickly asked.

"Nothing", Keitaro quickly backtracked. "I mean umm, I guess it could be nice for a few days."

"Oh, well, alright then."

"Here, I will direct you to your rooms", Kanako said as she lead them to their respective living places.

Keitaro looked back to Su and Motoko. Su gave him a smile and a thumbs up, but Motoko's expression was sad and scared as she put her hands together as if saying, "Please, I beg of you."

* * *

Keitaro closed the door to his room as Skinny jumped onto his desk. Keitaro covered his face with his palms.

"Awww Skinny, what have we gotten ourselves into?!"

"WE?! What have you gotten me into?! Did you see those things they had with them?! I was fearful for my life back there! I felt like I was running from Birdzilla and Jurassic Park!"

Keitaro let his hands run from his face to his hair.

"Skinny I don't know what I'm going to do", Keitaro said as he emptied his pocket contents onto his desk. "I'm in over my head Skinny. This is way worse than that mess we got into in Afghanistan."

"Yeah, that place only had AK-47's, now we're dealing with pale alligators and golden birds!"

Keitaro changed into his evening wear when he heard a female voice call out, "Keitaro." The dangling brown hair from the ceiling let him know that it was Naru.

"Over here Naru", Keitaro said as he stepped closer to the hole. "Naru do you wanna explain what's going on?"

"You heard it didn't you? They want Motoko and Su to go back home, so they had to make up a lie to stay here."

"And that lie had to be that I'm getting married", Keitaro asked somewhat frustrated.

"She had to say it Keitaro", Naru tried to convince him. "I don't like this either, but this is the was the only way she can stay here."

Keitaro looked down to his feet in defeat. He knew she was right, but it still didn't make him feel any better. The young man contemplated what to say next for quite some time.

"Naru", Keitaro asked. "What DOES bother you so much about this?"

Keitaro's question was almost off subject about. Her face flustered by the answer to the question that only she knew.

"Well, it's just that..."

Her answer was delayed as they heard a knock at Keitaro's door and Tsuruko call out, "Keitaro, are you awake?"

"We'll talk about this later", Naru said as she quickly made herself scarce.

Keitaro opened the door to find both Tsuruko and Motoko at the entrance.

"Motoko, Tsuruko, what are you both doing here?"

"Well, I thought since you're both going to be newly weds, that you two should share the same bed."

"Wait what?!"

"It's complimentary to each other to share the same bed with someone their engaged to, Tsuruko said, but then leaned closer to Keitaro's ear. "Unless you're having trouble with your equipment..."

"Sister", Motoko yelled at her sister, "That's not the problem!"

"Oh really, is there something you're not telling me", Tsuruko asked a bit suspicious.

Now both of them were at a loss for words. They didn't know what to say next, and if they stayed silent for too long then their cover may well be blown. Both tried to rake at their minds for any means of escape. There was something Keitaro could say, but it was humiliating for a male to say out loud.

"If the soldiers ever find out I said this I'll NEVER hear the end of it", Keitaro thought in his head.

"You see Tsuruko...the truth is..."

"Keitaro no, please", Motoko wailed thinking he was going to tell her the truth.

"I want to save myself for marriage...", Keitaro told the older Aoyama.

Both Motoko and Tsuruko were dumb folded by what Keitaro told them.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but my mom and dad taught me right, so I..."

Before he could speak anymore, Tsuruko grabbed his face and buried it into her chest into a passionate hug.

"Not at all my young boy, there's nothing "Cheesy", about this.

Keitaro continued to suffocate in Tsuruko's breast as Motoko flailed her arms to release Keitaro.

"You are such a kind, and modest young man. You take all the time you need before proceeding to that stage in your relationship."

Tsuruko released Keitaro from the suffocating hug. He had to catch his breath before speaking again.

"Okay so, I think we should all get some sleep then. Right", Keitaro asked.

"Yes, it is very late now", Motoko added in.

"I see", Tsuruko took some steps out of the room. "Sleep well you two."

Tsuruko turned off Keitaro's lights and slid the door shut as she left both Motoko and Keitaro inside.

"She completely disregarded what I just said", Keitaro said to the darkness.

Both of them looked at each other, looked back at the single sleeping mat, then back to one another. It was beyond awkward at this point. Before Motoko could think out a compromise, Keitaro talked first.

"Okay, so I'll go sleep in the training room. I can sneak back in real early so your sister doesn't suspect anything."

"Oh, okay", Motoko said.

Keitaro began to climb out the window. Before his hand could leave the window frame, Motoko grabbed his hand.

"Urashima, I apologize for getting you involved in this. I panicked, and I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright Motoko, I've been in my fair share of trouble myself."

"Urashima, thank you", Motoko said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

She had that sincere look in her eyes as she spoke to him. It was rare to see that in Motoko from anyone; but on rare occasions, one could see sincerity in her eyes. Keitaro stared at her for too long. At that second Keitaro's hand somehow slipped from the window frame. He let out a loud wail as he fell from the window. Motoko tried to grab her manager, but he was too out of her reach by the time she reacted. Keitaro landed on some metal trash cans with a loud crash. No one heard the incident, with was a point for them.

"Urashima, are you alright", Motoko called out.

"Yeah I'm fine", Keitaro answered. "Do me a favor and throw me my pillow."

Motoko grabbed the fluffy white pillow and tossed out the window for Keitaro.

"Thank you", Keitaro said before walking off to the training room he built himself.

Once Keitaro was out of sight, Motoko made herself comfortable on Keitaro's tama-mat. It didn't feel right to take Keitaro's sleeping spot. She was basically using him and his living space to hide her own secret. It hurt her self-pride, and she was afraid of who else it could hurt. Not only was her safety riding on this, but Keitaro's as well. She couldn't imagine what Tsuruko would do to him if she found out the truth. All she could hope for was that they could hold it together until Tsuruko left for home. It was for a short time, but they were in for a long ride.

* * *

**Haha, new twist to the story. Watch what happens to Keitaro and his adventure at Hinata sou. I want to warn everyone, that school started for me again. It's a short semester with a lot of work, so I might be slow to update. Happy New Year everyone, and I wish you all the best!**


	27. The Situation Gets Worse

The next days were a strained hassle on everyone, especially Keitaro and Motoko. Su just thought of it all as one big game to her, and less was hanging on the line for her. Motoko on the other hand had both Keitaro's, and her own skin to worry about. Keitaro had little spare time to himself anymore. He was either doing his daily chores, fake studying with Su under Amalla's watchful eye, or worse; Tsuruko was constantly shoving Keitaro and Motoko together. It was easy enough to fake the relationship, but it was another problem when Tsuruko was literally right there in front of them.

All these events didn't give Keitaro an opportunity to study, which he desperately needed if he was going to take the entrance exams again. He couldn't even use work as an excuse, since the B Rank missions were rather low at the moment. The Urashima slowly made his way up the stairs, knowing very well what waited for him. He was barely down the hallway when he heard Su's excited, childish laughs. As Keitaro exhaled, preparing to open the door, Skinny tugged at his pant leg.

"Boss, if we leave now, we can get a flight to Mexico by the hour."

"No Skinny, we've gotta do this. It's only for a few more days", Keitaro tried to reassure the both of them.

Inside Amalla waited calmly for Keitaro, while Su rummaged through Keitaro's belongings.

"Su what are you doing", Keitaro yelled as he quickly retrieved his things.

"I was bored when I was waiting for you, so I wanted to see if you had anything to play with. Ooh, how about this?"

Su held out a large bag of catnip, which was a mystery to even Keitaro. He looked over at Skinny.

"That's not mine boss I SWEAR", the pine martin defensively said.

"Su let's put that away for now", Keitaro said as he took the bag away from her hands. "We're going to talk about this later Skinny."

The pine martin left the room for his own safety.

"Are your study sessions usually like this", Amalla asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah", Keitaro asked trying to play it cool. "Noting starts a good old study session with a good game first. Hahahaha, like they say, all work and no play makes a dull child."

Lucky for them, Amalla didn't notice the sweat dripping on the sides of Keitaro's face. The entire time that she was her, Amalla neglected to actually watch them study. This was going to be a problem, but not as bad as his next problem. At that point Su found a small box that Keitaro let no one else ever see.

"Huh, what's this", Su asked.

Keitaro's pupils dilated to ridiculous proportions. He knew very well the ring he hid from all others was within that box.

"Hey give that back!"

"What is it, is it something tasty?"

Su and Keitaro had a small struggle over the box. Eventually, Keitaro prevailed over his smaller opponent. However, the container was already seen, and Amalla knew very well what was inside.

"You have a ring Keitaro. Why is that", Amalla asked.

"What is this I head about a ring?"

The door to Keitaro's room suddenly slid open to Tsuruko and Motoko.

"_Aww Tsuruko, Motoko_", Keitaro screamed in his head. "_This is starting to feel like Deja vu from last night_."

"Keitaro has a ring for Motoko? Is this true Keitaro?"

"Nope, no, nothing here", Keitaro squeaked.

"Really, then what do you have behind your back" Amalla pressed on, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What this", Keitaro asked as he turned around. "Oh, no, this isn't a ring."

Keitaro quickly switched out the contents of the jewelry box with something else. He pocketed the ring in the process.

"These are my umm", Keitaro turned back around to everyone as he opened the box for them. "These are my dog tags from the military.

The girls became intrigued with the new items in the box. It was a good cover up for the time.

"Interesting", Amalla said as she held the metal tags. "Lamba, our step brother, was in the military too."

"Really, what a coincidence", Keitaro threw in.

"But Keitaro, didn't you have those tags on just a moment..."

Keitaro covered her mouth to prevent the younger girl from speaking anymore.

"Let's begin our study session now shall we Su. Remember, less talking, more studying!"

"Now hold on a minute Keitaro", all attention turned to Tsuruko as she spoke. "Ever since I arrived, I have seen little interaction between you and Motoko.

"Yes, well he has been rather busy with his studies ,and I must continue practicing my kendo skills", Motoko tried to use as an excuse.

"Nonsense, our loved ones must come first."

"I understand Tsuruko, really I do", Keitaro tired to convince her. "Right now just isn't a good time, as the manager here, I have to make sure everyone gets what they need; And Su need to study right now."

"That's very reasonable. Perhaps to show that you are not neglecting her, how about a small kiss", Tsuruko asked with a calm face.

"Whaaaat", Keitaro and Motoko blurted in unison.

"A small kiss, to show your gratitude for one another."

"Tsuruko, that kind of behavior is inappropriate in front of other people", Motoko shouted.

"Oh don't be so shy. It's no different than from kissing in the park, or on the beach. Just one, that's all I ask. If you do, then that's all I need. I can go back home happily knowing that my dear sister is in good hands."

Both Keitaro and Motoko hesitated to what was going to happen next. They sheepishly looked to each other. Both of them basically said, "It's just to get her out of here, that's all." Keitaro was the first to lean in closer, then Motoko was responsive. Everyone watched as Keitaro and Motoko closed their eyes, leaning in closer and closer.

"Why here, why now", Motoko thought in her head as the rest of the world seemed to crystallize into nothing. "My hearty is beating so fast. Why is it beating fast? This feeling in my chest, it doesn't feel bad. It feels, kinda nice."

Suddenly an odd turn of events occurred. Keitaro and Motoko were literally splashed back into reality as a large amount of water was poured onto them. Keitaro a Motoko coughed from the unknown amount of water that was abruptly dropped on them. All eyes traced to the ceiling, but there was nothing there.

"What sort of phenomenon anomaly was that", Keitaro asked trying to regather his senses.

Once he was fully recovered, he noticed that he wasn't the only one drenched to the bone. Motoko had been doused in the same amount of water, leaving a good portion of her clothes as see through.

"Motoko, I am so sorry", Keitaro apologized as he gave her his sleeping blanket to cover up. "I don't know what that was."

"It's fine Keitaro, it wasn't your fault. You're soaked too."

Keitaro took a good look at himself. Sure enough, Keitaro looked as if he dived into the hot springs with his clothes on.

"I'll go change in the laundry room, I'm sure there's other clothes for me there", Keitaro said to the others.

"There's no need Keitaro", Tsuruko insisted. "Your closet is right here, and I'm sure both you and Motoko have seen each other changing before. Perhaps you can let her borrow some of your clothes."

There were some times when Motoko was in the middle of exchanging outfits, and Keitaro had showed up at the wrong time. Still, he had never dared to stay and watch. Plus there were others watching him, and Keitaro didn't need this kind of attention.

"No actually, I umm, have to go fix something!"

With that Keitaro dashed through the door leaving everyone in his room behind.

* * *

Above them all, no one noticed as Naru covered the hole that lead from her room into Keitaro's. She replaced the piece of wood, and set down a large, empty water bucket.

"Phew, that was a close one", Naru said to herself.

She wasn't quite sure why she did what she did. It was just something she felt in the heat of the moment. However, Keitaro and Motoko avoided an awkward intimate incident. Now only two questions remained for her. What was she going to do about this next, and why did she even care? She looked back at the closed hole beneath her as she remembered what her and Keitaro were talking about.

"_Naru...What DOES bother you so much about this_", Naru remembered Keitaro asking her last night.

Like before, she had no answer. Naru was still upset about the whole, finding out about Masuka thing; And now Keitaro's love life was turned around by Motoko and Tsuruko. Su and her own sister weren't helping this ordeal in any way. They hadn't left things on good terms between each other since they found out about Masuka. Now they were going to have to table talking to eachother for a while. Time was going to eventually heal the problems for them, but it worked the other way around too. Sometimes it's the waiting that slowly kills a person on the inside. Now the final question was, who was going to snap first?

* * *

Keitaro raced through Hnata Sou aiming for the laundry room. Things were getting out of hand really fast, and the Urashima was on the verge of snapping.

"_How do I get stuck in these things_", Keitaro thought to himself. "_What else could possibly happen?!"_

Near the entrance to the laundry room stood a surprise for Keitaro. He stopped in his tracks and rubbed his eyes to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating. This however did not make anything clearer for him. Less than twelve feet from Keitaro, stood what looked like Keitaro. This other Keitaro had darker skin, darker hair, and green eyes. Besides the styles of clothes, this person was the spitting image of Keitaro. Both Keitaros were stunned by what was before them. Keitaro raised his right arm and began to wave it, and at the same time the darker Keitaro did the same movements. Immediately, Keitaro lowered his arm. Almost in exact sync, his opposite did the same.

Keitaro tried different movements from tapping his feet in a certain pattern, making silly faces, to just random things. The entire time, the Keitaro duplicate copied his exact movements at the exact time. Keitaro hid behind the entrance of the laundry room, and the other took cover around the corner of the hallway. Keitaro took a slow peek at his opposite, and found that he was doing the same. Both retracted themselves back into hiding.

"_What the heck is this_", Keitaro thought. "_Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?!"_

With another deep breath of preparation, Keitaro marched down the hallway. He watched as the other Keitaro did the same thing. It didn't take many steps before there was only two feet of distance between them. Not sure of what else to do, both of them just stood there. Keitaro slowly lifted his hands to his face, and his mirror opponent did the same. Both Keitaro and the new Keitaro lifted their glasses to their forehead. Keitaro placed them back into their rightful position above his eyes,yet so did this other person. Keitaro tried a new strategy by moving the glasses below his nose. Still in synchronized motion, the darker boy did the same. Lifting the glasses on, above, and under his eyes continued.

There was no real meaning to this, it was mainly to see who would give up first, and what was the difference between them. The original Keitaro didn't give in, but was soon on the losing side of this game. The foreign opponent quickly jabbed Keitaro in the eyes with his index and middle fingers.

"OOOOOOWWWWW! AWW, SON OF A...AHAHAHA, OOOOOWW!"

Keitaro rubbed his eyes to ease the pain as someone ran down into the hallway yelling, "What going on down here?" Naru and Kitsune reached the hallway Keitaro and his double were in. Needless to say that both were just as surprised as Keitaro was.

"Aww shucks, now there are four of them living here", Kitsune said as she emptied the last of the contents in a Sake bottle.

"Keitaro who is this guy", Naru asked pointing to the darker version of their manager.

"His name is Lamba."

Everyone's attention was turned to Amalla and Su as they also entered the hallway.

"He's our older step brother. How was your journey Lamba?"

"It was quite well, thank you Amalla", Lamba formally said as he bowed to her. "My Su, you have grown up so well."

"Ahahaha, thanks big brother", Su told Lamba.

"Okay, so now we have more relatives here", Keitaro said. "I don't mind the guest, but why are you here?"

"I sent Amalla away to bring Su home, and I became concerned when they did not return."

"I actually have some news about that Lamba", Amalla added to the conversation.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Su wishes to stay here and study under Keitaro's extensive teachings."

"I see", Lamba turned his vision back to Keitaro. "Education is very important to one's growth. Is this really what you want Su, to stay here and learn abroad?"

"Why yes", Su said as she held Keitaro's arm. "Keitaro is an excellent teacher!"

"I understand Su. If you feel studying away from home will help you grow up, then I am not one to stand in your way", Lamba said to his adopted sister.

Keitaro had a sigh of relief. Maybe now Lamba could take Amalla home, and ease some of the stress on him.

"However", that one single word put a lump in Keitaro's coronary artery. "I would like to make sure that Su gets the best education that she can receive. Perhaps I can stay here for a few days, to keep a close eye on her.

From there Keitaro face planted into the wooden floor.

"Aww, I should have seen this coming. Amalla said the same thing", Keitaro said before his brain fully shut down.

* * *

**Someone suggested I through in Lamba Lu, and I thought, "Fuck It YOLO!" More pressure is put on Keitaro. How is he going to handle this one?**


	28. Sh--t Hits The Fan

The front door to Hinata Sou swung open as both Keitaro and Lamba exit the dorms.

"Alright, we're gonna go pick up a few things for dinner", Keitaro told the other tenants.

"Very well darling", Motoko told him since Tsuruko watched them from behind.

The Aoyama family watched as the two identical people walked down the flight of steps. Once they were out of eye sight, Motoko and her sister re-entered the building. From a second story window, Naru continued to stare out into space where Keitaro and Lamba once were.

"Keitaro", she repeated his name in her head.

It would be a good hour before she moved from her spot. In the mean time, all she could do was let her mind wander back and forth between Keitaro, and her own emotions.

The train ride with Lamba had gone smoothly. The foreigner asked questions from time to time, and Keitaro did his best to answer them. Inside the supermarket, Lamba helped his accomplice pick out the better produce.

"Well, I think this will be enough for dinner tonight. What do you think Lamba?"

"I think perhaps we should gather some more squash. It will mix better with the curry", Lamba told Keitaro.

"Well, if you think so", Keitaro said agreeing with him.

As both searched for the better vegetables, Lamba asked the other young man a question.

"Keitaro, what do you really think of Motoko and Su?"

"What do you mean", Keitaro asked Lamba Lu.

"It seems that you and Motoko have a...How can I say this without sounding offensive?...A strained relationship."

"_Uh-oh_", Keitaro thought in his psyche, "_He's on to something. I gotta shake him off the trail_."

"Well, dating and marriage is still kinda new to us; And I don't want to rush things either."

"I see", Lamba said as if he was taking mental notes. "If you don't mind me asking, what involvement do you have with Su?"

Keitaro was dumbfounded without an answer. He wasn't sure of what to say, and he felt like he was walking on a snare trap.

"You and Su have a friendly relationship", Lamba explained to Keitaro. "You spend a lot of time studying together. I apologize in advance if I offend you for asking this, but are you planning to leave Motoko for Su?"

Keitaro was suddenly thrown in an intense struggle of relief, stress, confusion, and pure idiocy.

He waved his hand no as Keitaro explained, "NONONO, that's not it! That's not it at all! I'm only Su's tutor, that's all! I'm just trying to teach her honest!"

"Oh, I see", Lamba bowed to Keitaro. "I apologize for my suspicions and offenses."

"No it's okay", Keitaro reassured Lamba Lu. "You have my word Lamba, I would never try to harm your sisters."

"Thank you Keitaro. For that, I am relieved", Lamba held his hand out for Keitaro to shake it.

Keitaro followed the motion and shook Lamba Lu's hand. The grip was strong, almost too strong for Keitaro. Lamba didn't notice that Keitaro was quick to pull his hand away, or the small wince of pain in Keitaro's face.

"_He's got a mean grip_", Keitaro took a mental note. "_I wouldn't want to fight him any time soon."_

* * *

Back at the dorms, everyone had gathered in the attic, better know as "The Hideout." The other girls surrounded a small candle light as they remained in a hushed chitchat. Even Tama, Kuro, and Skinny were present and accounted for.

"Motoko are ya feelin alright", Kitsune said as she patted Motoko on the back.

"No, the tension is starting to get to me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"What's wrong Motoko", Kanako asked out of concern. "Is Keitaro beginning to break?"

"No, Keitaro has shown no signs of saying anything", Motoko explained. It's just that my sister has been pressuring us both to get closer together."

"What are we going to do", Shinobu asked. "If Motoko gets in trouble, then Keitaro will be in trouble too. Then without Keitaro, Su will have to go home."

"Just calm down everyone", Naru said to everyone. "We just have to hold out a bit longer. They've been here for a week already, so they're bound to leave soon."

Motoko took a deep breath.

"You're right", Motoko stated. "It's only for a few days more, we can hold out that long. As much as I hate deceiving others, I can't tell the truth that my engagement is a lie, and that Keitaro isn't a real tutor for Su. We just have to hold out for a little while longer."

"That little while ends here."

Everyone froze in fear as they heard Amalla's voice. Following the sound of the voice, they all looked back up to the ceiling. To everyone's horror, both Amalla and Tsuruko stood upside down on the ceiling with no tools or equipment.

"I thought something was a miss", Tsuruko said as she slowly unsheathed her sword. "My first suspicion was that Keitaro was blackmailing my sister. In the end, it was my sister who was deceiving both Keitaro and I."

"Aww, wait sister, let me explain", Motoko pleaded.

"The time for explaining is over", Amalla said as she brought her flute to her lips.

A small tune played as Tsuruko's crane Shippu multiplied by the dozens. Before long, the ceiling was full of birds ready for an aerial attack.

"Meow", Kuro yelped in fear.

"Myu", Tama squeaked in anticipation.

"ANGRY BIRDS", Skinny yelled as the birds dove nose first into the birds penetrated the floor, and the girls did their best to avoid the onslaught. Su pulled out a laser rifle from one of the storage boxes. The girl blaster a hole through the floor with the heavy-duty weapon.

"C'mon everyone", through the hole.

Everyone dove through the newly made escape way. Once they were all out, Amalla and Tsuruko leapt down from their perches.

"How long should we let them run for", Amalla asked.

"They've had plenty of time to run. I shall handle Motoko myself. I trust that you can handle your sister as well.

"No problem", Amalla said in confidence.

* * *

The sun was starting to set now. Shopping had taken a little onger than Keitaro had intended, and Lamba decided to do a little sight-seeing. As Lamba looked through the window to a shop, Keitaro heard a noise in his pocket that sounded a lot like the song, "Sakura Saku." He searched through his pants and pulled out a comlink. It was only for military purposes, but the ring tone told him that it was Skinny on the opposite end.

"Hello", Keitaro spoke into the device.

* * *

"BOSS, IT'S SKINNY! yOU GOTTA GET BACK HER NOW, THEY KNOW!

* * *

"They know", Keitaro asked confused. "Skinny what are you talking about? Who knows?"

* * *

"SU AND MOTOKO'S SISTERS, THEY KNOW IT'S ALL A SHAM! THE BEAST IS LOOSE BOSS!

In the background, a small explosion crumbled the wall behind Skinny.

* * *

"WHAT", Keitaro exclaimed now concerned.

He took a look at Lamba to make sure he wasn't listening in on the conversation.

* * *

"THEY KNOW BOSS! THE JIG IS UP!"

Skinny moved out-of-the-way, to avoid being trampled by a screaming Sarah.

"BOSS THIS PLAN HAS OFFICIALLY HIT THE FAN! MOTOKO AND SU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THEIR SISTERS!"

Loud thunder roared as Amalla summoned a rainstorm with her flute.

"IT'S RAINING IN THE HOUSE BOSS! IT'S RAINING IN THE HOUSE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, OTHERWISE WE WON'T EVEN MAKE IT TO DINNER TIME!"

* * *

Keitaro was breathing hard from what Skinny was telling him

"I'm coming Skinny, just hang in there", Keitaro said as he hung up the device.

"Are we going home now", Amalla asked as he stood directly behind Keitaro.

"Uhh, yes, yes we are", Keitaro shakily said as he tried to think of a way to ditch Lamba. "We have to hurry! Follow me!"

Keitaro took off sprinting in another direction as Lamba followed behind him.

"_I could just try to outrun him_", Keitaro thought, "_But he would just meet me back at the dorms. I've gotta keep him out-of-the-way until I can get back home._"

Keitaro kept on running until he found an answer to his problem.

"Quick Lamba, onto the subway", Keitaro yelled to Lamba.

He let the foreigner go on ahead of him onto the monorail. As Lamba Lu stepped onto the transportation train, other people shuffled onto the subway as well. Lamba turned back around to see that Keitaro hadn't entered yet. Keitaro looked back to his darker mimic before the door closed on them.

"Keitaro, what is the meaning of this", Lamba asked before the monorail began to drive off. Keitaro watched as the machine sped down the tunnel before making his way to the surface.

"There's one problem down, now to the next one."

Lucky for him, there was a taxi that waited for another customer.

"To the Hinata Dorms pronto! Here's an extra fifty if you can get me there while ignoring the speed limits!"

"My pleasure Sir", The taxi driver said before speeding off with Keitaro.

* * *

In the dorms, Skinny, Kuro, and Tama hid under the couch as different screams of terror, and explosives blasted through the rooms.

"What are we going to do, Meow", Kuro said to Skinny.

"Just wait until Boss gets here. He'll know what to do."

Skinny looked from under the couch to Tsuruko and Motoko as their swords clashed upon each other. Tsuruko had her younger sister backed in a corner. It would have been a death sentence if Su's Tama Droid hadn't created an exit way through the wall. Motoko jumped through the exit way, and soon Tsuruko chased after her. The new exit lead to outside where Su held off her older sibling with a different array of metal turtles. Despite the advanced arsenal Su possessed, Amalla's abilities surpassed the Tama Droids. Using only a flute and foreign magic, Amalla was able to change the weather to her advantage.

Lightning struck from above the them due to the summoned black clouds. The electrical currents put the metal turtles at Amalla's disposal. From behind the rocks at the hot springs, Naru, Sarah, Mutsumi, Kanako, and Kitsune watched as the siblings dueled with one another. There was not much they could do to help. The only ones able to challenge one of them would be Kanako, but it was near suicide to get anywhere between them in a fight.

"What do we do now", Sarah asked the others.

"There's nothing we can do now", Kanako said as she analyzed the situation. "This battle is too hectic to enter. If we jump in, we'd only get in the way."

* * *

Across the field of battle, Su was running out of Mecha Tama Droids and homing missiles. Motoko was also becoming fatigued, due to trying to counter her sister's power.

"Motoko", Tsuruko called out in a demon like voice. "Youre deception has brought great shame to yourself."

"I know I wronged you sister", Motoko answered as she fended off Tsuruko's blows, "But I only did it to protect myself."

"To protect yourself", Tsuruko repeated, "That's the shameful excuse you use against your family and your tradition!?"

Tsuruko slashed at Motoko, leaving behind a kinetic force that looked like a gust of wind. Motoko dropped to her knees as her sword split in half. The sword was a warriors most precious possession. It symbolized their strength, their pride, their will, and their soul. It was the same sword her sister had given to her so long ago. Ironically enough, Tsuruko was the one to destroy the item. Motoko held her stomach in both pain from the kinetic force, and from the known fact that she had been defeated.

* * *

Close by, Su was down to her last two turtle droids. There was little else Su could do since there was no red moon at this time.

"Alright Mecha Tama's, Go", Su called out as the turtle shells opened to launch more missiles.

Amalla's face was calm and steady. She grew bored with this game, as she knew what her sister's toys could do now. Her breath traveled through the flute while her fingers rapidly tapped the slots. The synchronized music summoned a small, short hailstorm. The ice met the missiles head on, and forced the explosives to burst in midair. With a last tune to play, a great gust of wind threw the flying droids off course. The robots spun out of control before crash landing into the Hinata dorms. Su looked to her small control pad, which confirmed that her Mecha Tamas were now annihilated. Amalla removed the small instrument to speak to her younger sister.

"You've been a very bad little sister Su", Amalla scolded her. "It's time for you to come home, even if I have to force you."

The older sibling played her flute again, causing the air around them to spiral and shift.

* * *

Not far away, Naru and the others squinted and held onto each other because of the gusting wind. Also nearby was Motoko, who was on her knees in front of her sister.

"You had so much potention Motoko", Tsuruko said, "And you wasted it all on your self-pride."

Tsuruko raised her sword above her head to deliver a crushing blow.

"Now, your judgement befalls on you through my hands."

Motoko held her head low as her finger nails dug deep into the dirt. Her eyes had begun to shed tears, and her sinuses began to sniffle.

"I wasn't a good Shinmei-Ryū swordswoman, or even a descent girlfriend Shinmei-Ryū." Motoko said in defeat. "I couldn't do a thing about either of them."

"YEAH WELL JUST STANDING THERE ISN'T GONNA DO YOU ANY GOOD EITHER", A familiar male voice yelled.

With a slash of her sword, Tsukuro uprooted much of the ground, and created a small explosion.

"Motoko", Naru called out in concern.

Soon concern turned to confusion. The debris died down, only to see both Su and Motoko had disappeared. Everyone looked around, but there was no sign of any of them.

"Boss", Skinny cried in excited relief.

The others traced Skinny's vision to see Keitaro on the tallest rock in the hot springs. Su wrapped her arms and legs securely around Keitaro as she held onto his back. Motoko was surprised to find him carrying her in his arms bridal style.

"Wow, Keitaro is really fast! It felt like being on a roller coaster", Su said with a smile.

"Keitaro, w-why are you here", Motoko asked with a blush.

"I felt something was wrong back home, so I rushed back here as fast as I could."

Keitaro looked back to Tsuruko and Amalla who did not look happy at all. The secret was out, and not much could be done to cool them off. Keitaro was going to have to solve this...peacefully, or forcefully.

* * *

**I managed to get another chapter in somehow. Sorry I've been slow to update. With this new winter semester in college, I haven't had as much free time as before. Hope you all read, enjoy, and comment.**


	29. Focus

A vivid breeze in the atmosphere was rather chilly. Despite being a wonderful looking afternoon, the Hinata Sou residents felt far from wonderful. Keitaro leapt down from large rock before placing Motoko and Su on their feet.

"Keitaro", Amalla cooly said, "This is a surprise. Where is Lamba?"

"I don't know", Keitaro answered her. "Let's say I just lost track of him when I felt something was wrong here."

"I see. Then you very well know what is wrong here", Said Su's sister.

"I do, and I apologize to both of you for the deception. If you'll please listen to what we have to say, I'm sue we can work a compramise around this whole mess", Keitaro tried to reason with the sisters.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

All attention turned to the elder kendo woman.

"You see Keitaro, our clan has a very specific set of rules and traditions. My dear little sister is at that time of age where she must claim the head of the dojo, or she must be married."

"I have said before...", Motoko started.

"Silence", Tsuruko bellowed, causing the younger sister to hold her tongue. "Motoko has delayed this matter long enough when she left her home. The elders and I have overlooked this because we believed she would mature. The results have little to show, therefore this place is nothing more than a temporary hideaway for her."

"Hey watch what you're saying about Hinata Sou", Keitaro became defensive. "Now I don't exactly know why she left the dojo, but I know she stayed here because it felt like a second home to her. She's not the only one who thinks this. Su calls this home, I call this home, and the rest of us call this place home."

"Home", Amalla butted in. "Su is the princess of Molmol, her rightful home is back in the kingdom. I must take her back where she belongs."

"No, I don't want to go back", Su said as she stuck her tongue out and hid behind Keitaro.

This agitated Amalla enough for her to try to forcibly take her sister away from Keitaro. However, Tsuruko knew by legal reasons that they shouldn't harm Keitaro.

"Now listen Keitaro", Tsuruko spoke to the manager, "Even though you did lie to me I am willing to forgive and forget. If you let Su and Motoko come with us, I promise we won't cause any trouble, and we'd be more than willing to pay for all the damages."

"No deal", Keitaro said with a stern face.

"Young man, I have offered all that I can. If you will not stand down, we will take our sisters home by force", Tsuruko said is a demon like voice.

Motoko shivered by her sister's sudden speech change. She was starting to truly fear what her sister could do to her, or to Keitaro.

"If you want Motoko and Su, you'll have to go through me first."

Everyone yelled, "WHAAAT", in both shock and confusion. What was Keitaro thinking? Sure there were some times when he could be dumb or naïve, but he was never known to be crazy.

"Keitaro what are you doing", Naru asked out loud.

"I'm the manager here, and I say they don't leave here."

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right Keitaro Urashima", Amalla asked Keitaro thinking he was crazy.

"Maybe not, but I know that as their manager, I'm responsible for their well-being too. I don't care who you people are, I'll fight both of you at once if I have to. What you're doing isn't right, and I'm not gonna stand for it."

"What gives you the right to challenge us", Tsuruko asked. "Being her manager is obsolete."

"He's from the Oni-Zakura Dojo! He has the right to challenge you", Skinny said.

This little piece of information was enough to attract Tsuruko's attention.

"The Oni-Zakura Dojo huh? It's a rival clan of ours, but you're still too young to surpass my training."

"You really think so", Keitaro told them as he walked closer. "Okay, I'll make you all a deal. If you win, you can take Su and Motoko home." Keitaro was now at arm's length to them. "If I win..."

Keitaro whispered the remaining bet with the sisters. No one else could hear them beside Keitaro, Tsuruko, and Amalla. Motoko became worried by what Keitaro was proposing. What if he proposed marriage, or a child, or to take over the Shinmei-Ryū dojo himself.

"Is that really what you're betting", Amalla asked as she pulled away from the huddle.

"That's my only offer", Keitaro said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Amalla looked over to Tsuruko as they considered what Keitaro proposed. It took only one glance to each other to know what they decided.

"Very well", Tsuruko agreed with Keitaro. "We accept your challenge; But remember, we will not go easy on you. Even though you are a very kind gentleman, our sister's future is at stake."

"That's fine by me", Keitaro said as he turned around. "Skinny."

The small pine martin jumped to Keitaro's shoulder. The manager whispered something into Skinny's tiny ear.

"You got it Boss", Skinny said before making himself scarce.

Keitaro walked to the edge of the hot springs before stripping his shirt toff. Underneath was his heavy weighted vest. He did not remove the limiter as the other girls surrounded him.

Keitaro, don't fight her", Motoko pleaded. "You don't have to do this. I'll go back peacefully, and you won't have to worry about me ever again."

"Motoko, we've dealt with them you're way so far! Now, we're gonna do it my way! This is not how I wanted my Saturday to be! I've just about had it with sisters, swords, alligators, matchmakers, and spicy food!"

"Keitaro, you shouldn't fight them, you're still hurt", Naru said still concerned about his wounds.

It's true that the hole in his shoulder had healed, as well as the bullet wound in his leg. However, the spots were still tender, and the gash on his back still had some healing to do. However, it all seemed irrelevant to the trained soldier.

"I'll be fine Naru", Keitaro tried to reassure her.

"Brother wait, let me help you fight them", Kanako offered.

"No Kanako", Keitaro told his younger step sister. "This is something I have to do myself, as a manager, a soldier, an Oni-Zakura student, and as a friend."

The other's said nothing to Keitaro's resolve. Did he really believe he could win? It was true the training he had in the dojo and the military gave him the ability to fight. Even Crenjer confirmed that he was a dangerous person if he fought. However, Motoko and Su knew very well that their sisters could be beyond dangerous, destructive even. As the girls tried to think over what else to say, Su patted Keitaro on the back as she cheered him on.

"Go get 'em Keitaro!"

"Thanks Su", Keitaro said to the younger girl. "Just stay back, I'll end this as quickly as I can."

Tsuruko unsheathed her sword by an inch using her thumb as Keitaro walked to the edge of the hot springs. Amalla once again drew her flute as Keitaro slowly drew his pocket knife. It wasn't an eye appealing weapon compared to the flute or the sword, but it was going to have to do for Keitaro. The Urashima waited for the two opponents to make the first move. It was a risky hand to play, but Keitaro wasn't sure what they were capable of yet.

The one who strikes first could decide this battle, but at the same time, the one who leaves themselves open first could go down first. With the little time he had so far, Keitaro tried to gain as much information as he could about his opponent.

_"If Tsuruko is anything like Motoko, her techniques are going to be similar_", Keitaro concluded in his mind._ "However, she's probably gonna be stronger, and a lot and more skilled compared to Motoko."_

Keitaro shifted his eyes to Amalla during his analysis.

"Then there's Amalla. I doubt she uses technology like Su, and I don't know what fighting abilities she has. I'll have to keep a good eye on her."

Picking up as much information as he could Keitaro had to pick a perfect moment to strike. On the opposite side, the sisters made no sudden movements as they thought the same thing. Tension rose, and nerves came close to cracking. The other Hinata inhabitants waited and watched for the upcoming match. They all felt this stress before. It was just like when Motoko fought Keitaro just shy of a week ago. Motoko was the one who probably felt the most odd, partly due because she was the one on the sidelines instead of the arena. It was also because Keitaro was fighting her own flesh and blood for some unknown reasons to her.

* * *

Up in Keitaro's room, Skinny rummaged through Keitaro's things. The small mammal searched the boxes for something his boss ordered him to get. One after the other, Skinny continued his search until he found what he was looking for. The lid covered exactly what was in the boxes, but the faint golden glow let Skinny know what it was.

"That's score one for the Martin!"

When he had what he was looking for, Skinny checked for his desk for something else. The desk had many school supplies from pencils, to notebooks, and text wasn't picky about what he needed. It was then that the pine martin grabbed a pencil and tossed it out the window. The small object spiraled through the air before landing where gravity intended to place it.

* * *

Below Keitaro's room were the other residents as well as the guest of Hinata Sou. Keitaro, Amalla, and Tsuruko continued their staring contest, waiting for the other to flinch. Completely expected by only Keitaro, the pencil Skinny tossed out the window plopped into the water. No one else knew where this foreign object came from, but Keitaro took it as a signal that Skinny was ready. It was also a sign for Keitaro saying that he should now make the first move.

With legs that won him so many metals in track season, Keitaro quickly closed in on Tsuruko. The quick attack caught her off guard, but her sword was still swift enough to perry his knife strikes. Being trained in only martial arts and not the Kendo, his technique seemed rather unskilled to Tsuruko. However, Keitaro did not use a swiord, and had speed that kept Tsuruko on her toes. Keitaro focused on trying to get at Motoko's sister. However, his concentration was taken away as Naru yelled, "Keitaro, above you!"

Not far in the air on top of him, a dark rain cloud sparked before letting loose a small lightning bolt. Keitaro narrowly missed being hit by the electricity. His attention was drawn back Amalla. Her eyes were closed, as her fingers rapidly tapped her flute slots. Keitaro was so concentrated on Tsuruko that he didn't notice Amalla playing her music earlier.

"_So she calls upon the weather when she plays_", Keitaro thought to himself.

As he acquired the new information about one opponent, he neglected to notice the other enemy. Keitaro had only a moment's notice before Tsuruko was already upon him. Keitaro moved himself away from Tsuruko's sword, but received a small slash to his forearm. The blood flowed out rather slowly, indicating it wasn't very deep or life threatening. Keitaro however, was not out of the clear. Keitaro continued to move on his feet as a fleet of lightning strikes chased after him. Keitaro took refuge behind a large stone for safety.

"You hide in the middle of a fight", Amalla shouted in question.

Keitaro was had to think of a new tactic fast. Tsuruko wasn't a patient woman in a fight, and the clouds Amalla summoned were getting larger.

"This isn't good", Keitaro spoke to himself through his mind. "Amalla's lightning is too fast for my legs, and Tsuruko's sword techniques are too strong. I can't focus on both of them when I fight."

Keitaro began to unbuckle his weighted vest.

"If I'm gonna beat them both, I have to take them out one at a time."

As Keitaro hid behind the stone, he tossed his heavy vest into the air as high as he could. It was a strategy to get their attention. Sure enough, the move worked. Reacting over thinking, Amalla's lightning bolt struck the vest as Tsuruko infused her sword with electricity.

"True Lightning Sword", Tsuruko screeched as she unleashed the sword technique.

The dual lightning attack's electric current could be heard for miles. The other girls cried in fear, "Keitaro", as they also thought the vest was Keitaro. To everyone's shock, the vest landed on the ground in a burnt crisp, but with no body inside.

"Where did he...", Tsuruko began before she was grabbed by her shoulder.

In one swift motion, Keitaro grabbed Tsuruko before slamming her down into the ground as hard as he could. He wasn't the strongest guy around, but his strength met the military standards.

"Tsuruko", Amalla yelled.

Su's sister didn't have time to blink as Keitaro gave her a strong spring kick to the stomach. Amalla went flying through the air in slow motion for Keitaro. With his speed that was barely counted as human, Keitaro was now back to back as Amalla continued to sail through the air. In both of his hands was his pocket knife that he was about to use to finish the battle.

"I win", Keitaro thought as he swung the knife.

As the blade drew closer and closer to Amalla, a very strong hand caught Keitaro's wrist. One hand held Keitaro's wrist, as the other caught Amalla in his arm. Once again, Keitaro was caught off guard because he was too focused on one thing at a time. Amalla and Keitaro used their eyes to see who prevented them from finishing this fight. Keitaro's face paled and his blood flow stopped in three sections of his heart by who he stared in the face.

"L-Lamba", Keitaro said as he watched the angry-looking foreigner.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I'm workin on a few other fics, and I'm doing different school projects. Someone suggested I put Keitaro against Lamba, and I couldn't resist. I hope finally hit one hundred reviews with this chapter, I only need ten more! Hope you all like the update!**


	30. Samurai, Sorcerres, Tiger, and Cheetah

With reflexes quicker than Keitaro's speed, Lamba gave the resident a strong spin before releasing him like a rag doll. Keitaro roughly landed on a set of stones that would have normally broken bones. Luckily for Keitaro's body, he was able to take much more damage than a normal person.

"Lamba, how did you get here so fast", Keitaro asked as he shakily stood up.

"The train you pushed me into, it's destination actually brought me closer to the Hinata apartments", Lamba stated.

Keitaro mentally kicked himself for not reading where the train was headed.

"What is the meaning of this Keitaro? Why are you fighting with Amalla, and Mrs. Tsuruko", The darked version of Keitaro asked.

"It's because...", Amalla whispered the reason in Lamba's ear.

Once he understood the whole situation, Lamba pulled back with a simple, "I see. If those are the terms, then I will be forced into this fight as well.

"But why does Lamba have to fight Keitaro too", Su asked as she pushed past the other girls.

"I will not allow Amalla to fight Keitaro. I was sent here to retrieve both Su and Amalla. Ensuring that they both get home is my duty. However, since she has already agreed to the match, it's impossible for her to default."

"But that's not fair", Motoko objected. "If Lamba can assist Amalla in this battle, then I will aid Keitaro!"

"No you will not", Motoko turned to Tsuruko as she spoke. "You have no sword to fight with, and you have already shamed his name enough."

Motoko hung her head low. Her sister was right about all of this. It was her fault that Keitaro was in this mess. She had asked him to lie about being engaged to her, and it made himself look bad in the process.

"She didn't shame my name", Keitaro spoke up.

Motoko lifted her vision to Keitaro as he said his small speech.

"I knew there were consequences to lying about our engagement, but I still took that chance. I could have said no, but I didn't. I shamed my own name. I know we made a bad choice by lying, but making bad choices are one of the many lessons of life. They won't be able to learn those lessons if they go home now."

"And what gives you the right to dictate what goes on in the Aoyama and Su family", Amalla questioned. "You think protecting them here is your responsibility? You're not some saint, you're just an arrogant little boy who thinks you can make them stay! You ran away from Hinata Sou, and you ran away from your problems just like them! You're just trying to make up for your failures!"

Keitaro had to think about Amalla was saying.

"Maybe I did run away from my problems", Keitaro said, "But I came back when I was ready to deal with them. I don't have a proper say against the Aoyama's or the Su's, but as a friend to them, I can't just let them leave. You gave me your word, that they would only leave if you and Tsuruko won. If Lamba joins in that's fine, but you still have to keep to your end of the deal."

Amalla chuckled to herself before raising her flute once again, "Very well, but remember, only you can battle against us."

"That's totally unfair", Kanako blurted. "I can fight without a weapon, let me..."

"It's okay Kanako", Keitaro told her. "I'll be fine, just make sure everyone is okay."

Kanako was silenced by Keitaro's request. Did he really have a way to defeat all three of them? He was having a hard enough time facing Tsuruko, and Amalla. Now Lamba, another trained soldier, was joining the fray. Still, she did trust her brother, and he was never one to go back on his word. Look how dedicated he was to his promise girl. Kanako took a few steps back to give the little arena a few more inches of space.

"Yes Keitaro, just be careful", Kanako asked him gentle.

"I can't guarantee that", Keitaro quickly admitted, "But I promise, I be back in one piece."

Keitaro faced all his enemies as he calibrated a new strategy.

_"Alright, so I know most of Tsuruko's is mainly close, and mid range, while Amalla is more of a long-range, and mid range fighter. Lamba must be a close range fighter. I myself am only a close range."_

Keitaor glanced to his window in the second story of the apartments.

"_Skinny", you better be ready when I need you_", Keitaro thought.

With a bolt his quick speed, Keitaro made the next sights were set on Tsuruko, being that she was alone in her match.

"Hmph, too easy", Tsuruko commented.

It was nearly a death sentence for someone to try a head on attack against a swordsman, which Keitaro was doing. As her weapon was unsheathed and performed a nice sideways slash, Keitaro completely changed his direction. To her surprise, Keitaro leapt in the direction Amalla and Lamba were. The Urashima landed a mere three feet in front of Lamba. Both locked eyes as Keitaro landed. With one great punch, the foreigner attacked Keitaro. However, Keitaro's set plan told him to jump over Lamba in one flip. He was now above Amalla, knife ready for an attack. The strategy was to confuse both Tsuruko, and Lamba. To keep them guessing, and eventually strike Amalla, the one with the strongest long-range attacks.

However, Keitaro's strategy would soon fall apart. From out of nowhere, Lamba's hand seized Keitaro by the leg. Keitaro didn't eve have time to curse to himself before he was tossed to the ground. The impact was enough to dent the cement below him. "What happened", Keitaro said kind of dazed. He was in a much harder situation as Lamba tried to crush him with his foot. Keitaro grabbed Lamba's shoe, and struggled with greater force.

"Oh my god, you are freakishly strong", Keitaro yelled.

"In my homelands, I am called the Lamba Tiger."

Keitaro used a spring kick against Lamba's chest. The impact did little damage to Lamba, but it gave Keitaro the chance to escape. He was quickly out of the line of fire, before he asked, "The Lamba Tiger?"

"Yes", Lamba confirmed. "You said your name was the Demon Cheetah, mine was Lamba Tiger. You have great speed and ferocity, but I have better reflexes, and greater strength."

Keitaro said, "You may have strength, but speed is the enemy of strength."

Keitaro zoomed circles around Lamba. Right at the moment of attack, Lamba seized Keitaro by the throat. The other residents were in shock by how Lamba beat Keitaro with his speed card.

"Speed is your ally, but reflexes are your enemy", Lamba placed a strong palm thrust to Keitaro stomach, causing him to spew out blood from his mouth. "A wounded cheetah will fall prey to powerful tiger."

Landing three more devastating blows to Keitaro abdomen, Lamba tossed him aside. He was now at the feet of Tsuruko. Before he got a chance to look up, the sword came falling down. Even with wounded speed, Keitaro managed to roll himself out of harm's way into the hot spring's water. This however, was another big mistake. Up above, the lightning began to crack thanks to Amalla's doing. Keitaro moved as quickly as his wounded body could carry him. As Keitaro tried to evade the water and energy, the lightning blasted the hot springs.

If he had just a four of a second extra, Keitaro could have been out of harm's way. Only one foot remained in the water below him. However, that one foot was all it took for the electricity to course through Keitaro's body. The Urashima yelled by the pain that violated his nervous system in agony. He fell to his hands and knees from fatigue and pain. This was not the end of it. He noticed two shadows above him. As Keitaro looked up, he could see both Tsuruko and Lamba tag teaming him. Keitaro took to his feet again to fight back against his enemies. On the side lines the others watched Keitaro fighting very well for his life.

"Keitaro get out of there", Kitsune yelled to Keitaro.

He was getting pulverized by his enemies, but there was little he could do. Every kick or punch he threw was nothing to how strong Lamba was hitting him. Tsuruko's sword kept Keitaro at a safe distance for her. Keitaro's knife blocked most of her attacks, but she had sliced him three times across the chest, and the blood was flowing at an alarming rate. It was almost unbearable for the others to watch. Keitaro was losing horribly. He thought he was getting a break when they jumped away from , a great gust of wind tossed Keitaro into the air before sending him back into the water. The wind cut him in various places due to its high intensity. The pain did not compete with the one he felt when another, larger lightning bolt struck Keitaro in the hot springs.

"You fight with will power and speed", Tsuruko commented. "A fine trait, but an arrogant one.

Keitaro struggled to get back on his feet. Closer and closer his enemies drew. All he could do was crawl away.

"Crawling, that's the best you can do", Amalla said sounding outraged.

"Light 'Em Up Skinny", Keitaro shouted.

A loud popping and whizzing noise was heard. Their attention was drawn to a firework above their heads. The only problem was, the small explosive was headed towards them. The device exploded in front of them in a loud, somewhat pretty explosion.

* * *

Back in Keitaro's room, Skinny lit the fuse of another firework. He aimed it at the three enemies of his master.

"Yeah, Skinny Uses Fireworks", the pine martin yelled, "It's Super Effective!"

One after another, Skinny unleashed a barrage of explosive missiles.

* * *

The sudden explosions gave Keitaro a chance for a temporary retreat. The three challengers did their best to block, dodge, or counter attack the fireworks. All the while, Naru, Mutsumi, Kanako, Su, Sarah, Motoko, Shinobu, and Kitsune took cover behind various things. The fireworks were no problem for Amalla. It felt no different from Su's Mecha Tama Droids. The lightning and gusting wind could make short work of the fireworks. Having complete confidence in her powers, Amalla neglected to keep her eyes out for Keitaro. Despite his wounded state, Keitaro hadn't lost his speed. Lamba noticed just when Keitaro was right behind Amalla.

"Amalla, behind you", Lamba alerted her.

When Amalla tried to turn around, it was already too late. Keitaro's strong leg muscles could compete with Lamba's arms. They sent her flying with a kick he learned from Jean Claude Van Damme. Amalla thumped against the fence to the hot springs before three fireworks hit her.

"Amalla", Lamba cried out before he dashed for her.

Su's sister was a tough person. While a blow like this could knock her unconscious, it could not truly damage her. However, it did not make Lamba feel any better. The dark-skinned soldier boiled with rage. He wanted Keitaro's blood like a beast wanted prey.

"Urashimaaaa", Lamba roared as he dashed for Keitaro.

Lamba's fist raged on and on as he tried to hit Keitaro. One punch locked with Keitaro's jaw. As he was tossed away, another firework raced towards Lamba. Tsuruko turned to offense as she sliced the firework for Lamba.

* * *

In the room, Skinny reached for another explosive. However, that previous shot was the last one.

"Uh oh", Skinny said as he leaned out the window. "Boss, I'm outta ammo! Run!"

* * *

Keitaro wiped his jaw of the blood. As he looked down at the red ooze on his wrist, he noticed how blurry everything looked. The fuzzy vision was not coming back.

"Lamba must have hit me harder than I thought", Keitaro thought in his hazy mind.

There was a slight ringing noise, that also pointed Keitaro to believing he had a concussion. What was he going to do now. His body was being pushed to some dangerous levels of damage, and now his life was on the line. He suddenly heard voices. They were shouting to him. Even though he had his glasses on, he still couldn't see very well. He strained his vision a little bit more. In the distance, he could barely make out the other girls waving their arms. They were shouting to him to run while pointing to an opening in the fence. Keitaro didn't want to run. It would break the promise he made, and rattle his dignity. With whatever brain power he could muster out, Keitaro drew one last strategy.

"_I don't have much of a choice, I'm gonna have to play my last trump card_."

Keitaro used his energy that was rapidly depleting. Indeed there was an opening in the fence, due to the fireworks explosions.

"Naru, everyone", Keitaro yelled as he ran for the modified exit, "Watch over Amalla! Be sure that she's okay!"

Keitaro jumped through the hole and ran for the forest.

"Get back here Urashima", Lamba roared as he followed Keitaro.

Tsuruko was next to follow, since she still had unfinished business with Keitaro. The rest of the girls approached Amalla. They carefully moved her unconscious body back inside. When everyone tended to her, Naru looked back outside to the forest.

"Keitaro, you better be alright", Naru mentally spoke to herself, hoping Keitaro would hear her.

* * *

In the forest, Keitaro ran for his life. He was out of their sight, but Keitaro knew Lamba and Tsuruko were hot on his trail. Indeed, the two were very close to Keitaro. It was cowardice for someone to run from a battle. They were both angry that they thought so highly of Keitaro, and he now retreats from their agreement. Lamba was the angriest of all. Keitaro hurt Amalla, someone he deeply cared for, and now he ran from him. Tsuruko could see that Keitaro had a darker side to himself. To think she would choose him over her clan, it was sickening. All of a sudden, they found themselves in a clearing. Keitaro stood above them both on the branch of a large tree.

"Coward, why have you brought us here", Lamba demanded.

"A whilde back, my sensei gave me great power", Keitaro stated. "However there were four rules that came with that power. Never use it in hate, never us it in rage, and never use it at the expense of innocent lives."

Keitaro wiped the blood on his chest before smearing it across the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Flow, Demon Blood Marking", Keitaro echoed in the forest.

Tsuruko gasped as if she knew what this was. A small flow of energy surrounded Keitaro's body. The tattoo markings spread across his body in small stripes and spots. The most noticable were two black markings that circled his eyes, ran along side his nose, and met at the corners of his mouth. It looked similar to the design of a cheetah.

"So that is why he is called the Demon Cheetah", Tsuruko said. "Watch yourself Lamba, Keitaro really does have a darker side to himself."

* * *

**Chapter thirty has been posted! Sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy, and sick with a head cold. I had this chapter planned out for a while now. I was rather sad that I didn't reach one hundred reviews with the last update. No matter, hopefully this chapter will finally reach triple digits. Hope you all read, review, and comment.**


	31. Choice

_It was barely over a year ago when Keitaro gained true power from the Oni-Zakura Dojo. The old master stood at the head of the training room as Keitaro struggled on his hands and knees. The memories of agonizing pain were still fresh in Keitaro's mind._

_"How are you holding up", croaked the old man._

_"I'm still alive Master", Keitaro said as the sweat continued to stream down his face._

_The Urashima student had no shirt to cover his exposed upper body. There were visible markings all over his body. However, they slowly, but painfully crawled over to a condensed tattoo on his shoulder._

_"You really are a remarkable child, Keitaro", the short old man told his student. "To be able to handle the Demon Blood Marking Seal is something no one has done since ancient times."_

_"What can I say master", Keitaro struggled to speak, "I'm the exception._

_Keitaro's master watched as he fought past the aches. However, there was more pain going on than just with his body. He knew very well that Keitaro had been suffering for a very long time. It was time to ask his student more questions._

_"Young Keitaro, I know you have been through very many trials for someone at your age. I trusted you with the Demon Blood Marking because you showed so much potential; But I need to know, why do you need this power?"_

_The question caused Keitaro to temporarily forget the distress felt in his body. The image of Draconian's vicious eyes came to mind._

_"I have to stop someone. He murderd some people very precious to me."_

_"So it's revenge you're after", His master stated._

_"No, it's not revenge", Keitaro told him, "I need to stop this person. Otherwise, he'll hurt many more people."_

_"Aw, so it's an act of duty. You feel responsible for what happened to your comrades."_

_Keitaro reverted his gaze back to the floor. He remembered feeling so helpless the day Draconian murdered Yangu, Masuka, Simon and Metaru. Since that day, Keitaro had this feeling in the back of his mind that if he was stronger, his friends would still be alive. Keitaro took the chance of dying in order to obtain the Demon Blood Marking Seal._

_"Master, it's just that...well...I need this power Master. If I had this power back then, maybe they would still be alive. I just feel so responsible for what happened."_

_"Don't be", The older man suddenly shouted. "What happened to them was not your doing! Don't ever think that! You did the best to your abilities to protect them, no one could ask for more! I want you to put those thoughts out of your head for good!"_

_Both men stayed in utter silence. By now the markings had completely disappeared into Keitaro's new tattoo._

_"It's done", the man confirmed as he carefully looked over Keitaro._

_"Th-Thank you, Master", Keitaro shakily said as he shifted to a sitting position._

_"Now hold on there young man", The Master said. "Now before you go off using those powers of yours, you need to know how they work; And we need to discuss some rules that come with them."_

* * *

Keitaro's body was back on the battlefield in the forest behind Hinata Sou. However, his mind was somewhere between the current battle, and the words of his master from the past. He zoomed around his targets in a circle, leaving behind a small purple streak of pure energy. Both Tsuruko and Lamba were baffled by Keitaro's sudden shift in power.

_"The first thing you will feel is your heart rate increase, therefore upping your muscle output. This will increase your speed..."_

Lamba was suddenly thrown through three trees by Keitaro's powerful straight punch.

"..._And your strength_", the master's words repeated in his psyche.

While Keitaro focused on Lamba, Tsuruko used this moment to strike down Keitaro. Her swift blade landed a lethal blow to Keitaro's shoulder. Muscle tissue ripped, and some of his bone was chipped by her sword. The incision was deadly, but Keitaro did the unthinkable. He purposely gripped the sword with all his might, and slowly pulled it out of his shoulder. Just him gripping the sword drew blood from his fingers. Even more of the red cells flowed from his shoulder once the sword was removed.

_"Your nervous system will be able to tolerate more pain in the heat of battle."_

Using his wounded shoulder Keitaro slammed his palm into her stomach. She went flying as well before Keitaro threw her sword down. From behind, keitaro could sense Lamba approaching again. Despite Lamba's superior strength and reflexes, Keitaro was now able to counter, block, and evade his opponent's onslaught. Lamba leapt away from Keitaro in the middle of their battle. He recognized this attack, it was the same one they used when Amalla used her magic. Instinctively, Keitaro leapt to the air. It was a wise move, as Tsuruko used one of her Ki attacks. It all seemed to move in slow motion for Keitaro. As he landed on the forest floor, he found himself evading the flurry of Tsuruko and Lamba's strikes.

"_The final ability of the Demon Blood Marking, is the adrenaline_", His master once told him.

"_The Adrenaline_", Keitaro remembered asking him.

"_Yes, Adrenaline_", The Master answered. "_Adrenaline is something that puts you in a fight or flight mode. It's instant, and short, but life saving. With the markings, adrenaline is constantly being produced, while rapidly flowing throughout your body. Can you feel it?"_

In a state where everything was clear as a crystal to him, Keitaro attacked. Using all the force in his arms, Keitaro thrust his palms into Tsuruko's and Lamba's midsections. The blow was powerful enough to crush boulders, as it was once tested. The impact sent them each one hundred meters in opposite directions.

"Yes, I can feel it Master", Keitaro said in a whisper.

The Urashima looked back to Lamba who was now unconscious. Tsuruko began to stir a bit, and immediately walked over to her. Tsuruko watched in fear as he approached her. By the fact that her clan was one who slayed demons for a living, she knew very well what was stirring inside of Keitaro. She had no chance of winning at this point. It was tradition that if one lost to a demon, they would take their life, so the creäture didn't use their body for their evil purposes. AS she reached for the small knfe in her sleeve, Tsuruko discovered it was gone.

"Looking for this", Keitaro said as he held out the knife. "I knew you would try to take your life if you lost, that's why I stole it in the middle of the battle."

Keitaro tossed the knife to the ground away from both of them. She was rather shocked by his actions. What surprised her more was when he called back the markings into his tattoo.

"Why didn't you kill me", Tsuruko asked in a whisper.

"Rule four set by my master", Keitaro said. "Never use that power against someone who can't fight back. This battle is over, no lives need to be taken."

Tsuruko bowed her head to the floor saying, "I Tsuruko of the Aoyama clan, admist defeat."

Keitaro Urashima...Had won.

* * *

In the Hinata apartments, Amalla began to come to. Her head was throbbing from both Keitaro's mean kick, and the fireworks Skinny used.

"Urgh, what happened", Amalla asked as she sat up on the couch.

"You were badly hurt in the fight", Mutsumi told her.

The Molmol foreigner looked around to realize the other residents surrounded her. She also noticed that Lamba, Tsuruko, and Keitaro were missing.

"Wh-where is Lamba", Amalla asked in concern as she tried to get up.

"Now hold on there suga, ya shouldn't be walkin around so much", Kitsune said as she tried to prevent their guest from leaving.

"No, I have to find Lamba, we still have to finish our battle with Keitaro."

"The battle is already over", Everyone turned to the doors when they heard Lamba.

They watched as Keitaro helped a wounded Tsuruko and Lamba through the door. All three of them looked like they had been brutally thrashed.

"Well", Motoko asked in concern.

Everyone kept their fingers crossed for the results. The only noise that was heard for a few seconds was the ticking clock on the wall.

"Keitaro won", Tsuruko finally said.

The girls cheered, danced about, and hugged one another when they heard that Keitaro had won. Motoko was still in shock. Before he left the Hinata Dorms, Motoko would have never guessed that Keitaro could defeat her sister. The soldier/martial artist happily watched the other girls jump for joy. His smile faded when he spoke back to Lamba, Amalla, and Tsuruko.

"About the results, there's still the issue of what to do with them."

All laughter suddenly stopped when Keitaro uttered those words. They had yet to find out what Keitaro requested if he had won the match. Motoko and Su's siblings stepped forward.

"Motoko, Su", Tsuruko spoke out", By order of Keitaro Urashima's victory, we have been ordered to offer you the choice of returning to your home land, or staying here at Hinata Sou."

"W-What", Motoko asked in a stunned tone.

"You heard us", Amalla said, "The bet was if we won, we take you back home. If Keitaro won, we let you two choose what you wanted.

"Urashima wasn't fighting for any personal gain", Lamba reassured them, "He was fighting for you two to have a choice."

Motoko and Su were both humbled by Keitaro. He had put his life, body, and soul on the line for the...Just so they can pick what they wanted. It was indeed an unselfish act.

"Well if I get to pick, then I want to stay here at Hinata Sou", Su jumped as she spoke.

"I too would also like to stay here", Motoko was next to speak. "I believe I have much to learn here."

"Hmph, very well", Tsuruko told her.

"Then it is settled", Lamba said to everyone, "They shall remain here at Hinata Sou until they are ready to come home."

Everyone was back to their loud cheery selves at hearing this. Motoko bowed to all tree of the older siblings.

"Thank you all, for letting us stay here."

"Hey don't thank us", Amalla corrected her, "Thank Keitaro. He's the one who had his skin on the line here."

As Motoko and Su searched the room for Keitaro, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where is Keitaro", Su asked in wonder.

The other tenants now realized that the room was absent for their hero of the day.

* * *

Up in his room, Keitaro was once again screaming in misery. Other than his screams, there was also the sound of bone crepatice. Keitaro's arms, and legs were placed in bionic like bars that moved along with his joints. They were devices used to stretch muscles, and excercise joints for patients who had arm and leg injuries. As they moved, Keitaro began to scream again.

"I know it hurts Boss", Skinny said as he hooked Keitaro to an IntraVenous (better known as an IV bag). "Your muscles and joints get very stiff after ou use that much adrenaline.

Once the IV was hooked up, Skinny placed a cold wet towel around Keitaro's neck before tending to his open wounds. At that point in time, the other residents burst into Keitaro's room.

"Keitaro, what's wrong?! What happened to you", Naru asked in a panicked concern.

"It's okay Naru, I'm fine", Keitaro tried to reassure her.

"Naru held her hand to Keitaro's forehead. It felt very, very hot. It could have also been from the mad blush running across Keitaro's face, due to the intimate touch. However, Naru was too concerned to feel that at the moment. Without thinking twice, Naru began to help Skinny clean Keitaro's sword wounds. They all got a better look at Keitaro and the condition he was in. The one who most likely felt the worse was Motoko. She felt the need to apologize to him, but also the need to ask him something.

"Why did you do this to yourself Keitaro? Why did you go so far as to letting us have some silly choice.

It was not that she was ungrateful for Keitaro or what he did for them. It was just that she couldn't understand why he would go so far for someone like her.

"Because, I know very well what it's like to not have a choice", Keitaro told her. "I'm a soldier, sometimes we have to do somethings we don't want to do. But we have to, because it's our job. If we don't, someone else could die. Being there is my choice, but sometimes I have to do things that I don't get a saying in."

Keitaro reached over to a small chest and pulled out a black sword. It was better known to the Urashima family as the Hina Blade. Keitaro knew very well what it was capable of, and knew only an Aoyama could handle it.

"I just wanted you and Su, to have the choice to make your own decisions", Keitaro said as he handed her the sword.

Motoko was at a loss for words. Her eyes were watering as she held the item in her hands.

"Urashima...Thank you", Motoko shouted as she seized him in a deep hug.

Keitaro was taken back by her action, but her returned the embrace.

"Hey, I want to hug Keitaro too", Su said as she forcible jumped on both of them.

The impact knocked Keitaro off of his chair. There was a sound of cracking bones, and right after a deep howl of excruciating pain. Bothe sounds came from Keitaro.

* * *

**I had to put up this next chapter...I just couldn't wait! This will definently earn me my 100 reviews. Horaaay! Anyways, I thought about the Demon Blood Marking Seal for a while, and did a good amount of research for it. I wanted to put it as an ancient demon thing, but I wanted to scientifically explain how it works too. It was also hard to explain how Keitaro had to flex his joints and muscles in those metal bars. The best way I can put it is, have any of you ever seen "The Dark Knight Rises"? Remember when Bruce Wayne puts his leg in that metal bar thing, and remember how he breaks that small brick wall with that kick. That was what I was aiming for. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I didn't rush it. Have a good day, evening, or night, whatever it is when you read this.**


	32. When The Past Haunts Your Present

Days had passed since Keitaro's epic battle. Once their house guest had left for their respective homes, work needed to be done. With Keitaro's new injuries, he was rather slow to finishing the repairs. Of course with the help of the Hinata tenants, progress was steadily showing. Most of Keitaro's daylight hours were spent working, and the evenings were spent studying with Mutsumi and Naru. Exam deadlines were approaching, and approaching fast.

It was now in the later of the day as Keitaro sat in his room with Naru. Both scribbled in silence as they completed the last of their work books. It was the third one this week they had been completely filled out. Naru breathed a sigh of relief once she was finished. With Mutsumi sound asleep in her own room, Keitaro was slower to finish. He rotated his shoulder once he finished his last math problem.

"So, how do you feel", Naru asked him.

"Kinda sore, but I'm fine."

"I meant about the workbooks", Naru corrected her friend.

"Oh yeah, no I feel alright about that too", Keitaro concluded. "The math problems seem a bit easier, thanks to you and Mutsumi."

"That's good", Naru remarked.

Keitaro wiped his glasses of the small fog that blocked his eye sight. He was unaware as Naru watched him perform the small task. She had her elbows on his desk, while she rested her cheeks in her hands. Despite the slight bruising around his eye, and the deep scar across his face, she admitted to herself that he looked rather cute. Once he had his glasses back on, Keitaro realized that Naru was looking at him rather deeply.

"What", Keitaro asked with a blushing smile.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking", Naru told him.

"About what?"

"About how lucky your promise girl is going to be", Naru asserted as she continued to observe him.

Keitaro slightly turned his vision away so he could see out of his window.

"Naru", Keitaro began, "I'm actually not sure if I'm going to meet my promise girl."

"What why", Naru asked as her soft and fluffy mood disappeared.

"It's just that...I haven't seen her in a very long time. I failed three times already, and I disappeared for almost two years. She could have graduated by now. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved on already."

"Don't say that Keitaro", Naru said as she leaned closer to him. "Don't give up Keitaro, I need you too keep this promise to me!"

Keitaro was blushing like a lobster in heat right now. Her face was just two inches from his. While his hormones were acting one way, his psyche was acting in a totally different manner. His memories retracted an event, a long time ago. It was a night he was talking to Masuka, and she told him the exact same thing.

* * *

_Keitaro's felt as if his room was being replaced with an evening snow in the park. It was late at night, much like the present. The snow was falling above them, but Keitaro felt very warm by the clothes he wore, and the fact that Masuka was right in front of him. Keitaro could tell someone the exact details of his surroundings. From the number of trees in the background, the dpeth of the snow on the ground, to even the length of Masuka's long silky black hair._

_"Don't give up Keitaro, I need you to keep this promise to me", Masuka pleaded._

_"Do you really think there's still hope that I can get into Tokyo University", Keitaro asked her._

_"Yes", Was Masuka's answer._

_"Is there really a chance that I can still find happiness?"_

_"Yes", Was still Masuka's answer._

_"I have one more question", Keitaro announced to her._

_"What is it Keitaro", Masuka asked him._

_"Are you happy...that we found each other?"_

_Keitaro remembered a long silence. In reality it was only three seconds, but it felt like forever for Keitaro. A smile appeared on her face before she answered him._

_"Yes, Keitaro", Masuka said lovingly._

_That was all Keitaro needed to hear. It could have been the wonderous environment, it could have been his impulses, or it could have been at the heat of the moment. Whatever caused his next reaction, Keitaro did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and seized Masuka's lips in a strong passionate kiss. He could still remember her moaning in his breath during the snow fall. Once he departed from her touch, Keitaro's heart beat ceased. In front of him was not Masuka at all, but Naru Narusegawa._

* * *

The person remained in front of him, and the park suddenly morphed back into his room. The look on both of their faces was somewhere between shock, horror, confusion, and hurt. Keitaro fell backwards on his back as he tried to piece together what had happened.

"Naru", Keitaro asked probably more confused that her.

Naru held her lips as if they had been violated. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she spoke.

"Keitaro, why did you", Naru saked huim.

"Naru, I'm sorry", Keitaro confusingly tried to defend his actions. "I didn't mean to...When you asked...Masuka...And..."

Hearing Masuka's name was what sent her over the edge. Naru bolted for the door with Keitaro yelling, "Wait, Naru!" Keitaro didn't notice a single tear drop onto his floor as Naru fled. Now alone to himself, Keitaro tried to piece together what just went down. The fact of the matter was that when Naru told him to not give up, it unknowingly triggered a suppressed memory of his. Keitaro followed the memory with his own words, and coincidently, Naru said exactly what Masuka told him that time in the park, word for word.

One thing lead to another, and Keitaro did the same thing he did in the park, he kissed her. Only this time, it wasn't Masuka he locked lips with, it was Naru. Keitaro gently touched his lips, almost as if he scarred hers or his own in the process. Maybe he did scar her in some way.

"What have I done", Keitaro dumbfoldingly asked his room.

* * *

In her room just above Keitaro's, Naru cried into her pillow. She wasn't sure exactly why she was crying. Maybe it was because Keitaro stole her first kiss. No that wasn't it. The reason she was crying was simple enough for her to figure out.

"_He's still in love with Masuka_", Naru thought in her mind.

It was the most logical reason Naru could come up with. She knew that he was thinking of Masuka when he kissed her, and it hurt her; But why did it hurt her? Keitaro and her weren't in any kind of committed relationship. Afterall, they were only study partners, and he was just her manager. Masuka and Keitaro loved each other once, and he couldn't let that go. Is that what she was looking for. For Keitaro to love her like he did Masuke. She just didn't know. The confusing thoughts only made Naru cry even harder.

* * *

Despite her wailing cries, no one in the building heard her. That is, no one except Keitaro. Using a chair to keep his balance, Keitaro gently placed his ear to the ceiling. What her heard on the other side was very unsettling for Keitaro. He didn't mean to hurt Naru. He NEVER wanted to hurt Naru. Despite what she did to him in the past, he could never bear himself to cause Naru any harm. It shredded his heart muscles to hear her crying.

Keitaro was so tempted to meet her on the other side and apologize. However, he heard this old saying on the base that once said, "If you step on a landmine, make sure you make your next step count while you still have a leg or two". Avianna's words were right. It would be suicide to go into her room when she's in such a vulnerable state. Any further moves would have to wait. That was all he could do, let time go by and wait.

* * *

The waiting in term had been longer than any of them liked. Days had passed, yet Naru and Keitaro had not spoken to one another about the incident. They had seen very little of each other, and went as far as to avoiding the other. The other residents could see the strain on their companions. When any of them asked what was wrong, they would either avoid the question, or denied anything was wrong. The worse parts were probably played on Keitaro's part. His study sessions were greatly reduced. He wasn't getting the material anymore, and Mutsumi divided herself between Keitaro and Naru.

It was in the evening time, maybe around four thirty that Keitaro was studying agian. His session was disturbed by a slight knock on his door. "Come in", Keitaro said as he rubbed his puffy eyes. The surprise visitor was Shinobu. It was odd of her to go into his room unless she brought snack or needed help with her homework. However, there was no place of goodies, or a paper and pencil in her hands. Keitaro read her expression, and it told him that something was wrong.

"Shinobu, what's wrong", Keitaro gentle asked her.

"Sempai, it's Kitsune", The younger girl spoke out, "She hasn't come home yet."

Keitaro looked back at the clock on his desk. It was likely that she was off drinking at some random bar. However, she always, always came home before three thirty. Haruka once remarked that she could set her watch to Kitsune's ar time. She only went for evening drinks on the weekends. Being that it was only Thursday, something was definently off. Looking back to Shinobu only confirmed that something was up. Before he did anything drastic, Keitaro had to make sure that all other possibilities were cleared.

"Are you sure she isn't in her room?"

Shinobu shook her head side to side before saying, "No, I already checked. I'm worried about her Sempai."

"It's okay, it's okay", Keitaro said as he stood up from his desk. "I'll go find her and bring her back."

Shinobu happily watched as Keitaro put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a jacket. He opened his juror and took out his gun, and his knife. It was an odd precaution, but a military precaution. Shinobu walked with Keitaro downstairs. He passed the living room up, but saw no one besides his aunt. Haruka sat reading a fresh newspaper while sipping a hot cup of Apple Cinnamon Tea.

"Aunt Haruka, I'm going to look for Kitsune If I don't come back, avenge my death", Keitaro casually said.

"Okay", His aunt said as she never removed her eyes from the paper.

Before he completely cleared the dorms, Haruka shouted out to him.

"And enough with the aunt stuff! I only let you call me that until you settled back in!"

"No promises", Keitaro said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Keitaro's search had been long and fruitless. His bike took him from one bar to another in his search for Kitsune. His bike did stall once, and he was forced to push it to Crenjer's shop. The shady mechanic worked on it for a short twenty-minute. Once the new piece was applied, and Keitaro paid the man, he went back to his search. One after another, Keitaro scribbled off the bar names once they were searched. By now it was dark, and the street lights brightened to their fullest. The boy's bike pitter pattered to a stop into a small parking spot. He shut off the bike as he looked at the large sign that read, "The Sake House."

"This place has Kitsune written all over it", Keitaro remarked to himself.

Keitaro lifted himself off his bike as he headed for the door. The place was lit up with red lights, giving it a more exciting vibe. He looked around to the different people. There were so many of them, that it was hard to know who was who. The most logical thing to do was start at one end and work his way through out the place. His search didn't take long before his target found him.

"Well hellooo there Keitaro", a cheery voice called out to him.

A pair of drunk arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Kitsune, I should have checked this place from the beginning", Keitaro said as he turned around to face her.

By the way she wobbily stood up, and the blush on her cheeks, Keitaro could tell she had a little too much to drink.

"Keitaroooo, won't ya have a drink with me?"

"Kitsune, I really need to take you home", Keitaro tried to reason with her.

Now, now don't be goin and bein a spoil sport", Kitsune said as she pulled him across the bar.

"Kitsune, we need to get home. Everyone is woried about you."

"Don't be worrin about them, they'll be alright", Kitsune drunkenly reassured him. "Here, I want you to meet a new friend of mine."

Kitsune pulled Keitaro to a sit at a small booth. Once he sat next to Kitsune, he uncomfortable froze. His eyes enlarged as he looked at her new friend sitting across from them. It was a woman, no real problem. However, Keitaro knew this woman...He knew her all too well.

"Keitaro this is..."

"Viperous", Keitaro finished Kitsune's sentence.

"Oh so you two know eachotha?"

"Yes, we know each other very well", The blonde hair woman said as she slowly stirred her drink with a straw.

"How do you know eachotha", Kitsune asked.

"Her name is Viperous. An old recruit for the ERT. Last I heard she went rogue after she stole project Venom. How is that going for you?"

Viperous noisily slurped the last of her drink through her purple lipstick covered lips.

"That is correct. So you've been doing your homework."

"Indeed I have", Keitaro said with a stern voice.

Both Viperous and Keitaro stared each other in the eyes. The deadlock tension thickened between them. However, Kitsune was too drunk to comprehend what was going on.

"Barkeep, a bottle of your best Sake Wine, and three glasses please", Kitsune ordered across the bar.

* * *

**Today I finished my Winter Semester of college, that was good news. The bad news is, I start the Spring Semester on Monday. My first thought was, aw shit I gotta get high (Just Kidding). My main thought was now I'm gonna have even less time to write. So here's another chapter for all your benefit. Just when you think life is at ease again, something always has to change that. Especially when you live at Hinata Sou.**


	33. Posion

A good hour had passed since Keitaro had arrived at the bar. Despite the time that had flown by, none of their conditions had changed. Kitsune consumed nearly three bottles of Sake Wine, but could become any more drunk than she already was. Viperous had only one more glass of scotch, but it had nearly no effect on her. Keitaro had nothing to drink the entire time. His death stare remained on Viperous, as her evil and somewhat seductive gaze remained on him. The Urashima watched over the Ex-Shoulder like a hawk. He knew very well that she was a threat, but there wasn't much he could do. Kitsune was within the danger zone, and there were too many bystanders. Even the slightest movement from his opponent, and it could be all over.

"So Keitaro, how have you been", Viperous asked him with a bat of her eyelashes.

"I've been doing fair", He said firmly.

"Really, that's not what I heard. From what Draconion and Neon told me, you've been rather sloppy lately. Why is that? Family problems, billing issues, troubles in bed? C'mon, intrigue me."

Keitaro said nothing to Viperous. For one, he didn't feel like talking about his problems...Period. The other being that he shouldn't give any information about himself to a villain like her. Who knows what she could do with this information.

"No comment or speculation?"

"...No...", Was all Keitaro could think of as an answer.

"Aww, why so quiet? It's not like anyone here can hear us now", Viperous said as she spread her arms out.

With the gesture of her arms, Keitaro's instincts told him to look around. That's when he realized what was around their surroundings. The people within the bar were unconscious, every one of them. In sudden concern, Keitaro looked back to Kitsune. Her forehead touched the table and drool flowed from her mouth.

"Kitsune", Keitaro asked as he checked her pulse.

"Don't worry, they're all unconscious. I slipped them a little something so they could give us our, "Alone Time."

Keitaro removed his eyes from Kitsune's unconscious body, once he was sure she was okay. She obviously had this whole thing planned out, and there was no escaping it now. Keitaro reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his gun, placing it on the table.

"Shall we dance", Keitaro asked her, knowing what her answer was.

"Oh, what a gentleman", Viperous cooed.

Keitaro stepped out of the booth, making sure he still had his eyes on Viperous. The vilian took a drink out of some random glass at the bar when Keitaro kicked the stereo in the corner. The radio waves sang the song, Toxic by Brittney Spears. It was an almost ironic song for them to be hearing. The two circled each other in anticipation for wat was to come. Being a more level-headed soldier in the army, Keitaro normally did not attack first. Maybe the red light, or the motion tone of the song is what triggered Keitaro to attack first. With his firearm abandoned on the table, Keitaro's next best thing was his pocket knife. Still, Viperous was just as prepared as Keitaro.

Hidden within the sleeves of her purple jacket were a pair of sai weapons. The dual weapons were enough to counter Keitaro's sharp blade. The tables turned on Keitaro as she continued her assault on Keitaro. He was forced to shift to defense, since he needed to guard against two weapons. Viperous got a good hit in, landing a small scrape on Keitaro's chest. The woman flipped into the air as Keitaro stepped back. He was lucky to move out-of-the-way as her leg came crashing through the table behind them.

"_She's agile, and she can use a knife better than me_", Keitaro thought to himself.

As the woman dashed in again, Keitaro met her with the same speed. He slid on his back and gave her a strong kick that sent her into the air. The woman hit the ceiling with a loud thud. Due to the rules of gravity, she immediately fell down. To Keitaro's bad luck, the woman landed on him. It was awkward the way she was now positioned above him. Her hands were at the sides of his head, and her crotch brushed up against him. Keitaro flushed red from the woman's body against him. Just to irritate Keitaro, she blew a small kiss at him. He immediately shoved her body off of his. He could only pray that none of the girls at Hinata Sou ever found out about this incident in particular. Once she was off of him, the Urashima jumped to his feet. It was then Keitaro felt something wrong.

He had a sudden splitting headache. There was no time to deal with minor inconveniences, since it was most likely due to when Viperous landed on him. Afterall, his noggin hit the floor pretty hard. Keitaro looked ahead of himself, but saw no one. He frantically looked around but had no Viperous in his sights. The music blocked out any sounds of footsteps. He then found a small gust of air wriggling into his ear as Viperous spoke to him from behind.

"Hi there handsome", Viperous said as she whispered into his ear.

The Urashima never noticed how close she was to him, and how easily she could have ended his life. He reacted as fast as he could, but his speed only remained in his legs and not his reflexes. Viperous roughly grabbed Keitaro be the hair while turning him to face her. Keitaro never stood a chance against her as she placed a very demanding kiss into his mouth. He felt as if she was trying to vacuum out his tongue. There was a small flicked of pain as she bit the edge of his tongue. Keitaro pulled away from her, leaving behind a small trail of saliva. Keitaro hunched over as he coughed out whatever foreign contents were in his mouth.

He could taste alcohol, and something else he didn't want to know about. He drew his attention back to her, and in a nick of time. Her sais collided with his knife again. As her weapons swinged about, his arms felt flimsy to counter them. He tried to pay better attention to her movements, but his mind felt foggy. The weapons didn't shine because of the red lighting, but he couldn't see the metal spikes as clearly as he did before. The image of Viperous began to fade into the redness, as well as the background.

"What's going on", Keitaro asked as he tried to focus more.

By now Keitaro's eyesight could only see red. The music could still be heard, but he was pretty much deaf and blind to her next movements.

"You've already been poisoned lover boy", Viperous said.

Keitaro let this all sink in. He remembered being cut across the chest, that was one way he could have been infected. The other way could have been when she kissed him, which was pretty embarrassing to him. Once he took in all the details, agreat surge of pain entered his neck. Only visible to herself, Viperous sank her fangs into Keitaro's arteries within his neck. He felt paralyzed, not just from the sudden surge of pain in his neck, but in general.

"_I...I can't move_", Keitaro thought in his head. "_Her poison must be affecting my body other than my vision."_

He was tight, the symptoms began to become clear to Keitaro. Other than his fading eyesight, his body was becoming hard to move. He felt as if his limbs were heavy. His head was still throbbing, and his mental status was becoming cloudy. There was a slight ringing noise in his ears, despite the blasting song in the background. The most critical thing Keitaro noticed was that he was having a hard time breathing. His chest felt tight, as if a constrictor wrapped itself around his chest.

"_This isn't good. I don't know if I can last much longer. I could use my demon adrenaline, but she would only absorb it all_", Keitaro thought as she continued to steal his blood and inject her venom.

Keitaro tried to fight back and pain and weight in his arms in order to reach Viperous behind him.

"_Mom, Dad...I know you taught me to never hit a girl...But..."_Viperous became surprised as Keitaro grabbed her by the hair. "_All is fair in love and war...And we do what we must to survive!"_

Using the last of the strength in his body, Keitaro grabbed Viperous by the hair and slammed her into the bar counter as hard as he could. Viperous cried in pain as Keitaro fell to his hands and knees.

"You little brat, I'll teach you to grab a woman's hair", A furious Viperous roared.

That was it, Keitaro was done. He was half blind, half deaf, nearly paralyzed, having difficulty breathing, and could barely stay conscious. He was now prey at the mercy of a snake now. It was then five miracles happened simultaneously. The most amazing, was a bus plowed through the bar. The second, was when it his the radio just as the song "Toxic" just ended. The third being that the vehicle hit Viperous, giving Keitaro inches from being hit himself. Fourth, was that the bus avoided hitting any of the unconscious people in the bar. The last coincidence, was the Driver happened to be none other than Keitaro's loyal partner in crime Skinny.

"Boss", Skinny asked as the bus door opened.

"Skinny? What happened, did an explosion occur", Keitaro asked as he tried to feel around for Skinny.

"No, I accidentally crashed the bus through the bar."

"How, or why the heck did you plow a bus through a bar?!"

"I dunno, I just steal random cars when you're not around. The bar just came out right in front of me."

Keitaro shook his head in annoyance before asking, "Where's Viperous?"

Skinny looked in all directions for his master's enemy. There was no sign of her. However, he did see the bar door slowly swing close. It was enough information for Skinny to piece together what happened.

"She got away Boss."

Keitaro sighed to himself in both defeat and relief.

"Help me load these people into the bus, and get us to a hospital."

"You got it Boss", Skinny said as he led the wounded soldier to the bus.

* * *

It was very late for Seta to be out in the city. However, today was an exception. The archeologist abandoned his excavation that was surprisingly close to Tokyo. The reason was that he got a call from Haruka saying that they needed a ride to the hospital. The man didn't need another moment's notice, as he feared for Haruka and his daughter. Once he arrived at the dorms, all the residents crammed into the vehicle.

"Are you all okay", Seta asked.

"We're fine, but Kitsune and Keitaro are at the hospital", Haruka said as she closed the door behind herself. "Just drive and drive fast."

Seta pulled the car out of parking before taking the shortest route to the hospital.

"What happened", Seta asked concerned for his former student and cousin in law.

"We don't know", Naru said to her old sensei. "Kitsune called a little while ago and said she was in the hospital with Keitaro."

"Are they alright?"

"Kitsune said she was safe, but she told us that Keitaro was badly injured", Kanako stated the last part in a scared tone.

Everyone grew concerned as they drove to the hospital. Keitaro had been through a lot of different injuries since he got back. However, he never went to the hospital. He was nearly invincible when it came to taking damage. "What kind of injury could have put him in the hospital", was the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

The hospital hallway became very crowded as everyone raced through to find Keitaro's room. In the lead was Kanako and Naru sa they were probably the most desperate to find Keitaro. The didn't find keitaro, but they did find Kitsune in a chair.

"Kitsune, are you hurt? Are you okay", Naru asked in concern for her best friend.

"I'm fine suga, fit as a fiddle", The fox faced girl told him.

Naru hugged her friend, relieved that she was safe.

"Kitsune, where's Keitaro", Shinobu asked.

"He's in the room over there", Kitsune pointed to a closed-door. "The doctors won't let me in though."

"What happened", Motoko questioned.

"Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue. I remember we were havin drinks together, but I don't recall what happened afta."

The conversation was stopped as they heard a blood shrilling scream. The entire staff, and the people in the waiting room looked to Keitaro's door.

"Wait Naru", Haruka said as the brunette ran for Keitaro's room.

"Naru unlatched the door to enter the room. Inside Keitaro was hunched over a garbage bin hurling his gus out. The content he expelled was purple ooze mixed with blood. One doctor tried to sew up the wound on his neck, while another injected him with different fluids.

Keitaro", Naru shouted.

Her voice caught his attention.

"Naru", Keitaro said as he lifted his head from the garbage bucket. "Naru where are you?"

His vision was still blurry from the toxins in his body, but he knew he heard Naru's voice somewhere. As she rushed to Keitaro's side, another doctor suddenly grabbed her.

"No, ma'am you can't be in here!"

"Wait, Keitaro needs me", Naru fussed with the doctor.

It took three doctors to restrain Naru and remove her from the room. Once she was out, the door was immediately closed behind her. Seta had to hold her back from ripping the door off it's hinges.

* * *

Hours had passed since everyone had arrived. It was close to about one in the morning now. Su, Sarah, and Shinobu had fallen asleep in different chairs. Everyone was brought out of their gloomy state when the doctors exited Keitaro's room. Haruka, Naru, and Kanako were the first to approach the doctor.

"How is my little cousin doctor", Haruka nervously asked.

"He's going to be fine. We managed to stabilize him."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief from the doctor's news.

"Can we go to see him", Naru hopefully asked.

"Not yet", Said the doctor, "Another visitor is authorized to see him first."

"Who", Asked Haruka.

"That would be me", A new voice cut in.

All eyes reverted to the stranger in the hallway. However, this person was familiar to the Hinata Girls.

"Avianna", Naru said with a slight grudge. "What are you doing here.

"Military business, my soldier has some information I need", Avianna said as Naru tried to speak up. "Don't worry, I won't take long."

The commander quickly entered Keitaro's room and shut the door behind her, leaving no room for any conversations.

* * *

With only a small set of greetings, Avianna began conversation with a barely conscious Keitaro.

"So what happened", His superior asked.

"It was Viperous", Said Keitaro. "She has full control of project Venom ma'am. She did a real number on me."

Avianna looked over the charts on the desk, as well as the purple sample in a veil.

"I see", Avianna said.

"Ma'am", Keitaro hesitantly said. "I know I don't have any authority to say this, but...I need to get back into the ERT."

"I can't do that soldier."

"Ma'am, Viperous was waiting for me", Keitaro pointed out. "She knew exactly where I was going to be, and she used one of the Hinata residents to her advantage. Not only her, but Neon and Draconian will know exactly where I am. More people will be put on the line if I don't go back. Please Ma'am, I have to be put back in the field."

The red-haired commanded had to think about this. Keitaro was a major target for these dangerous criminals, and it was true that innocent civilians could get caught in the line of fire. She searched through the files within her brain for some idea.

"Alright soldier, I'll find some way to get you back in. However..."

Keitaro's straightened his face the best he could in his condition.

"...First you can NOT use civilians as bait again! Second, you need to seriously pull yourself together, I can't have a compromised soldier on the battlefield. Third, you can NOT lose control of that THING inside of you! You know very well what I'm talking about! Finally...get yourself healed. I can't have a malfunctioning soldier in the field either."

"Yes Ma'am", Keitaro saluted to his commander.

With that she left the room for the other Hinata Sou tenants to enter. The woman pulled out a small radio device from her pocket. She inserted the earpiece into her ear and brought her lips to the tiny microphone.

"This is General Avianna giving mission Predator the okay. Cheetah Demon has a snake in his backyard. I repeat, Cheetah Demon has a snake in his backyard. Send in the exterminations, I want that snake dead, and I want the rest just as dead.

* * *

**One last chapter before school tomorrow. This fight scene probably wasn't as exciting as the others, but it was mainly a set up for a new villain and for what's to come in the next chapters. The song Toxic by Brittney Spears was kina catchy for this chapter, but I mentioned that earlier in the chapter. What will happen to Keitaro next, you'll have to wait and see.**


	34. The Boys Are Back In Town

Keitaro had healed surprisingly fast despite having one of the most lethal toxins flowing through his body. It was a grueling and gruesome twenty-nine hours for him. The poison was flushed out of his system through excessive vomiting, diarrhea, sweating, mucous ejection. The worse part of it was that his night terrors had increased drastically. Wether it was a side effect to the poison or not, the other residents weren't sure. It scared the girls nearly half to death to hear him screaming throughout the dorms.

Knowing the way of warriors and assassins, Motoko feared that his cries could by the enemy coming to finish him off. Every time they arrived in his room, they caught him kicking and screaming in absolute fear. Seta made it a habit to pin him down and wake him out of his nightmares. Once the incidents passed, most of them would shakily return to their rooms. However, they all had the agreements that at least two people would stay behind for a few minutes. Haruka in particular would enter his room and make sure he was breathing properly.

Both Sarah and Haruka sat beside his sleeping form. The step daughter looked up to her mother. The look on Haruka's face made herself concerned for Keitaro as well. She may have been a child, but she was just as worried about him just as much as Haruka. Keitaro's calm form before them was a good sign. His body showed no signs of rejecting anymore venom, and he looked as if he had calm thoughts in his slumber.

"Haruka", Sarah asked.

"Yeah Sarah."

"Is Keitaro gonna be okay?"

"I sure hope so", Haruka said in a tone of melancholy.

She had no doubt that he was going to recover. However, to see him in such a banged up state really tugged at her insides. She couldn't even imagine what he constantly put his mind, body and soul through. Someone his age shouldn't have to go through this. At the same time, someone Sarah's age shouldn't have to see someone like this either.

"C'mon Sarah, let's let him rest for now", Haruka said as she stood up.

Sarah took her hand and followed the older woman to the door. A question marked popped above Haruka's head when Sarah pulled her hand away from the woman. Sarah swiftly stepped back to Keitaro's form before placing a small kiss on the side of his forehead. She may have thought he was a slow-witted idiot, but Keitaro was family to her now. Haruka smiled to her step daughter's kind gesture.

"That's only a one time thing", Sarah abruptly said. "An that dork can never find out about that!"

Haruka said nothing as she closed the door behind them. It didn't settle right with her to leave Keitaro alone. Yet, she had a smiling feeling that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Outside in the front of Hinata Sou, was Naru. She passed the time by sweeping the small amount of dirt at the door entrance. It was an almost pointless job, as the dirt would only build up again when the wind picked up. Still, it made the place look cleaner, and the sense of satisfaction was enough to do the labor. Naru on the other hand wasn't feeling satisfied in any way. She was feeling...Lost.

The sense of being lost had plagued her for days. The night he kissed her was still fresh in the brunette's mind. The physical feel of his lips still tingled on hers. It was a surprise at the time, and sent her mind into overload. Looking at Keitaro he seemed more of a wreck than her. In her defense, Naru didn't mind being kissed by him. She half way welcomed it, something she couldn't quite come to terms with yet. Then there was that moment Keitaro said something to her.

_"Naru, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...When you asked...Masuka...And.._", His words still rattled her mind.

She wanted more than anything to build her relationship again with Keitaro, but she didn't want to be Masuka's replacement. Maybe that's why he gave her another chance...Maybe he missed Masuka, and he needed that feeling again from someone else. Was that the real reason he was back here? It brought Naru back to the ledge of tears. She fought back the water in her eyes, but the mucous membranes in her sinuses barraged her as well. She began to snivel as she continued her sweeping chores.

As she gazed towards the ground, a shadow covered the ground beneath her. A voice called her name. It was oddly familiar to the girl. Naru strained her eyes as she looked up. Different factors glossed her vision for a second. The welling tears in her eyes, the bright sun, and the fact that she wasn't wearing her glasses all stalled her vision for some time. Once her eyesight cleared up, she saw five new face, with three of them recognizable.

"Hey long time no see", One person spoke with some enthusiasm.

Naru recognized this person, and the one next to him.

"Haitani, Shirai", Naru repeated the names.

"Hey, she DOES remember us", Keitaro's shorter friend Shirai said.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?"

"Is Keitaro here", A third person said from behind them.

Naru also knew this person as Nentou, the person who flew the jet when they pursued Neon.

"Nentou, you're here too", Naru asked.

"Yeah, we kinda need to talk to Keitaro. It's urgent, is he around?"

"Yes, he's asleep in his room", Naru spoke to the other soldier.

"Wait, wait, wait! He's asleep", Haitani asked.

Naru shook her head to confirm yes.

"Haitani had an evil grin on his face as her said, "O-hoho, this could be fun!"

* * *

Unaware to his approaching old friends, Keitaro remained sound asleep in his room. His mind and body finally felt at rest. This feeling, what he was experiencing in his mind was exactly what he needed. The soldier dreamed of being in an open green colored field. Many daffodils littered the short grassy plain. There was a cooling breeze that ruffled his hair and his clothes. It was in no short, a definition of heaven. He stirred when he felt two slender hands wrap around him from behind.

"Guess who", A sweet female voice called whispered in his ear.

Keitaro chuckled out loud as he spun around and around with her.

"I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya", Keitaro said in a singing tune.

"No you're not", She called to him.

Somehow Keitaro ended up on his back, with the girl straddling his hips. Both of them laughed from the horseplay, but soon their chuckles died down to giggles. His eyes stared into the deep orbs that belonged to only one person, Naru Narusegawa. He couldn't stop looking into the depths of this wonderful, beautiful person in front of him.

"Oh how I've missed being with you Nar", Keitaro said to her.

"I've missed you too Keitaro", Naru lovingly said to him.

There was a silence between, that even the winds couldn't break. It remained until Naru said something that confused him.

"You need to wake up Keitaro."

"What", Keitaro asked confusingly.

"You need to wake up", Naru's voice changed into a more masculine one.

"Huh", Keitaro asked now confused beyond belief. This wasn't the voice of Naru Narusegawa...It sounded more like...

* * *

"Haitani", Keitaro yelled out in shcok, confusion, anger, embarrassment, and disbelief.

The taller gentleman sat on Keitaro the way he imaged Naru only a few seconds ago.

"Wake up Keitaro", Haitani said with a terible impression of Naru.

"OH MY GOD GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV", Keitaro yelled as he roughly shoved the other boy from him.

Haitani laughed on the floor as the other guest entered his room, laughing just as hard.

"You call that funny", Keitaro asked, "I'll show you funny!"

Keitaro hurled one of his shoes at the other people. The piece of clothes missed and landed somewhere in the hallway. Reacting to the commotion quickly, since they've had to deal with Keitaro's night terrors, Motoko, and Kanako quickly entered the room.

"What's going on in here", Kanako asked.

Eyes darted back and forth between the people in the room. Motoko's first thought was, "Assassins". She immediately drew her sword to the others in the room.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Keitaro's room", Motoko demanded.

"Motoko", One of the voices asked.

The Kendo girl looked to her right to one of the boys. He was a few inches shorter than her, despite being older than her. Their eye color was the same, as well as their hair color.

"Tokui", Motoko asked in disbelief.

"You two know each other", Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, her sister married my brother", Tokui pointed to her.

"He's my brother-in-law", Motoko said to him.

"Yeah, I see you're still practicing Kendo", The soldier said as he removed a small Tanto from his jacket. "Tsuruko has been teaching me some things too.

This was certainly a blast from the past, and it was only going to become bigger. In the mist of the events taking place, one of the soldiers narrowed his vision to Kanako. The world around him seemed irrelevant as he stared at the black adopted Urashima sibling. Before he could get a chance to approach her, a certain blonde haired child dashed for him.

"Han-san", Sarah yelled as she bolted into the room.

"Hi Sarah", The young man named Han said as he lifted Sarah onto his shoulder.

He was the biggest of the people in the group, standing a full seven feet. Even through his jacket and pants covered his body, they could see that he exercise a great deal. Han split his focus between listening to Sarah and looking back at the black-haired beauty across the room. It didn't take long for the other's to enter Keitaro's room.

"Well I'll be, Angel", Kitsune called from the doorway.

Angel was known as the sniper from his department, and never missed anything. How he missed knowing that Kitsune was there, he never knew.

"Uh, Kitsune", Angel said with a wide eye.

The girl rubbed her arm as Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uh, this is awkward", Angel commented.

From the center of the room, Keitaro observed everyone. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had connections to Hinata Sou.

* * *

The manager's room was too small for them to all cram in. Conversation had to be moved to the living room where tea, and sitting spots were provided.

"Now let's get this straight", Keitaro mused to all of his comrades. "How do you all know them.

"Tokui is my brother-in-law", Motoko confirmed. "His brother is my sister's husband.

"I used to help Sarah's father with his excavations", Han said as Sarah playfully ruffled his hair, still sitting on his shoulder.

Despite being so close to Han's face, not even Sarah noticed when Han repeatedly looked over in Kanako's direction.

"And you", Keitaro pointed to Angel and Kitsune.

"We uh, we used to date", Angel sheepishly told them.

"But I broke up with him", Kitsune cut in.

"I broke up with you", Angel argued in a whisper.

"No, I broke up with ya because ya were lagging", Kitsune responded with the same low tone.

"You were stealing", Angel continued.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture", Keitaro turned his focus to Nentou, Shirai, and Haitani.

"We went to school together, so that's how we know you", Shirai gestured to both Haitani and himself.

"And I just met them that one time", Nentou rasied his hand.

Kanako looked to these new characters within the dorm. They were all unfamiliar with her, but most of them had a connection with someone here. Her eyes darted back and forth between them. The last one she looked to was Han, and for some reason he was watching her.

"What is it", Kanako asked.

"N-Nothing", Han said as he shyly looked away.

No one noticed the small pink cheeks Han now wore on his face. The male Urashima in the room had not noticed they way Han was looking at his sister. Keitaro sighed as he held the bridge of his nose. He hadn't recovered from Viperous's encounter completely, and the headaches were easily triggered from stress.

"So I guess that explains everything huh", Keitaro asked as he looked to everyone.

"Indeed", Tokui plainly said.

"Well I don't think you came here just to reminisce. So why is the entire ERT here", Keitaro asked them.

"For two reasons actually", Nentou said. "We have orders from Avianna to be stationed here.

The girls all gasped in shock. Even Keitaro was shocked by what they said. This was a girls only dorm, and no boys were able to stay unless they had reservations. Keitaro was the exception because he was their manager.

"What, why here", Motoko asked defensively.

"Look it's just temporary", Tokui tried to calm the atmosphere. "We have to set up place somewhere out here for a while. We'll be gone in a few days I promise."

"But why do you need to be stationed out here anyways", Asked Naru. "Isn't there room on the military base?"

"Yes there's room, but it's for Keitaro's sake that we stay here.

"Me", Keitaro asked.

This was another surprise for Keitaro. Sure he had his problems, but nothing Avianna needed to keep tabs on him for.

"You said yourself that Viperous cornered you, right", Tokui asked.

"Yeah", Keitaro admitted to his comrade.

"If that's true, then that means that Viperous, Draconian, and Neon have a general location of where you are."

"I already figured that out", I'm prepared for whatever they throw at me", Keitaro said as he thumped his fist against his chest.

"Keitro you can take a hit pretty good, but you're not invincible. Neither are the people here", Tokui said to him.

He was at a loss for words. What Tokui said was true after all.

"As your friend, I have to keep your safety in mind. As a captain, I need to do what's best for the team. As a brother-in-law, I need to think of Motoko's safety; And as a soldier, I can't endanger the lives of any other civilians."

"Okay", Keitaro agreed with his captain.

The Shinmei-Ryū student clapped his hands together as he spoke, "Okay, go get dressed the wings lift off in ten."

"Lift off, what for", Keitaro asked.

All of the soldiers looked back to Keitaro as if he had a tarantula on his head.

"Dude, it's today", Shirai said from the couch.

"What's today", The Urashima asked still confused.

Keitaro brought his eyes to the calendar on the wall. He readjusted his glasses as he took a better look at the sheets.

"Today's not Tuesday", Keitaro corrected himself.

The girls of Hinata Sou remained silent, because they didn't know what was going on. The soldiers on the other hand, stayed quiet because they wanted Keitaro to figure out what today was. The manager removed a few of the sheets on the calendar until it was set right. The name Saturday was written in bold red letters. However, that's not what made Keitaro panic.

"Holy Chet, it is today! I'll go get dressed!"

Keitaro bolted up the stairs faster than it was safe to in his condition. None of the girls had a chance to argue with him before Keitaro shut the door to his room

"What's so special about today", Naru asked.

"It's personal military business", Nentou asked.

"How can it be military, and personal in one", Mutsumi asked in confusion.

"Aw, it's complicated", Nentou said to the girl from Okinawa.

Han set Sarah back on the couch as he leaned closer to Nentou. The bigger soldier whispered into his ear. Eventually the two came to an agreement.

"So Han had the idea that you can tag along with us", Nentou announced.

"Oooh, a road trip", Kitsune cheered. "Where will we be goin?"

"We're gonna visit some old friends", Nentou said as he pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket. "The same goes for the rest of us, the wings lift off in ten."

* * *

**Luckily I didn't have homework on my first day back, so I decided to post something up. The word "Chet", that Keitaro said, was a censored version of the word Shit. Just wanted to clear that up. I wanted to bring Shirai and Haitani back into the Love Hina story. They weren't exactly the most loyal friends to Keitaro, but they were the only ones he had. As for the rest of the military team and what they're up to now, you'll find out more about it all later.**


	35. The Melancholy Of A Soldier

The whizzing of the military jet kept everyone on edge. For one, the noise rattled them deeply. Another factor was simply being off the ground. If man was meant to fly, he would have grown wings. For the soldiers, it was just another ride. However, Naru was not a soldier, and she held on tightly to her seat. The only one from the Hinata dorms who seemed to be comfortable were Sarah and Su. Kitsune didn't want to go through another experience of riding under Nentou's care, and stayed home. Nentou sat in the pilot chair working the various knobs and switches. The bay was rather quiet. Naru noticed how Keitaro was more silent than the rest.

Since he exited his room wearing his uniform, the manager hadn't said a word. Keitaro's glasses never fell off even though his eyes remained on his feet. He looked depressed to Naru. "What is he thinking about", Naru wondered. Was he still shaken up by what happened between them? Did Viperous hurt him more than what his body was telling them? Naru wanted to ask the soldier sitting across from her. She wouldn't get the opportunity to...at least not yet.

"We're here", Nentou called over the jet sounds.

Nentou began to hover the military jet, before slowly lowering it to a platform. The girls of Hinata Sou looked out the window to see where they were. They expected another military base, or even a building somewhere. This place was not at all what they expected.

"A cemetary", Mutsumi asked as Nentou cut off the jet power.

"Yeah", Tokui answered.

The bay doors opened for the light to seep through, and the passengers to leave.

"Hey listen", Tokui began. "Why don't you all go ahead, we have some things to take care of."

"Where do we go", Shinobu asked.

"Just follow the trail right here until you reach the end", Shirai pointed to a cement pathway. "We'll catch up to you in a bit."

"Okey dokey", Mutsumi answered being the first to step foot outside.

One after another they left the ship. Naru looked back to Keitaro before she left. They both had a quick glance to each other, but immediately avoided gazes when they both noticed.

* * *

Despite what most horror movies portray as cemetaries, this one was rather pleasant. It wasn't dark or creepy like they were told about. The grass was green with no signs of any weeds or dandelions. The head stones were mostly stone with the names engraved with them. There were certain ones made of bronze, or the wording was carved from steel. The group continued down the trail not sure about how far they should go. It wasn't until the road stopped that they knew they had found their destination.

Ahead of them was a large black, roman pillar made of marble. It stood ten feet tall, and if one looked closely they could see names engraved within the stone, along with a picture of each person. Standing on the right side the pillar was Avianna. She was dressed in her best military uniform. There was also someone there they didn't recognize. It was a woman, maybe around her mid twenties. She had silky dark brown hair, and a five-year old girl with matching hair color. Avianna walked to the group just as they approached the pillar.

"You've come to give your blessings", Avianna asked under dark sun glasses.

The truth be told, they didn't know what they were there for. They certainly didn't want to cause any trouble for Keitaro or any of the other soldiers. Motoko agreed with Avianna with a strong, "Yes."

Very well", Avianna said before taking position near the pillar again.

This was something odd for all of them. Since they first met, Avianna had given the impression of being a hard ass. It was one of the characteristics that made her. Yet there was something odd about the way she was behaving. She didn't have that cold shoulder attitude, nor that icy stare that could freeze a lava chamber. It could have been that the glasses hid her stare, but they all knew that wasn't the case. The group turned their attention to the memorial stone. They all focused on the many names and faces of the lost soldiers. As Naru looked throughout the imprints, she felt a tug on her skirt. Naru's vision ran along the skirt, to the tiny hand that held the material.

"It's bad to stand in front of the rock before the boys do", The little girl told her.

Even though this girl was only five, she obviously knew something Naru didn't know. The mother pulled her daughter back to the edge of the path as Naru made the others stand-off to the side. They moved in a nick of time. From the path behind them came the sound of bag pipes. The tune being played was known as "Scotland the Brave". It was a popular musical amongst the military, the police, and the firefighters. Approaching them were the military boys, but they weren't in single file line like they were trained to. In the front was Tokui, while right behind him were Angel and Nentou side by side. The two of them carried red-lit candles. To the rear of Nentou and Angel was Keitaro holding a large flag of Japan. Shadowing him was Han with the bag pipes. Right behind Han, Shirai and Haitani stood side by side playing the drums.

The soldiers marched and played until they reached the marble memorial. Once infront of the stone, Nentou and Angel stood by Tokiui's sides. Keitaro placed the flag pole into a spot specifically designed for it. Hand, Shirai, and Haitani finished the song, then all fell silent.

"We gather here today in both sadness, and pride. For here lay the ashes of once good men and women.

Tokui began to read the names off of the pillar out loud.

"Amellia...Asuma...Borris...Carter...Chikai...Chuundar...Cinder...Esteban...Fuma...Ganshou...Gin...Goku...Inder...Irie..."

Han lowered his head, as the last name mentioned was his friend.

"Kasai...Kasidy...Kasumi...Keenai...Kikai...Koushoku...Leon...Lotus...Masuka..."

Naru noticed how Keitaro flinched when he heard the name Masuka.

"...Metaru..."

Once again, Keitaro flinched. It felt as if a dagger had been thrown into his heart cavities.

"Midas...Mizu...Mulan...Niiro...Raikou...Raphael...Rocky...Scott...Shane...Simon..."

Not only did Keitaro feel pain when Tokui mentioned Simon's name, the woman with the child felt the dagger too.

"Subeta...Taiyo...Tanya...Tokugawa...Tsuchi...Tsuki...and Yoroi. We honor their names on this day, to remember them for tomorrow. Let us not forget what they have taught us, the memories they have given us, what they have left behind for us. Their souls have all but passed through, so we can exist her. So long as we remember them, honor them, and always love them...They will never be truly gone."

Angel and Nentou placed their candles at the foot of the memorial. Their small flickers of flame continued to burn on...just like the sorrow that flickered within them.

* * *

After the ceremony, very little was spoken of. What could any of them say? Death has a hard thing to deal with, especially when it was someone you held dear. Nentou sat back in the pilot's seat waiting for everyone to enter. Keitaro and Tokui had yet to leave Avianna and the woman with a child. The five people seemed to be in deep conversation, and no one wanted to be the rude nuisance called interruption.

"Are you okay Yuuyake", Avianna asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm fine" she responded while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"How are you doing", Tokui questioned her. "Are you financially steady, do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine", She sniveled a little bit. "Simon, Simon made sure we were taken care of...incase...incase something like this happened."

Yuuyake put on a small smile. It was ment to hide her tears and her sorrow, but Keitaro knew this. It was the same strategy he used to play when he was sad.

"I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't save him Yuuyake", Keitaro apologized to her. "If only I was stronger."

"Please, don't apologize", Yuuyake told him. "You did nothing wrong, you weren't responsible. Simon knew the danger of being in the military, but he made sure everything was taken care of before he left. He wouldn't like to know that you were still upset about his death."

"Yeah, daddy would be sad if you were sad", The young innocent girl told him.

Keitaro couldn't help but sadly smile at her. She had that same effect the memories of his promise girl gave him. Looking at her, Keitaro felt good about himself. He knelt down to her eye level.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being sad Hinode", Keitaro said to her.

"It's okay", Hinode said as she poked his nose. "You just remember to be happy."

It was something he was having trouble doing lately. It wasn't a hard request, in fact it was rather simple. However, sometimes the simplest things were the hardest. For as long as he could remember, Keitaro could never break a promise to a little girl.

"Okay, I'll try to be happy", Keitaro said in a soft tone.

* * *

The four people said their good byes while Naru watched them exit the cemetary in their own ways. Avianna left in her military jeep. Yuuyake buckled Hinode in her seat before driving off. Keitaro said some words to Tokui that no one could hear due to the distance between them. The conversation ended with a hug between the two gentleman. The group became concerned when Tokui entered the ship without Keitaro.

"Where is Keitaro", Su asked the captain as he buckled himself in.

"He's not coming with us."

"What why, we can't just leave him here", Naru said as she tried to unbuckle herself.

Kanako seized Naru's hand. She stopped moving as she watched Kanako shake her head.

"Let him be, this day is especially hard on him."

"Why is that", Mutsumi said across the room.

It turns out the whole ship was listening in on the conversation, even with the sounds of the engine.

"Today is the day that most of the ERT were murdered. We lost some good people that day...But Keitaro didn't just lose his friends and his girlfriend on that day, he also lost...

* * *

Keitaro wandered around in the cemetary. No one else was around, which made him feel lonely. There was a difference between being alone, and being lonely. Right now, Keitaro was just lonely. He continued to follow the trail, finally stopping at a single head stones. The boy dropped to his knees as if he had been walking for days. A sorrowful smile slipped to Keitaro as he rubbed the two engraved names.

"Hi Mom...Hi Dad."

Keitaro pulled out a small white candle from his pocket before lighting it with a match.

"I know I haven't visit you in a while. It's just that...well...You know how I am with cemetaries."

Keitaro signed as he looked back to the gave. He felt as if his parents were right there in front of him.

"I uh, I joined the military", Keitaro had conversation with his long passed parents. "It's okay. It's not easy, but it works for me. It keeps me in shape, and it helps pay the bills. I was having some financial problems for a while. Not too surprising huh?"

Keitaro tried to chuckle off the last sentence, just in case they were listening to him from the other side.

"But I'm better now. I moved back in with Aunt Haruka. She let's me stay there so long as I do the manager stuff. Haruka is fine, she got married. I never thought I'd see the day. The guy's name is Seta, he's a pretty good guy. He has a daughter too, her name is Sarah. She can be a handful at some times, but she's not a bad girl. This guy Seta is an archeologist, and a teacher. He was a, he was Kitsune and Naru's teacher."

Keitaro trailed off when he mentioned Naru's name.

"Speaking of Naru...We've uh...We've been kinda having some problems."

Keitaro remained silent as if he was going to get an answer back from them. His response was most likely close to what his parents would have asked him.

"No I'm not dating her Mom! We're not together!...I guess it's mainly my fault...Yeah I know she pushed me away Dad!...Call me crazy but I gave her another chance...I know she used to hit me a lot, and I know she hurt me bad...But still..."

Keitaro stood on his feet as he looked back to the stone that read his parents' names.

"...When I'm with her, she makes me feel...I don't know how to describe it. Whatever it is, I haven't felt that way since I was with Masuka."

The boy looked off to some random tree, to avoid gazing at the invisible eyes of the stone.

"That's where things get complicated. I still think about Masuka from time to time."

He shook his head while digging his nails into his scalp.

"Aaaww, I don't know what's wrong with me Dad! I don't know why I can't let go of her. Maybe I'm just too attached to the women I meet...Especially you Mom. Ever since I was little, I couldn't break a promise to a girl. Just look at that girl I met from all those years ago. I never remembered her name, and I still kept that promise to her...No I uh, I haven't gotten into Tokyo University yet. With all the military business I never made time to take another exam."

Keitaro let his mind do the parent's talking, while his mouth made his own speech.

"In all honesty, I still do want to go to Tokyo University...It's a good school, and there's always the chance of meeting her again. I know my chances are slim, but a chance is a chance."

Keitaro looked to the tiny light flutter over the wax.

"I have to get going, I need to take care of some things...Yes Dad, I'll go check on the sweet shop for you...Okay Mom, I'll give Haruka a hug for you."

Keitaro leaned down to the top of the head stone as he placed two gentle kisses on it.

"I love you Mom, I love you Dad."

Keitaro slowly walked down the trail from which he came from. He looked back and waved to the spot, almost as if he could see them. No one was there, Keitaro knew that, but it was simple not easy for Keitaro to let go.

* * *

**So the friends Nentou said they would meet, were the remainder of the ERT. It took me forever to come up with all those names on the pillar. Just to let you all know, I don't plan on writing about each and every one of them. But don't worry, I'll tell you more about the remainder ERT that are alive. I'm not sure how Japan honors their military, so I tried something from what I know about the U.S. military, and threw in some Japanese blend. (I hope I didn't offend anyone in the military. If I did, I'm very sorry). To clarify, Keitaro's parent's death wasn't involved with the military, it was just a coincidence that it all happened on the same day. I'll probably explain more of that later. As an end note, someone pointed out that I mentioned the dorms were still girls only. I apologize for the typo. Kanako DID change it back to a hotel. That was a mistake I made. I'll fix this when I finish the fic, and when I edit all the spelling. Oh but don't think this story is near the end. There is still much to happen.**


	36. Depression

After nearly an hour of walking, Keitaro found himself somewhere on the outskirts of town. Where he was headed was irrelevant to the sad soldier. The memories of his parents and his friends still haunted his mind. Perhaps no one in Japan took this day harder than him.

* * *

_He could still remember that time Avianna spoke to him as he waited in the military infirmary. The younger man had just had his wounds tended to, and he waited for what the medics would say about the remaining ERT. The red-haired general entered the room before slowly closing the door behind her._

_"Urashima", She addressed him._

_"Yes Ma'am", Keitaro formally said as he stood up in a salute._

_"Sit down soldier, we need to talk."_

_Keitaro did as he was ordered, and took a seat. He was rather slow because of his injuries, but managed to rest on the medic table._

_"You're a very luck Urashima today. Out of fifty guys in your unit, only nine survived including you."_

_"Ma'am, if I may. I want to ask, what happened out there?"_

_Avianna tightly gripped the bridge of her nose as she took a seat next to Keitaro._

_"You already saw what happened to Draconian. It wasn't just him, four other projects were stolen. Project Venom, Project Neon, Project Cyber, and Project Plasma. We managed to seal off the remaining projects, but Draconian was in cahoots with Viperous and Neon. We're trying to track them, but we have very little units left."_

_"Ma'am, I know I wasn't qualified for any of the projects, but I want to go look for them."_

_"You will Keitaro", Avianna said as she stood up._

_"I'll be on the base by tomorrow morning Ma'am."_

_"No, you won't", Avianna said without looking to him. "You're going to be taking a lave of absences."_

_"What", Keitaro asked. "But General, these wounds aren't significant to me. I'm a pretty sturdy guy, I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow."_

_"I have no doubt that you'll recover swiftly soldier...But that's not why you'll be gone."_

_Keitaro was now totally confused. What was she saying to him. The most important thing to her would most likely be trying to retrieve the stolen projects, and catching the traitors responsible. Yet why would she tell one of her last soldiers to leave in a critical time?_

_"Ma'am, I-I don't understand."_

_"It's your parents Urashima", Avianna blurted out._

_"What", Now Keitaro was worried._

_"I just received the report about an hour ago...Your parents...", Avianna tried to find the words in her cottony throat. "There...There was an accident...In their car."_

_"An accident? Are they badly hurt, are they okay", Keitaro said as he slowly stood up._

_Avainna still had her back turned to him. The woman shook her head no, making her short hair dance around her face. All of Keitaro's world blackened as he drank in what she was telling him. Despite the strength and speed he had in his legs, the muscles gave way, landing him on his hands and knees. Keitaro was at that denial stage as he fought back the sickening feeling of the truth._

_"No, no it's a lie! Why would you lie to me like this Avianna!"_

_"You're right soldier. Why WOULD I lie to you? When have I ever lied to you", Avianna pointed out._

_She made a harsh point. Never once since he arrived at the military base had she lied to him once. There would be no point in making up a story for him, especially when it involved death or family. Keitaro shakily stared at the tile on the floor. His body began to vibrate, and water began to form in his eyes. He felt as if there was something trying to crawl its way into his heart through his head. Keitaro brought his hands to his ears, squeezing his skull to dangerous level. Avianna didn't need to look at him to know what was going to happen next._

_The woman left the room. She gave him no comforting words, because they would not help. She chose not to stay, because she just couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes. As quietly as she could, Avianna walked out the room, and closed the door behind her. Being left-handed, Avianna let it linger on the door handle, while her right palm was placed on the wall. No more than three seconds had passed when she heard it._

_Keitaro screamed like he never had before in his life. It wasn't from physical pain, it was something words could not comprehend. Inside the room, Keitaro was curled up in a ball, his hands still straining his head, and his face against the tile on the floor. His screams subsided, and were transformed into a full on cry. He cried like a child who was taken away from his world. In a short meaning, a lot of his world had been taken away from him already. His promise girl was taken away from him. His home at Hinata Sou was taken away from him. His dream of Tokyo University was taken away from him. His military units had been taken out. Metaru was taken from him. Simon was taken away. Yangu was taken away before his eyes. Masuka was taken away from his life, and now his parents had been forever taken away. What did he have left? Was there anything left to be taken away from him?_

* * *

Reality flashed back to him. The flashing sensation came from an oversized lit sign. Keitaro focused his vision on what the bright words read.

"This can't be a coincidence", Keitaro muttered to himself.

The red bold words read, "Urashima Sweets". It was the bakery/pastry shop that belonged to his parents. It was the same place he kept running away from to pursue Tokyo U. Why his feet wandered back her, he would never understand. He had half of a mind to just turn around and leave. However, he did promise his dad's headstone that he would at least check up on the place. With a deep breath for preparation, Keitaro entered the shop.

The jingling of the bell let all others know that he had entered. No one was at the counter, and only a few people sat in the booths. Keitaro looked over the place as he waited at the counter. It was all so familiar to him. The different assorted goodies in the display case, the white paint on the walls, the smell of freshly baked treats, it all stimulated Keitaro's familiarity. Thankfully the place was in good shape. The floors were clean, the tables and chairs were in good shape, and there were no signs of damage anywhere. Indeed, his relatives had taken good care of this place.

"Hello, what can I get you", a female voice said to him

Keitaro looked back to the counter. On the other side was a girl somewhere around his age. She had short brown hair, up to her shoulders. The outfit and adorable cap let him know that she worked here, but Keitaro already knew that. In fact, he already knew who this person was.

"Sugi, it's been a while", Keitaro said to his distant cousin from his father's side.

"Huh, I'm sorry what", the girl asked confused.

Keitaro was now the one confused. He was taken back by her reaction as his smile died off into a frown.

"Sugi it's me", Keitaro said to her. "Don't you remember, I used to come in here a lot. You don't remember me?"

Sugi shook her head back and forth before answering, "Sorry, I don't recognize you. Farauxei, Sunadokei, does this guy seem familiar to you!?"

Sugi yelled to the back room where an older man and a teenage girl worked. Both the man and girl looked to Keitaro.

"Nope, I don't recognize him", said Farauxei.

The girl known as Sunadokei shook her head no before continuing with her work. They didn't know of him, but Keitaro knew who they were. Sugi was his cousin, and Sunadokei was her sister. Their father was Farauxei, who was also his dad's brother.

"I'm sorry, how do we know each other", Sugi asked politely.

Keitaro held his mouth open, but the words struggled to break free. These people, who here family to him, had completely forgotten Keitaro. He closed his jaw into a frown, as his head lowered. He could try to make them remember who he was, but what was the point. He was only a distant memory to them, there was no point in bringing up the past.

"Nothing", Keitaro said sadly. "I umm, I used to visit here a lot. That's all."

Technically it wasn't a lie on Keitaro's part. However, he just could be honest with the person right in front of him. It was a defense mechanism that he could never fix till this day. He felt sadness, but he didn't know why he was feeling it. Afterall, it wasn't like he came to visit very often. Still, it did leave a sting in his chest.

"I'll just have two Caramel Koko Turtle", Keitaro said pointing to the chocolate piece behind the glass.

"Alrighty", Sugi cheerfully replied sa she scooped a piece into the bag.

Keitaro exchanged the money and chocolate with her saying", Keep the change."

"Thank you, have a nice day", Sugi replied as he walked towards the door.

"I'll try", Keitaro said as he bit into the chocolate treat.

He turned around waved by before leaving the store.

"What a nice guy", Keitaro's cousin said to herself.

As she watched him leave, Sugi tried to think where she could have seen this guy before. At that moment, Farauxei called her over to assist him in the back. If only Sugi's father didn't need her help at that moment, things could have been different. Sugi would have looked to the corner of the shop where there was a picture on the wall. In the small frame was a five-year old Keitaro, eating his first Caramel Koko Turtle. Sugi would have remembered who he was, and went after Keitaro. But, this is life, and life can sometimes twist the world's event into many different directions. Farauxei needed Sugi's help. Sugi assisted both him and Sunadokei. She didn't look back to the picture, so she didn't remember who Keitaro was. Because Keitaro wasn't remembered by his own family, Keitaro left the shop.

* * *

Less than a block away, Keitaro sat down on a bench. He held the last Caramel Chocolate Turtle in his hands. It was odd that the piece hadn't melted in his hands yet. Keitaro looked at the small candy in the eyes. It kinda reminded him of Tama-chan, which made Keitaro chuckle to himself. It didn't last long, since Keitaro was only trying to cheer himself up. He had a half mind to toss the candy away, but he was never one to let food go to waste. Before he could make a decision, someone else made an appearance.

"Well howdy do Keitaro!"

Keitaro jumped from his seat. Leaning on the back rest of the bench was Kitsune Konno. She had that same mischievous fox expression on her face, which was also thankfully sober.

"Kitsune, what are you doing here?"

"Well with Angel bein at the apartments, I thought it'd be kinda awkward ta be around him."

"Oh, I see", Keitaro said.

He had completely forgotten that her and Angel used to date. Keitaro took a seat once again. When he did so, Kitsune couldn't help but see how depressed he was.

"Hey, what's wrong Keitaro", Kitsune said as she jumped over the bench to sit besides him.

"Nothing", Keitaro said as he looked at only the chocolate in his hands.

"Well it can't be nothin, ya haven't even taken a bite out of that there chocolate in your hands."

Keitaro was rather surprised by her small observation. She deducted that he was depressed, even though he wasn't really trying to hide it. The turtle began to melt on his fingers. He was second guessing that maybe he should have gotten a cinnamon roll or something.

"Here, you can have it", Keitaro said as he handed her the Urashima Sweets candy.

Kitsune held the turtle in her hands as she bit her bottom lip. In her mind she was trying to think of what was making her friend so depressed. Keitaro was a soldier, he probably had a lot of psychological problems. Naru hadn't been speaking to him lately, that was another theory. There was always Tokyo University, that was always a major issue in his life. With no clear guess of what the problem was, she took the chance of speaking instead of thinking.

"Listen Keitaro", The Urashima turned to her while she talked to him. "I don't know what's botherin ya, and I don't think I can make it all better for ya. But I wantcha ta know, that I'm here if ya ever wanna talk. It makes me kinda sad ta see ya like this. I don't like see ya sad. I don't think there's much I can relate ta, or that I can know what your feelin. But I can understand, and I can listen...I guess that's all I can do."

Keitaro smiled at her. She was glad to see that it wasn't one of those "Fake Masked" smiles, but a genuine "Thank You" smile.

"Thanks Kitsune. I'm sorry if I'm making you depressed too. It's just a really depressing day for me, that's all."

Kitsune could understand, people had those sometimes. However, Kitsune was never one to be sad, or dull for that matter. She was someone who enjoyed the excitement of life, and Keitaro looked like he could use some of that.

"Then let's change that", Kitsune told him.

"Huh", Was all Keitaro could say before she took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Some place where you won't be depressed", Kitsune sad as she took a bite out of the chocolate turtle Keitaro gave her.

Kitsune led Keitaro from the park bench to somewhere only her and his life's narrator knew. Wherever they were going, Keitaro was nervous to be lead. He was especially nervous when Kitsune was dragging him along for one of her wild rides.

* * *

**It's been a while since I posted something. I apologize, it's just that school has been keeping me busy. Whenever I write a chapter of one of my fanfic stories, I usually focus on one chapter for one of my stories. This time around, I tried working on multiple chapters for all of my stories. Progress was going slow, so I decided to post something else here. Next time, you'll hear about the rest of the ERT, and the other girls of Hinata Sou talk to them. What does Kitsune have planned for Keitaro, and how will soldiers and girls get along at Hinata Sou. Just hang in there and you'll find out.**


	37. Comrades Of A Different Kind

The afternoon rolled around rather slowly for the girls of Hinata Sou. Even with Sarah and Su up to their wild adventures, the dorms felt rather quiet. Kitsune had disappeared off somewhere before they left to the cemetary, and Keitaro had yet to return. Naru never suspected that the soldier was with her best friend Kitsune. All her thoughts remained on what Keitaro was feeling. To lose one's comrades, one's lover, and one's parents at once was a horrible thing to deal with. Losing a person was something she knew she had to deal with one day, but what Keitaro was going through was something he should have to deal with for a long time.

"_Keitaro_". Naru thought as she walked through the hallway.

The brunette looked out the window to the large training building Keitaro built. It was still hard to believe that Keitaro built that whole thing in just a few days. As she thought about the training room, she remembered about the soldiers now living in there. Once they returned from the memorial ceremony they all stayed in the other building. The only time any of them made their presence known was to use the bathroom. She didn't blame them. It was the day they lost most of their comrades They were probably depressed and didn't need to be disturbed. However, Naru was never the kind of person to leave well enough alone.

"Maybe I should go check up on them", Naru said as she made her way outside, "Just to make sure they're okay."

* * *

As Naru opened the back door, she found Motoko, Kanako, and her cat Kuro on the porch. Kanako rubbed her cat's back as Motoko kept reading, "Demons of the Past". It was the same book Keitaro let her borrow some time ago.

"Motoko, Kanako, what are you two doing here", Naru asked.

"Haruka asked us to watch over Keitaro's friends while Mutsumi and Shinobu helped her in the Tea shop", Kanako said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes", Motoko answered as she closed the book. "Haitani, and Shirai were considerable perverts, and I don't want them causing any trouble."

"That is true. I was going to go check on them and see if they were okay", Naru said.

"Naru is that really a good idea", Kanako asked. "They're soldiers, we don't know what they could be up to."

"I know, but I just ant to see if they're okay. It would be a good chance to see if they're up to anything bad", Naru added.

Hearing this made them think twice. Keeping an eye on these people was their task for the day, and a closer view could be productive for them. Besides, bordem did reach people, even those from the Shinmei-ryū.

"Very well", Motoko agreed with them. "I am curious to what these men are like."

While Motoko had mellowed out towards Keitaro, she still had a small problem in dealing with men. In any way, Motoko, Naru, and Kanako were all too curious to see what was happening in the training room.

* * *

The three girls crept quietly towards the dojo room. It was ironic that GIRLS were actually the ones sneaking around to get a glimpse of BOYS. Normally it would have been the other way around. The trio didn't tip toe their way to the dojo, nor did they casually walk up to structure. They suddenly froze when the door opened a small crack. It remained open as a punching bag for children was placed to prop open the door. Seeing that no one exited the door, they decided to move in closer. Motoko jumped a bit when she saw the punching bag was in the shape of a ninja turtle. They ignored the training equipment and looked into the room. They didn't know what to expect, but they sure didn't exect to see what they saw.

One by one, they all took note of each character. Near the window was Nentou as he smoked a cigarette. Han sat on a bench as he held a small framed photo in one hand. His other hand pet Skinny who sat in the bigger man's lap. Motoko's brother-in-law, Tokui, sat in the lotus position as he sharpened his sword with a small sharpening stone. Sitting across from him was Haitani. Keitaro's old friend tossed a basket ball into the air as he laid on his futon. Shirai rapidly shifted the different colors on his rubix cube. The soldier was very focused on the small toy in his hands. Finally, there was Angel. The white-haired young man had taken apart his sniper rifle to clean each individual part. The ERT recruits didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, that was the good thing. The bad thing was that they didn't seem very happy at all.

"They look...Kinda sad", Naru whispered to Motoko, and Kanako.

Just as she said this, Angel took the barrel to his gun and held it to his eye. As he stared through the hole, he focused it around the room. His extremely good eyes eventually fell to the doorway. This in short terms, blew the girls' cover.

"Hey, what are you three up to", Angel asked.

Naru and her friends felt embarrassed and shocked all at once. They hid back outside, hoping that Angel thought he was seeing things.

"Now, now, don't be shy Motoko", Tokui said never taking his eyes off of his task.

Motoko now felt the most embarrassed out of the three. She should have expected this, as Tokui also trained at the Shinmei-ryū. Motoko slowly pushed the door open to let her presence be known. Kanako and Naru stood right behind her as the door loudly creaked open.

"K-Kanako", Han said in surprise.

The soldier jumped to attention, causing Skinny to jump from his lap. He quickly brushed off the pine martin's fur from his lap as he also hid the picture he was looking at.

"W-what brings you here Kanako", Han asked as he scratched an imaginary itch behind his neck.

"Nothing in particular", Keitaro's step sister responded. "We just wanted to see how you were all doing."

"Oh-umm, thank you", Han said sheepishly.

Everyone could clearly see how embarrassed Han was around Kanako. Normally the other soldiers would seize this opportunity to make fun of Han. However, the atmosphere in the training room was really depressing and no one felt like making fun of anyone else today. The silence around the area was very uncomfortable. All eyes wandered on everything in the room except for each other. Kanako's vision returned to the picture Han was looking at.

"Who is that in the picture", Kanako asked the soldier.

Han looked back to the picture before picking it up in his hands.

"That...that's Irie", Han softly said as he handed the picture to Kanako.

Motoko and Naru circled in to see the photo Kanako was given. In the frame was a younger version of Han, maybe three years ago. On his shoulders was a boy close to sixteen. His facial features were close to Han's, the same black hair, the same hazel eyes, and even the same smile on his face. The only differences were his age, his height, and there was a small patch of hair on his chin.

"Is he your brother", Naru asked.

"No, he's my cousin", Han said, "Or her was at least."

"What happened ", Motoko asked.

Han sadly sighed before answering, "He was one of the victims of Draconian's betrayal.

"Oh, Han I'm sorry", Kanako said now regretting she asked in the first place.

"No, it's okay", Han said as he took the picture back in his hands. "It's not your fault.

Han looked at himself and Irie in the frame for some time. Much to everyone's dislike, the silence returned. What was one to say to someone who lost someone they held close to them? What did they feel at a time like this?

"Han", Kanako asked.

Han looked up from the picture as she spoke.

"Are you...Angry...Angry that Draconian took your cousin away."

Han put the picture on a table as he took a seat. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"In all truth, I think I'm more sad than angry. I'm sad that I lost my baby cousin, but I'm also sad that I couldn't stop Draconian either. Till this day, we're still hunting him, Neon, Viperous, and a few other people that were responsible."

"How do you plan to stop them", Motoko asked.

"We're gonna fight fire with fire", Haitani said as he continued to toss the basket ball into the air.

"More like match stick with fire", Shirai said.

"Oh yeah, that's helpful thinking", Haitani sarcastically said to Shirai's comment.

"Fight fire with fire? What do you mean fight fire with fire", Naru asked a bit confused.

Shirai hesitated to speak up for some time. After a few seconds, he set the rubix cube aside and removed his glasses.

"Naru, the Experimental Recruitment Training or the ERT, you know the organization we're in."

Naru nodded as her, Kanako, and Motoko listened to what he had to say.

"It was originally a program for people to join in and endure certain...experimants."

"What kind of experiments", Motoko asked.

"Under classification I can't tell you. But what I can say is that most of them were taken by the wrong people. You already know about Draconian, Neon, and Viperous, right?"

"Yeah, Keitaro had a run in with them only a short time ago", Motoko said to Shirai.

"Right", Shirai nodded. "Anyways, when the projects were stolen, the program's purpose changed. Instead of the remaining ERT signing up for new projects, we're being used to clean up our mistakes", Shirai explained.

"But why my brother", Kanako asked since she knew that Keitaro was in constant danger. "Why the remaining ERT?"

"Because, we're better equiped to do it", Shirai said.

"Basically, we're the remaining rejected freaks of the military", Haitani said.

"Oh yeah, now who's the sarcastic one", Shirai said to Haitani.

"What are you talking about", Naru asked.

Haitani sat up from his futon.

"I think it's easier to just show you", Haitani said as he removed his military cap.

Everyone was taken back by what he say. Underneath his hair, camouflaged by the color of his hair, were two rounded ears. Both ears were colored with black and brown fur. It only got stranger by the moment. Haitani reached into the back of his pants before a thick, fluffy brown tail, with a white tip emerged. He wasn't the only one, Shirai did the same from where he sat.

"What happened to you too", Naru asked remembering that none of them had these features from two years ago.

"This is what happened when we tried out "Project Wild Dog", Shirai explained.

"Hey man it was you're idea to try it out", Haitani said.

"Yeah, well it was your idea to try it with me!"

"A brother is a friend given by Nature! If you jumped in, I HAD to jump in too!"

The small argument between Shirai and Haitani ended as the girls asked more questions.

"So if you have these abilities, then why are you called rejected freaks", Naru asked.

"Well with these features they have some side effects. Sometimes we smell stuff we don't want to know about, loud noises are extra loud or, SQUIRREL!"

"WHERE, WHERE'S A SQUIRREL", Shirai shouted.

Everyone watched as Shirai and Haitani were glued to the window. Their tails wagged as they watched a squirrel run up a tree. Since they were going to remain in that state for a while, the Hina girls decided to ask everyone else a few questions.

"So, does that mean all of you have dog ears", Naru asked.

She tried to picture Keitaro in his military uniform with dog ears and a tail, while on all four.

"_I'm a good boy Naru_", Keitaro spoke in her head.

The Narusegawa girl blushed and her eyes darkened from the thought. If one paid close attention to her, they could see a small drop of blood threatening to spill from Naru's nose. However, Nentou's voice cut off all other pervy thoughts for Naru.

"Just because we're all freaks doesn't mean we're all animals", Nentou clarified.

"I see", Motoko answered Nentou. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that makes you part of the ERT?"

"Me, I'm just a pilot. I can drive anything, plane, chopper, boat, you name it."

"So you don't see combat", Kanako quizzed.

"No", Nentou told her. "Truth be told...I'm dying. Doctors don't know what it is, and there's nothing they can do for me. My body is slowly weakening, and the ERT doesn't have room for a weak soldier. I'm no good on a battlefield, but I'm one hell of a pilot."

The girls remained in silence hearing what Nentou said. Everyone knew one day that they were going to die, it was a natural part of life; But to have death's cold hand on your shoulder and slowly suck your life force was a scary, and sad feeling. As they felt sorry for him, another thought popped in their mind.

"WAIT A MINUTE, IF YOU'RE DYING THEN WHY ARE YOU SMOKING A CIGARRETTE", Naru lectured.

Nentou looked at the small tobacco filled tube in his fingers.

"I'm dying anyways, not point of clean living anymore."

"That's no way to go through life Nentou", Naru told him.

As she was about to leture him further, Nentou cut her half way.

"Naru I know what you're going to say. I've had this conversation over and over with Keitaro and Angel...Especially Angel."

Naru didn't notice as Nentou and Angel glared at one another.

"I know I shouldn't be smoking because I only have a short time left to live", Nentou continued, "But I'm okay with it. I don't have any relatives, I've already written my will out, and pilots are a dime a dozen in the military."

Kanako could see how Naru wanted to argue with him further. Before she got a chance to, Keitaro's step sister decided to change the subject for all of their sakes.

"So Han, what is it you're capable of", Kanako asked.

"Oh me, well there's actually nothing special about me", Han said now embarrassed.

"It's better if you show them too", Angel insisted.

"No really, it's nothing", Han pleaded.

C'mon Han, there's no need for shyness", Angel said as he tossed the basket ball to the bigger soldier.

Han caught the ball in a single hand. He gripped the basket ball in his palm for a some time. With a loud pop that scared everyone, the ball burst from Han's grip.

"That's a very strong grip you have", Motoko said to him.

"Strength is something I have always had since I was a child", Han told them. "That's why Seta took me along for some of his digs."

"I see", Said Kanako. "Much like my brother, he has always had a high endurance level. Are there any weaknesses to it?"

"He's clumsy, especially around girls", Tokui quickly added.

"Hey now wait a minute", Han shouted as he stood up.

Standing up was not the wisest choice for Han. As he did so, Han's knee knocked a chair over. The tipped chair rattled a small wooden table that dropped Han's picture of him and his cousin. It was enough that they knew he was unnaturally strong, but now they watched Han in one of his most humiliating times. Han said nothing at first, he only hung his head in defeat to what Tokui said.

"Here let me help you", Kanako said.

"Um, thank you", Han told her.

The two began carefully picking up the pieces to Han's precious photo. Tokui chuckled to himself in the corner of the room, but not for long.

"Tokui that was very mean of you", Motoko shouted in Tokui's face.

Despite him being a few years older than his sister-in-law, Motoko could still scare the ghost out of his body.

"I'm sorry Motoko, please don't strike me", Tokui pleaded as he cowered in a ball.

"You should apologize to Han this instant", Motoko insisted.

"Better yet, why don't you tell them your weakness", Han said to him.

"A weakness, what weakness could a member of the Shinmei-ryū have", Motoko wondered.

"He's afraid of lizards", Han blurted.

"Hey, that's not real weakness", Tokui defended.

"It is when you're supposed to be the one fighting Draconian", Han told him.

"You", Naru asked a little surprised. "You're supposed to fight Draconian.

"Yeah."

"But why you, wouldn't Han, or Keitaro be better to fight Draconian", Naru asked.

"No, Han is more built to fight someone else", Tokui said to her.

"What about Keitaro", Naru questioned.

"Well...How should I put this", Tokui asked rhetorically. "Keitaro...Wouldn't be of any use fighting Draconian. He has too much anger focused on him. The anger he feels clouds Keitaro's judgement. In the end Keitaro would only get hurt, either from Draconian, or from himself. We keep Keitaro away from Draconian for his own safety."

Naru took a little while to let it all sink in. An image of Keitaro with his back turned to her appeared in her mind. In her closed image, she wanted to reach out to him, but hesitated. Naru shook the picture out of her head to ask more questions.

"Wait, if you're afraid of lizards, then how are you able fight Draconian", Motoko asked.

Truth be told, she was only asking to learn how to deal with her fear of turtles. However, she didn't want Tokui to find out about this.

"Easy, we got a guardian angel to watch our backs", Tokui pointed to the sniper.

Angel had just finished reassembling his sniper rifle now that the parts were all clean.

"Angel, what special powers do you have", Naru asked.

"I don't have powers, I'm just told I'm amazing."

"You don't say", Naru said as a small bead of sweat dripped down.

"It's true", Tokui backed up what Angel stated. "Every time we've been in a pinch, Angel has always been there to save our asses!"

"Really, what's your secret", Naru asked now very interested.

"No secret, I'm just a gifted sharp shooter...However", Angel spoke as he pulled out a small silver cross that hung around his neck. "The reason why I'm in the ERT is another story...Three years ago, I was stationed in Hong Kong. It was should have been an easy task, I was assigned to take out the guards on a stationed building while my team snuck in to retrieve a hostage. When it was all over, I was supposed to rondevu with them at a train station, but they were waiting for us. Out of twelve guys, only three men from my unit made it out, not including the hostage."

"And you were one of them", Kanako asked.

"That's the thing, I didn't make it out of there alive", Angel said.

"Huh", All three girls asked in unison. They looked to each other to see if any of them knew what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't understand", Motoko said to him.

"You see, that day I was shot in the chest seven times. My heart had stopped, and my body shut down. I was dead before I even hit the ground. It's kind of sketchy after that. I remember everything didn't go dark...It went...White. Next thing I know, I'm in on a morgue table gasping for air. The doctors said I was technically dead for over seven hours. I had no bullet holes, I suffered no brain damage, nothing."

"How is that possible", Kanako asked in amazement.

"Scientifically speaking, it was a freak phenomenon in my nervous system. Even though my heart had stopped, the electricity in my body kept flowing up and down my spine. There was nowhere else for it to escape, and it began increasing in my spine. Eventually, the electricity found its way out through my nervous system, and to my heart. The sudden surge of electricity jump started my heart again like a backup generator."

"That's incredible", Motoko said with astonishment.

"Yeah, but it did come with some side effects too. I can't take this cross off, or the electricity with escape my body. Without the electricity, I'd live for less that a minute. I can't go anywhere with a lot of electronics, like movie theaters, arcades, powerplants, and a few other places."

"That's terrible", Naru said. "It must be tough living like that."

"It is, but I'm just thankful to be alive", Angel said as he held the cross at eye level. "I know I do a lot of bad things, and I know one day I'm gonna have be judged for it all. Being a sniper is my job, but if I can be my team's guardian Angel, it makes it all worth while. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but maybe I can give a few other people a second chance. It just proves to show that God wants me around a little while longer."

No one said a word. It was some pretty in-depth stuff to think about. These soldiers were not like anyone they ever met. While they did argue and joke around like any other people, they were anything but ordinary people.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait everyone. School has kept me chained to a desk lately. This is a longer chapter, so I hope it made up for lost time. I wanted to post something up before Saint Patrick's Day. Yay to the Irish! This chapter tells about the people Keitaro works with. Next time Keitaro will be back, and you'll see just exactly what him and Kitsune were up to. To explain thoroughly, the animals Shirai, and Haitani were are called African Wild Dogs, or the African Hunting Dog. The reason I chose this animal is because I wanted an animal like experiment, and a wolf seemed to cliche. It worked better since the wild dog is a social animal, and Haitani, and Shirai work well together. Thank you all, hope you post some reviews, and hope you all enjoy the update._**


	38. Drunken Lips

Dusk had now made a presence upon Hinata Sou. It wasn't exciting or eventful for anyone. The depressing atmosphere had long disappeared from the area, but it was now being replaced with worry. The large grandfather clock's pendulum swung back and forth with a tick-tock tick-tock. It was irritating and nerve-racking all at once. In various places of the living room were Tokui, Naru, Han, Kanako, Motoko, Haitani, Shinobu and Nentou. Mutsumi, Haruka, Su, and Sarah had agreed to call it a night and went straight to bed after a day's work in the tea shop. Shirai remained at the computer in the training room, while Angel sat on the roof making sure no danger approached the vicinity. The remaining residents in the living room sat in awkward silence staring at the clock. Nentou had just finished his seventh cigarette when the clock rang eleven o'clock.

"Where the hell is he", Tokui fumed. "It's not like Keitaro to be out this late."

"It has been a rough day for him", Shinobu said to Keitaro's captain. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"That's the problem", Han said. "I'm worried that he's gonna do something unreasonable because this is a rough day for him."

Han did have a int, all the girls thought about the different misleading things he might try. What if he snapped and started shooting innocent people? What if he runs away to an isolated part of the world and doesn't come back What if he commits suicide? Before their thought began to show on the surface, Tokui's comlink at his waist began to buzz.

"Captain, you there", Angel's voice crackled over the interference.

"Angel", Tokui asked. "What's wrong, any problems."

"No, just wanted to let you know Keitaro and Kitsune are home."

"Both of them", Tokui asked now realizing too, that Kitsune had been missing all day. "What are they doing back together."

"Weeeeell, you better see yourself", Angel said befoe hanging up the line.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was singing. There were two voices, two voices that they could easily recognize despite the slurrs.

_"There was a wiiild colonial boy, __Jack Duggan was his naaaame. __He was born and raised in IIIIreland, __in a place called Castlemaaaaaine. __He was his father's oooonly son, __his mother's pride and joooooy. __And dearly did his parents love __the wild colonial boooooy!"_

Staggering through the glass front doors were a drunk Kitsune Konno and Keitaro Urashima. Both had a tint of red in their cheeks as they supported an arm on eachother's shoulder.

"Hiii Guys", Keitaro waved his fingers to everyone.

Everyone jumped from their seats or whatever they were leaning against to check on the pair.

"Keitaro, what have you done to yourself", Haitani shouted.

"Hey you guys, I just found out why I'm so emotionally uptight", Keitaro slurred.

"Yeah, why", Tokui asked his subordinate.

"I never made a commitment to drinking", Keitaro said as he held up an empty bottle sake.

Tokui let his arms hand before bringing them back high into the air.

"That's it, I'm done", was all before he said before leaving the room.

"Now hold on there, no need ta be a spoil sport", Kitsune said as she staggered to her feet.

Motoko sighed to herself as she spoke, "C'mon Kitsune, let's get you to bed.

"Aw Motoko, that's very nice of ya! How bout a kiss for gratitude", A vein throbbed in Motoko's head as Kitsune perked her lips to the swordswoman.

Kanako and Shinobu offered a hand to help the drunk woman to her resting spot. While all attention was focused on Kitsune, they neglected to keep track of Keitaro.

"Hey, where's Keitaro", HAnd suddenly asked.

The remaining eyes darted to the spot the Urashima was previously standing. Yet, there was no visible sign that he was ever thee. A loud thud from the top of the stairs gave them all a hint of where he was now.

"I better go check up on him", Haitani said.

"No, I'll do it", Naru said as she took the first few steps up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't need our help", Nentou offered.

"No, I can handle Kitsune, how bad can Keitaro be?"

The three soldiers watched as Naru rapidly climbed the stairs where a drunken Keitaro required her assistance.

"Just remember to lay him on his stomach, so he doesn't choke on his vomit", Han gae a last hint of advice to her.

Haitani rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Well, at least he didn't do anything destructive."

"Oh yeah, cause alcohol is SO NOT bad for your body", Nentou remarked.

"Coming from someone who smokes", Haitani countered.

"Good one", Han said as he bumped knuckled with the wild dog experiment.

* * *

Naru reached the second floor where Keitaro used the wall for balance to reach his room. He would have fallen flat on his back if Naru had not been there for him.

"Oh, Hi Naruuuuu", Keitaro said between giggles.

"Sheesh you're heavy", Naru said as she tried to support his weight. "And stop giving me that rape face look, it's creeping me out!"

The brunette tossed his arm over her shoulder to walk him to his room. Because of the extra muscle weight Keitaro gained, progress was short, but they were at least getting somewhere.

"You know Naru, other than the fact that you're a Big, Mean, Grouchy, Tsundere, you are Very nice...And for that, I would like to buy you a drink", Keitaro slurred.

"_Keitaro_", Naru thought in her head. "_You'e lucky that was a nice save at the end, otherwise you'd be flying through the stratosphere by now_!"

"Hey Naru, have you ever tried Irish Car Bombs with Guinness and Kahlua coffee liqueur...It's...It's horrible, but the little shot at the end taste like vanilla icecream."

Keitaro was too drunk to think straight, the only thing he had on his mind was alcohol. Naru couldn't necessarily blame him. This was most likely the worse day of the year for him. She herself hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since the night he left them, but she could understand that it could drown out someone's sorrow. It wasn't a healthy way to deal with pain, and she would make sure to explain that to him some time. Her eyes traced Keitaro's hand as the drunken soldier lifted it to Naru's head. He used his finger to playfully bat at Naru's long hair strand that always stood up.

"I never told you this, but I always thought that piece of hair was sooooo cute", Keitaro chuckled.

Naru's cheeks showed the slightest glow of pink from his remark.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looks like an antenna", Keitaro leaned closer to the hair stand as he tried to speak into it. "Hello! Are any aliens out there getting any reception!?"

As Keitaro became lost in his own little fantasy world, Naru couldn't help but get lost in her own tiny dream. Keitaro had no idea how close his face was to Naru's. They had been avoiding each other for the last few days, because of what happened during their last study session. For him to be this close to her all of a sudden was rather intimidating for her. However, the urge to punch him away hadn't crossed her mind. Her eyes focused on Keitaro's lips as he spoke into her hair antenna. The girl's mind began to recall how soft they were when they last met. The desire to touch them against her own began to surface. Before she could lose any self-control, Naru returned to the task at hand.

* * *

At last the two made it to the manager's room. It was still clean and tidy, with the exception of his work desk.

"Finally", Naru said between short breaths.

The two never noticed Skiny within the sleeping hole in a tall cat scratch post. The martin began to awaken as the door slid open for the newcomers.

"Aw, home sweet home", Keitaro said as he staggered into the room.

Skinny watched in silence from above. Naru tried to lead him to the futon mat, but the soldier would not coöperate.

"C'mon Keitaro, get to bed already", Naru ordered.

"Aww, no I can't", Keitqaro wined. "I still have studying to do."

Keitaro wobbly inched his way to his desk, but Naru's grip on his arm led Keitaro back to the sleeping mat.

"Oh no, you're not doing any studying until you get to rest", Naru said as she forcible sat him on the mat.

Skinny chucked to himself as he sat on his belly. His tail and hind legs kicked in the air while his hands supported his furry cheeks.

"Sheesh, even now all you can think of is studying", Naru commented as she helped him take his boots off.

"Th-That's not true", Keitaro defended. "I think of other stuff...I think of love...I think of kissing...I think of you...and I think of other stuff too!"

Skinny held his laugh back by covering it with his paw. It was funny to see Naru's reaction to what Keitaro was saying. Hearing the words love, kiss, and her name in the same sentence made Naru blush more than before, especially if it came from Keitaro's lips.

"_It's okay, it's okay_", Naru mentally soke to herself. "_He's just drunk, he'll be better in the morning."_

Naru did as Han instructed her and laid Keitaro on his stomach. She covered him with a blanket before telling him to go to sleep.

"Now there's a bucket and a pitcher of water if you need it. Is there anything else you might need", Naru asked.

"Yes", Keitaro told her. "I have to tell you something."

Naru assumed it was another one of his random drunk speeches as she stood up.

"Whatever it is Keitaro, it can wait till..."

"No Naru", Keitaro said as he suddenly grabbed her wrist. "I have to tell you now, or I'll never have the courage to tell you."

Naru was stunned, stunned like being injected with puffer fish venom. His grip wasn't forceful or painful, but it was enough for her to know that he demanded her attention. He also said, "_I have to tell you now, or I'll never have the courage to tell you_". Drunk people never lied, she learned that from Kitsune. If what he said was true, than this was her only opportunity to hear what Keitaro had to say. Listening to her gut, Naru took a chance and knelt back down. Skinny perked his ears up to hear every detail of what they had to say.

"What is it Keitaro", Naru gently asked.

"Come closer", Keitaro motioned with his fingers, "It's a secret.

Naru leaned in closer as Skinny stuck his head out of his hiding hole.

In the smallest voice he could make Keitaro said, "I'm scared of you Naru."

Naru's eyes showed all the confusion she was feeling.

"What", Naru asked.

Keitaro leaned in closer to her this time, to repeat what he said.

"I'm scared of you Naru", Keitaro said this time with a giggle.

Even with Keitaro's giddy mood, it didn't faze Naru. She felt worried, and sad by what Keitaro was telling her. Was he scared that she was going to hit him again, or was this something else?

"Keitaro, why, why are you scared of me?"

"I'm scared of Naru for a lot of things."

"Like what?"

Keitaro began to draw circled on his pillow with his index finger.

"Because, everybody like Naru because she's Naru, but nobody like Keitaro because he's Keitaro. Naru is smart...And beautiful...Sh-she can do anything she wants."

Keitaro held onto the collar of his military uniform.

"This is all I have...A lot of people don't like me...Because I'm a soldier guy", Keitaro sadly told her. "I'm scared that...One day...Naru's not gonna like me anymore, and throw me away...I don't want that to happen again."

"Oh Keitaro", Naru said as she gentle rubbed her hand on his cheek.

After all this time, he was still hurting from what happened that night nearly two years ago. Keitaro was still worried that she would force him out of her life like she did before. It was the worse mistake she ever made in her life. If she could take it all back she would, but time travel was something she simply could not do. The next best thing she could do was to earn his trust again.

"I'll make you a deal Keitaro", Naru whispered to him. "I promise not to throw you away ever again, if you promise never to leave me behind again."

"You promise", Keitaro asked.

With a smile Naru answered, "I promise."

Okay", Keitaro said as he took her hand in his. "It's a promise."

Naru squeaked as Keitaro placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. His lips still felt as soft as ever once they made contact with her fingers.

"Nice one Boss", Skinny whispered to himself.

Naru's heartbeat increased as he gentle rubbed her hand.

"You know what this hand is missing...A ring", Keitaro slurred to her.

The boy leaned on one of his elbows as his free hand searched through out his pockets.

"Huh?...It should be somewhere in here...I'm sure I...Maybe it rolled away on its own or something...", Said Keitaro, still looking in his pockets.

Naru assumed that it was another one of his illusions from the alcohol working its way through his system. She laid him back down on his stomach and covered him with his blanket.

"Whatever it is Keitaro, it can wait until the morning. Now get some rest okay."

"Okey Dokey", Keitaro gleefully said.

Almost as instant as a light switch, Keitaro was asleep. His light snores and deep breaths confirmed that he was now deep in slumber. Naru couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his sleep. It didn't look like he was sad, or angry anymore. It gave Naru a warm feeling in her belly. In the girl's chest, her heart beat was still hyper active. Her chocolate-colored orbs focused on Keitaro's lips again. She decided to take another chance, but made a cautious one as she took a quick look around for anyone else. Her eyes never did catch Skinny as he spied on them from above.

Naru leaned down and placed a small Kiss on Keitaro's lips. Yes it wasn't very romantic, yes he wouldn't remember any of it, and yes it did taste like booze, but it was all irrelevant to Naru. It was most likely immoral to do something like this, but Naru didn't care. Skinny hid his voice in a pillow as he squealed like a little girl. Naru opened her eyes again as her lifted her face from his. Her finger remained on her lips as she thought about what she had done. She wasn't shameful for what she just did, but it wasn't something she was going to openly admit either. Unlike last time they connected lips, she wouldn't be feeling sad. With a small breath of relief, Naru turned off the light to his room.

"Good night Keitaro", Naru whispered before leaving the room.

Skinny was satisfied by what he just witnessed. He really cared for his master's happiness, and wished that Keitaro could have given the ring. They never knew how close Keitaro really was. If Keitaro had been just a little bit more sober, he would have remembered that the ring was with the dog tags around his neck. If a story book about Keitaro's current life was being written, then the author was going to make the ring wait just a little while longer.

* * *

**I wanted to post this chapter up on St. Patrick's Day, but most of my time had been occupied. A note about something, and Irish Car Bomb is a type of liquor drink. I'm not a drinking person, but it's not that bad. Here's a trivia question about the song Keitaro and Kitsune were singing. What is the name of that song, and what movie is it from? Let's see who can guess both. I'll try to update my "Love Hina" fic, and my "Rosario Vampire" fic soon. Hope you all stick around.**


	39. As Keitaro Rest

Inside the new training room of Hinata Sou, Han had a pair of headphones plugged into his ears. The music playing on his Ipod was, "A Beautiful Morning", by "The Rascals". The tune was a fitting one, since it was now the start of another day. Han was particularly happy as he looked out the window. Through the glass he could see Kanako sweeping the back patio. Han held a hand to his cheek as his elbow rested on the window sill. Han took in every aspect of her, from the direction and pattern she swept, to the tiny bow tied behind her hair. He could have remained in hs fantasy world his entire life, if a certain pilot had not interrupted him. One his earplugs was yanked out, causing even someone as big as Han to yelp.

"Dude, quit lingering around and just ask her out already", Nentou told him.

"Whaa! Nentou, I-I don't know what you're talking about", Han lied in hysteria.

"Don't play dumb with Han, I can see the way you look at her."

"It's nothing, it's nothing! I just thought she looked nice today!"

"Oh yeah", Nentou said as he picked up a sheet of paper. "Then why have you scribbled the name "Kanako", all over your mission report?"

Han's eyes thickened as he tried to seize the sheet.

"Hey, that's mine", Han shouted as he dove for Nentou and his report.

It would have been a death sentence to try and wrestle with Han, especially for someone with Nentou's condition. Nevertheless, Nentou was willing to push his luck and taught the powerful Han. The door suddenly creaked open as a female voice called to them.

"Good morning everyone, I wanted to see if..."

Han's eyes expanded to ridiculous proportions. In the doorway stood Kanako as she blushed. The reason for her tinted cheeks, was because Han knelt over Nentou. It was an awkward moment for them all, but more embarrassing for Han that any of the trio.

"No wait, this isn't what it seems", Han shouted.

Kanako slowly backed out of the room, closing the door right behind her. Millions of perverted Yaoi thought flooded her mind as she disappeared from sight. Han covered his face with both of his hands as he fell flat on his back.

"Aww, NONONONO! That was a horrible morning greeting", Han cried.

"It certainly was a greeting she'll never forget", Nentou laughed.

Han removed his hands to glare at the pilot. His eyes let Nentou know that he was going to be dead WAY before his disease killed him. Wasting no more precious time, Nentou ran for it still clasping Han's sheet. Han began the chase with both hands trying to grab him. From the outside, the building looked as if it was swaying as many shouts, and crashes were heard.

* * *

While Nentou and Han started a riot in the dojo, the Hinata dorms remained peaceful. Naru finished putting on some chapstick to keep her lips from drying out. She smacked her lips together to spread out the lip balm. It was more of a habit than a necessity, but in any way it was something she always did. Naru inspected her lips a little bit closer in her mirror. The thought of her lips brought back the previous night's memories. She remembered how her lips gently caressed Keitaro's while he slept. Her fantasies returned back to the reality of Keitaro. Naru looked back to the plank of wood that covered the hole. She hadn't checked on him since last night. The girl decided to see if he was okay. AS she slowly removed the wood, she heard another voice.

"How are you feeling Sempai", Shinobu asked.

"Horrible", Keitaro replied under his blanket.

Naru lifted the wood to see and hear just enough. For some reason, she didn't want her presence to be known just yet. The girl peaked in to see Shinobu sitting on her knees besides Keitaro. He was completely covered by his blanket to avoid the sunlight.

"Uuunn, what the hell happened last night", Keitaro groaned.

"You don't remember anything Sempai?"

"I can't even remember where I left my liver Shinobu", Keitaro exaggerated.

Naru took a deep breath for various thoughts. She was relieved that he didn't remember any of the embarrassing thing that occurred the night before. However, there was also the hint of disappointment that he didn't have a clue on what they talked about. She continued to listen to him and Shinobu speak.

"Is there anything I can get you", Shinobu asked her manager.

"No, I'll be okay Shinobu, thank you."

"Okay Sempai. Please, call me if you need anything", Shinobu said as she exited his room.

Naru decided that was enough spying for the moment. She sat at her desk pretending to study. She didn't know why she bothered, it's not like she was thinking about math problems anyways. She was more concerned about her problems with the man downstairs. She balanced her pencil at the bridge of her upper lip as she let her mind wander here and there.

* * *

In attic of Hinata sou, Shirai was once again attending work with his laptop. His fingers tapped along the different buttons as he scanned the information with his eye. A video link loaded on the screen for him. Within the image appeared their general, Avianna.

"Besides project Dragon, project Blaster, project Venom, and project Cyber being out of hand, we have more problems. At exactly 08:00 hours, a power surge occurred three miles from our base. Before the emergency generators could kick in, they were immediately destroyed. The base was left without power for approximately seventy-six minutes. This included the computer system, and the holding cells."

"Oh no", Shirai dreaded as Avianna spoke through the laptop.

The general continued,"project Lightning Bolt, better known as Zeus, has been confirmed as missing. We also have reports that project Termite, has escaped too. Another concern we have are that project Tower, project racer, and project Medical Net were taken from the vault. From the power plant, it looks as if the culprit could have been Draconian, and the energy traces around the emergency generators point directly to Neon. We have reason to believe that these projects are being recruited by some...Someone who knows about the ERT. It's highly suspected that there may be a traitor among us, or someone is reaching past our security systems somehow. So far we have no leads on who our enemy is, or what their objective is. For now, the best course of action is to lower the amount of wildfire in our hands. The ERT will respond to any abnormal activities regarding the criminals, and projects. The security firewalls have been updated. If anyone tries to hack our system, we'll know. As we speak, our best agents are searching for the culprits and their objective. We must keep this under wraps, for the sake of the nation, and for the sake of the ERT. Avianna, over and out."

The link disappeared once Avianna finished her briefing speech. Shirai deeply exhaled to soak in all that he learned. The bad news didn't stop him from searching through his laptop. After searching through the Mission classes, Shirari opened a folder that read, Mission Zeus.

The voice recognition spoke for Shirai, "Within the Kanagawa region, certain electrical shortages have been appearing. It's highly suspected that Zeus is held responsible for the matter. The main targeted power outages have been manufacturing labs held by different industries. What his true goal is remains a mystery. Main objective: Obtain project Lightning Bolt, and uncover Zeus's true aim."

Shiari personally shut down his laptop. It was a military issued one, so he didn't have to worry about it self destruction. A new mission had been set out for them, and he was going to need some help with this one.

"Well, time to go to work."

* * *

In the living room, Kitsune and Angel remained on the couch betting on which horse would finish first.

"C'mon Lucky Charm", Angel yelled loud enough for the guest to hear.

"No, take the lead Grass Chipper", Kitsune argued.

Both cheered for their own horse, but in the end, it was Angel's victory.

"Never bet against a horse from Scotland", Angel held his arms in the air.

"Now that's not fair, ya knew all along that he was gonna win", Kitsune pouted.

"I thought you were past your betting day Angel", Shirai spoke from behind.

"Shirai, did you finish your mission report", Angel asked his comrade.

"Yeah, but now we have other problems. C'mon, I'll brief you in the kitchen."

* * *

By now everyone currently residing at Hinata sat in a chair at the dining table. Of course there was the exception of Haruka being in the tea shop, and Keitaro who was still hung over in the manager's room.

"So basically that's just more fuel to the fire we're already trying to put out", Shirai finished saying.

"So are you saying we might have a rat in our system", Tokui asked.

"It could be a rat, or someone who can hack our system with some kind of ghost drive. That's why I wanted to ask you all, including those outside of the ERT, did any of you speak of anything classified? Is there any way someone else could have heard you say anything about us or our missions", Shiari firmly asked.

"I don't believe so", Motoko answered on everyone's behalf. "The only person who could have said anything would be Crenjer."

"Do you think Crenjer could have said something", Mutsumi asked.

Kitsune added, "We got him to talk when we waved a little cash in his face."

"No, Crenjer wouldn't speak", Tokui said. "He may be a weasel, but he wouldn't speak. I told him we'd break his legs if he did."

No one laughed knowing that Tokui was serious about his threat.

Shirai stood up and re-opened his laptop, "Okay then, I guess we don't have anymore leads at this point. Avianna is taking care of that lead, but we might have another trail of bread crumbs to follow. You guys...Zeus escaped."

"WHAT! ZEUS ESCAPED", Haitani shouted in terror.

"Shhh, keep it down", Shirai whispered as he raised his hands. "I don't want Keitaro to hear about this."

"Why don't you want Keitaro to find out", Su asked.

"Because, Keitaro, Han, and I were the ones who put Zeus away", Tokui answered for everyone.

"Who is this Zeus person, and wh is he so dangerous", The young Shinobu questioned.

"He was one of their earlier experiments for project Lightning Bolt. Once his body fused with the project, he abused the power and ran wild. It took all three of us to neutralize him. He nearly killed Keitaro, and he's the one who gave me this", Han lifted his shirt to reveal a scar on his rib cage.

The scar was scary, and intimidating. The creepy thing was that it was in the shape of a hand, a hand that looked too large for a normal human.

"He's someone we can't take lightly", The ERT captain said. "Keitaro was the one who finished him off, and I don't want to put him back in Zeus's sights. The guy has enough on his plate, the last thing he needs is another old enemy gunning for him. Nentou get the jet ready. Hatiani, you're with me."

"What about the rest of us", Angel asked.

"You guys remain here, keep an eye on Keitaro."

"Captain, it's Zeus", Han argued. "You're gonna need more than just Haitani and Nentou."

"At least take me along", Angel imputed.

"We can't risk anymore bodies", The swordsman tried to explain. "You fought Zeus too. If he sees you, we might as well put a bullseye on your forehead. Angel, we can't risk you being on the field with your condition. Just watch over Keitaro, he's in no condition to fight, and he has too many enemies after him. Shirai, keep an eye on the mission logs, be on stand by just in case."

"Aye Aye captain", Shirai saluted.

"Excellent. Nentou, Haitani, get your gear, we leave in seven."

The residents left the kitchen, and the soldiers took an opposite route to where they needed to be. The only ones remaining were Naru, Kanako Shinobu, and Han. Kanako noticed Han staring at her again. In his embarrassment from earlier, he immediately reverted his gaze to another direction.

"Han, are your friends going to be okay", Shinobu asked in concern.

"They'll be okay", Han tried to reassure everyone, including himself. "Tokui is a great captain, and Haitani has the wild dog genes on his side."

"What about Keitaro", Naru asked. "Is it really okay to leave him out of this?"

"Leave me out of what", Another voice called.

Everyone turned to the kitchen entrance where the voice came from. Keitaro was on all four inching his way into the room. Skinny was there holding his master by the sleeve. No one wasted a second before they were at his side too.

"Brother what happened?! Did you fall", Kanako asked in concern.

Keitaro put his hands to his ears from her shouting, "Aww, not so loud Kanako."

The black-haired girl put her hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry."

"Sempai, are you okay", Shinobu questioned in a whisper.

"I started to feel dizzy, and it was too hard to walk."

"C'mon Keitaro, let's get you to a chair", Naru said as she threw one of his arms over her shoulder.

Han and Naru properly set him in a chair, where he rested his head on the table.

"I don't wanna be hung over anymore. I just want death to give me its sweet relief already."

Han patted the boy on his back. There was nothing else he could really do for Keitaro at this point. There was also the fact that they didn't tell him about Zeus, so that was one way to help him. However, it was more of a delay plan than anything. Keitaro may have to face Zeus again, along with many other opponents.

"Just take it easy Keitaro", Han told him. "We need you back on your feet as soon as possible.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update everyone, but Midterms had to come first. Plus my birthday was on the first, so I was occupied. A friend of mine is leaving soon as well. He's Mormon, and he's leaving on a mission for two years. It was an honor knowing him. It was memorable to spend some time with him on my birthday, and it's gonna be that much tougher to saw good-bye to him in a few days. I wish him the best of luck. He'll be fine, he has a kind heart, and a good head on his shoulders. Plus he's a Boy Scout. I watched him get his Eagle Badge, so I know he's definently gonna be okay. Back with the fic, I'm working on a few other stories, so there was another time consumer. Not too much happened in this chapter, but it at least set you all up for what's to come. New ideas have been popping into my head, so it will get more interesting soon. Hope you all stick around, and hope you all check out my other fics.**


	40. The Mischievous Fox And YOLO Angel

While Tokui, Haitani, and Nentou attended to matters involving the military, Angel was left at home stationed with Keitaro, Han, and Shirai. It wasn't a bad situation for him, since he did want to spend time with Kitsune. The only problem was the two of them were now just plain bored. Angel and Kitsune held a quick round of basket ball hoops, but the game was starting to lose its interest.

"So Angel, what have ya been doin since you left for the military", Kitsune asked as she tossed him the ball.

"Well nothing really", He answered. "I've been stationed at the base, and I get different assignments here and there."

"Do ya ever leave the base?"

"Only for assignments."

"Whaaat", Kistsune asked in shock. "Are ya telling me that ya haven't been out to have fun since I broke your heart?"

"HEYHEYHEYHEY, I left you remember", Angel defended.

"Well even so, ya did miss me didn't ya", Kitsune said as she stood on her tip toes to be inches from his face.

Angel looked away in a blush, "Y-Yeah, I did miss you."

Kitsune thought in her head, "_He's always such a good boy. Never in his life has he ever been able to lie."_

She playfully used her index finger to turn his vision in her direction.

"Ya know, if ya really haven't been out in so long, I might have an idea on how we can have some fun."

Angel blushed a deep maroon, and a drop of sweat raced down the side of his head. Deep down Kitsune was a wild one, and Angel often questioned how he ended up in weird situations with her. He was a soldier, and he never got into half of the bad things with the army than he did with her. He was granted a second chance of life, so he had to be careful of what he did.

"Aw what they hey, YOLO", Angel said with a smile.

On the other hand, a soldier is never one to take things carefully.

* * *

In the kitchen, Shinobu was taking care of the dishes. One after another, she placed the pots in their spots on the shelves. As her back was turned, the cupboard door opened. A hand reached out and placed an identical pot on the counter. The hand retreated when Shinobu returned to the counter. The young girl paused as she saw the new pot.

"I thought I put this one away already", Shinbou questioned.

She carefully took the cooking utensil back to the shelf. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the same boiling pot on the shelf. The question was, where did this one come from. Once again Shinobu faced the counter. Her eyes boggled when she saw not another one, but dozens of the same pots and pans that were on the shelves. They were stacked nearly to the ceiling to Shinobu's horror. The surprises didn't stop there. The young girl screamed when two people burst from the stack of pots and pans.

"Haha, The Joke Is On You", Angel shouted with a frying pan balanced on his head.

Kitsune and Angel immediately made themselves scarce once their prank was a success. Shinobu was left there still scared on the floor. It would be a few more minutes before her blood pressure returned to normal.

* * *

At the moment, Sarah finished brushing her teeth. Even without Seta around, she always made sure to take care of her personal hygiene. After her teeth, it was time for the hair. She little girl took ran the brush through her blonde hair. All of a sudden, the brush stopped in motion. Sarah tried to pull the brush from her hair, but it was no use. The instrument was stuck, and pulling it only made the situation worse. Sarah stopped as she heard giggling coming from around the corner. The giggling turned into full-blown laughing as Kitsune and Angel emerged from their spying spot.

"Aha, The Joke In Ooon You", Kitsune said as she held a bottle of glue to Sarah's face.

The two made a mad dash out of the bathroom as Sarah yelled back at them.

"I'm gonna get you two for this!"

* * *

Motoko was in her room meditating in front of the large samurai armor in her room. It was quiet and peaceful, until a voice called to her.

"Motoko", The armor spoke to her.

* * *

In a separate room, Han was reading a book when he felt something on the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the white curtains fluttering from the outside wind.

"Han", A raspy voice echoed his name.

* * *

From the peaceful scenery of the Hinata Sou, Motoko hysterically ran in a panic down the hallway. The thick samurai armor chased the kendo woman, who forgot her sword in her haste.

"HELP! MY ANCESTORS HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO PUNISH ME!", Motoko panickly shouted.

In the oposite direction, Han ran away from a scary looking woman wearing in a white dress, and black hair completely covering her face.

"RUN, RUN! IT'S LA LLORONA!"

As the two victims ran for their very lives, Motoko and Han neglected to watch where they were going. The soldier and swordswoman collided with a thud that sounded like denting bones. Motoko and Han lay passed out on the floor as the two spirits approached them.

"Aha, The Joke Is Ooon You", Kitsune said as she removed the warriors helmet covering her face.

Angel removed the black wig from his scalp as he said, "Next time, you be La Llorona, and I'll be the dead ancestor."

* * *

Naru had started a study session with Mutsumi that somehow turned into a nap. She removed herself from the book that embarrassingly now had a small puddle of drool.

"Sorry Mutsumi I was", Naru said before stopping herself short.

She looked over to her study buddy who was now asleep. The sleeping part wasn't a the odd thing. What caught Naru off guard was that there were different marker designs all over her face. There were stars, diamonds, spirals, and even a drawn picture of Tama on her left cheek. On Mutsumi's forehead there was some writing that said, "Keitaro Did This." Infuriated, Naru got up from her desk to give him the beating of his life.

"Why You, Keitaroooo", Naru thundered as she stood up.

As she rose from her seat, she got a quick glance of herself in the mirror. On her own face, there were black markings that looked like a black eye, a stitch, and a ridiculously curved mustache. The worse part of it was the same words were on her forehead that read, "Keitaro Did This." Naru wasted no more time as she dove through the hole to Keitaro's room.

"Keitaro...You...Are...Dead", Naru said as she was about to send him to space.

Before she struck him, Naru looked down at his sleeping form. To her confusion, there were scribbles on Keitaro's face too. The drawings looked like her Liddo-kun face. From the beady eyes, to the whisker markings. The only differences were Keitaro's skin color, and there were letters on his forehead that spelled, "Naru And Mutsumi Did This!"

"What the heck", Naru asked Keitaro's sleeping form.

The door opened for the two culprits where they held permanent sharpie markers. Kitsune had whisker marks on her cheeks, while Angel had a halo on his forehead.

"Haha, The Joke Is On You", Angel said as he high-fived Kitsune.

"Angel, Kitsune", Naru yelled before Keitaro mumbled in his sleep.

"I don't wanna go to school...I'm sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry Keitaro", Naru responded in a whisper. "I didn't mean to be so loud."

Narusegawa looked back to Kitsune and Angel, but realized they used the opportunity to make an escape.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Su had started making a stew for herself. The girl of Molmol placed the last ingredients before turning on the stove. As she twisted the switch, the burners did not ignite. Instead, a stream of water doused her in the face. Su tried to shield her face from the water, but it was no use. She never thought of covering the pot with its lid, since the water stopped after a short while. From behind her sprang Kitsune and Angel.

"Aha, The Joke Is Ooon You", Kitsune bellowed.

Both ran from the kitchen to cause some more trouble. Before Angel left, he came back and gave Su a Noogie to her head. The foreign girl was left there standing in drenched clothes, wondering what just happened.

* * *

Back in the den of Hinata Sou, Kanako sat on the couch brushing Kuro's fur.

"Booooooooo", A white ghost slowly rose from the couch behind Kanako.

"That won't work on me", Kanako said without a hint of emotion.

It would seem that this was a failed prank, until it was taken up a notch. The glass door was kicked in as something out of anyone's dark imagination entered. In front of them stood a someone covered in blood, wearing a white hockey mask, and wielding a chainsaw. Kanako screamed in horror by what she saw. It was scary enough that her cat shrieked just as loud as her. Kanako fell backwards in the couch as the monster approached her. The couch was now in its way, but that was easily removed as the rusty chainsaw cut through it. Kanako was now against the was quivering with a fear for her life. The chainsaw powered down as the monster began to laugh. The ghost stood next to him, and removed its cloak as he removed his hockey mask.

"Haha, The Joke Is On You", Angel chuckled as he tossed his mask into the air and Kitsune threw her cloak along with it.

* * *

The two pranksters ran around the corner to the hallway where they continued to laugh and catch their breath. They both noticed Shirai angrily approaching them.

"Quit pranking the people here! I thought you were past this Angel", The wild dog soldier scolded his teammate.

The white-haired sniper thought about what Shirai was saying.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that Shirai."

"Good, so no more pranking", He questioned.

"No more pranking", Kitsune and Angel said with their heads down.

"Good", Was all he said before he left back to the training room.

* * *

"Aye-Yie-Yie", Shirai said as he sat back down in his chair. Once his rear made contact with the chair, something activated on his seat. He had no time to question before his worse fears appeared before him. From the ceiling dropped dozens of toy clowns handing by a string. Shirai screamed more girly than Shinobu ever could as he dove under his desk. The soldier took out a paper back in his pocket before rapidly breathing into it. When he thought his panic couldn't escalate, he felt a quick jab at his sides. Under the desk with him were none other than Angel and Kitsune.

"The Joke Is Sooo On You", Both of them shouted in unison.

He watched as they danced around with the different hanging clowns, before dancing with each other in a circling motion. Shirai would have scolded them further, but did not want to pass out and continued to breath into his bag.

* * *

Angel and Kitsune sat on the roof where they continued to chuckle from a very eventful afternoon. While he leaned against the railing on the roof, Kitsune had her legs lazily tossed across his lap. Even the mid-day breeze couldn't hide their laughter.

"Man, that WAS fun", Angel said as he wiped a tear away.

"Uh-huh, didn't I tell ya?"

"Yeah, thanks Kitsune. I haven't had this much fun in a long time", Angel told her.

They let their chuckles die down to giggles before going completely silent. They looked into one another's eyes. Even with a squinting expression covering most of her eyes, Angel was still able to read her face perfectly. The Konno girl took note of the way he was looking at her and smiled in embarrassment.

"What", She asked.

"Nothing", He told her as he continued to look at her.

The sniper's perfect eye sight couldn't remove his gaze from Kitsune. This only deepened her blush and expanded her smile.

"Whaat", Kitsune asked again.

"Nothing", Was all he could say with a grin.

"Oh I get it", Kitsune said as she tapped his nose playfully. "You're fallin for me again, aren'tcha ya handsome?"

"Weeeell", Angel began before he moved her to sitting position completely in his lap. "If I told you yes, what would think about that?

"hmm, I dunno...I guess I would saaay..."

"Angeeeel, Kitsuneeeee", An angry Naru bellowed.

The pranksters turned to see not just an infuriated Naru, but Motoko, Han, Kanako, Sarah, and Shirai. There was a demonic aura around them that was a mixture of anger, Ki, and other experimental energies surrounding them. Su was also with them, but looked a little more happy and joyful. The fox girl and soldier boy could see they were very well doomed. Kitsune tried to think of a way out of this. Someone was going to get pulverized, and it was not going to be pretty. There was only one way for Kitsune to get out of this.

"He made me do it", Kitsune pointed.

"...Say whaaaaaaaaat?!" Angel asked in shock.

"He said if I didn't help him prank all of you he wouldn't leave me alone", Kitsune continued to play the innocent card.

The girl made her escape in a split second, leaving Angel completely at their mercy. He could try to beg for his life, but that would deeply hurt his pride. He didn't have the speed Keitaro had, but he could take a punch somewhere in his league. For the next ten minutes, Angel's screams of pain, the battle cries of the ERT and Hina girls, along with thrashing explosions of multiple attacks rang throughout the neighborhood. Haruka wasn't bothered by the sound of destruction in the apartments, knowing that her insurance would very well cover it all. Shinobu and Mutsumi just didn't have it in them to harm others, no matter what kind of prank was pulled on them. In spite of what was going on outside, Keitaro never did wake up from his nap.

* * *

Some time later, Angel found himself on the ground in the forest behind Hinata Sou. Their final blow sent him rocketing off miles away from the apartments. His body was still smoking as he stood up from the crater he had made with his landing.

"Ugh, now I remember why I broke up with her", Angel commented to himself.

He staggered to a tree for support.

"She's a danger to my health and my sanity...But damn, she's just the one I'm looking for", Angel said with a smile.

It was going to be a long trek home, but one worth taking for Angel.

* * *

Celebrating chapter forty of Love Hina: A Different Path, yay for me! My sister was watching an episode of ICarly the other day (The one where her brother is pranking the people), and this came to my mind. The song "The Joke Is On You", by "Niki Watkins" went through my mind as I wrote this one. A lot of my chapters have been focusing on the ERT, and I wanted to put back in some of the funny, and loving moments of Love Hina that I felt I neglected. I hope this makes up for that. Next time, see what happens with Tokui's team and their mission.


	41. The Threatening New Power

There was a large factory within a city that builds cars on an assembly line. However, due to certain economic changes the company was out competed and was forced to sell their business to a higher company. All that remains now is a grave yard factory where cars were built, employees worked, and machines were powered by electricity. Rumors spread throughout the inhabitants that ghost wander in the factory. It would be a perfect setting for a horror movie where the people are picked off one at a time. However, that would not stop the ERT soldiers from entering. A large military jeep equipped with a large cannon on the top pulled up to the factory. Tokui stepped out of the shotgun seat, and Haitani emerged from the back seat.

"I'm just saying, he had a really nice car. I wasn't insulting the jeep", Haitani told Nentou as he continued their argument.

"Dude, you don't compliment another man's car after he's finally upgraded it", Nentou continued.

"Nentou if your car is so tricked out, how come your stereo system is worth more than both the car AND cannon", Tokui added.

"Because he's Ratchet", Haitani said as he pulled out an automatic rifle from the trunk.

"Just go do your job", Nentou scolded them. "I need a smoke, I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

The large factory door swung open with a creaking sound that echoed throughout the factory. With a flashlight attached to his gun, Haitani took a quick survey around the area before signalling to Tokui. Both walked in slowly side by side while scanning everywhere with a flashlight.

"Man this is creepy", Haitani said. "I feel like the La Llorona is gonna jump out and devour our souls or something."

"Haitani, La Llorona isn't real", Tokui said as he scanned the area with his hand held flashlight.

"No, the Easter Bunny isn't real", Haitani imputed.

"No He's Real! I've Seen Him Before", Tokui defended.

"Listen to yourself captain. Twenty two years old, and you still believe in the Easter Bunny."

"I never believed in Santa Clause, but I swear up and down the Easter Bunny is real", The Shinmei-Ryu student told him.

From the blackness, a large metal crate was tossed in front of them. For exactly three-point seven seconds Tokui and Haitani stared at the metal container. If they hadn't stopped to argue about what was real and what wasn't, they would be dead men. Sure they had great strength and endurance, but Keitaro was probably the only one who could survive something like that. Another crate was tossed out a few feet away from the first one. The soldiers looked up to the next floor where a door was broken into. There was light coming from the opening. Tokui and Haitani quickly, but quietly ran to the stairway.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the entrance. Like they were trained before, Haitani took one side, as Tokui took the opposing side of the exit. Both nodded before taking a peek into the room. Inside, a bulky man searched through searched through the many crates, tossing aside the ones that were useless to him. A single lightbulb glowed above him, throwing sparks here and there. The long, thick, white hair he possessed seems to be holding sparks of electricity as well.

_"It's him alright",_ Tokui mentally noted. _"He hasn't noticed us yet. This is a perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. If we can capture him, we can get a little information about him."_

Tokui unsheathed his katana by an inch. There was a tiny clank from the sword movement so small that a mouse would seem loud. However, that was all the alert their opponent needed. The larger than life man gathered ane enormous amount of electric energy in his hand. With a thrust of his muscular arm, the energy blasted through the doorway.

* * *

Still outside, Nentou took note of the lightning bolt that tore through the building and sailed for miles.

"Huh, looks like they started", Nentou said as he took another puff of his cigarette.

* * *

Tokui and Haitani remained calm even after having another near death experience. To Pokefy it, they were mere centimeters from a one hit K.O. Hyper Beam. Unlike Pokémon, this attack didn't need to recharge, and it was playing for keeps this time. Haitani pulled out a pin for a grenade and tossed it into the room.

"Fire in the hole", Haitani yelled before they both made a run to the bottom floor.

The grenade exploded with a bang, just as expected.

"Did we get him", Haitani asked.

From the smoke they could make out a burst of electricity. I wasn't another attack, but merely the flow of energy surrounding their enemy.

"Nope", Tokui said as the large man leapt to the air.

The electric-powered man landed just ahead of Tokui and Haitani. Haitani drew his assault rifle as Tokui took his Tanto. The man was completely surrounded by an electrical field. He wasn't moving, but his hair jumped here and there from the amount of power he showed.

"Tokui", The man shouted.

"Zeus", He answered. "I thought we put you away for good. I guess we've been kinda lazy with the security.

"There is no prison that can keep me tied down", Zeus thundered.

"It did until someone busted you out", Haitani corrected. "The question is who busted you out?"

"It was someone who was willing to extend my power to unimaginable heights.

The electricity surrounding Zeus intensified. Before he couldn't even get a clean shot, Haitani received an uppercut to his chest. The blow tossed him all the way to the ceiling, before he fell back down on the stairway.

"Haitani", Tokui shouted to his now unconscious ally.

There would be no chance to check on his comrade, for Zeus was already upon him. Tokui leapt in a reversed fashion, making sure not to take his eyes off of Zeus. Each swing Zeus took, Tokui managed to stay out of his reach, or counter it with his Tanto. Once he was backed into a corner, Tokui leapt over the brute force man. Now it was Zeus who was cornered. Tokui took Raised the blade to his opponent, but it was countered with his wrist. The metal did nothing to Zeus's skin, due to the amount of energy surrounding him.

"Your weapon is no better than the Cheetah Demon's. I would have preferred to fight him, or even the Titan you called Han", Zeus said before blasting Tokui in the chest with a beam of electricity.

Luckily for Tokui this blast wasn't as powerful as the one before. Still, it did leave him in a daze. Tokui shook off the strike as best he could before taking up the fighting stance he was trained to use. Surprisingly, Zeus dispersed the energy that surrounded his body.

"The Shinmei-Ryu have been known to slay demons", Zeus said. "Powerful being in the ages of the past. But this is the age of the past where the sword has become an antique."

"The Shinmei-Ryu are a clan that has long endured through out the centuries. They're not an antique just yet, and neither am I. I'll show you why the ERT nicknamed me the Dragon Slayer."

Tokui raised his tanto above his head.

"Dragon Slash", Tokui roared.

The soldier swung the sword downwards where a large crescent energy wave soared towards Zeus. The villain countered it with a strong swipe of his electrical powered arm. Even without the energy surrounding him, he was still able to use his powers. Before he could make another move, Tokui was already two feet in front of him. With reflexes rivaled by few, Tokui slashed at his opponent three times. Three slashes appeared on Zeus's arm and chest since his blade was now infused with Ki. Where ever Zeus tried to punch, chop, or blast his foe, Tokui maneuvered around his attacks while remaining at a very close range. Tokui stabbed his Tanto into Zeus's shoulder.

The weapon was deeply lodged into Zeus. Zeus seized Tokui's hand within his, and slowly pulled out the blade. Tokui fought against his strength, but it was no use. Zeus grabbed Tokui by the face as he tossed the weapon away from Tokui's grip. He struggled and kicked within Zeus's grip as the Lightning Bolt subject held him above the ground. Zeus was three feet bigger than even Han, so Tokui was at least four feet off of the ground.

"Your blade is weak, and your body is fragile", Zeus told him.

Zeus built up the electricity around his body again before discharging it through Tokui. The captain screamed in agony as the energy coursed through his body. It was for something like this that Angel couldn't come along. A high current of electricity like this would ruin his body. Keitaro could either brush off an attack like this, or simple be too fast to be caught. However, he was in no shape to be fighting, physically, and mentally. There was Han who once went toe to toe with Zeus, but he didn't want to endanger his comrade anymore than he had to. Nentou was of no use on a battle field unless he was in a vehicle. Shirai was more of a supporting character, and would need someone to take the lead. The same with Haitani.

As Tokui's mental role count for his soldiers took place, the energy surrounding both him and Zeus suddenly disappeared. A dark figure appeared in Zeus's face before landing a critical kick to his eye. Zeus staggered back, and Tokui was taken to a safer distance. Standing right next to Tokui was Haitani.

"Haitani, you're okay", Tokui asked.

Hantain couldn't answer his captain at the moment. A small amount of electricity funneled though his mouth down to his throat. The electricity completely disappeared as he shut his mouth.

"What is this", Zeus asked.

Haitani kept his eyes closed for a few seconds. Haitani took to the floor on both hands and feet like a true beast. That's when it all kicked in. A single strand of electricity circled around Haitani's body. The hair on his head, ears, and tail stood up. The wild dog opened his eyes with a growl to reveal pure yellow orbs without a pupil.

"An imitator of the Lightning Bolt", Zeus said as he built up his energy again.

Once Zeus's power returned, Haitani placed a strong punch to Zeus's wounded shoulder. Even with the electricity now powering Haitani, he wasn't as strong as Zeus. However, hitting him in a wounded spot, and using his own weapon against him actually hurt Zeus. None of them noticed as Zeus dropped a small black device from his pocket. In the mist of the battle time, Tokui ran for his Tanto as Haitani covered him.

"That's Haitani for you", Tokui thought. "Besides the wild dog features and senses, their real potential lays in their stomachs. Shirai and Haitani have the ability to eat any form of energy , even Ki. They then are able to use that energy to some extend for a short period of time."

Tokui grabbed his Tanto and rushed Zeus head on. Haitani spied his captain, and knew he needed to create a diversion for him. Haitani used his razor-sharp claws to hack as Zeus's face. Zeus was temporarily blinded by his claws, giving Tokui just what he needed.

"Now, Dragon Slash", Tokui yelled as he leapt into the air and performed another energy wave attack.

When it all seemed to be another successfully completed mission, something unexpected happened. A second beam of purple energy raced across the factory, countering Tokui's attack and narrowly missing Haitani. The captain leapt away from Zeus and Haitani skidded right to his side. Besides the heavy breathing of Zeus and the ERT soldiers, there was an even louder noise. It sounded like, foot steps...loud foot step. From the darkness emerged another person, completely covered in black. The person's face was covered by the hood of a black cloak, which hid their identity. The only visual information they could get from this person was that it was a woman. The black stilettos explained this as well as the reason for loud foot steps.

"That's enough Zeus. We got what we came for", The woman said.

"Who are you", Tokui asked. "Are you working with Zeus too?!"

"Zeus, come, our job here is done", The woman commanded, completely ignoring Tokui.

"Hey, he asked you a question", Haitani growled.

Zeus walked to the dark dressed woman as if the other two did not exist. Haitani became impatient and took action. Still enhanced with his lightning abilities, Haitani appeared in the woman's blind spot. When Haitani's claws were inches from his target, a large wave of the same purple energy crashed into him. The wild dog was thrown into the factory wall, causing Haitani to lose all of his lightning bolt abilities.

"Haitani", Tokui yelled to his comrade.

"I'm okay", He responded as the soldier stood back on his feet.

"You, what are you plotting along with Zeus? Are you involved with Draconian, Neon, and Viperous? What about the other stolen projects", Tokui questioned.

The woman glanced at her enemies without revealing her identity. With a snap of her fingers, both disappeared in a blinding flash of purple. Tokui and Haitani covered their eyes from the light. Once they discovered Zeus and the woman weren't there, they searched the area. Haitani remained on all four as he sniffed the ground for any signs of them.

"Nothing", Haitani said disappointed. "Hey what's this?"

Haitani turned his attention to the device Zeus dropped earlier in the battle. Tokui's attention turned to the device, but with more concern.

"No way", Tokui said.

* * *

"This is an experimental energy storage cell designed by the car company that used to own that building."

Tokui, Nentou, and Haitani were now in Crenjer's garage. The stood on one end of a table, as Crenjer stood on the opposite side. Together they examined the small device now in the techie's hands.

"So what does this mean exactly", Haitani asked in confusion.

"This device was designed to store massive amounts of energy in a small port. It was going to be used as a way for the car company to store electricity without taking it from the city. Sadly, the company went broke, and they never found a way to insert energy within the system."

"It doesn't make sense", Nentou added. "Why would they want to store energy in something like that? There are dozens of other ways to store energy that actually work. Why would they want to try and take a project that was never completed?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the other projects", The captain spoke.

"These other projects you speak of, could they be using the storage cells as battery", Crenjer asked.

"Maybe ", Nentou told him. "Project Racer was a robotic type of droid that's designed for outer planetary surface travel. Project Tower was designed to act as an impenetrable barrier against energy base weapons."

"That may explain why they need the cell, but why would they steal Project Medical Net", Haitani questioned. "That's just an experiment for cell tissue regeneration."

"Do you think they're just trying to steal whatever they can get their hands on", Crenjer asked.

"No, whoever is in charge of these people is smarter than that", The captain said as he placed his hand on his chin. "They have an end game plan, we just haven't figured it out yet."

"Our problems just keep getting worse and worse", Haitani said as he ruffled his hair in frustration. "What's worse is now we have another woman with super powers fighting us! We need to take them out one at a time."

"I don't think we need to worry about how many of them there are. I think we need to worry about who's in charge of these people, and who's recruiting them", Nentou added.

"Hmmm", Crenjer said as he scratched his head. "The way I see it is you need money in order to get what you want."

"I told you Crenjer, we're not paying you anmore than we need to", Tokui scolded the techie.

"No, I'm not talking about me. What I'm saying is that someone with a lot of money must be paying them off to get these projects and recruits."

"That's not a bad idea", Nentou pointed to Crenjer. "Who would try to hire these guys?"

"The top three people around here would be either Darius Perscia, or Kentaro Sakata, and Ken Akamatsu", Crenjer told them. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous, I'll meet up with Ken for you, free of charge. He's an old friend of mine.

"Thanks", Tokui said. "We better get back to Hinata Sou and inform everyone else about what's going on. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine", Crenjer said as he sniffed the fresh money in his hands.

* * *

**Man, I used so many anime references in this. No doubt you read about the Pokémon part. I wanted to make Zeus's powers somewhat like Laxus from Fairy Tail, but his hair style I had in mind was kinda like Madara's from Naruto. To make him intimidating, I was trying to aim for a Broly look from Dragon Ball Z. Tokui's Dragon Slash appeared like Getsuga Tenshou from Bleach in my head, since they both use a sword based attack. Finally, there was Haitani's ability to eat energy and use it for a short time. I got the idea from reading Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers. Anyways, now that new plots have been showed, there are going to start coming together. More action will take place in about three or four more chapters. I can't say exactly what will happen between them, but I promise you'll like it. Have a good one, everyone.**


	42. Take A Chance Before It's Too Late

In the manager's dorms at Hinata Sou Keitaro was back to struggling with his studying. He could not concentrate on his work, despite it being literally right in front of him. The eraser at the tip of his pencil had long disappeared from the many mistakes he made on his paper. In frustration, Keitaro ripped the paper from his notebook and tossed it into the trash bin that was once again overflowing. Momentarily turning his attention to the amount of trash in h his bin, Keitaro caught a glance of Skinny in his cat tower. The pine martin watched him without making a sound. The only way he knew Skinny was alive was because his tail swayed back and forth.

"Don't give me that look", Keitaro told Skinny.

The small animal didn't reply. He kept giving his master that same emotionless glare as his tail continued to sway.

"I know what I'm doing, I don't need your advice!"

Still, Skinny said nothing to Keitaro.

"Look, I know it's bad with the ERT, Captain explained everything", Keitaro argued with the silent martin. "I'm Not Scared!...I'm not scared..."

Keitaro looked back at his work. Unknowingly he had sketched a picture of Naru leaning on some the algebra problems. For a drawing it looked very much like her in close detail. The only thing missing were the colors and a voice. He began to daydream once again, until he remembered a set of eyes were watching him.

"Don't even go there", Keitaro scolded Skinny despite that he hadn't done anything yet. "She has enough to worry about, I don't need to drag her into my problems...I CAN'T talk to her, not after what happened between us."

Keitaro remembered the last time they really spoke to each other was nearly a week ago. That was when the studying/kissing incident occurred. She hadn't shown any signs of forgiving him yet, and he was too scared to ask for it.

"I'M NOT CHICKEN", Keitaro yelled at Skinny for a conversation he was having only with himself. "I just don't want to take the chance of making things worse...She can't get worse, she's a smart girl! She has Mutsumi to help her study...And I...Have nothing..."

Keitaro began to see how alone he really was when it came to trying to get into Tokyo U.

"I'm not smart like her...I don't have any backup plans when it's trying to study...It's really hard when you have to worry about Hinata Sou...The military...Enemies...Even meeting my promise girl again..."

The memory of his promise girl returned. Every detail from the words she spoke, to the small peck on his cheek. It was then Keitaro made up his mind.

"Alright, you win Skinny", Keitaro told his companion. "I made a promise to that little girl, and I can't throw that away. If I have to throw down all my dignity, and beg Naru to tutor me again, then I'll do it. Thanks for the coaching Skinny."

Keitaro gathered all his studying materials and left the room to Skinny. The pine martin did not move from his spot, for a whole world of soliloquy occurred in his tiny little skull.

"_I am sooo high on cat nip, I could have sworn that giant talking turtle looked like Keitaro_", Skinny thought he rolled onto his back.

* * *

Keitaro was now at Naru's door. He needed a moment to prepare himself. The boy felt like he was about to run a three-mile race back in cross-country. He even took it as far as stretching his hamstrings. With a final deep breath, Keitaro lightly knocked on her door. The few seconds it took for her to answer the door felt like eons.

"Huh, Keitaro", Naru asked only opening the door wide enough for her to peek through.

"Uh Hi", Keitaro asked shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine", Naru told him.

So far the greeting was all small talk, which everyone hated. Still, it was better than silence, which Naru and Keitaro were now trapped in. Keitaro took another deep breath before saying what needed to be said.

"Naru, I'm sorry about what happened the other day", Keitaro said as he hung his head in shame. "I have a lot of problems. My mind is a mess, my enemies are mobilizing, I'm behind in chores, and I can't study. I can take care of all of that, but I need your help..."

With his head still hung low, Keitaro held up his note-book only six inched from her face.

"Naru I'm begging you, please help me get into Tokyo U! I'm do whatever you say, just please help me out here! If you help me study I promise, I won't EVER drag you into my problems again!"

For a moment, there was only silence. Keitaro was already prepared for her to tell him to leave, but he was hoping she would tell him to stay.

"Keitaro...", Naru said in a low tone.

He slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his name.

"...You...ARE AN IDIOT!"

Keitaro never say the Naru Punch coming before it connected with his jaw bone. He hit the wall with a loud thud. Slowly Keitaro peeled off the wall like a sticker before ending up on his back. To add in more detail, his notebook landed right on his face. Naru approached Keitaro, and sat on her knees before removing the notebook then placing her hands at the sides of Keitaro's head. As much as this was a habit in the old day, he didn't expect something like this to happen again, at least not from this kind of situation.

"You're an idiot you know that", Naru scolded him as he lay on the floor.

"Naru...", Keitaro asked, worried to even move.

"You can't just hold everything inside of you, it's not healthy. You'll be dead before the entrance exams even get here", Naru took another breath to calm herself down. "You don't have to shoulder everything on your own. You have your team to help you on the battle field...You have all of us to help you around Hinata Sou...And...You have me...I'm not going anywhere Keitaro. I don't want to lose you again...I couldn't bear it if I lost you again."

Naru stood up and left to her room again. Just when she was at her door step, Naru turned back to Keitaro.

"Well, are you just gonna lay there, or are we going to study?"

Keitaro was now totally confused. Did she just forgive him? She was inviting him into her room, but she did hit him.

"Well", Naru asked one more time.

"Uh yes, let me just grab my stuff", Keitaro told her as he collected his materials.

Naru let Keitaro enter as he quickly took a seat at her desk. There was more uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Naru", Keitaro hesitated to talk. "I am sorry for..."

"Don't be", Naru told him, which only confused him further. "You had a lot of pent-up emotions, and you needed to let them out. It feels good to express what you're feeling sometimes. Don't be so afraid of your emotions Keitaro."

Keitaro sheepishly looked away as he said, "Okay Naru, I'll try. Thank you for tutoring me again."

"It's no problem", Naru said as she put her glasses on. "But it sure did take you a long time to man up."

Keitaro hung his head low. She did have a pont there, but arguing about it would get him nowhere. For now, there was studying to do.

* * *

As the days passed, Keitaro began to improve. His studying sessions with Naru and Mutsumi began to pay off on his practice test. Keitaro's health had returned to its prime, allowing him to exercise and do his chores with ease. While the trail for the missing projects had gone cold, the ERT resumed their smaller missions to earn money. They decided to remain stationed in Keitaro's training room for fear that they would target Keitaro. It proved to be of no trouble having them there. As long as they promised to not peep on them, Hinata Sou remained ever so peaceful. The summer weather was still warm, when Haruka brought everyone to the kitchen for an announcement.

"A summer beach café", Everyone asked at once.

"Yes, it's always been a successful way to earn money, and it does count as a tax write off", Haruka said as she placed the pamphlet on the center table.

"I see. It would be nice for a new change of scenery", Keitaro added in.

"Cool, can we help", Haitani asked with high hopes.

"If you help, you better be ready to work", Motoko threatened. "We will not tolerate any of your perverted antics."

Both Shirai and Haitani's sweat dropped before Tokui defended them.

"Don't worry Motoko, I'll keep an eye on them. Once we all finish at the beach, we'll be out of here at our own safe house."

Han began to ponder more thoughts as he looked to Tokui, then Kanako.

"_We'll be leaving after this_", Han thought in his head. _"This isn't good. I need to ask Kanako out before we leave, or I might not get another chance. The beach scenery will be a perfect way to ask her out."_

Han thought of himself and Kanako walking on the beach sand, playing volley ball, and splashing playfully in the water. He wiped away a small drop of blood with his sleeve as he imagined Keitaro's sister in a bikini.

* * *

It would be another day until the Hina girls, and the ERT arrived at the beach. Two more days would pass while everyone pitched in to help repair the stand. Finally on day four, the beach café was all ready. In no time, the café was a big hit, and why wouldn't it be. Even a blind person would be at the front of the line if they heard beautiful girls, and muscular soldiers were at their services.

"Wow Naru, this is going great", Nentou told her as she readied another tray of drinks.

"Yeah, even though the place is always a wreck, we can always make a profit from it."

From the crowd of people came Tokui looking somewhat flustered.

"Naru, don't make me go back there", Tokui pointed to one table in particular.

Naru could see three very feminine looking men waving at Tokui. The swordsman shuttered as one of them blew a kiss at Tokui.

"Tokui, be nice. They're just some more customers", Naru said to him.

"The customers are not allowed to touch the waiters", Tokui flared his arms. "I can not be a waiter for them any longer!"

"Hey, you wanna switch jobs with me", Kitsune yelled to Motoko's brother-in-law from the back room.

"Yes", he immediately said.

"Hey there", Skinny told Tokui once he entered the room.

"Oh crap", Tokui said in disappointment.

Tokui was later regretting switching jobs with Kitsune, since she was assigned to the dishes with Skinny. However, there was no turning back for Tokui, and Kitsune was very good at getting tips. With a small fluke of Angel nearly getting into a fight with someone over Kitsune, there were not troubles.

"Hey, Naru", A voice called out to the Narusegawa.

She turned around to see her old teacher sipping on a pina colada.

"Seta Sensei", Naru said as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"My excavation team finished up early, so I earned a little vacation time", Seta said as he took another sip of his drink. "I see the cafe is going well."

"Yes it is", Naru said proudly. "I hope our play goes just as good tonight."

"Oh, you have a play tonight?"

"Yeah, we hired some actors. They're going to be performing the "The Kingdom of Man and Beast". Are you going to see it?"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss it for the world", Seta spoke now in a whisper. "If you can, would you see if you can get me in on the play."

"Sure, I'll try Seta Sensei."

"Thank you Naru", Seta told his old student.

"Naru, we need table seven cleared", Motoko called from across the room.

"Okay, I'll be there! I have to go now Sensei, we'll see you later."

Naru wandered off back to her duties as Seta searched for his wife Haruka. He hadn't seen her in a while, and she was probably going to chew him out for it. Still, that was what he liked about Haruka.

* * *

**I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter because only a few things happened here. The only major thing that occurred was that Keitaro started talking to Naru again. On the bright side, there was a small prelude on what is going to happen next time. The business with the ERT is going to take a break for a while, since they have been a major focus for some time. Next time, everyone is getting ready for the lay, but will it go as planned? Find out and see. I'll try to write fast, I promise.**


	43. The Show

_(Name)_ = Person Singing

_(Name) {Words}_ = Person Singing As Another's Back Up

_(Name) [Word]_ = Person Singing As Own Back Up

_(FS)_ = Entire Group Sings

* * *

The evening had arrived on time for the beach resort. The only problem was that the entertainment had arrived late...Really, really late...Really late. Still on the sandy part of the beach, but away from the water, a greek stone stage was decorated with a large, red curtain. Haruka peeked from behind the heavy red material. Besides the back stage, the large platform was surrounded by well over one hundred people. The adopted Urashima retreated back behind the curtain.

"Where are they", Haruka asked. "They should have been here over an hour ago."

"I'm not sure. Maybe they're running late or something", Keitaro nervously suggested.

The soldiers sat in wait along with the rest of the girls of Hinata Sou. Naru took a peek behind the curtain to check on the crowd.

"They better hurry", Naru said. "The crowd is getting restless. They're either going to start demanding their money back, or they're going to start turning against each other.

At that moment, Han came running up to the back of the stage. He stumbled over a chair in the process.

"Han, where the hell have you been", Tokui shouted. "We so need security right now!"

"Captain, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a problem", Han began. "The hired actors took the money and ran."

"WHAAAT", Everyone shouted in unison.

"Yeah, they're cars are gone. I could even see skid marks in the street where they took off."

They all took a few seconds to absorb what was officially happening.

"What do we do now", Shinobu asked.

The group put their minds together for any idea that could save them. "Soldiers, huddle", Tokui suddenly shouted. Before anyone could know what that meant, the ERT soldiers surrounded each other as if they were discussing a football strategy. There were plenty of whispers going through the young men, but they could not be heard by anyone out of the huddle.

"So everyone know their job", Tokui said after about five minutes worth of talking.

"Yeah", The team all shouted together.

"Okay then", Tokui said as he placed his hand in the middle of their huddle.

Soon everyone else placed their hands on one another.

Tokui began a cheer, "SOLDIERS ON THREE, SOLDIERS ON THREE! ONE...TWO...THREE..."

"SOLDIERS", The seven ERT recruits roared at once.

Each one dashed off into different directions. Keitaro had the job of alerting Seta, and the Hina Girls of what was happening.

"Don't worry everyone, we have a plan. Shinobu, we're gonna need your help. Seta, Aunt Haruka, Kitsune, we also need your help."

* * *

The crowd continued to squabble with their patience and their neighbors. People were shouting, "How long are they gonna make us wait", or "I wanna go home, and even "You wanna trash the stage?" Waiting was getting the best of them now. Currently sitting in front of the stage were Naru, Kanako, Motoko, Mutsumi, Su, Sarah, Haruka, Tama, Kuro, and Skinny. Naru was getting especially edgy. She wasn't doubting Keitaro or his friends, but she still had no clue as to what they were up to.

"Haruka", The brunette asked. "What did Keiaro ask you to do earlier?"

"Nothing really", Haruka said nonchalantly. "He just asked to get some old costumes out of the storage area."

"You don't think they'll try to act out the play, will they", Motoko asked.

"I dunno", Haruka said. "I hope not, cause that's gonna be one messy kiss scene."

The blood rushed to all of the girls' faces, as dirty thoughts went through their minds. Before the perverse ideas could spread any further, a spotlight shinned at the middle of the stage, curtousy of Angel and Kitsune working the lights. In the dead center of the light stood Shinobu. She held a microphone while reading from a note card. Everyone could tell she was nervous, but the crowd was nice enough to allow her to speak without any interruptions.

"Good evening everyone. I know you were all waiting to see the play, "The Kingdom of Man and Beast". However, due to certain problems, the play will not be showing tonight."

Everyone began to express their disappointment in their own ways.

"However", Shinobu continued. To assure your money and time don't go to waste, we've put on a performance by the, "Freak Soldiers", singing group. They're kinda rusty, but a performance is a performance. Enjoy the show performed for tonight."

Having finished what needed to be said, Shinobu took a seat with the rest of her friends. The lights shifted as the curtain began to open. A certain music with a frisky tune began to play in the background. When the light turned, everyone had a wild surprise. Naru nearly had a heart attack as she fell backwards in her seat with a nosebleed. On stage stood Tokui, Keitaro, Han, Shirai, and Haitani. They each carried a microphone in one hand, showing that they were going to be singing. In the other hand, they held a device that was shaped like a cat's-paw. When a certain lever was pulled, the paw would wave to the crowd. Naru's fetish came into play as each character wore cat ears on their head, and a cat tail on their rear.

_(FS)_ BEAM MY BEAM watashi no hikari to

_(FS)_ BEAM MY BEAM anata no hikari

_(Tokui)_ Rekishi o nurikaete yukeru

_(FS)_ Saikou no PAATONASHIPPU FORCE o musun de

_(FS)_ Genkai no FENCE kitto norikoeru

_(Han)_ Ohayou wo kesa wa donna yume wo mite no kana

_(Keitaro)_ Egao mo kanasimi mo SHINKURO tsuru futari

_(Shirai)_ Ochikomu kimochi kesa mo mada hi kizutteru nara

_(Haitani)_ Iyasu no ga watashi no

_(Tokui)_ Sonzai riyuu yo

_(FS)_ BEAM MY BEAM anata no chikara ni

_(FS)_ BEAM MY BEAM watashi no chikara o

_(Tokui)_ TAKE IT AWAY KEITARO

_(Keitaro)_ Mugendai PAZURU ga kasanaru

_(FS)_ DAY BY DAY dakishimeraretara LOVE GOES ON zenkai

_(FS)_ Me ga kuramu deshou sukoshi kiwotsukete

Keitaro and the rest of the ERT waited for the crowd to start throwing tomatoes or something. In really they only had to wait for a split second. However, they didn't start throwing fruit at them, but cheers and applauses. Keitaro held his heart in relief. Being pelted with tomatoes was something he didn't want to experience tonight. Shirai nudged his shoulder a bit.

"See, I told you girls like Neko Boys."

"Shut up, this is humiliating enough", Keitaro told him.

"Knock it off you two, start stripping", Tokui commanded.

"What", Keitaro asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, start stripping."

"Oh, right", Keitaro said.

Keitaro started tossing his cat ears and tail before taking off his jacket.

* * *

From the crowd, Naru and the rest of the girls watched the soldiers taking their clothes off.

"Aaww, what are they doing", Motoko yelled frantically.

"I don't remember this being part of the show", Mutsumi said with her ever innocent voice.

Naru and Shinobu had their faces covered with their hands. Still, that didn't stop them from peaking between their fingers.

* * *

Up above in the rafters, Kitsune and Angel worked the lights. She had a clear view of the soldiers removing the unneccessary things known as clothes. She didn't have a front view of them, but it was still a good view for her. Angel sat across from her. He waited for his cue to turn on or off specific lights. His concentration was suddenly blown as he felt a tingling sensation in his pants. The sniper removed a small communication device used by the ERT. He scanned through the small device as he waited for Keitaro and the Freak Soldiers.

* * *

On the stage, Keitaro had removed all needed clothes. They were down to army green shorts, black boots, and a black tank top. It did show some skin, but was only a tease to those with a perverted mind.

"Ok, ready boys", Haitani shouted as he tossed his jacket aside.

"Hit it captain", Han said.

Unlike the last song, there was no music coming from the speakers. This time, the tunes were being produced from the soldiers. It had a simple beat, but it was still a feat to produced a syncronized melody with only mouth sounds. Each person held a specific tune to play, as each character had a specific line to sing.

_(Tokui)_ I heard you on the wireless back in 52, lying awake intent on tune it in on you, if i were young it didn't stop you comin through

_(FS)_ Oh, Woah-Oh

_(Tokui)_ Heeey, now, They took the credit for your second symphony, Rewritten by machine and new technology, Now I understand the problem you can see

_(FS)_ Oh, Woah-Oh

_(Tokui)_ Hey, I met your children

_(FS)_ Oh, Woah, Oh

_(Tokui)_ What did you tell them

_(FS)_ Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star

_(Tokui)_ Pictures came and they broke your heart

_(FS)_ Oh, Woah, Oh-Oh, Woaaaaah

_(Keitaro)_ Ba da da ba da da, Ba da da ba da da, Ba da da ba da da, Ba da da ba da daaaaaaa

_(Keitaro)_ You aaaaare _(Haitani) {You aaare}_

_(Keitaro)_ A Radio staaar _(Haitani)_ _{Raaadio staaar}_

_(Keitaro)_ You are _(Haitani) {Aaaare}_

_(Keitaro)_ A radio...

_(FS)_ STAAA, AAA, AAAR, STAAA, AAA, AAAR, STAAA, AAA, AAA, AAA AAAAAAR,

_(ERT)_ Video killed the radio star, Video killed the radio star

_(Tokui)_ In my mind and in my car

_(FS)_ But, but, but, but video k-killed the radio star

A little more luck was on their side tonight. The crowd actually liked the song. The original versions of what they had sung so far were much better, but they also liked the way the Freak Soldiers were singing too. While the crowd cheered, they got a glimpse of Angel behind the curtain. He was waving to them while pointing to his small pocket device. They all knew this was a mission log device.

"Now if you'll all just hold for a few minutes, we'll be right back", Tokui spoke into the microphone.

The curtain lowered down on stage while the soldiers ran up to Angel.

* * *

The soldiers were in a huddle again, this time with Seta. They all stared at Angel's device. On the screen was a small map of different tunnels.

"Captain he have a major problem", Angel began. "We got a lock on project termite. They've burrowed in some abandoned tunnels, and the queen has decided to build the nest there."

"That is a problem", Tokui said.

"It gets worse", Angel continued. "They've decided to make the tunnels in...

"Hey, aren't those the turtle civilization ruins behind Hinata Sou", Seta asked.

"And that's the bad news", Angel confirmed. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the apartments. Once they reach there, the'll start eating at the building, and anyone else living in there."

Dread began to take over everyone's being.

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen", Keitaro said. "All we have to do is take out the queen so they stop multiplying. Then we just exterminate the rest."

"It sounds like a plan. C'mon, we got this", Haitani said.

"Now hold on", Han said. "We still have to finish working out the problems here."

Haitani paused in his tracks. They couldn't just abandon Haruka and the rest of the girls here, that just wasn't what men did.

"Soldeirs, huddle", Tokui commanded.

Once again, they all surrounded into a circle, with Seta now joining them again. Their conversation couldn't be heard by anyone outside of their little space. It didn't take long for them to formulate a plan, and separate.

Nentou said, "Okay, I'll fire up the jeep. Han take my spot at the music."

"On it", Han said.

"Good", Said Keitaro. "Seta, you ready for this?"

"No worries Keitaro. I love doing these kind of things", Naru's old teacher said.

"Cool, let's rock this stage", Tokui said with enthusiasm.

* * *

Back outside, the crowd was as fired up as ever to watch what was going to happen next. None of them suspected what they soldiers were about to sing, or that they had an emergency occurring at Hinata Sou. The curtains began to open again, with the heavy strumming of an electric guitar. On one side stood Keitaro, Shirai, and Haitani. They all had on black leather jackets, and dark glasses. There was also someone else that was all to familiar to Naru. He had on a black suit with his white over coat, and black shades that matched everyone else.

"Seta Sensei", Naru asked.

"Oh no", Haruka said. "He always gets too carried away with these things."

"Yaay, Papa", Sarah cheered from the crowd.

_(Seta)_ YOLO

After hearing that one line, the crowd began to cheer. They apparently knew very well what this song was. And the best part was that they were happy the Freak Soldiers were going to sing it.

_(Keitaro)_ YOLO, you only live once, It's the battle cry of our generation, This life is a precious gift, So don't get too crazy, It's not worth the risk

_(Seta) _You know that we are still young, So don't be dumb, Don't trust anyone, Cause you only live once

_(Haitani)_ Ugh, you only live once that's the motto, So take a chill pill and ease off the throttle

_(Shirai)_ Never go to loud clubs cause it's bad for your ears, Your friends will all be sorry when they can't hear

_(Keitaro)_ And stay the hell away from drugs cause they not legal, Then bury all your money in the backyard like a beagle

_(Haitani)_ Cause you should never trust a bank they've been known to fail, And never travel by car, a bus, boat or by rail

_(Shirai)_ And don't travel by plane, and don't travel at all, Built a bomb shelter basement with titanium walls

_(Keitaro) _And wear titanium suits in case pianos fall on ya, And never go in saunas cause they're crawlin' with piranhas

_(Haitani)_ And never take the stairs cause they're often unsafe, You only live once don't let it go to waste.

_(Seta) _You know that we are still young, So hold off on the fun, Cook your meat 'til it's done, Cause you only live once

_(Shirai)_ Yeah, And here's another piece of advice, Stay away from kids cause their hair is filled with mad lice

_(Keitaro)_ There's no such thing as too much Purell, This a cautionary tale word to George Orwell

_(Haitani)_ So don't 1980 force any plugs into sockets, Always wear a chastity belt and triple lock it

_(Shirai)_ Then hire a taster make him check your food for poison, And if you think your mailman is a spy then destroy him

_(Keitaro)_ No blankets or pajamas they can choke you in your sleep, Two words about furniture Killing Machines

_(Haitani)_ Board your windows up the sun is bad for your health, And always wear a straight jacket, So your safe from yourself

_(Tokui) _Take no chances _[No Chances],_ Stop freelancin' _[Right Now],_ Invest in your future, Don't dilute your finances _[Uh Huh],_ 401K, make sure it's low risk, Then get some real estate _[How Much?],_ 4.2% thirty year mortgage, That's important, that's a great deal And if you can't afford it, Don't forge it on your last bill, Renting is for suckers right now, A dependable savings, And you'll retire with money in your account, Beast

_(FS) _YOLO, say no no, Isolate yourself, And just roll solo, Be care-folo, You oughta look out also stands for YOLO.

_(Seta) _You know that we are still young, Burn the prints off your thumbs, Then pull out all your teeth, So you can't bite your tongue, Only on this earth for a short time, Time, So don't go outside, Cause you don't want to die, Die, Just take our advice and hide, And scream YOLO to the sky

_(Keitaro)_ You oughta look out.

The crowd went in cheers again. Keitaro held the microphone to wrap things up as the others soldiers bolted for the jeep.

"Thank you everyone, we hope you all had a good time. We do not own these songs, nor did we help write them. Have a good night", Keitaro told them.

Once the Urashima disappeared behind the curtains, everyone became rowdy again. "Aww, come on", someone yelled. "One more song, a second person said, "Yeah, do another song!" Before long everyone in the crowd was cheering, "One more song, one more song, one more song!" The ERT looked back to the crowd behind the curtain. It still didn't settle right for them to still abandon the crowd. However, there were other more important matters to take care of.

"Is there anything else we can do for them", Keitaro said in worry.

"...There is still one more thing you can do", Tokui said.

Keitaro asked, "What?"

The Cheetah Demon had no time to react as his captain pushed him back onto stage.

"Sing your heart out Keitaro", Tokui yelled as he Shirai, and Haitani jogged to the jeep where Nentou waited for them. "We'll take care of the mission for you!"

"I hate you both", Keitaro yelled back to them.

His attention was turned back to the crowd that waited for his arrival. They were still yelling, "One more song, one more song, one more song!" Keitaro looked to the crowd. He could see Haruka, Seta, Sarah, Shinobu, Motoko, Kanako, Mutsumi, Tama, Kuro, Skinny and Naru sitting near the front. They were cheering for him too. Above him were Angel and Kitsune still working the lights. They both waved back to Keitaro, hoping he didn't chicken out of this one. Behind the curtain near the back stage steps, Han gave him the thumbs up. It was to signal that Han was ready, and for Keitaro to do his best. With no other choice but to sing, Keitaro searched in the deep crevices for the perfect song for the crowd.

* * *

**So how many people were expecting that!? Sorry for the late update, a few things at school required my immediate attention. For the chapter, I think it came out pretty well. I hope I didn't piss anyone off with what they were singing. The first song that was featured was "BEAM MY BEAM", from an anime called "Omamori Himari". For those who recognize the characters and know the ending song, Keitaro sang Himari's part, Tokui sang Kusue's part, Han sang Rinko's part, Shirai sang Shizukus part, Haitani had Lizlet's part, and Tokui held Kusue's part. I put the english lyrics for "BEAM MY BEAM", at the bottom (Hopefully I got them right). The second song was "Video Killed The Radio Star", the "Penatonix" version. Tokui held Scott's part, Keitaro took Mitch's role, Haitani had Kirstie's part (LOL), while Shirai and Han had Avi and Kevin's parts. Finally, there was "YOLO", by the Lonely Island." I had fun thinking this one up, but it was a pain to write out. "Seta had Adam's part, Keitaro sang Andy's lines, Shirai had Jorma parts, Haitani sang Akiva's lyrics, and Tokui had Kendrick's parts. All credit goes to their rightful owners. I made no profit from this, nor did I plagiarise any part of this. Now, with that chapter done, I need all of your help with the next chapter. As you can see, Keitaro was ditched alone on stage. The question is, what will he sing. I've come up with different categories on the type of song's he can sing, along with a small list of songs relating to that. Pick the category of song you want, or if you want to be specific, pick a specific category and a specific song. Your more than welcome to bring up a new category or a new song to mind, I'll listen and consider it. Whichever category or song is most voted on, I'll make Keitaro sing that one. Till then, I wait for your votes, and wait for your comments.**

* * *

**Category 1 = A song pointed more to Naru**

Hero by Enrique Iglesias - Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5 - Nothing Last Forever by Maroon 5

**Category 2 = A song pointed more to Masuka**

Last Kiss by Pearl Jam - Don't Turn Off The Lights by Enrique Iglesias - Photograph by Nickelback

**Category 3 = A song pointed more to the ERT Soldiers**

My Best Friend from Pokemon - Born For This by Paramore - Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy

**Category 4 = A song pointed more to the girls of Hinata Sou**

Back At Your Door by Maroon 5 - Happy Days Theme by Pratt and McClain - Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega

**Category 5 = A song pointed to Himself**

Go The Distance from Disney's Hercules - Inside Out by Vonray - It's Been A While by Staind

* * *

**BEAM MY BEAM English Lyrics from Omamori Himari**

BEAM my BEAM! My light and  
BEAM my BEAM! Your light  
Can smear around and change history.  
Our top class partnership ties our force together.  
I'm sure we can overcome the fence of limits.

Good morning, what kind of dream did you have, I wonder.  
The two of our happinesses and sadnesses synchronize together.  
If you still feel down in the morning,  
Then the reason for my existence is to heal you.

BEAM my BEAM! Your power and  
BEAM my BEAM! My power  
Overlap each other in the infinite puzzle.  
Day by day, if you embrace me love goes on at full throttle.  
Your eyes are a little dizzy, aren't they? Take a bit of caution.


	44. When You Hesitate, You Become Speechless

His attention was turned back to the crowd that waited for his arrival. They were still yelling, "One more song, one more song, one more song!" Keitaro looked to the crowd. He could see Haruka, Seta, Sarah, Shinobu, Motoko, Kanako, Mutsumi, Tama, Kuro, Skinny and Naru sitting near the front. They were cheering for him too. Above him were Angel and Kitsune still working the lights. They both waved back to Keitaro, hoping he didn't chicken out of this one. Behind the curtain near the back stage steps, Han gave him the thumbs up. It was to signal that Han was ready, and for Keitaro to do his best. With no other choice but to sing, Keitaro searched in the deep crevices of his mind for the perfect song for the crowd.

"Damn Tokui", Keitaro muttered under his breath.

Keitaro was looking through the crowd for inspiration...Any inspiration would do. His eyes darted here and there, until they landed on a certain brunette in the front rows. For a moment they locked eyes onto one another. The moment didn't leave Naru second guessing about what he was thinking. However, it gave Keitaro all the inspiration he needed. He mouthed certain words to Han behind the curtain. Although the larger soldier didn't know how to read lips like a pro, he understood what Keitaro was requesting.

"Okay", Keitaro began. "I don't own this song, nor did I make any profit from it. I want to dedicate this song to a special girl in the audience."

The music playing was a slight strumming of the guitar.

(_Keitaro_) Let me be your hero

The half of the crowd that recognized the song began to cheer. A quarter of them didn't know what he was singing, so they remained silent. The rest whispered their own comments back and forth. Naru watched in disbelief as she mimicked the words with her own lips. Mutsumi grabbed her arm and started shaking it lightly.

"Kwaa, Naru, this song is for you", Mutsumi squealed only loud enough for her and Naru to hear.

"What, what do you mean", Naru asked.

Mutsumi didn't respond. She only tilted Naru's head back in the direction the singer was standing.

(_Keitaro_) Would you dance, If I asked you to dance, Would you run, And never look back, Would you cry, If you saw me crying, And would you save my soul, tonight

If Naru thought about it closely, the lyrics did explain a lot between him and her. "Is he really singing for me", Naru questioned in her mind. Keitaro and Naru locked eyes for a slight moment. With a small grin on Keitaro's lips, Keitaro continued to sing.

(_Keitaro_) Would you tremble, If I touched your lips

That settled it, Keitaro was singing to her. Her face blemished a rosy red as she remembered the kiss they shared that one time.

(_Keitaro_) Would you laugh, Oh please tell me this, Now would you die, For the one you loved, Hold me in your arms, tonight

This was one of the best parts of the song, and most of the crowd knew it. Their cheered rose again, but it didn't affect Keitaro. He just continued to sing, for the one girl in the crowd this song was dedicated for.

(_Keitaro_) I can be your hero, baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, You, can, take, my breath away

Once again, the mention kiss was in Keitaro's lyrics. Naru remained in her seat, a little embarrassed. She was reluctant to make herfelf stand out in the crowd, if this song really was for her. On the outside, Naru didn't want anyone else to know that Keitaro was snging for her. However, deep down, she actually wanted to yell to the entire crowd that this song was her's, and her's alone.

(_Keitaro_) Would you swear, That you'll always be mine, Or would you lie, Would you run and hide, Am I in too deep, Have I lost my mind, I don't care...You're here, tonight

This part also stood out for Naru. From their past experiences, Naru was always the one who left Keitaro hanging high and dry. Yet somehow, he was right here, right now, on stage, probably scared, singing in front of an entire crowd, for her.

(_Keitaro_) I can be your hero, baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, You, can, take, my breath away

The song paused as only the music played. Keitaro mentally marked where Keitaro was in the crowd. He wasn't exactly sure why, as he should be more concerned with the song, rather than a single person in the crowd. Still, Keitaro's eyes were drawn to her, as her's were to his. The hand the holding microphone fell to Keitaro's side. His heart was racing faster than when he was first pushed onto stage. It would be so much easier if he could simply walk off stage, an arm around Naru's waist, and leave the area. However, Keitaro did make a promise, and he could spend time with Naru later on.

(_Keitaro_) Oh, I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you, Oh yeah

From above the rafters, Kitsune and Angel watched the show.

"Hey, he's not all that bad", Kitsune told Angel.

"Yeah", The sniper agreed. "He's no Gabriel Iglesias, but he's not bad.

(_Keitaro)_ Am I in too deep, Have I lost my mind, Well, I don't care...You're here tonight

This is where the song was really going to finish off. Shinobu stood up on her seat as she cheered her Sempai on. Seeing her, and not wanting to be outshined, the rest of the Hina Girls stood on their seats. It didn't take a second's notice, before everyone in the crowd was standing up, singing the lyrics with Keitaro.

(_Keitaro_) I can be your hero, baby, I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah, I will stand by you forever

It was all going good, until Keitaro found himself in a snag...He was running short on breath. Normally, he should have total control over his breathing. However, singing was a lot different from running, training, or military work.

(_Keitaro_) You can take my breath away

"That was ironic", Keitaro thought for a split second.

(_Keitaro_) I can beee your herooo, I can kiss away the pain.

Keitaro's face was going from a healthy red, to a working red, to a struggling purple. Han was watching from the sidelines thinking, "He's gonna choke! Dammit Keitaro, not now!" Han was concerned for his friend, but he was also concerned about whether the crowd would get mad if Keitaro messed up. "C'mon Keitaro, just finish it up."

(_Keitaro_) And I will stand, by, you, forever, You can take my breath away, You can take my breath away, I, can, be, your hero.

The crowd cheered louder than ever as Keitaro leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, in exhaustion. Angel, and Kitsune decided to lower the curtains for the night, just in case CERTAIN fan girls decided to rush the stage. Keitaro stared at Naru back in the crowd, until the red material completely covered their vision. He looked on until Han roughly, but playfully slapped him on the back.

"Ha, ha, almost didn't make it there, huh", Han told him. "How did you survive?"

Keitaro raised his hands, "It's not that hard. I just did something special, for someone even more special."

Han's lips turned from a smile, to a straight line. He was taken back by what Keitaro said. Before he could say any more to Keitaro, Kitsune and Angel practically tackled Keitaro. Han turned his attention away from Keitaro. The bigger soldier dug into his pocket, and pulled out two coupon like papers. His friend's words still buzzed in his head, even if they were repeated only a moment ago.

"It's not that hard. I just did something special, for someone even more special", Keitaro repeated in Han's memory.

Han stared back at the small papers in his hands.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it", Han said in resolve, even if it was only in his mind.

* * *

It was now very late. The theater, as well, as the cafe, were closed for the day. Everyone had now settled into their rooms for the night. That is, all except for Keitaro. The boy sat on a bench while looking further across the ocean. The half moon reflected on the open ocean. It was both mysterious and majestic to Keitaro. He became so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the sliding door open behind him. He jumped as someone playfully ran their fingers up the back of his neck.

"Naru", Keitaro said in surprise. "You know you really shouldn't be sneaking up on a trained soldier."

"I know", Naru said with a giggle. "I just wanted to get your attention."

* * *

At the same moment Keitaro was sitting with Naru, Kanako was in her room. She sat on her bed in her pajamas as she read a book. Kuro was cuddled in her lap while he was being scratched behind the ear. Unknown, to both of them, a very nervous person waited outside her room.

* * *

Han paced back and forth in the hallway, as he breathed into a paper bag. He was nervous beyond belief. Despite all of his military training, and the enemies he once fought, Han was more scared than he had ever been in his life. He stared at the small papers in his hand again. He held his stomach as he tried to gain more courage.

He heard Keitaro repeating, "It's not that hard. I just did something special, for someone even more special."

Han crumpled the paper bag and tossed it behind him. In valiant strides, Han approached Kanako's door. He raised one of his rather large hands to knock on the door. However, he did the one thing a soldier should never do...He hesitated. Han lost all courage as he dove for the bag on the floor.

* * *

Naru took a seat next to Keitaro as he continued to look out a the ocean. They stayed silent for a moment, until Naru spoke up.

"Keitaro, thank you", Naru spoke out.

"For what", The Urashima asked her.

"For singing", She answered. "It was really nice."

"Oh, um, thank you, Naru", Keitaro said as he scratched his cheek.

They both smiled. He got a litle nervous as Naru scooted just a few inches closer to Keitaro.

"You know", Naru began as she looked at her sandals. "Mutsume told me something, earlier."

Now Keitaro was really getting nervous.

"R-Really? Wha-What did she say?"

"Weell...", With each sentence, Naru scooted a little closer to Keitaro. "She told me...That the song you sang...Was dedicated to someone...That someone, wouldn't have been me...Would it?"

By now Naru was only inches from his face. Once again, Keitaro was under her spell, and as speechless as ever.

* * *

Somehow, Han managed to find the courage to tap on Kanako's door. With his inhuman strength, Han could have knocked a little bit louder, but he barely had enough valor to let her know that he was there. At first she didn't hear him. Han gave the door a second tap. After what felt like a decade and a half, Kanako opened the door. She peeked through tiny opening, afraid to be seen in her pajamas.

"Yes", Kanako said.

"Hi Kanako", The soldier choked up. "I uhh...Ayeee...Do you got a minute?"

Han pointed to the hallway.

Kanako shook her head no as she looked at her purple, pajamas.

"Right, right I guess it's cold in the hallway", Han fidgeted. Listen i just wanted to ask something...I guess it can wait till tomorrow."

Ol Han wouldn't have asked her out the next day. Luckily for both of them, Kanako asked a question that would save the conversation.

"What's that in your hand", Kanako pointed to the same small papers Han had in his pocket the whole day.

Han looked back to his hand.

"Aw yes these, well...It's umm..."

"Han, just tell me, what are you trying to tell me", Kanako asked him.

Han was trapped. He would have no choice, but to say what he needed to say. The soldier took the deepest breath he could before speaking once again.

"Kanako, there's something I need to ask you..."

* * *

Back with Keitaro and Naru, he was still struggling to find any words to say. Call it cruel, but Naru thought it was rather cute seeing Keitaro struggle with his speech.

"Well", Naru asked as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Well", Keitaro tried to answer her carefully. "I had a hard time thinking about what song to sing...Aaaand...I saw you in the crowd...Aaaand...You looked really beautiful...Soooo...I thought, what song would make you and everyone else happy?...You did like it...Right?"

Naru closed the small gap between each other. She wrapped her arms around his while resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was perfect Keitaro", Naru whispered.

Keitaro was blushing like a mad man, and Naru knew it. Naru was wondering how far she should push into Keitaro Territory, while Keitaro was worried that he might have wandered too far into Naru Territory. She raked her finger up and down his arm. Wearing a tank top, Naru could see, and feel the goosebumps on his arm.

"Relax Keitaro...You're so nervous", Naru told him.

She was right. Keitaro felt as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. To ease some of the tension, Keitaro held her hand. She stopped running her hand up his arm as she reached out for Keitaro's glasses. Slowly and gently, Naru removed the optic devices.

"You really are cuter when you don't have your glasses", Naru told him.

Keitaro let a grin spread across his mouth as he said, "Naru, now you're just teasing me."

"I know" She giggled again. For a few seconds, they looked back through each other's eyes. To Keitaro, even the moon wasn't as bright as her eyes. To Naru, even the ocean didn't hold as many wonders as the ocean did. She leaned in a closer and held onto his arm just a bit tighter. Keitaro had a feeling where this was going, and moved his face slowly towards hers. Their lips would have connected in a kiss, if they hadn't heard a very loud shriek. Keitaro and Naru were thrown out of their trance as they recognized the voice.

"Kanako", Keitaro said as his protective brotherly instincts kicked in.

* * *

Keitaro and Naru raced up the stairs to Kanako's room.

"Kanako, are you alright", Keitaro shouted in concern.

Him and Naru arrived to a shocking scene. Kanako, the girl who hardly showed any emotion, has jumping up and down like Sarah would when she had too much sugar for the day. She jumped into Han's arms while shouting, "YES, YES, YES!" Keitaro wasn't sure what to think about what was going on.

"What the heck is going on here", Keitaro shouted over everyone else.

Kanako rushed up to her brother and Naru.

"Han got two tickets for a "One Direction" concert", Kanako said sh she held the tickets for them to see.

Naru gasped, "You have One Direction tickets?! No way!"

"Yes way", Kanako replied in a girly shout.

Both Naru and Kanako squealed as they jumped for joy in synchronization. They were both overjoyed by all of this. However, Keitaro wasn't feeling all of the good part about this.

"What a second", Keitaro said as he turned to Han. "You asked my sister out?! Is that why you were late helping us out with the play? You went to go buy those tickets?"

Now things got really quiet as Han was put on blast.

"It, it's just to go see a One Direction concert."

"Hold on a sec", A slyred voice came around the corner.

Angel popped his head around the corner of the hallway. Angel looked like he was having a bad hair day...It wasn't just that. His face was covered by lip shaped, lipstick marks. It also looked like his shirt was torn by claw marks, and he had teeth marks at the bottom of his jaw.

"You got One Direction tickets", Angel asked. "You sonuvabitch, you told me you didn't know where to get those!"

"Hey, it's every man for themself", Han defended.

"Betrayed, by my own brethren", Angel said sarcastically.

"Why are ya so touchy about these One Direction tickets", Kitsune said as she appeared out of the same corner Angel was at.

Her hair was also in pretty bad shape. She did have a few hickeys on her neck, but it all seemed irrelevant to what was at hand. Angel didn't know how to answer the question at hand. However, Kitsune knew just how to answer for him.

"Oh My God, yall One Direction", Kitsune teased. "Ya got the Direction Infection, silly boy."

"You just totally killed the moment", Angel said.

Keitaro listened to what Angel and Kitsune said, but only for a few moments. How had thing come to this. An hour ago, Keitaro was one a stage singing his voice out to the world. His world was almost complete five minutes ago, when Naru was clinging onto him, and he was only a split second away from kissing her again. Somehow, between here and five minutes ago, Naru and Kanako were jumping around like sugar addicts. His younger sister was clinging ont one of Keitaro's soldier comrades, and his other soldier sniper was being teased by one of the tenants he worked for. Keitaro face palmed himself, and let it slowly drag downwards. This was worse than any mission he had so far.

"Where's captain Tokui when I need him", Keitaro muttered.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I wanted to post another chapter up for keeping you all waiting. I have finals starting Monday, so it may be a while before I post again. I waited a while to get as many votes as I could for the song Keitaro sang. (The votes are at the bottom). Thank you again for your votes, whether they were a comment or a PM message. I asked my sister for help (AnimeBabe33.1). She gave me the idea for Han to ask Kanako to a One Direction concert. So, I want to thank her, and advertise her fics a little as well. You should read her stuff, it is awesome! Han and Kanako's date will happen later on Next chapter will be what happened with Tokui and the crew as they go to exterminate the termites. Hope to see you there.**

* * *

_**Votes**_

**Hero **by** Enrique Iglesias - **10 Votes

**Never Say Never **by** Justin Bieber - **5 Votes

**She Will Be Loved **by** Maroon Five - **4 Votes

**We're Back **by** The Lonely Islands - **2 Votes

**Go The Distance **from** Disney's Hercules - **1 Vote

**Photograph **by** Nickelback - **1 Vote


	45. Exterminator

Tokui, Haitani, Shirai, and Nentou stood at the entrance of a rather large hole in the ground. All four soldiers stared down deep into the abyss, not sure of what else to do.

"So, who's going first", Haitani said.

"You go Haitani", Shirai suggested.

"Me?! I'm all up for that, but I think you should go first for a change, Shirai."

"Oh no, last time I went first, I had lasers firing at me left and right! You go", Shirai argued.

"Move, move", Tokui said. "I'm the captain...Both of you go first."

"Wait what?! I mean, Shirai, with a question mark."

"That's an order soldier", Tokui enforced. "I'm the captain, and I take charge."

"Yeah, that's not what your last girlfriend said", Haitani said.

"I'm NOT having this conversation again Haitani! She was older than me, she was feisty, and she had my class grade in her hands! There was no choice!"

Everyone remained silent after what their captain told them.

"...Yeah...No choice", Tokui ended.

"Soooo, who's going first down the hole then", Shirai continued.

"You know, before you go down the hole why don't you three make a plan", Nentou said.

"The plan is simple, we sneak in silently, AND KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT", Haitani said as he lock and loaded his gun.

"Now hold on", Tokui said as he stopped Haitani from diving in the hole. "Let's think about this. What's the first good strategy of any battle?"

"Retreat", Shirai said with confidence.

"No you fool", Tokui said in annoyance. "The best strategy of any goo battle, is to take out the head of your target.

"So we're going fo head shots, got it", Said Haitani.

"No! We're gonna destroy the queen first. Take out the queen, take out the colony.

"Umm, question", Nentou said as he raised his hand. "If we take out the queen, wouldn't that only make the colony madder? I mean, if someone killed my queen, I think I'd be pretty pissed."

Once again, only silence surrounded them.

"You got a point there pilot", Tokui answered.

"Dude what does it matter, it's not like you're gonna be in there with us", Haitani said to Nentou.

"Yeah but still, once they devour you three, who are they gonna go after next...The sexy one, that's who", Nentou referred to himself.

"No way, the sexy one is obviously me", Shirai pointed to himself.

"I think we all know that the best looking one her is me of course", Haitani said to his comrades.

Tokui stood in front of everyone else while holding a map for them all to see.

"Enough! Focus soldiers focus! Here's what we're gonna do. We'll use the map Seta gave us, and we'll sneak in around the rim of the tunnels. First' we'll hit the eggs and larva chamber. Then, we'll pass by this area right here. That should lead us to the queen's chamber. We kill her, then we gas the chambers with the BBBG. When it's filled enough, Nentou, you light 'em up."

"Why do I have to light it up", Nentou asked.

"Dude, at least you're finally doing some work around here", Shirai sarcastically said.

Before they could argue, the captain cut them off, "Enough, save the fighting for the termites!"

Tokui dove into the hole with Shirai and Haitani right behind him.

"And for the record, I'm the best looking one", Nentou could hear Tokui say from the tunnel.

* * *

The tunnels were dark, too dark for their liking. The only way any of them could see was through night vision goggles. okui led the front, as Haitani, and Shirai followed in sync.

"I don't like this", Tokui whispered.

"It stinks in here", Said Haitani.

"Yeah, it smells like bathroom after you've been in there for two hours", Shirai joked.

"Shut up", Haitani said.

"Oh come one, you know it's the truth."

"It kinda is", Tokui added.

"I mean shut up, I hear something", Haitani said.

Tokui motioned for them to stop with his hand. Like they were trained to do, the soldiers froze, and took to a crouching position like their commander was. Up ahead in a tunnel perpendicular to them, there was thick breathing. A large hideous beast walked past them. The goggles let them see only in green, so they couldn't tell what it looked like one hundred percent. It was bipedal, with thick arms, bigger than its legs. The head had two antennas behind them, and it's face had large mandibles. Some drool fell from its mouth, leaving behind a trail of ooze. Tokui looked through the tunnel to make sure it completely ignored them.

"That was a close one", Tokui said as he looked back to his back up. "Haitani Shirai...Shirai? Dammit, where the hell is Shirai?!"

Haitani looked behind himself. Sure enough, the other Wild Dog experiment was missing.

* * *

Off in another part of the tunnel, Shirai found something extraordinary. He removed the goggles covering his eyes, as he didn't need them anymore. The cavern in which Shirai now stood inside was surrounded by glowing, baby blue crystal lights. There were dozens of them...No, hundreds of them. Shirai walked closer to the all with the brightest crystal orbs. As he passed by, he didn't notice that one of the crystal orbs had something moving inside. At a meter's range of the orb, Shirai could see that the light was pulsing. It kinda reminded him of a heart beat.

"That's pretty cool", Shirai said as he got even closer for inspection.

Shirai jumped a little as the crystal ball opened up. It made a hissing noise, like steam escaping through a crack. There was a disgusting sound as if something was swimming in ooze. He raised his automatic assault rifle as something emerged from the crystal. Three tiny, thin legs rapidly waved through the air as it sloely escaped its casing. A tiny head with mandibles popped out and stared at Shirai. It made an ugly wailing noise. Without a second thought, Shirai fired at the small larvae, killing the young termite.

His breathing was rapid for a few moments because of the quick adrenaline rush. However, it would not get the chance to subside as he got a glimpse of what was going on around him. One after another, the termite eggs began to open, and small larvae slowly crawled out.

Shirai's only remark was, "AW SH-T!"

* * *

Tokui and Haitani heard Shirai's yell from down the tunnels. The two soldiers followed the sound of his automatic rifle. Tokui and Haitani arrived at the tunnel room where the wild dog was. They only hoped they weren't too late. Tokui and Haitani bolted into the room, weapons hot.

"Shirai, are you okay", Haitani asked his long time friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran into a few enemies", Shirai reported.

"You idiot", Tokui scolded. "You could have gotten yourself killed soldier! I told you to stick by close! This isn't like in Afghanistan, or Korea, this enemy is all based on instinct! If you're not careful, they WILL kill and rape you...Several times at the least! Now come one! We have to destroy the nest and uh...Ummm..."

It was then Tokui realized that not only were they in the nest, they entire nest had been completely annihilated.

"How the hell did this happen", Tokui asked in disbelief. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I had to", Shirai responded. "It was either them or me, and I chose me."

"...I like the way you think soldier", Tokui said in praise. "Well, if that's done, then all we have to do is..."

A thick rumbling sound rattled the room they stood in. From above, the ceiling began to fall apart. The three moved out of the way as debris continued to fall. From the top of the tunnel emerged a large termite creature. This one wasn't like the previous one they saw earlier. It was larger...much larger. It was jet black with eyes and drool matching the same color as the eggs. For a moment, the termite looked at the destroyed eggs around the room.

"Hey captain, you don't think that's the queen is it", Haitani asked.

Once it saw the condition it's brood was in, the giant mutant insect turned it's attention to Tokui, Haitani, and Shirai. It boasted an eerie shriek that had a heated stanch to it.

"I'm guessing it is", Tokui said. "Shirai, you're up."

"Me", Shirai asked. "Why me?!"

"Cause you're the one who killed all the children...Single handedly I might add", Haitani said as if the queen could understand them.

The wild dog took a look at the queen termite before asking, "Haitani, can you create a diversion?...Haitani?!...Haitani?!"

Both Tokui and Shirai looked behind them. Their supposed comrade was now running down the tunnel knowing that his life depended on it.

"Haitani", Tokui yelled. "Haitani you cowered!"

"Captain move it", Shirai roared as he pushed Tokui out of the way.

The evasive movement wasn't a second too soon, as a mucous like acid was spewed from a tube on the termite's forehead. The ERT recruits dodged the termite's liquids until the large insect had no more.

"Shirai, he's out of juice! Strategy Spear Bomb, Go!"

Listening to what Tokui was telling him, Shirai readied his position. Tokui used a type of Laido sword techniques to rapidly release waves of Ki at the termite. It did little to pierce the monster's hyde, but it served as a distraction for the Shinmei-Ryū student. While Tokui kept the beast blind, Shirai raced up the wall until he was right above the insect. Shirai grabbed hold of the termite's acid tube before jamming two grenades down hole, pins pulled of course.

"Bomb in position captain", Shirai yelled as he jumped off the bug.

"Got it", Tokui yelled as he encased himself in Ki. "Shinmei-Ryū Style, Dragon Spear!"

In a burst of speed, Tokui rushed his target with his sword pointed straight forward. Tokui penetrated the large termite from the front and emerged from the was a streak of light that marked the trail Tokui traveled through. In his wake, the grenades exploded. The termite's head fell apart as the body fell to the ground still twitching.

"Nice shot captain", Shirai applauded. "How are you feeling?"

Tokui shuddered as he wiped of all the slime that covered his body.

"Aww man that is way beyond gross and wrong", Tokui said in disgust.

They both looked back to the dead twitching bug as it jerked one more time.

"Well, that wasn't so bad", Shirai said.

The ground began to shake once again, which shouldn't have surprised them at all. The wall collapsed with a great amount of debris being scattered everywhere. Behind the cavern rubble was the termite army, and something monstrous. Ahead of them was a termite three times the size of the one they previously killed. It was shaped like a disgusting, pregnant caterpillar on steroids.

"What the hell is that", Tokui asked.

"That would probable be the queen termite."

"Then what the hell did we just kill?"

Shirai pulled out his data pad and binged few images.

"That was the smaller, termite king", Shirai said in disappointment.

Tokui let his arms drop, "FFFF-CK!"

The queen bellowed a sickening roar for all the termites to swarm. The workers swarmed, the soldiers swarmed, and even the giant queen pointed for Tokui and Shirai.

"Shirai retreat, retreat", Tokui yelled as he unleashed one last Stone Cutting Sword technique.

Shirai fired off a few more rounds before following his captain. The two ran deeper and deeper into the tunnels. By now they were entirely lost, and being lost only made it worse when you had a whole horde of enemies hot on your trail. Every turn, every nook and cranny, there was a batch of termites waiting for them. Running would only get them so far as they now approached a dead end.

"Dammit, we're trapped", Tokui yelled as he touched the wall before them. "Shirai, how many rounds you have?"

"One more for the automatic...Three for the hand held...But hey, I got a few for the shotgun", Shirai tossed Tokui the weapon. "You're all out of Ki. Ever use one of these?"

Tokui placed a round in the shotgun and cocked it into place, "Of course, every man has used a shotgun at least once in his lifetime."

The termite roars echoed closer and closer to the young men.

"So this is it huh", Shirai said as if he knew he was going to die. "This is where we make a last stand guns ablazing huh?...Not a bad way to go..."

"Yeah", Tokui said as the queen arrived with all her servants. "It was an honor fighting by your side Shirai."

"And it was horrible fighting by your side captain", Shirai said.

Just when all hope seemed lost, there was a third rumble in the tunnels. This one was even strong enough to stop the queen in her tracks.

"What now", Tokui asked.

The wall behind them began to crumble. The crumbling noise wasn't as loud as the sound of the music...Wait, music?! The tunnel opened up to a pair of headlights belonging to a jeep. Coming to their rescue was none other than Nentou in the driver seat, and Haitani in the firing seat.

"What iiis it good for, absolutely, nothin, say it agaaain y'all", Nentou loudly sang the lyrics. "Outta my way, or be windshield mush!"

While Nentou plowed through the termites, Haitani sat and fired the gatling gun mounted to the top of the jeep. The enemy numbers were rapidly reduced.

"Nentou, Haitani, you son of a gun", Tokui said as he blasted a few enemies to pieces with the shotgun.

After plowing into a few of the insects, Nentou brought the jeep to a halt. Haitani cover fired for them as Tokui and Shirai jumped in. Meshing on the gas pedal, Nentou lead them away from the termite queen.

"Haitani I thought you left us", Shirai yelled.

"Hey if you jumped in, I HAD to jump in too", The wild dog said. "I went to get help from Nentou."

"It's a good thing you pulled us out of there, but we f-cked up boys", Tokui yelled. "We got the king and the nest, but with the queen still alive, they'll be back by the end of the week."

"Not to worry", Nentou said as he tapped a few buttons on the vehicle computer. "Haitani set a few surprises around the tunnels. Hold your breaths boys."

"What", Shirai asked.

With a certain command signal coming from the car, small sphere like devices began to blink. They were about the size of tennis balls, but dozens of them surrounded the tunnels. The devices opened and fumed a thick green gas. The hazy mist covered the tunnels rendering anything with eyes blind. Nentou pulled out a small controller with a red button installed on the top. Using his thumb, the ERT driver/pilot pressed the button. A few beeps later, the circle devices sparked. A single spark was all it took to ignite the gasses. In blazing flash, every termite still alive within the tunnels were incinerated. Nentou made it out just in time before the blast could bring any harm to them. He almost lost control of the car because of the explosion,s kinetic force. Luckily Nentou was able to get them back on the road safely.

"And that's how you smoke a termite mound boys...Like a boss, like a boss", Nentou said.

* * *

**This post is late, I know, but it's been a miserable last few days for me. I was stuck with the flu for a few days, and I'm still recovering. My laptop broke, don't ask how? To make it all worse, my Rosario Vampire story got taken off fanfic. (To all you that posted rude comments or PM messages...You Win...You Bastards!) I know it wasn't the best fic I posted up, but it was still important to me. It was still only in the beginning chapters, and I had a lot of potential for what was to come. What gets me more mad is that it didn't violate anything, people just didn't like the OC's. This is a reall bummer for me. I've been trying all day to get this resolved, but I'm pretty much beating a dead cat. I don't think I'll try for another Rosario Vampire fic, at least not any time soon. To those who supported the fic, I want to thank all of you. I'm sorry for letting you all down, but I won't be trying to post it up again. It's for the sake of my other fics, especially this one. Anyways, moving on from that, we all just witnessed what the ERT did about the termites. I've been watching some of those stupid, but funny, Red Vs. Blue Halo videos, so that gave me some ideas about how they would go about this mission. For the termites, if any of you have ever played "Superman Returns the video game", I got the worker and soldier termite structures from those termites. I read up on real termites, and found some interesting stuff about them. For example, that the termite mound has a king, and eve how termites can shoot an acid substance from their forehead. All in all, it did some good for this fic. Hope you all stick around, and hope you all can help keep this fic safe. Have a good night, morning, afternoon, or evening, depending when you all read this.**


End file.
